Chemistry
by Sylwinter77
Summary: Castle e Beckett si incontrano al pilot, ma in circostanze diverse
1. Chapter 1

Kate Beckett finì di lavorare presto quel giorno, cosa inusuale per lei. A quanto pareva nessun cadavere aveva deciso di saltar fuori all'ultimo minuto, consentendole di terminare le sue pratiche a un'ora decente e avere ancora una notevole energia da spendere nel resto della giornata.  
Non avrebbe fatto niente di speciale, ma poteva permettersi di bighellonare per la città senza precipitarsi in metropolitana insieme ad altri sconosciuti che, come lei, sarebbero andati a casa giusto il tempo per farsi una doccia e una dormita e il giorno dopo essere di nuovo pronti in battaglia.

Si fermò a prendere un caffè, per una volta seduta al tavolino, con davanti una vera tazza di ceramica, invece che il solito cartone da portare via veloce, il cui contenuto veniva trangugiato di corsa senza nemmeno sentire che sapore avesse. Si concesse perfino di sfogliare un giornale abbandonato lì accanto, fingendo di interessarsi alle varie notizie di cronaca, come se non ne avesse già abbastanza di vita reale e di crimini, nel suo lavoro.  
Arrivò velocemente a pagina sei, nascondendo perfino a se stessa che le importava di più del gossip e delle vite dei vip che delle dispute politiche. Anche di quelle ne aveva già abbastanza al suo distretto.  
E poi era abbonata al _N_ _ _ewyorker__ , e questa era una scelta abbastanza intellettuale da compensare qualsiasi indulgente curiosità mondana che le potesse essere successivamente rinfacciata.  
Affondando la testa dentro al giornale lesse tutti i trafiletti per aggiornarsi sulle vite di personaggi famosi e starlette televisive, cosa che le consentiva di esercitarsi nel suo noto sarcasmo.

Oh, c'era anche Richard Castle, menzionato nella lista di vip che avevano qualche problema amoroso. Non che le importasse. Però, nel dubbio, lesse la notizia da cima a fondo.  
Scoprì non solo che aveva dato spettacolo, come sempre, litigando in pubblico con una qualsiasi attricetta sconosciuta relegata al ruolo di guest star in un telefilm cancellato dopo una stagione, peraltro rifatta e peraltro bassa. Ma seppe anche che l'ultimo libro con protagonista __Derrick Storm__ era pronto a fare il suo debutto nelle librerie, come suggeriva la notizia del party di lancio previsto per quella sera.

Non voleva che la saga finisse. Era un po' arrabbiata con l'autore per la decisione di concludere le vicende del suo eroe, anche se capiva che le cose non potessero andare avanti in eterno, e lei avrebbe sempre potuto rileggere i suoi libri tutte le volte che voleva e averli sempre con sé, in caso di bisogno. Non aveva comunque voglia di leggere l'ultimo capitolo e poi 'Arrivederci, è stato bello'. Voleva ritardare il momento in cui avrebbe dovuto salutarlo.

Ciò nonostante, era del tutto consapevole che non si sarebbe data pace finché non avesse avuto il libro tra le mani, al sicuro nella sua borsa. Solo dopo avrebbe pensato a trovare il momento migliore per leggerlo e dirgli addio.

Anzi, visto che aveva tempo e non sapeva quando sarebbe stata benedetta da un'altra mezza giornata libera, poteva fare un giro in libreria e ordinarne una copia, così da essere sicura di trovarlo quando avesse avuto cinque minuti per parcheggiare, uscire dall'auto, e correre dentro a ritirarlo, tra un interrogatorio e l'altro.  
Intanto avrebbe dato un'occhiata alle altre novità e si sarebbe persa nel profumo dei libri, per una volta senza fretta.  
Avrebbe preso qualcosa di nuovo da leggere nella vasca, più tardi, insieme a un bicchiere di vino e molto tempo per sé.  
Respirò felice perfino lo smog di Manhattan, davanti a una tale rilassante prospettiva. La vita sapeva essere bella.

Si diresse verso la prima libreria sulla sua strada, quella più vicina al distretto, che era intima come piaceva a lei e non ancora fagocitata dalle grandi catene dell'editoria.  
Spinse la pesante porta di metallo, sentendo un campanellino suonare, un tintinnio familiare che la fece immergere subito nell'atmosfera libresca.  
La proprietaria le sorrise educatamente, distogliendo l'attenzione per un istante dall'uomo con cui stava chiacchierando fittamente, e che se ne stava appoggiato disinvolto al bancone a diffondere __charme__ per tutta la sala.

Kate la salutò cortesemente a sua volta. L'uomo si voltò in automatico nella sua direzione, seguendo lo scambio di cortesie e le lanciò un'occhiata distratta, oltrepassandola con fare annoiato e tornando a concentrarsi sulla donna alla cassa.  
Beckett riconobbe all'istante, gelando sul posto, il suo autore preferito. Lì. In piedi. Davanti a lei, che aveva ancora una mano sulla maniglia della porta, pietrificata senza sapere se volteggiare su se stessa per l'entusiasmo o fingere classe e indifferenza. La stessa indifferenza con cui lui __non__ aveva registrato la sua presenza.  
Si indignò senza saperne il motivo - non che lei di solito andasse in giro sperando di far girare la testa agli uomini. E, invece, sì, era proprio quello che succedeva, perché mai Richard Castle doveva rimanere indenne? Soprattutto, come si permetteva di guardare __attraverso__ di lei, come se fosse stata invisibile? Non le aveva nemmeno sorriso, per educazione.

Raddrizzò le spalle con fare impettito, e si allontanò il più velocemente possibile, decisa a nascondersi in una delle altre sale.  
Non gli avrebbe dato la soddisfazione di andare a chiedergli un autografo come qualsiasi fan svenevole.  
No. Mai. Lei era un detective della polizia. Lei dava ordini ai suoi sottoposti, non andava in giro a emettere suoni inarticolati alla vista di un qualsiasi uomo di bell'aspetto ( _ _parecchio__ di bell'aspetto), a suo agio e affascinante a tal punto che l'intera libreria sembrava pendere verso di lui, che se ne stava al centro dell'ammirazione generale senza farci troppo caso.

Girando l'angolo, senza voltarsi nemmeno una volta a guardarsi indietro, si rifugiò nel settore più lontano, prese un libro a caso e iniziò a sfogliarlo fingendo di concentrarsi sull'argomento. __L'arte di fare gli origami__ _._ Beh, è pur sempre un'attività utile da conoscere, pensò, la gente non si dedica abbastanza alla creatività. Lei, soprattutto.  
Presa dal suo ostentato intento di non mostrare _alcun_ interesse per l'oggetto in questione, non si accorse che l'uomo l'aveva seguita sfacciatamente con lo sguardo, mentre camminava a testa alta fissando il vuoto davanti a sé, smettendo perfino di seguire il filo del discorso per non perderla di vista.

Con anni di allenamento alle spalle nel campo della buona educazione e molto bravo nelle pubbliche relazioni, Richard Castle riuscì a non dare l'impressione di voler tagliar corto la conversazione, fece sentire la donna al centro della sua totale attenzione ancora per qualche minuto, e intanto guidò l'incontro verso la sua naturale conclusione, perché il suo radar da uomo single aveva segnalato possibile preda a ore nove meno un quarto.  
Si congedò, salutò la donna prendendole la mano tra le sue, aggiunse un complimento galante che la fece arrossire e, fingendosi molto rammaricato, si liberò della sua compagnia per dedicarsi al successivo, più i _ntrigante,_ impegno.  
Dove era finita la ragazza con la sciarpa di un pallido coloro avorio e i capelli corti e scuri che incorniciavano i lineamenti più delicati e perfetti su cui avesse posato gli occhi nell'ultimo periodo?  
Si affacciò sulla sezione thriller, sperando di trovarla lì, ma non fu così, dovette constatare un po' deluso. Avrebbe potuto sfoderare il suo fascino da: "Ehi, sono il Grande Autore in persona e _ti_ _ _ho scelto__ ".  
Si fermò per valutare il da farsi. Il negozio non era grande, ma era suddiviso in piccole nicchie labirintiche. In questo modo rischiava di girare a vuoto senza riuscire a trovarla e facendosela scappare di mano.  
No, non era quello che aveva in mente.  
Si tolse la giacca, appoggiandosela su un braccio. Schivò abilmente alcune fan, spostandosi dal loro obbiettivo visivo prima che potessero braccarlo.  
Dove diavolo era finita?

Coprì con lunghe falcate l'intero spazio della libreria, che conosceva molto bene, per esserci praticamente cresciuto, fino a rendersi conto con un certo disappunto che era molto probabile che lei avesse fatto un rapido giro e se ne fosse andata, scomparendogli da sotto il naso.  
Beh, non che fosse importante, in fondo. Era solo un ragazza. Carina. Più che carina, ammise. Ma lui aveva un buon numero di impegni prima della festa del lancio del suo romanzo, quella sera, dove avrebbe incontrato molte donne _meno_ sfuggenti e _meglio_ svestite con cui divertirsi.  
Ma voleva __lei.__ E saperla lì nei dintorni e non riuscire a scovarla aumentava il suo desiderio, meglio definibile come _capriccio_ , di rivederla.

Si sporse nell'ultima sala, relegata in fondo, piena di libri che lui non avrebbe mai comprato, e che, per conto suo non avrebbero nemmeno dovuto essere messi in commercio, e fu lì che la trovò, seminascosta da una colonna di gadget a tema, calamite, segnalibri, cartoline, poster, immersa in un volume, così concentrata che non si accorse del suo arrivo.

 _Oh, si era accorta benissimo._  
Dalla sua posizione privilegiata l'aveva osservato gironzolare senza una meta precisa e si era rifugiata nel posto meno visibile che aveva trovato.  
Non che pensasse che stesse cercando _lei_. E nemmeno capiva il motivo per cui dovesse celarsi al suo sguardo, nel caso. Era sicura che sarebbe di nuovo passato oltre non degnandola di alcuna considerazione. Preferiva evitare per la seconda volta la cocente delusione di non interessare minimamente l'artefice dei romanzi che amava.

Le rimaneva pur sempre un po' di orgoglio femminile. Né le piaceva particolarmente l'idea di scoprire che lui era più cafone di quello che aveva sempre pensato.  
Oh, in senso fisico era _interessante_ esattamente per come se lo ricordava, nell'unica volta in cui lo aveva incontrato, e anche lì non era andata granché bene: " _A chi lo dedico?_ " " _A Kate_ ", gli aveva risposto arrossendo, come se gli stesse svelando un affascinante ed evocativo nome letterario tipo __Ginevra__ _._  
Le aveva scritto una frase svolazzante, aveva firmato, le aveva sorriso anche con _gli occhi_ , e non solo con le labbra, - le ragazze poliziotto certe cose le notano, e le nota soprattutto il loro stomaco zuppo di adrenalina -, e l'aveva congedata. Niente grande incontro. Niente chiacchiere in cui chiedergli di svelarle i retroscena delle sue scelte narrative e offrirgli il suo punto di vista molto ragionato e approfondito. _Niente_. Era tornata a casa felice per il suo libro autografato, ma delusa per aver scoperto che lui era sì attraente e pieno di fascino virile, ma non c'era stato alcun incontro di anime affini finalmente ricongiunte.

Lo vide sporgersi, passarsi una mano tra i capelli, cosa che lei non avrebbe disdegnato di fare - presentandosi l'occasione in un'altra vita -, appoggiare un braccio sul muro per dare un'occhiata nella sala e fermare lo sguardo su di lei. E guardarla. Intensamente. Kate si chiuse la giacca con una mano, con l'impressione di sentirsi troppo esposta sotto ai suoi occhi.

Lui si mosse nella sua direzione, facendole capire inequivocabilmente che era lei la destinataria delle sue ricerche finora infruttuose.


	2. 2

Kate conosceva perfettamente le regole della comunicazione non verbale. E aveva intenzione di mettere in pratica quelle più adatte all'occasione, per allontanarlo.  
Gli voltò le spalle in un unico, plateale gesto, eseguito in modo elegante e impeccabile.  
Il pubblico la stava sicuramente applaudendo.

E così la questione era chiusa. Non che non lo trovasse gradevole, in sé. Nessuno poteva non guardarlo una seconda ( _decima_ ) volta, incontrandolo per caso, proprio come lei in quella circostanza.  
Ma non le piaceva l'atteggiamento automatico da seduttore seriale con cui agiva nel mondo femminile, convinto che tutte le donne sarebbero inevitabilmente cadute ai suoi piedi. L'aveva visto in opera con la proprietaria della libreria, e con le altre clienti che avevano brevemente incrociato il suo passaggio, mentre veniva a cercare __lei.__  
Questo in realtà non significava nulla. Doveva essere fiera di aver vinto il primo premio di pesca delle trote? No, grazie. Non si sentiva per niente lusingata.

Senza dimenticare il fatto che aveva deciso di venire da lei solo più tardi e le cose non possono partire bene se non si è la prima scelta, giusto, Kate? Magari se ne era andato in giro a dare voti alla fauna femminile e lei era l'unica rimasta in gioco.  
Se avesse continuato con quei pensieri, di lì a poco sarebbe riuscita a imbastire una storia credibile per arrestarlo, si disse.  
Ricordò che non era professionale mandare avanti i pregiudizi prima di arrivare sulla scena del crimine. Ma la sua pancia le diceva che Richard Castle era colpevole, anche se non sapeva di che cosa, per il momento. Di essere troppo carismatico e di saperlo?  
In ogni caso non era importante. Lei non gli avrebbe parlato. Fine del discorso.  
Il significato della sua schiena piazzata davanti alla sua faccia era molto chiaro: non interessata, grazie. Senza grazie. Non si è grate a un uomo perché ti guarda.

Castle tentennò per qualche secondo, a pochi passi da lei, chiedendosi se fosse il caso di andare a disturbarla, tenuto lontano dall'aura di distacco che lei proiettava a metri da sé, e che lo respingeva come se fosse stata tangibile.  
Non si pose invece l'interrogativo che aveva smesso di essere importante nella sua vita molti anni prima: "Magari non le interesso".  
Richard Castle interessava sempre a tutti. Lei non avrebbe fatto eccezione.  
Si mosse di nuovo nella sua direzione.

Se la gente capisse quando deve starti lontana senza dover ringhiare, il mondo sarebbe un posto migliore, pensò Beckett, alterandosi nel vederlo avvicinarsi.  
Non era un uomo che si fermava davanti a una schiena girata, evidentemente.  
Doveva essere pieno di sé e arrogante, decise. Uno che non rispettava i confini della gente e che non prendeva un __no__ come risposta.  
Dalle altre, forse. Ma lei? Lei, no. Lei avrebbe difeso il diritto a non farsi preda di fronte al cacciatore convinto di essere furbo.

Quando l'ebbe quasi raggiunta, con l'espressione di chi era troppo abile sulla scacchiera del gioco della seduzione, sicuro di averla chiusa in un angolo- cosa vera sia in metafora, che nei fatti, visto che si era infilata senza pensarci in un vicolo cieco, il muro dietro di lei e Richard Castle davanti -, lei prese la palla e la rimise al centro.  
Fece un giro su se stessa quasi completo, rimise a posto il libro che aveva tenuto in mano, gli diede una rapida occhiata, accennò un sorriso educato, come se lui fosse un qualsiasi commesso venuto a spolverare gli scaffali, e se ne andò. Altera e regale, schiacciandolo sotto ai tacchi.

Si divertì immensamente nel vederlo rimanere di sasso, proprio come aveva previsto, e seguirla con lo sguardo, questa volta _per niente_ indifferente, come se fosse incapace di realizzare che, per una volta nella vita, una donna lo aveva rifiutato.  
Non si era nemmeno abbassata a scambiare due chiacchiere con il Grande Autore, appositamente sceso dall'Olimpo a spandere fascino maschile su povere donne sole e bisognose.  
Ok, forse le metafore le stavano prendendo la mano.

Kate si spostò davanti a uno scaffale di libri che le interessavano per davvero e fu molto gentile con uno studente che lavorava lì part time dopo la scuola e che aveva voluto darle consigli sulle ultime novità.  
Finalmente qualcuno che non aveva secondi fini, se non quello di vendere libri. In una libreria. Non di inchiodare al pavimento le donne con il proprio carisma.

Si rilassò, circondata dai romanzi, che erano il motivo per cui era entrata lì dentro, dimenticandosi di Richard Castle, relegandolo in un angolo della sua mente e ormai convinta che il no preventivo che gli aveva rispedito indietro non verbalmente fosse bastato a indirizzarlo altrove.  
Aveva pensato che fosse stato un colpo di fortuna trovarlo lì, ma il successivo atteggiamento da uomo in cerca di una donna qualsiasi, certo di averle tutte ai suoi piedi le aveva fatto capire velocemente che non era una persona che desiderava conoscere meglio. Non le passò nemmeno una volta nella mente che forse aveva esagerato nel giudicarlo.  
Avrebbe continuato a ritenerlo l'artefice sconosciuto di storie che le avevano reso la vita piacevole, tutto qui. Lui come persona non avrebbe avuto alcun peso. Né avrebbe dovuto averne, in effetti. Viveva solo attraverso le sue parole.

Immersa, questa volta senza altre distrazioni, nella quarta di copertina di un romanzo che intendeva comprare, fu il suo turno di essere presa in contropiede.  
Si ritrovò Richard Castle di fronte a lei. Alto, bello, sorridente, appoggiato allo scaffale, una mano in tasca.  
La somma di tutte le ovvietà, pensò irritata con l'ultimo barlume di ragionevolezza che le era rimasta, prima di confessare a se stessa che sì, _un po'_ le faceva effetto.

Invase il suo spazio vitale, con un'espressione decisa che lasciava sottintendere che non si sarebbe fatto distogliere dai suoi propositi tanto facilmente. Non da lei, nemmeno in assetto di guerra preventiva.  
Comparve all'improvviso nel suo campo visivo, facendola sobbalzare e chiudere il libro di colpo, che le scivolò di mano e cadde sullo scaffale sottostante.  
Kate fece un passo indietro. Deglutì.

Lanciò un'occhiata vaga dietro di sé per cercare vie di fuga, ma senza troppa convinzione. L'improvvisa vicinanza la stava facendo sentire debole e non del tutto padrona delle sue azioni. Non le era chiaro se dipendesse dalla camicia blu che si intonava con i suoi occhi che scintillavano divertiti, o dalla chiara intenzione di darle la caccia per la libreria o l'intera città.

Castle raccolse il libro che le era caduto, lo tenne in mano il tempo sufficiente per leggere il titolo, annuì soddisfatto e glielo porse.  
"L'ho letto anche io. Ottima scelta".  
Kate non aveva la minima idea di cosa dire. Non le era mai successo di rimanere priva di parole e scacciò con fermezza l'idea che dipendesse dal turbamento per la presenza di lui che, invece, era tranquillo e spigliato. E molto bello.  
Oh, aveva già detto bello? Era il caso di ripeterlo.  
"Grazie", gli rispose ritrovando la voce e un po' della vecchia compostezza.  
Gli sorrise.

Castle venne preso alla sprovvista da quel sorriso che non si aspettava e che le apriva il viso in modi e mondi che non aveva previsto. Fu il suo turno di rimanere spiazzato, per un breve momento, dalla sua trasformazione da giovane donna imbronciata e scostante a luminosa ragazza felice.  
Alzò le labbra anche lui di rimando, perché era impossibile non rispondere a tanto lucente splendore.  
Fu solo questione di un attimo, poi tornò sicuro di sé e padrone della situazione. Era un uomo. Lei una donna. Poteva essere diversa dalle altre? Secondo la sua esperienza, no. Non se la sarebbe fatta sfuggire. E poi voleva rivedere quel sorriso.

Kate, dopo qualche minuto di imbarazzante immobilità, si mosse per dirigersi verso la cassa, pagare il libro e uscire da lì. Non poteva rimanere imbambolata a fissarlo e tornare al punto uno: la fan che fa la ola perché incontra il suo attore preferito. _Scrittore_. Era uguale. Avrebbe potuto benissimo fare l'attore professionista.

Castle fece un passo laterale e le bloccò il passaggio. Non l'avrebbe lasciata andare via.


	3. 3

Lo fissò con uno sguardo lievemente interrogativo. Castle non si mosse. Kate fece un passo indietro.  
"Io sono Rick", si presentò con semplicità.  
"Kate", gli rispose per la seconda volta nella sua vita, senza arrossire, ma stringendo il libro contro di sé, per mettere una barriera tra di loro.  
"E' meglio almeno presentarci, se dobbiamo continuare a scappare, _ _tu__ , rincorrerti, _ _io__ ", proseguì con un tono di voce molto più caldo e profondo di quello che ricordava da qualche intervista televisiva. Una voce che faceva effetto.  
Rise per un attimo, prima di rendersi conto che era galanteria di basso spessore. Che metteva lei sempre nella posizione di venir inseguita dal maschio corteggiatore.  
Ma sarebbe stato tanto brutto se...  
 _Sì_ , si rimproverò in silenzio. _Sì, molto brutto. Smettila. Tu non fai queste cose._  
 _Queste cose, quali?_ Si chiese con onestà. Preferì non rispondersi.  
"Non stavo...".  
"Scappando?", la interruppe. "Evitandomi con successo?".  
Se avesse aggiunto: "Guarda che non mordo", lei non si sarebbe sentita responsabile delle sue mani. Gli avrebbe stampato cinque dita in faccia senza nessuna pietà.  
Non lo disse.

"Possiamo...", le chiese, esitante, apparentemente privo di quella sicurezza che l'aveva sorretto fino a quel momento.  
Perché usava il plurale? _Noi_ , chi?  
"Posso offrirti un...?".  
Se avesse detto "caffé" lei sarebbe uscita di corsa e si sarebbe fatta inserire nel protocollo di protezione dell'FBI per scomparire dalla sua vista per sempre. Di meno non sarebbe stato efficace. Non avrebbe tollerato tanta noia.  
"Libro", concluse a sorpresa.  
 _ _Libro?__  
"Ti regalo un libro, se me lo permetti", ripeté osservandola un po' ansioso. "Siamo in una libreria, ami evidentemente leggere, io sono... lascia stare. Posso?".  
Beh, nessuno le aveva mai regalato libri, a dirla tutta. _Erano convinti che, da lettrice onnivora, si fiondasse al volo sulle ultime uscite_. L'altra metà, invece, dava per scontato che una detective non facesse altro che arrestare colpevoli mangiando hamburger in auto e sporcando di salsa i sedili.  
Era piacevole per una volta essere vista come una __persona__.  
Non aveva nessuna voglia di andarsene.

"E' un modo di fare pubblicità al tuo ultimo libro? E' così che vi riducono i vostri editori? La vendita porta a porta? Ti assicuro che non c'è bisogno, ero entrata proprio a prenotare una copia dell'ultimo __Storm__ ".  
Fraintese volutamente la circostanza, per spiazzarlo, investendolo di una parola dopo l'altra, pronunciata con il suo miglior tono tagliente, nel discorso più lungo che aveva fatto da quando era entrata nel locale.  
Le piaceva l'idea di disorientarlo. E ci riuscì. Lo vide passare attraverso tutti gli stadi dell'incredulità per aver pensato di avere tre la mani una timida colombella da impressionare, finendo con il trovarsi davanti una donna indipendente su cui i suoi approcci non avevano effetto.  
La gente tentava sempre di convincerla di non essere colpevole, inventandosi sempre nuovi modi fantasiosi. Non si faceva certo impressionare dal primo venuto.

Se Castle si rese conto che gli aveva appena confessato di averlo riconosciuto come __Richard Castle,__ _autore di best seller da primi posti nella classifica del_ _ _New York Times__ non lo diede a vedere. Non si vantò. Non le propose una copia con dedica. Non citò proprio il suo romanzo.  
"No. Voglio solo regalarti un libro. Senza nessun fine. Non ci metterò nessun localizzatore per rintracciarti una volta uscita di qui. Non ti farò sentire in obbligo di ringraziarmi venendo a cena con me, perché non ti inviterò. Hai cinque minuti?".  
Kate boccheggiò. Non se lo aspettava. Il suo sarcasmo non era stato colto. E le spiaceva terribilmente che lui non l'avrebbe più inseguita, né invitata a cena. Si era mossa male. Quindi... si era sbagliata? Non era il seduttore che aveva immaginato?  
Rimaneva il libro, almeno. Era incuriosita ed era l'unica scusa rimasta per stare in sua compagnia.

"D'accordo. Cinque minuti. Questo significa che dovrai farmi il terzo grado per conoscere i miei gusti?".  
"No", le rispose con molta naturalezza senza aggiungere altro. "A istinto".  
Faceva caldo in quella libreria. La gente tende a risparmiare troppo sull'aria condizionata.  
"Mi rifilerai qualche classico per fare colpo e dimostrarmi che sei un lettore raffinato? Poesie, forse?".

Castle non rispose, distratto da qualcosa dietro di lei. Stavano bloccando il passaggio ad alcune persone, che chiedevano il permesso di proseguire, ma lei non se ne era accorta, troppo presa a fare la sprezzante per ridurlo in silenzio.  
Castle le mise una mano sul fianco per farla spostare, come se fossero già passati a quello stadio della loro conoscenza in cui toccarsi era normale e casuale. Non lo era affatto, pensò Kate con l'intero sistema del suo allarme emotivo in allerta. Lei era un poliziotto. Aveva la guardia alta. Non poteva essere invasa nel suo spazio fisico senza conseguenze.  
O sì?

Castle non tolse la mano quando la gente fu passata, scusandosi per il disturbo. Non sembrava nemmeno essere in grado di prendere una decisione a riguardo, visto come la guardava lui stesso, turbato.  
Lei non era in grado di definire il suo stato d'animo, per la cronaca. Le sembrava che il tempo si fosse cristallizzato.  
Castle non staccò il braccio di colpo. Lo fece scivolare sul tessuto della sua giacca, incapace di interrompere il loro contatto fisico. Lei, cogliendo di sorpresa lui, se stessa, e il popolo tutto, appoggiò la mano sul suo polso, accarezzandolo con le dita.  
Si fissarono senza aver chiaro se fossero più stupiti dal gesto dell'altro o dalla propria reazione inaspettata.  
La gente si sfiora inavvertitamente ovunque. Perché era così diverso per loro?

"Il mio libro", gli ricordò Kate sfacciata.  
"Il tuo libro", ripeté Castle annuendo e facendole strada per farla passare, guardandosi bene dal toccarla un'altra volta.  
Si aggirarono per la libreria. Lui leggeva i titoli sul dorso dei libri, anche quelli accatastati in basso perché "non si sa mai dove puoi trovare il romanzo adatto per te", sollevando intere pile per far venire alla luce quelli nascosti. Lei cercava di non mostrare troppo interesse per non indurlo a fermarsi su qualcosa solo in base al suo entusiasmo.  
Come si possono scegliere libri per gli estranei? In che modo avrebbe deciso?

Chiacchierarono, nel frattempo. Lui non le chiese niente di personale, lei non si sentì rincorsa. Era piacevole stare con lui, dovette ammettere. Quando evitava di spargere fascino tutto intorno e la trattava da essere umano e non da conquista numero... ? Lasciamo stare. Numero.  
"Ok. Ho deciso", proclamò fiero di sé.  
"Di già?", esclamò stupita o forse delusa.  
"C'è sempre la cena se vuoi godere ulteriormente della mia compagnia", fu rapido ad aggiungere, avendo notato il suo rammarico.  
Quest'uomo sa leggere le persone bene quasi quanto me, dovette ammettere Kate.  
"Non mi hai invitato a nessuna cena. Hai anzi specificato che __non__ mi avresti invitato da nessuna parte".  
"Perché tu avresti detto di no. O, forse, avresti detto di sì piantandomi in asso a metà serata".  
"E il Grande Autore si fa fermare da così poco? Direi di no, vista la tua costante presenza a pagina sei".  
Non solo l'aveva chiamato Grande Autore ad alta voce, peccando di saccenza, ma gli aveva anche confessato che lo seguiva sui giornali di pettegolezzi.  
Mancava solo il marchio del suo autografo sulla pelle. Sì, sapeva anche questo.

Ancora una volta Richard Castle fu troppo elegante per rispondere alla sua gaffe, ma ne fu sicuramente divertito, se ne accorse benissimo.  
"Lascia perdere. Dimmi dei libri".  
Castle, con nessuna intenzione di lasciar perdere, alzò due volumi che aveva nascosto dietro di sé.  
"Si era detto uno", gli fece presente.  
"Sei troppo complessa per un libro soltanto".  
 _ _Bene. Avanti così__ _._ _ _Conquistami.__

"Il primo l'ho scelto perché ti piacciono i gialli. E' ovvio, leggi i miei libri, e ti piacciono al punto da prenotarne una copia prima che escano. Quindi, apprezzi la __suspance__ e un buon intreccio di azione e mistero. Qui abbiamo omicidi e grande introspezione psicologica nella sonnolenta campagna inglese, che nasconde scandali e misfatti più tenebrosi del previsto. So che ti piace sapere chi è stato, ma soprattutto perché. Non si tratta di accertare alibi e scartare sospetti, come fai nel tuo lavoro. Può essere stato chiunque. Alla fine scoprire il colpevole non è la parte più interessante, che è invece approfondire il lato oscuro degli esseri umani. Giusto?".  
Kate dovette processare tutte le informazioni.  
"Come fai a sapere che lavoro faccio?", gli chiese allibita.  
"Hai una pistola. L'ho sentita prima, quando... ".

Le si riempì il cuore di delusione. Non era rimasto turbato dall'averla toccata. Si era accorto che aveva con sé un'arma. Si era allarmato. E lei che aveva pensato... Voleva sprofondare. Gli aveva anche accarezzato la mano. Che vergogna.  
"Sono un poliziotto", lo rassicurò di stare dalla parte dei buoni.  
"Lo immaginavo. Non hai ancora rapinato nessuno né minacciato stragi. Mi sento anzi tranquillo ad avere le forze dell'ordine in difesa del mio onore".  
"L'altro libro?", tagliò _molto_ corto Kate, che voleva solo uscire di lì con qualche briciola di orgoglio.  
"Il primo ti piace?". Lo sollevò per farle decidere se tenerlo o meno.  
Lo prese. "Sì. Grazie". Era interessata davvero. Quella sera avrebbe avuto molto da leggere, pensò sentendosi sola e derelitta.

"E questo...", le mostrò il volume. "Questo forse l'hai già letto. Prima di fare l'accademia hai frequentato qualche anno di college, giusto? Sei troppo chic per essere stata salvata da una gang femminile, in cui ti costringevano a spacciare droga, grazie a un poliziotto anziano che ti ha poi fatto da mentore. Quindi corsi di letteratura inglese e americana, studi femminili e di gender, il _Secolo breve_ , Post Modernismo, __Aprile è un mese crudele__. Ho indovinato?".  
Lei annuì, ormai senza forze.  
"Nonostante il tuo nome, hai sempre voluto far fuori la tua omonima delle brughiere, soffocandola in una palude nebbiosa. Preferisci la pazza rinchiusa in soffitta, vero?".  
Ancora un attimo e le avrebbe preso la mano e letto il futuro sulle linee del suo palmo.  
"Siccome i romanzi li hai letti tutti, eccoti la biografia dell'autrice, compilata da un'altra scrittrice meno famosa e un po' fissata con gli scioperi. Sperando di farti un dono gradito".  
Era un dono gradito. Prese anche quel libro, lo mise con l'altro, e con il primo che aveva scelto e non seppe cosa dire.  
Lei aveva sommato un pregiudizio dopo l'altro, lui l'aveva capita in base a pochi indizi, indovinando parti di lei che non sapeva di mostrare così apertamente.  
"Non pensavo che tu fossi un lettore". Disse la prima cosa che le venne in mente, accorgendosi dopo di essere stata offensiva.  
"Pensavi che fossi un bifolco delle praterie? Come posso scrivere se prima non leggo?".  
Non aveva torto. L'aveva giudicato con leggerezza.  
"Scusami"  
"Figurati. I bifolchi delle praterie hanno molto successo, con un certo pubblico.  
Lei alzò un sopracciglio.  
"Presenti chic esclusi, ovviamente".  
Si sorrisero, a loro agio.  
"Grazie. E' stato divertente". Kate parlò per prima.  
"E' stato un piacere, Kate". Lo disse con sincerità, senza nessun altro intento di conquista. Sentirlo pronunciare il suo nome fu strano. Intenso, le venne da pensare.

Rimase in piedi davanti a lui senza che nessuno aggiungesse altro. Lui non parlava. Si stava facendo da parte. La stava lasciando libera di andarsene senza fermarla, senza proporle altre attività da fare insieme, o semplicemente chiedere il suo numero per rivederla.  
Sarebbe uscita di lì e... sarebbe finito tutto.  
Era proprio quello che aveva desiderato fino a poco tempo prima e adesso le sembrava un'ingiustizia. Che altro poteva fare? Si era preclusa ogni altra possibilità.  
"Devo andare", lo informò, più che altro per smuovere qualcosa, che non venne smosso.  
"Buona serata", rispose lui educatamente.  
 _A tua nonna auguri 'Buona serata'_ , urlò qualcosa dentro di lei.  
Gli diede la mano, lui la strinse senza tenerla più del necessario, e la lasciò senza dire niente.  
Che cosa tremenda, pensò Kate. Finire così.  
Si diresse verso la porta, dopo essere passata in cassa a farsi dare una borsa, e tentare di pagare almeno il libro che aveva scelto, cosa che fu accantonata gentilmente dalla proprietaria che le sorrise maliziosa, avendo seguito tutta la scena.

Arrivò alla porta e prima di aprirla si voltò di nuovo, colta da improvvisa indecisione. Lo guardò. Lui era rimasto nella stessa posizione in cui si erano salutati.  
Aveva controllato, non aveva scritto niente nemmeno sui libri, né un numero di telefono, né una dedica. Il nulla. Poteva davvero andarsene e non vederlo più?  
Parve di no.  
Castle la raggiunse alla porta, come se avesse aspettato un suo segnale per fare la mossa successiva.  
Mise una mano sulla maniglia, impedendole di aprirla.  
"Vieni al party di stasera". Non era un invito. Non se detto con quel tono.  
"Non si era detto niente cena?".  
"Vieni senza mangiare. Mangia prima. Stai a digiuno. Basta che vieni".  
 _ _Sono già lì.__  
"Ho un altro impegno".  
Cosa le era saltato in mente? Via, non si potevano accettare inviti dagli sconosciuti per la sera stessa.  
"Portalo".  
"Non so se...". Non si rendeva più nemmeno conto di quello che stava dicendo.  
Castle le mise in mano un cartoncino con l'indirizzo. Lei lo accettò senza opporre resistenza.  
Le aprì galantemente la porta.  
"Ci vediamo più tardi", la congedò, sicuro di sé e certo che non sarebbe mancata.  
Non aveva nessuna intenzione di farlo.


	4. 4

Kate era in taxi, ferma davanti all'ingresso del palazzo dove era in corso la serata, o meglio il _trionfo_ , di Richard Castle. Era in ritardo, per colpa di una non facile scelta d'abito, eufemismo per dire che avrebbe volentieri lanciato l'intero contenuto del suo armadio in strada, e molti altri dubbi. Non di ordine estetico.  
Cosa ci faceva lì? Si chiese per l'ennesima volta.  
Non era il suo posto. Non sarebbe stato preferibile tornare all'opzione a zero rischi: "Libro+Bagno"?. Non amava gli inutili cerimoniali mondani. Non le piacevano quel genere di feste.  
La strada era affollata di giornalisti e fotografi. L'ultima cosa che desiderava era quella di venire immortalata mentre, da sola, faceva il suo ingresso nel mondo dorato delle __gente che stava bene__ _,_ il cui argomento principale di conversazione era l'ultima piscina costruita. Magari sul tetto, o sospesa nel vuoto.  
Non conosceva nessuno. Non che questo fosse un problema per lei, ma non poteva tirar fuori il distintivo e farli parlare, come succedeva di solito. Non l'aveva nemmeno portato, insieme alla pistola. Li aveva lasciati a casa e, senza, si sentiva nuda.  
E questo diceva molto della sua vita sociale.

Mentre il tassista aspettava, senza fare nessun commento, cosa di cui fu molto grata, raccolse la minuscola borsa, la sola che fosse adatta al suo vestito e a quel tipo di eventi, aprì il bottoncino di metallo e rovistò all'interno. Controllò nello specchietto il risultato dei suoi sforzi impacciati.  
Poteva andare peggio, si incoraggiò. Prese il tubetto del rossetto, l'unico oggetto che si era portata per darsi qualche ritocco durante la serata e se lo passò sulle labbra, già perfette. Osservò critica il risultato. Ricordò che tutte le riviste di moda dicevano che "Meno è meglio", così scovò un fazzolettino e si tolse lo strato che aveva appena aggiunto, tornando al punto di partenza.  
Basta temporeggiare. Doveva scendere. O tornare a casa.  
Si fece allettare dalla seconda ipotesi, sarebbe bastato fare inversione e farsi riportare indietro. Doveva solo prendere una decisione. A o B. Non poteva rimanere seduta sul sedile di finta pelle per sempre.  
Non poteva nemmeno prendere in ostaggio il tassista, probabilmente aveva una famiglia, vista la foto sul cruscotto raffigurante una donna e diversi bambini.

Decise che se si era presa la briga di vestirsi, truccarsi, scendere in strada, arrivare fino a lì, non aveva alcun senso scappare. Era chiaro che era quello che desiderava. E l'aveva desiderato da quando aveva ricevuto il suo invito.  
Si rigirò il cartoncino stropicciato tra le mani. Doveva scendere. _Sarebbe_ scesa.  
Pagò in contanti, non aspettando il resto, salutò gentilmente l'autista ed era ormai pronta ad aprire la portiera quando un bussare discreto al finestrino la fece sobbalzare.  
Era una donna dall'aria amichevole che stava aspettando paziente sul ciglio del marciapiede che si decidesse a compiere la scelta definitiva.  
Kate non aveva la minima idea di chi fosse e del perché volesse incontrarla.  
"Sei Kate?", le chiese l'altra quando fu in strada e il taxi l'ebbe abbandonata per sempre.  
"Sì. Sì, sono io", rispose scettica.  
"Sono Paula. Vieni con me. Ti faccio passare dall'altra entrata".  
Kate non sapeva di cosa stesse parlando e non aveva nessuna intenzione di seguire sconosciute che sapevano il suo nome. Non voleva finire dentro a un cassonetto, portata via dal camion dei rifiuti il mattino seguente.  
Non si mosse da dove era.  
L'altra le sorrise. Era sicura di sé, molto sopra le righe e indossava un vestito vagamente eccentrico. Non sembrava avere intenzioni minacciose, ma non si poteva mai sapere.

"Mi ha spedito qui Rick. Sono la sua agente", le offrì come spiegazione. "Voleva evitarti il bagno di folla all'ingresso. Non capisco perché, visto che la parte più divertente è finire sui giornali, non pensi?".  
Non le diede nemmeno il tempo di rispondere.  
"Da questa parte", le fece strada.  
Kate non la seguì. "Come facevi a sapere che ero io?".  
"Me l'ha detto Rick", le rispose come se fosse la cosa più logica del mondo. "Mi ha detto di andare a prendere la ragazza molto bella che se ne sarebbe stata fuori senza voler entrare e accompagnarla di sopra. Sei l'unica che non è scesa di corsa dal taxi per andare a farsi fotografare".  
Le cose nel mondo delle persone ricche evidentemente funzionavano in modo diverso dal suo.

La seguì sulle scale e dentro a un ascensore, mentre l'altra parlava senza sosta dandole l'agio di non dover fare conversazione. Annuiva soltanto, sorridendo educatamente.  
Quando si aprirono le porte furono investite dal vociare allegro delle persone, molte di più di quelle che si era aspettata, dal volume alto della musica, dalle luci e dal flash.  
Si chiese per l'ennesima volta se fosse stata una buona idea venire fin lì, ma l'altra non le diede tempo di valutare la situazione e la spinse tra la folla, lasciandola da sola. Il suo compito era finito.  
Kate si guardò intorno, un po' stordita. Erano sulla terrazza aperta all'ultimo piano di un edificio molto alto.  
Familiarizzò con l'ambiente circostante, ferma dove Paula l'aveva lasciata. Le persone si muovevano ridendo e chiacchierando, nessuno sembrava badare a lei.  
Questo, invece di demoralizzarla, le diede un nuovo coraggio. Prese un bicchiere di vino, si mosse in mezzo alla gente, si rilassò. Si avvicinò al parapetto, appoggiandosi. La vista di New York dall'alto non aveva mai smesso di affascinarla, anche se era nata e cresciuta lì.  
Si voltò quando sentì trambusto alle sue spalle e capì che stava per iniziare la presentazione. Non era arrivata così in ritardo come aveva temuto.  
Una donna bionda molto magra, inguainata in un vestito dorato, salì sul palchetto improvvisato, introducendo __Richard Castle, scrittore__ _e il suo ultimo libro_. Rick la raggiunse e la baciò su una guancia.  
Se la sua professione le aveva insegnato qualcosa era proprio il saper leggere la tensione nella gestualità delle persone. E tra Rick e la bionda, che indovinò essere la sua ex moglie, sempre grazie alle riviste che leggeva dall'estetista quei cinque minuti al mese che poteva prendersi per sé, non correva buon sangue. Il sorriso di lei era teso e forzato e lui non aveva intenzioni pacifiche.  
Era sicura che le avesse sussurrato all'orecchio qualcosa di poco gentile, in base alla successiva smorfia di rabbia comparsa per un istante sul volto di Gina, che la mascherò subito, tornando sorridente e professionale.  
Rick fece un breve discorso, ricevendo applausi e ovazioni, da perfetto animale da palcoscenico.

Kate si prese il tempo di osservarlo nel suo ambiente naturale. Si muoveva spigliato e padrone della situazione, doveva essere così abituato ai riflettori da non farci più caso.  
Appariva decisamente più __glamour__ che durante il loro precedente incontro, che le sembrò essere accaduto secoli prima, tralasciando il piccolo dettaglio che stava indossando occhiali da sole _di sera_. Era comunque molto attraente.  
Capiva bene tutte le rappresentanti del sesso femminile che gli volteggiavano intorno cercando di attirare la sua attenzione, che lui concedeva a tutte senza risparmiarsi.  
Era gentile, sorrideva a tutti, non si sottraeva a nessuna richiesta, li faceva ridere, trattava le persone in modo franco e diretto.  
Ma non si divertiva, lei se ne era accorta benissimo.

C'era un certo automatismo nelle sue maniere impeccabili, nel modo meccanico in cui curvava le labbra simulando da vero professionista calore e gaiezza, che non stava provando.  
Indovinava che ci fosse una buona dose di impazienza e nervosismo dietro al personaggio, recitato da manuale, del perfetto playboy ricco e famoso, all'apice del successo.  
Il viso era un po' tirato. Anche se si fermava a parlare con tutti, raccogliendo in un istante capannelli di gente intorno a sé, la sua mente era altrove e non era del tutto immerso nelle conversazioni.  
Con lei era stato un interlocutore attento. Non le aveva mai dato l'impressione di... annoiarsi.  
Come ci si poteva annoiare quando si aveva tutto questo? Non era il sogno della sua vita? Non aveva lavorato per diventare famoso e ricevere il riconoscimento del pubblico proprio in una serata come questa?

Dalla sua postazione privilegiata lo vide lanciare occhiate discrete alla porta d'ingresso. Non volle pensare che stesse aspettando lei. Magari aveva invitato tutte le ragazze sole che aveva adescato in libreria in un tour appositamente creato per quel motivo. Le si strinse lo stomaco. Cosa ci faceva lì? Continuava a chiederselo.

Lo osservò prendere un bicchiere di vino dopo l'altro per poi appoggiarlo indifferente ovunque gli capitasse, senza aver bevuto nessun sorso.  
Si arrivò presto alla leggendaria questione degli autografi. Preferì girarsi e non guardarlo firmare __molteplici__ parti del corpo generosamente offerte da ragazze starnazzanti che si sarebbero prese a borsettate pur di uscire con lui. Gli si stavano letteralmente buttando ai piedi.  
Non avevano un po' di dignità?  
C'è abbastanza Richard Castle per tutte, pensò cinica. Aspettate il vostro turno.  
Si mise entrambe le mani sugli occhi. A lei cosa importava? Rimase comunque di spalle per non sentire i soliti, scontati, triti scambi seduttivi tra il maschio della specie e il numero consistente di donne in attesa di essere scelte. Al mercato.

Non aveva senso rimanere. Ancora cinque minuti e se ne sarebbe andata. Non era il mondo adatto a lei. Era stato divertente, ma lei ne aveva già fin sopra i capelli di modi affettati e chirurgia plastica.  
Finì il suo bicchiere di champagne, si voltò per l'ultima volta, abbandonò la sua postazione e cercò la porta da cui era arrivata. Non doveva essere difficile uscire da lì. Doveva fare semplicemente il percorso a ritroso.

Tornando sui suoi passi si rese conto che Castle stava venendo nella sua direzione, senza dare l'impressione di averla vista e dovette decidere in fretta se andarsene prima di incrociare il suo sguardo o farsi trovare proprio sulla sua traiettoria.  
Non ci fu bisogno di fare nessuna scelta, perché lui si fermò qualche metro prima a salutare una ragazza dai capelli rossi e una donna più anziana girata di spalle, con la stessa sfumatura tizianesca.

Castle si trasformò davanti ai suoi occhi. Diede un bacio alla ragazza, scherzò con l'altra donna, rilassò la postura, sorrise in modo più autentico. Si lasciò andare. Si permise di essere se stesso, ricordandole modi e gesti che aveva avuto con lei.  
Non che stesse pensando che con lei era diverso perché lei era l'unica donna vera che l'avrebbe salvato dal mondo corrotto __blablabla__ _._  
Lei non faceva questi ragionamenti da __Harmony.__

Si chiese se dovesse andare a salutarlo, ma non voleva disturbarlo. Non voleva leggere nel suo sguardo la certezza che anche lei, per lui, era lavoro.  
Preferiva mantenere le sue illusioni. Scosse la testa. Da quando le uscivano frasi da eroina derelitta e orfana?  
No, avrebbe lasciato la festa e sarebbe tornata alla sua solita vita.

Non tornò alla sua solita vita.  
Richard Castle piombò di nuovo sulla sua strada, cogliendola, come sempre, impreparata.


	5. 5

Se lo trovò alle spalle, di nuovo, e sobbalzò con violenza, portandosi una mano sul cuore, spaventata.  
Dovevano smetterla di prendersi alla sprovvista.  
Oh, guarda, chi usava il _ _noi__ , adesso?  
Non l'aveva visto arrivare. Il miglior riassunto di sempre, si ritrovò a pensare _molto_ più tardi, ragionando per figure retoriche.  
"Perché scappi sempre?", le domandò sfoderando il suo miglior sorriso condito da voce roca e fascino a piovere. _Irresistibile._  
"È l'imbeccata perché io risponda: 'Per farmi rincorrere'? E' così che flirti, Rick? Mi aspettavo di meglio", replicò sarcastica, sia per dimostrargli che _non_ era assimilabile alle altre donne presenti in sala e che _non_ avrebbe gradito autografi su _nessuna_ parte del corpo, sia per darsi il tempo di riprendersi dalla violenza con cui le stava battendo il cuore in petto.

Fu gratificata dal primo, vero, sorriso che gli illuminò il viso, non più annoiato. Non seppe spiegarsi perché la cosa la rendesse tanto euforica.  
Castle si chinò verso di lei, che si ritrasse, non capendo le sue intenzioni. Questo lo fece divertire ancora di più.  
Socchiuse gli occhi, si avvicinò platealmente, godendosi la sua espressione atterrita e le diede un bacio sulla guancia con lo schiocco.  
Kate aveva sollevato una mano per fermare l'approccio inaspettato.  
Trovandosi già nella circostanza _più adatta_ , pensò di giocare anche lei. Allungò il braccio già alzato e glielo passò dietro al collo, dandogli anche lei un _casto_ bacio sulla guancia, stringendo più del necessario, per avvicinarsi meglio.  
Fu una mossa azzardata.  
Dovette staccarsi in fretta perché il profumo della sua pelle la scombussolò. Dovevano stare più lontani, per il bene di entrambi. Quando superavano un certo limite non erano più padroni dei loro corpi, che reagivano alla presenza dell'altro come se fosse stato un miraggio nel deserto e loro _molto_ assetati.

L'espressione allibita di lui fu la migliore ricompensa.  
Se aveva architettato tutto per impressionarla con il suo vasto repertorio di azioni seduttive da _due spicci_ , aveva sbagliato di grosso, pensò soddisfatta.

Castle stava già protendendo le braccia per stringerle intorno ai suoi fianchi, in un gesto istintivo indotto dall'avere una donna allacciata al suo corpo, ma si fermò in tempo appena si rese conto che lei si era già allontanata.  
Si ricordò della situazione in cui erano, di chi lei fosse e di come avrebbe rischiato di mandare tutto all'aria, dopo aver lavorato in modo certosino per averla lì, inventandosi sempre approcci diversi per non deluderla.  
Aveva detto _deluderla_? Da quando gli importava cosa pensava la gente di lui?  
Si ritrasse impacciato, con troppi arti nel posto sbagliato, recuperando velocemente la compostezza.

"Sì, è così che flirto", le rispose Castle, tornando alla sua domanda precedente, come se il piccolo intermezzo non fosse mai accaduto.  
"Se preferisci posso aggiungere: 'Sono felice che tu ce l'abbia fatta a venire stasera', 'Sei splendida', 'Mi fa piacere che il tuo fidanzato barra marito barra compagno barra aggiungere a caso non ti abbia accompagnato', 'Ti porterei via di qui ma tu hai una pistola...'". Sembrava poter proseguire in eterno.  
"Non ho nessuna pistola". Kate si inserì interrompendo il lungo elenco.  
La guardò con aria perplessa e vagamente interrogativa.  
"Non mi porto la pistola quando vado alle feste", gli spiegò sinteticamente, senza chiarire se avesse colto la prima parte della sua affermazione.  
"Il discorso non era stato posto in questi termini", specificò lui.  
"Era esattamente la mia risposta a quel discorso", puntualizzò Kate, serafica.

Lui non fu certo che stessero parlando della stessa cosa. Cominciava a pensare che lei fosse davvero più complessa di come appariva, e delle altre donne con le quali amava trascorrere banalmente il suo tempo libero.  
Lei lo intrigava e non si faceva raggiungere facilmente. _Metaforicamente e non_. Era arrivato perfino a pensare di essere troppo idiota per gli standard a cui era abituato. Però era lì con lui. Doveva significare qualcosa.  
Qualche volta era timida e sfuggente. Qualche volta sfacciata. E non gli perdonava nessuna galanteria di circostanza, costringendolo a trovare sempre nuovi modi per intrattenerla.  
In conclusione... gli stava dicendo che sarebbe andata via con lui? Poteva... portarla via? Aveva inteso giusto? Lui avrebbe abbandonato il suo pubblico senza pensarci due volte.  
Ma se avesse sbagliato a capire i suoi segnali, la serata si sarebbe conclusa precipitosamente. E male.  
Batté in ritirata.

"Ti prendo qualcosa da bere?", le chiese da perfetto padrone di casa, accompagnandola verso il bar. Era meglio stare in mezzo alla gente, se doveva dar retta alla sua incapacità di controllare le sue reazioni fisiche.  
Era bastato toccarla per fargli venire voglia di cercare un posto appartato.  
"Voglio specificare che non intendo farti ubriacare", asserì camminando accanto a lei.  
"Reggo benissimo l'alcol", gli rispose tranquilla, seguendolo. "Non pensavo che ti servisse far ubriacare le donne. Pensavo bastasse il tuo rude fascino da scrittore famoso, per quello che ho visto stasera", aggiunse.  
Castle la guardò per capire il senso del suo commento. Ma lei non aveva usato nessun tono in particolare. Sembrava aver solo fatto un'osservazione casuale.  
Sarebbe stata una serata interessante.

Arrivarono al bancone, Kate si accomodò su uno sgabello, ma Castle sembrò aver cambiato idea, come gli capitava troppo spesso quando era in sua compagnia.  
Si fece dare dal barista una bottiglia ancora sigillata, tra quelle nascoste in fondo, e rimase in piedi davanti a lei, senza sedersi.  
Per lui la serata era conclusa. Non aveva alcuna intenzione di tornare dai suoi ospiti, aveva fatto il suo dovere, si sentiva a posto con la coscienza. L'unica cosa che desiderava era trascorrere quante più ore possibili con lei, che se ne stava silenziosa al suo fianco a guardarlo alla pari, per niente adorante o felice solo per aver ricevuto il dono della sua attenzione.  
Aveva la costante sensazione, molto ben definita, che lei se ne sarebbe andata alla prima occasione, non appena lui fosse diventato noioso e banale.  
La prese per mano, senza dire niente, senza chiedere il suo permesso, e se la trascinò dietro.

Oltrepassarono gruppi di persone che li guardarono divertiti e maliziosi. Castle voleva portarla via il prima possibile per evitare che finisse al centro di pettegolezzi, e sapendo che scappar via di corsa insieme a lui era proprio il modo più rapido di farsi notare. Per quel motivo aumentò la sua andatura, costringendola a stargli dietro. Sentiva il rumore dei suoi tacchi mentre lo seguiva camminando velocemente, senza opporre resistenza.

Aprì porte che conosceva, altre a caso, non sapendo di preciso nemmeno lui cosa stesse cercando. Era felice di averla tutta per sé, mentre abbandonava il proprio party senza nessun rimpianto.  
Finalmente la loro corsa finì. Emersero su un altro lato della terrazza, più in ombra, lontani dalla folla e con la certezza che nessuno li avrebbe né visti, né disturbati.  
Kate staccò la mano dalla sua, una volta arrivati a destinazione. Rick segnò mentalmente di evitare il più possibile il contatto fisico non necessario.  
Spiò la sua reazione, sperando che rimanere da sola con lui non la spaventasse, facesse arrabbiare, indisponesse o qualsiasi altra cosa che li avrebbe costretti a separarsi. __Non ancora, per favore.__  
Kate fece un giro su se stessa. Non era turbata, solo vagamente divertita.  
"È la tua tana, Rick?", gli chiese ironica. "E' qui che porti le tue donne?".  
Lui si guardò in giro. Non era un posto comodo. Né romantico. Né evocativo. Né d'atmosfera. Cemento e basta. Un vista meravigliosa, ma... no, non avrebbe portato lì nessuno. E non l'aveva condotta lì con chissà quali scopi. Guardò la desolazione del luogo scarno e inospitale, e capì che tutte le galanterie per cui era famoso erano finite in fondo all'oceano. Forse solo una tavola calda sull'autostrada sarebbe stata più brutta e asettica.

"E' qui che ho portato __te__ ", le rispose, lasciando che lei interpretasse come voleva la sua affermazione.  
Pensò di rimediare dirigendosi verso l'unica cosa piacevole dei dintorni, cioè il panorama, sfoderare tutto il suo lato gentleman, brindare alle luci sottostanti, ammaliarla con il suo carisma e qualche frase ben piazzata, per recuperare la situazione e farle dimenticare dove si trovavano.  
Magari la brezza gli avrebbe scompigliato i capelli e le note di un violino... no. Meglio non far correre la fantasia. Non c'erano né orchestre né violini.

Kate, imperturbabile, non sembrava dar peso a dove fossero. Dimostrò di avere un buon spirito di adattamento, e di non considerare importanti lussi o comodità che lui aveva sempre pensato fossero la dotazione di base di tutte le donne. O delle donne con cui usciva lui.  
Si sedette a terra, con la schiena appoggiata al muro, le gambe incrociate, già intenta ad aprire per conto suo la bottiglia di vino, senza lasciar fare a lui.

Non ricordava da quanti anni non gli capitasse di stare con una donna che non si preoccupava minimamente di rovinarsi il vestito, che non aveva bisogno di tappeti rossi e passerelle e che non attendeva le sue mosse per iniziare la solita danza di corteggiamento a base di doppi sensi che li avrebbe portati a concludere la serata in un unico modo. E prima ci sarebbero stati un ristorante di lusso, un'auto elegante pronta ad aspettarli e tutto il resto a comporre un mondo patinato che lo annoiava a morte da anni.  
Si ritrovò invece seduto accanto a lei, sul pavimento ruvido e duro, senza niente intorno a distrarli.  
"Non ho portato i bicchieri", confessò. Se ne era dimenticato. Richard Castle perdeva punti a ogni mossa.  
"Non fa niente", rispose lei del tutto a suo agio. Prese la bottiglia aperta e diede un lungo sorso, pulendosi la bocca con il dorso della mano quando ebbe finito, prima di passargliela.  
Questa donna si trasformava da delicata ninfea a pioniera del West in cambiamenti tanto repentini da fargli girare la testa.  
Bevve anche lui, ipnotizzato dall'idea di appoggiare le sue labbra proprio dove le aveva messe lei, trovando il tutto più sensuale di quanto si fosse aspettato.


	6. 6

Castle sembrò ricordarsi solo dopo qualche tempo le buone maniere. Si tolse la giacca e gliela porse.  
"Ti rovinerai il vestito stando seduta a terra", le spiegò facendole segno di posizionarla sotto di lei.  
"Cos'è, Rick, il momento in cui tiri fuori qualche freccia dal tuo repertorio cavalleresco?", lo prese in giro lei, per niente impressionata, rifiutandosi di accettare la sua giacca.  
"No, volevo solo essere sicuro che stessi comoda, quando ti ci farò sdraiare sopra", replicò curvando le labbra in un sorriso che non lasciava nulla all'immaginazione.  
"Nei tuoi sogni, forse", fu la risposta scontata e precipitosa che ricevette.  
Se voleva giocare ad armi pari lui non si sarebbe tirato indietro.  
Le indicò le luci della festa da cui erano fuggiti: "Guarda cosa succede ai miei sogni", le fece notare.

Si aspettava che si offendesse, che diventasse di colpo seria per segnare bene i confini del suo recinto. Addirittura che se ne andasse, mettendo fine alla loro serata.  
Invece non accadde. Tutto quello che ricevette in risposta fu un laconico: "Non mi importa di rovinare il vestito. Ma grazie per la  
gentilezza".  
E un sorriso. __Quel__ sorriso. Quello che la svelava più di tutti i battibecchi con cui potevano sfidarsi.  
La trovava divertente e stimolante quando non si comportava secondo le sue aspettative, ma gli piaceva di più quando abbassava la guardia per un istante, permettendosi di essere meno dura e tagliente di come si presentava normalmente al mondo.

Fu lui, quindi, a sentire il bisogno di prendersi una pausa dalle schermaglie per mettere le cose in chiaro: "Kate, non ti ho portata qui per...". Si interruppe. C'era un limite alle cose che poteva dirle in modo esplicito senza rovinare l'atmosfera.  
"Farmi sdraiare sul cemento ruvido e polveroso? Che peccato", gli rispose mantenendo un tono leggero. Ma gli bastò la breve occhiata che gli lanciò per fargli capire che aveva colto il senso della sua affermazione.  
"Sono tutte leggende metropolitane quelle che si raccontano su di te, quindi?", gli domandò dopo qualche minuto. Lui non capì se stesse ancora scherzando per rimanere nella loro zona franca, o se glielo stesse chiedendo con un altro intento, più serio.  
"Quali leggende?". Non si espose, evitando di indirizzare la conversazione in alcun modo.  
"Una donna diversa per sera. O forse più donne contemporaneamente". Castle si stupì che lei andasse così sul personale, non solo perché pensava che avrebbe preferito mantenersi più distante, ma anche perché solitamente le donne non gli parlavano in modo così aperto e franco.  
"Vorrei precisare che non ci sono mai state più donne __contemporaneamente__ ", le rispose cauto, senza voler svelare troppo.  
Non capiva il motivo, ma lei riusciva a metterlo a nudo più di quanto gli piacesse. Provava sempre lo sconosciuto istinto di voler fare bella figura. Non per __farla sdraiare sul cemento__ _,_ ma per piacerle.  
Ridotto all'osso il senso era quello. Voleva piacerle.

"Questo credo risponda alla prima parte della domanda, giusto?", gli chiese di nuovo Kate a voce bassa, senza giudicarlo in nessun modo.  
Castle fece silenzio per qualche istante, senza rispondere.  
"E' per questo che sei qui? Per vedere se è vero?".  
Gli sarebbe spiaciuto, pensò allarmato e confuso, se la realtà fosse stata questa. Se lei avesse voluto uscire con l'autore famoso. Era quello che accadeva sempre, e a lui andava bene. Andava più che bene, anzi, era proprio la carta che giocava per conquistare l'intero genere femminile. Non con lei, però.  
"No", rispose Kate senza aggiungere altro, guardando di fronte a sé, ma a lui bastò quel __no__ convinto per togliere di mezzo tutti i dubbi.

Appoggiò anche lui la schiena contro la parete, prendendo la bottiglia che ormai si erano quasi scolata tutta, tenendola tra le mani senza bere.  
Lei aveva bevuto di più, ma lui era quello più scombussolato.  
Allungò le gambe davanti a sé, rilassandosi.  
Non doveva dimostrare niente. Non doveva fare __niente__. Non doveva essere brillante, divertente, impressionarla. Con lei non sarebbe servito. E non voleva che servisse a _nessuno_ scopo. Voleva solo stare seduto a guardare la parete grigia di fronte a loro.  
Kate sembrò leggere correttamente il suo cambio di postura.  
Stese anche lei le gambe, senza preoccuparsi di lisciarsi il vestito.

Rimasero in silenzio senza imbarazzi, solo godendo la compagnia di un altro essere umano naufragato, chissà per quale motivo, accanto a loro.  
"Perché hai ucciso _ _Storm__?", domandò Kate con tono monocorde, dopo qualche tempo.  
"Perché mi annoiavo". Si sentiva così libero con lei che le aveva dato come risposta la verità, invece che la spiegazione montata ad arte decisa con la sua casa editrice.  
Kate, ancora una volta, non lo giudicò. Annuì, attendendo che aggiungesse altro.  
"E' sempre stato divertente. Era diventato un lavoro, non mi stava più nemmeno simpatico", confessò senza filtri.  
Kate non intervenne.  
"E' orribile, vero? Scrittore viziato che uccide protagonisti solo perché non ha voglia di lavorare come tre quarti di popolazione mondiale costretta nelle miniere. Con rispetto a tutti i minatori eccetera".  
Stava cercando la sua assoluzione? Era proprio quello che sembrava.

"Come fan e assidua lettrice della serie dovrei dirti che...", si girò verso di lui. "Ti caverei gli occhi! Ma come ti permetti? Uccidere Storm? Non ci pensi a noi? Noi che lo abbiamo amato? Non ti interessa del tuo pubblico? Non siamo abbastanza artistici per te?", finì bellicosa e ridente.  
Rise anche lui.  
"Ti svelo un segreto. Ma se verrà divulgato saprò che sei stata tu. Ti cercherò e ti troverò".  
"Vorrei sperarlo", sbuffò Kate.  
"Quale parte? Quella in cui ti cerco o quella in cui ti trovo?".  
"Qual è il segreto?".  
Prima della fine della serata l'avrebbe buttata giù dalla terrazza. Ma sarebbe corso avanti per prenderla prima che rovinasse al suolo.

"Non è morto. E' scomparso".  
"Che cosa?! E' morto e lo farai risorgere o non è mai stato morto e lo terrai nascosto?".  
"Non è __tecnicamente__ morto".  
Lei gli diede un colpo con la borsetta.  
"Non puoi giocare così con i sentimenti dei fan! Noi teniamo a lui. Chi riparerà ali di aereo ad alta quota, adesso? Chi ci salverà dalle scie chimiche?".  
Castle scoppiò a ridere forte.  
"Pensavo di alleggerire la tua pena, non di farti arrabbiare", si difese dai successivi colpi.  
"No, tu ora ritiri tutti i volumi in commercio e scrivi un altro finale. Lo vuole il __fandom__ _"_.  
Castle si girò a guardarla.  
"Va bene, lo farò", le sussurrò, prendendole una mano e dicendole più di quello che poteva permettersi. Kate distolse lo sguardo e staccò le dita dalle sue il più velocemente possibile.  
Castle cambiò discorso. Il recinto era tornato in funzione.

"Poliziotto, eh? Porte divelte, inseguimenti, inversioni spericolate, dita rotte durante gli interrogatori, divisa cucita su misura...".  
"Detective, in realtà. Vestiti normali", lo informò.  
"Tipo questo?".  
Kate guardò la stoffa un tempo ordinata e perfetta.  
"Se serve, sì. Sotto copertura".  
Castle esagerò la sua espressione meravigliata.  
"Ti prego prendimi con te. Sono un partner fantastico. Silenzioso e ubbidiente. Per favore, per favore. Farò il bravo".  
"Perché stento a crederlo?", gli rispose sarcastica.  
"Non sei giovane per essere già un detective?".  
Kate si trasformò da ragazza che si stava godendo una serata fuori casa a professionista autorevole, tutto sotto ai suoi occhi. Non avrebbe voluto incontrarla, come poliziotto. O forse sì, se fossero state presenti anche delle manette.  
"Sì", rispose fiera.  
"Sei brava, allora". La cosa non lo stupì. Si sentiva stupidamente orgoglioso di lei.  
"Sì", gli rispose di nuovo, un po' timida e senza nessuna vanagloria.  
Castle indovinò che era una perfezionista che si impegnava al limite delle sue forze e che otteneva grandi risultati grazie al duro lavoro.

Il tempo passò. Le luci si spensero. Continuarono a chiacchierare a bassa voce di tutto quello che venne loro in mente, saltando da un argomento all'altro, prendendosi in giro, parlando di cose più serie, senza oltrepassare i limiti che si erano dati.  
Castle stette molto attento a non sfiorarla, non corteggiarla, non uscirsene con qualche frase idiota da seduttore.  
Lei si rivelò un'interlocutrice attenta e interessata. Non avrebbe voluto che la serata finisse. Mai.

"Devo andare". Non aveva ancora finito di formulare il pensiero che Kate lo riportò alla realtà. Era così tardi? Non si era accorto che il tempo era volato. __Quando ci si diverte, eccetera.__  
Si alzò in piedi per primo, evitando di aggiustarsi l'abito, per non passare per il damerino di turno. Kate raccolse la borsa da terra.  
Castle allungò una mano verso di lei, per aiutarla a tornare in posizione eretta. "Sì, maltrattami pure. Esercito il mio diritto di essere cavaliere, per una volta".  
Kate non disse niente, ma, a sorpresa, fece forza sul suo braccio per alzarsi.  
"Grazie", rispose sincera.  
Castle temette perfino che avessero fatto un passo indietro, per come era diventata cortese.

Si fronteggiarono, abbastanza vicini perché uno dei due – Castle - potesse fare una mossa per concludere la loro serata nel modo che aprisse lo spiraglio a ulteriori sviluppi. Se ne guardò bene, nonostante, dovendo dar retta al suo istinto, lei non apparisse così reticente.  
Non l'avrebbe toccata per sbaglio, né le avrebbe accarezzato una guancia, per poi baciarla. Assolutamente no. Il rischio di rovinare tutto era troppo elevato.  
"Ti accompagno a casa", esclamò con un tono che non ammetteva repliche. Che almeno quello gli fosse concesso.


	7. 7

Scesero in strada. La limousine era parcheggiata davanti all'edificio e li stava aspettando.  
Kate fece una smorfia divertita, rendendosi conto del mezzo lussuoso che li avrebbe condotti a casa sua.  
"Solo per questa sera", si affrettò a spiegare Castle. Si fermò. "Preferisci un taxi?".  
Era disposto ad accompagnarla ovunque anche a piedi, se l'avesse voluto.  
"No, Rick. Non sono così radical chic da non apprezzare una limousine, quando mi capita".  
E così il capitolo auto venne chiuso.

Castle corse ad aprirle la portiera, sotto la sua occhiata di scherno, sapendo con certezza che lei si sarebbe infilata in auto senza tante cerimonie, se lui non si fosse fatto avanti.  
Chissà, forse avrebbe spodestato l'autista per guidare lei.

Si trovarono seduti vicini. In silenzio. Forse intimiditi.  
Kate guardava dal finestrino dal suo lato, Castle osservava il suo profilo cercando di non farsi notare.  
C'era un'intimità diversa, rispetto allo stare da soli sulla terrazza. Erano sempre da soli, ma sembravano... __insieme__ _._ Il mondo fuori e loro dentro, uniti.  
Doveva smettere di pensare cose così melense, si appuntò Castle. _Prima o poi le dirò ad alta voce._  
Appoggiò la testa allo schienale. Il viaggio verso casa sua sarebbe stato troppo breve nella notte deserta, priva di traffico.  
Sospirò. Forse era tutto quello che avrebbe avuto, gli ultimi minuti con lei.

Distratto da questi pensieri, saltò quasi per aria quando sentì la mano di lei intrufolarsi e intrecciare le dita tra le sue.  
Si sarebbe stupito di meno se gli avesse confessato di aver seppellito un corpo nel bosco da sola.  
Lei continuava a tenere la testa girata in direzione opposta, simulando indifferenza. Castle non osava muoversi. Non osava quasi respirare.  
Lei gli accarezzò la mano, piano. Non era seduttiva, pensò, forse solo per difendersi. Era più che altro... amichevole?  
Non pensava che avrebbe mai usato quella parola per definirsi rispetto a una donna.

Lei si voltò. A lui venne la tachicardia.  
"Ho fatto la fila per un'ora per farmi autografare uno dei tuoi libri", gli spiattellò di punto in bianco, sempre tenendogli la mano. Sembrava che non volesse mollarla per nessun motivo.  
"Non... mi ricordo". Vedeva talmente tanta gente, non era colpa sua. Rimpianse lo stesso di non aver colto la precedente occasione di conoscerla meglio.  
"Immagino", replicò asciutta.  
"Scusami". Non sapeva perché si stesse scusando, ma gli sembrava necessario.  
"Potevo solo essere sposato", aggiunse per convincerla che, diversamente, l'avrebbe notata eccome.  
Lei apprezzò.  
"Non sono qui perché sei il mio scrittore preferito", puntualizzò lei.  
Sembrava fosse il momento delle Grandi Verità.

Castle ricordò che il suo cervello poteva far funzionare i suoi arti e, invece di rimanere inerte sotto al suo tocco, le accarezzò il dorso della mano, risalendo lungo il braccio. Il primo gesto intenzionale di tutta la serata.  
Lei sorrise.  
Lui sorrise.  
Non si mossero.  
Castle si chiese come fosse possibile che fossero passati nel giro di poco tempo, dopo tutte quelle ore trascorse insieme stando attenti a non superare certe distanze, al punto in cui sembrava necessario prendere decisioni molto importanti. Per esempio, baciarla.  
Si chiese anche come mai ci stesse pensando. A quel punto era evidente che in un'altra vita avrebbe già... _agito_. Perché era altrettanto evidente che lei sembrava... _d'accordo_?  
Non aveva mai parlato nella sua mente con tanti puntini di sospensione. Se li vedeva fluttuare davanti, perso in una nebbia mistica che non lo faceva ragionare.  
Era _lei_. Era imprevedibile e imprendibile.

Kate si avvicinò impercettibilmente. Sentiva la sua gamba incollata alla propria. E allora basta, si disse. Succeda quel che deve succedere, io non verrò almeno accusato di essere stato codardo, dalle generazioni future.  
Voleva baciarla e l'avrebbe baciata. Punto.  
Magari una cosa breve. Innocente.  
Era così acutamente consapevole della presenza del suo corpo accanto al suo, che gli sembrò che la sua vita fosse cominciata solo dentro a quell'auto.

Perso nei suoi ragionamenti filosofici non si era accorto che lei, in uno dei suoi repentini cambi di identità - perché non poteva essere nient'altro che quello -, aveva iniziato a fissargli le labbra in modo inequivocabile.  
 _D_ _ _ove l'ho trovata__ _?_  
Smise di indugiare e appoggiò piano le labbra sulle sue, convinto di poter ampiamente gestire le reazioni del suo corpo al contatto con quello di lei, in qualsiasi modo e circostanza. Ma non fu così.

Il bacio si trasformò subito in qualcosa di folgorante che lui non seppe più controllare, anche perché lei socchiuse le labbra non appena sentì le sue, come se non avesse aspettato altro, da ore, che lui si decidesse a darsi una mossa. Lui l'avrebbe anche baciata in libreria, a dire il vero. Era lei che si era fatta inseguire fino allo sfinimento. E adesso gli stringeva le braccia intorno al collo, affondando una mano tra i suoi capelli, invitandolo a non smettere.

Kate si chinò in avanti e lui trovò, con naturalezza, lo spazio intorno ai suoi fianchi per cingerla.  
Non gli sembrava possibile poterla toccare senza suscitare reazioni di protesta.  
Non gli sembrava nemmeno possibile assaporarla nella sua bocca, schiacciato contro il sedile, lasciando a lei tutta la libertà d'azione, che si prese senza alcuna ritrosia.  
Quando lei si mise a cavalcioni su di lui pensò che sarebbe morto sul posto, e che non sarebbe stata una dipartita così spiacevole.

Era una sconosciuta, per lui.  
In senso letterale sì, ovvio, l'aveva appena conosciuta. Ma erano stati abbastanza insieme e si erano parlati così a lungo da fargli credere di essere in grado di tratteggiarla fedelmente, per quel poco che gli aveva permesso di avvicinarsi a lei.  
Non era così. Quello che stava succedendo metteva in discussione tutte le precedenti idee che si era fatto su Katherine Beckett.  
Era stimolante. Era eccitante. __Moltissimo.__

"Fagli fare il giro lungo", gli sussurrò all'orecchio.  
A chi? Di cosa stava parlando?  
"All'autista. Non vorrai già portarmi a casa, vero?". Le ridevano gli occhi, mentre lo diceva.  
Tutti i santi del paradiso dovevano venirgli in soccorso. Subito.  
Fece come gli aveva suggerito. Non si rese nemmeno conto di come.  
Kate si mosse sopra di lui. Gli tolse la cravatta, che finì a terra. Lo aiutò a sfilarsi la giacca. Gli aprì i bottoni della camicia.

Castle risalì lungo le braccia con i palmi aperti, per tutta la loro lunghezza, le cinse le spalle, le strinse la nuca, approfittando per baciarla più in profondità. Scese con mani leggere sulla scollatura del suo abito, trovò la chiusura lampo e la fece scorrere verso il basso, liberando la sua schiena e accarezzandola con movimenti circolari.

Lei rispondeva ai suoi gesti con altrettanto desiderio e passione, coinvolta e partecipe tanto quanto lui.  
Non ci fu alcuna esitazione da nessuna delle due parti. Non ci furono dubbi sulle intenzioni dell'altro. Si sarebbe fermato al primo segnale di ripensamento, che non arrivò mai, fino alla fine.  
Negli sprazzi di lucidità la vedeva più bella di quanto fosse possibile, con gli occhi chiusi, abbandonata contro di lui, cedevole a tratti, molto decisa per il resto del tempo.

Non ci furono imbarazzi, come non ce ne erano stati nel resto della giornata trascorsa insieme. Non gli sembrava possibile averla appena incontrata, per come i loro corpi rispondevano naturalmente all'altro.  
Quando lui si ritraeva, lei gli andava incontro. Fu lei ad accelerare i tempi. E fu sempre lei a trovare le sue mani e indirizzarle altrove. Sulle sue gambe, sotto la sua gonna, mentre lo stringeva con le ginocchia.

Voleva passare con lei il resto della notte. Non lì, non così. Svegliarsi con lei domani mattina. Prendersi tempo di conoscere il suo corpo. Baciarla il più possibile.  
Ma rispose all'urgenza di lei, seguendola nel ritmo che gli aveva imposto, finché non se la trovò tremante tra le braccia, la testa appoggiata contro la sua spalla, il corpo percorso da brividi.

La lasciò sola per la frazione di un istante. Il tempo che gli ci volle per riprendersi, la testa abbandonata sul sedile, le braccia lungo il corpo, senza toccarla. Lo spazio di due respiri.  
Poi tornò ad avvolgerla nel suo abbraccio, ad accarezzarla e a darle lunghi baci lenti sulle labbra, per calmarla e riscaldarla.  
Finalmente poté permettersi quella tenerezza che era stata spazzata via dalla brama del loro volersi.  
La tenne vicina sentendo il suo respiro. Non era quello che faceva di solito. Era quello che voleva fare con __lei__. Chiudere gli occhi e tenerla tra le braccia mentre dormiva.  
Era un uomo romantico, dopotutto.

Lei si riscosse, come se stesse facendo ritorno da un altro pianeta. Lui temette che il risveglio nel mondo reale l'avrebbe spaventata. Non fu così, almeno non all'inizio. Lei lo guardò, gli sorrise, gli passò una mano leggera tra i capelli, senza spostarsi, accoccolata tra le sue braccia.  
Poi, impazzì. Di colpo.

Si rimise seduta vicino a lui, lasciandolo in disparte. Si abbassò la gonna. Cercò affannosamente le sue scarpe. Gli ordinò di fermarsi, glielo ripeté più volte quasi gridando, come se ci fosse una bomba in macchina e ne andasse della sua vita.  
Si muoveva in modo frenetico, come se lui non fosse stato presente.  
Era rimorso? Era _ _grazie, si è fatto tardi?__

Cercò di farsi notare da lei, senza successo. Non volle farsi accompagnare a casa. Si diede una rapida occhiata nello specchietto, aprì la portiera, ci ripensò, tornò indietro a dargli un veloce bacio sulle labbra, lo guardò negli occhi come se volesse dirgli qualcosa, poi ci ripensò e si lanciò fuori.  
 _ _Non così in fretta.__  
Castle la acciuffò per un polso, prima che svanisse nella notte.  
"Kate...", era incredulo e sconvolto.  
Cosa era successo? Era perché l'aveva lasciata da sola qualche secondo? Si era sentita rifiutata? Aveva sbagliato qualcosa?  
Lei si sfilò abilmente dalla sua presa.  
La seguì.  
Ma quando la vide correre lontano da lui, capì che non sarebbe servito a niente. Tornò in auto, malconcio e triste.


	8. 8

"Sto per morire", bofonchiò una Kate affranta e sfatta con una guancia appoggiata al tavolo della sua cucina.  
Era appena passato mezzogiorno. L'ora peggiore per chi non ha avuto un buon risveglio: il sole è alto nel cielo, la gente è odiosamente piena di vita.  
"Una cella frigorifera dell'obitorio è già pronta ad aspettarti", le rispose Lanie, per niente impressionata.  
Era passata da lei dopo aver ricevuto messaggi confusi che parlavano di fughe, uomini famosi e molta, __molta__ autocommiserazione.  
"Non devo per forza morire di morte sospetta", si inalberò Kate con le ultime forze che le erano rimaste.  
"Sei giovane e in perfetta salute. Se muori all'improvviso dovrò farti un'autopsia", le fece notare l'amica, impassibile.

Kate grugnì qualcosa di incomprensibile.  
Si sentiva malissimo. Peggio di come fosse stata mai nella sua vita da che aveva memoria.  
La notte precedente era corsa in strada con la certezza di aver sbagliato tutto. Non sarebbe dovuta scappare in quel modo, ragionava a ritroso.  
Non avrebbe dovuto fare quello che aveva fatto. L'aveva... _sedotto_! Come era stato possibile? Chi c'era dentro al suo corpo? Le avevano impiantato qualcosa che la faceva agire in modo sconsiderato?  
 _ _Lui__ non doveva indurla a compiere azioni sconsiderate.  
 _Lui_ avrebbe dovuto fermarla. Non avrebbe dovuto invitarla. Non avrebbe dovuto farsi trovare in libreria. Non avrebbe dovuto __esistere.__  
Ecco qual era la soluzione.

Confusa, spinta dall'urgenza di fuggire il più lontano possibile da lui e da se stessa, senza nemmeno sapere in quale parte della città fosse, aveva fermato un taxi, si era fatta portare a casa e si era infilata a letto senza struccarsi, sapendo di compiere un crimine contro la sua pelle che l'avrebbe punita quando fosse stata anziana.  
Era strisciata fuori dalle coperte solo per aprire la porta a Lanie.  
"Mi viene da vomitare", si lamentò con voce lugubre.  
"Ti terrò la testa. Sono un medico".  
Kate si alzò di scatto, provocandosi fitte lancinanti.  
"Non sei di nessun aiuto", la rimproverò.  
"Non finché non so cosa è successo", le rispose calma e ragionevole. "Hai bevuto?".  
"Non tanto".  
"Non tanto per un essere umano o non tanto per te?".  
"Per me".  
"Allora _tanto_ ".  
"Non è quello il punto", replicò piccata Kate.  
Lanie andò al lavandino, prese un bicchiere, lo riempì di acqua fredda del rubinetto e glielo fece scivolare davanti.  
"Bevi. Sei disidratata", le ordinò.  
Kate bevve. Lo stomaco si rivoltò nella sua sede.  
"Racconta".  
"Sono... ho incontrato un uomo. Siamo... stati insieme". Non si era mai vergognata tanto.  
"È il caso di ridursi così? A me capita spesso".  
Kate le lanciò un'occhiata di fuoco.  
"A me, no".  
"Perché conduci una vita noiosa. Vai avanti. È carino?".  
"È Richard Castle".  
"Che cosa?!".  
La voce di Lanie le penetrò nel cervello e le distrusse tutti gli ultimi neuroni sopravvissuti. Emise un gemito di dolore, tornando ad appoggiare la fronte al legno.  
"Richard Castle, lo scrittore? Ho letto tutti i suoi libri!".  
"Anche io", rispose Kate con voce dall'oltretomba. Non solo quelli, arrivati a questo punto.

Lanie fece una pausa sospetta.  
"Allora sei tu!", gridò di nuovo facendola sobbalzare.  
"Sono io... cosa?".  
"Sul giornale". Si alzò e prese il quotidiano che aveva lasciato sul mobile all'ingresso, entrando.  
La situazione poteva anche essere peggio di così? __Signore, uccidimi. Adesso.__  
L'ansia le fece tornare un po' di colore sulle guance pallide.  
"Sono... sul giornale?!".  
La sua vita era finita, per sempre.  
"No. Non esattamente. Di spalle".  
Arraffò il giornale, che solo il giorno prima aveva letto convinta di essere superiore al resto del mondo, lo aprì alla pagina incriminata e si vide.  
Non era riconoscibile. Per fortuna. Ma, lei che l'aveva vissuto, riconobbe se stessa fuggire via dalla festa con lui, voltato verso di lei a sorriderle.  
Sorrise in automatico anche adesso, rivedendolo sulla carta stampata. Lanie la stava osservando con attenzione.  
"Siete carini. Non pensavo che il tuo armadio contenesse un vestito decente", commentò cauta.

"Voglio sapere tutto", riprese dopo qualche momento di pausa, visto che Kate non si decideva a proseguire.  
"Mettiti del ghiaccio in testa, bevi un caffè triplo, torna lucida in qualsiasi modo. _Voglio. I. Dettagli_ ".  
Kate non aveva la minima voglia di ripercorrere la serata in tutto il suo splendente imbarazzo.  
Dovette farlo, perché l'amica era passata rispondendo a una sua richiesta di aiuto e non poteva lasciarla a bocca asciutta.  
Raccontò tutto, senza tralasciare nulla e ammettendo tutte le sue responsabilità, dall'inizio fino all'ingloriosa conclusione di lei che __seduceva__ e poi __abbandonava__ uomini in strada, così come riassunse alla fine Lanie, divertita.  
Kate non si stava divertendo per niente. Glielo disse, seccata.  
"Perché sei ridotta così? Non è stata una bella serata?".  
Kate ci rifletté sopra. Era stata una __bellissima__ serata. Non era però quello il punto, le spiegò.  
"Qual è il punto?".  
"Io non faccio queste cose".  
"L'argomento della tua vita monastica è già stato trattato".  
Kate le lanciò un'occhiata di fuoco, che non venne colta.  
"Sono stata... È stato... ". Non le venivano nemmeno le parole.  
"Normale? Sano? Perfino eccitante?".  
Kate non voleva assolversi.  
"L'ho lasciato...". Chiuse gli occhi al pensiero di come lui fosse stato... perfetto. E lei l'aveva piantato in asso.  
"Sono stata _scortese_ ad andarmene così".  
"Beh, non credo che, a fronte di quello che avete fatto, lui adesso si stia focalizzando sulla tua __scortesia__ ".  
"Lui è stato gentile", obiettò.  
"Vuoi mandargli un mazzo di fiori per ringraziarlo?", le chiese Lanie prendendosi gioco di lei.  
"Smettila! Non mi sei di aiuto".  
"Perché non capisco il problema. Hai incontrato un uomo. Bello, ricco e famoso, d'accordo. Sei stata più fortunata della maggior parte di noi. Siete stati insieme. Ti è piaciuto. A lui pure, e lo si presume dal fatto che ti è corso dietro".  
Kate convenne a malincuore.  
"Però è finita lì. È stata una cosa piacevole, ma ora si è conclusa. Non è così tragica".  
A Kate non piacquero per niente queste ultime considerazioni. Lanie non poteva banalizzare così quello che le era successo. Non era "stata con un uomo". Era stato di più.  
Lo sapeva. Avrebbe dovuto tenerlo per sé. La gente non capisce mai.  
Lanie la osservò adombrarsi e trasse le sue conclusioni.

"Oh", disse soltanto, intendendo molto di più di quello che il monosillabo prevedesse. Lo capì anche Kate.  
" _ _Oh__ , cosa? Parla chiaro".  
"Ti piace".  
"Beh, certo, è Richard Castle, certo che mi piace. Mi piaceva anche prima. Come __scrittore__ ".  
"No, no, amica. Ti piace __oltre__ il fatto che è uno scrittore e _oltre l_ 'esserti fatta _un bel giro_ _in auto_ , se mi permetti di parlare senza metafore".  
"Assolutamente no", si indignò Kate.  
"Sì, cara. Ti piace e molto. Non solo per una sera. E questo è un bel problema".  
"No. Ti sbagli".  
"Io non mi sbaglio mai. Soprattutto in questo genere di cose. Kate, ascoltami bene. È stato bello e divertente. Ma a lui piacciono le donne. __Tutte.__ E tu... sei tu. Non può funzionare".  
"Non voglio che funzioni! Non so nemmeno di che cosa tu stia parlando. Io voglio solo cancellare quello che è successo e non rivederlo mai più".  
La faccia impenetrabile di Lanie le disse che non credeva a una sola parola di quello che aveva appena ascoltato.

Lanie se ne era andata. Kate si era fatta una doccia, aveva cambiato le lenzuola (perché era il giorno in cui lo faceva sempre, non per togliere qualsiasi memoria sensoriale della notte precedente) ed era tornata a letto.  
Lo stomaco era ancora in subbuglio. La mente fuggiva dai sentieri in cui voleva imbrigliarla e continuava a ripercorrere senza sosta gli eventi del giorno prima.  
Lui in libreria.  
Lui alla festa.  
Lui in auto. Non mentre... succedeva quello che __non__ sarebbe dovuto succedere. Ma dopo. Quei minuti in cui l'aveva stretta e lei non si era sentita usata. Non si era sentita la donna di una sera, quella da salutare dopo... non seppe come finire la frase. Dopo aver fatto sesso, si impose di dire ad alta voce.  
Era successo solo quello. Aveva ragione Lanie, era una cosa normale.  
Era perfino successo anche a lei, qualche volta, in passato.  
Non così.

No, non era stato solo quello. A meno che lui non facesse così con tutte. Ripensò di nuovo alla sequenza di avvenimenti. Non c'era niente in fondo che le facesse intuire che lei era stata diversa, o speciale. Tranne... dopo. Quando l'aveva abbracciata come se non volesse lasciarla andare. Quando si era preoccupato che lei stesse bene. Quando non si era staccato emotivamente da quello che era appena successo (che lei aveva iniziato), ma era rimasto presente. Vicino.

Sto esagerando, si convinse. Vedo cose che non esistono. Non sono una testimone affidabile. Forse mi aspetto che la normalità sia un uomo che dopo il sesso apra la porta e se ne vada, senza nemmeno guardare in faccia la donna con cui è stato e lui mi sembra aver fatto chissà cosa. Forse è così che funziona. Se fossi rimasta abbastanza a lungo, forse si sarebbe congedato da me come fa sempre con tutte.  
Non era un pensiero lusinghiero, ma era forse quello più onesto.

Inoltre, non cambiava le cose. Lei non voleva rivederlo mai più, nemmeno se avesse saputo come rintracciarlo. Non poteva permettersi di essere così scombussolata e turbata dopo una serata trascorsa a divertirsi. Doveva andare avanti con la sua vita. Non poteva lasciare che l'esterno penetrasse nella sua esistenza ordinata e faticosamente costruita.


	9. 9

Richard Castle era di cattivo umore, e lui non lo era mai.  
Era ottimista e aveva fiducia che la vita gli avrebbe portato in dono quello che desiderava.  
Non quel mattino. Non aveva dormito e questo contribuiva a peggiorare la situazione.

Aveva lasciato il letto molto presto, per smettere di arrovellarsi senza sosta e aveva deciso di provare a scrivere qualcosa e distrarsi.  
Non aveva scritto nemmeno una riga. La cosa non era così sorprendente: non aveva prodotto niente in settimane e la situazione odierna non era certo adatta a ispirarlo creativamente.  
Ma questo aveva peggiorato il suo stato d'animo.  
Se ne stava semi sdraiato da ore a lanciare una pallina da tennis sul soffitto, aspettava che rimbalzasse a terra, per poi riprenderla e ripartire da capo. Il computer era aperto davanti a lui, e lo stava tentando.

Non era difficile rintracciarla. Non per lui, almeno.  
L'aveva incontrata in libreria. Poteva essere quella più vicina a casa sua o a dove lavorava.  
Escluse che fosse il suo giorno libero e lei in giro a far spese, non avrebbe avuto con sé la pistola.  
Decise che era più probabile che si trovasse dalle parti del suo distretto.  
La sera prima si erano diretti in un'altra zona della città, quando pensava ancora ingenuamente di accompagnarla a casa e controllare premurosamente che entrasse senza che qualcuno, nascosto nell'ombra, la portasse via. Poi avevano _compiuto una_ _ _deviazione.__  
Prese il telefono. Si disse che lo faceva solo per curiosità. Cercò la mappa del quartiere, scoprì che vicino alla libreria c'era il dodicesimo distretto.  
Avrebbe potuto continuare le sue indagini, ma si fermò.

Tornò a sdraiarsi e a lanciare la pallina in aria.  
Era profondamente offeso.  
Lui era stato un perfetto _gentleman_. L'aveva rispettata. Si sentì molto ottocentesco a pensarla in questi termini. Ma era quello che aveva fatto. Aveva rispettato i suoi tempi, la definizione dei suoi spazi, non si era __voluto togliere nessuna voglia__ , non aveva partecipato a _nessun innuendo_ sensuale che li avrebbe fatti finire in uno dei loro letti.  
E questo era stato il risultato.  
Lui poteva avere tutte le donne che voleva e che non avrebbero mostrato la malagrazia di piantarlo in asso, correndo via come se lui fosse il cattivo della situazione.  
Non aveva fatto niente. Non aveva preso iniziative. E lei non l'aveva nemmeno salutato!

Non le era piaciuto, forse?  
Sorrise compiaciuto. Le era piaciuto, _eccome_.  
Si rimproverò subito per aver concepito pensieri tanto maschilisti e indecorosi. Era veramente un bifolco.  
E allora qual era stato il problema?  
Non si può danzare avanti e indietro per tutta la sera, saltare lo steccato – o abbatterlo, a seconda di come la si voleva vedere - e, infine, farlo sentire il cacciatore con il fucile che minaccia di morte i cerbiatti.  
Era stata colpa sua? Si era sentita a disagio?  
Ce l'aveva la bocca? (Sì, ce l'aveva. Ne aveva vaghi ricordi). E allora avrebbe potuto parlargli. Spiegarsi. Gridare.  
Su quest'ultimo verbo decise di sorvolare. Era un _gentleman_. Però gli venne da ridere.

Erano stati bene. Vicini. Lei era stata imprevedibile per tutto il tempo, ma in senso positivo. Intrigante. Non gli era sembrata una pazza furiosa. Cosa che però, con gli attuali dati in suo possesso, non poteva escludere.  
Quindi, magari era proprio così. Era pazza. Molto bella, ma inaffidabile.  
Poteva chiudere la questione in questo modo.  
Appoggiò il telefono sulla scrivania, lontano da lui. Non l'avrebbe cercata. Non avrebbe telefonato al sindaco per farsi consegnare la lista dei dipendenti della polizia di New York.  
Avrebbe pensato di aver trascorso una serata diversa e divertente con una ragazza stramba che non avrebbe incontrato mai più. Non era la prima volta che succedeva.  
Era però la prima volta che gli spiaceva di dover abbandonare presto la partita.

Lei comunque aveva messo molto in chiaro che non lo voleva rivedere. Altrimenti avrebbe lasciato delle tracce. Almeno una scarpetta di cristallo.  
Non avevano parlato del... dopo. Lui aveva avuto in mente di chiederle di uscire, secondo quanto diceva il libro del galateo.  
Farsi dare il suo numero, promettere di chiamarla, chiamarla _davvero_ , portarla dove avesse preferito, conoscerla meglio.  
Come potevano i tempi essere cambiati tanto da rendere sorpassate e indesiderate le sue intenzioni più che onorevoli?  
D'accordo, lei poteva non sapere che lui l'avrebbe voluta frequentare ancora. La sua fama non era certo quella di _corteggiatore a lungo termine._ Ma non gliene aveva dato il tempo! Aveva tratto le sue conclusioni -sbagliate-, solo per quello che era successo. Che lei aveva iniziato.

Passò il tempo. Non si mosse. Divenne solo più cupo e insofferente.  
Non era offeso, confessò a se stesso.  
Cominciava invece a temere di aver offeso lei. Voleva mettere a posto le cose. Voleva farla stare bene.  
Chiederle scusa. Non sapeva di cosa, ma si sentiva colpevole. Una donna fugge in quel modo dopo essere stata con te, per forza hai fatto qualcosa, anche a tua insaputa.  
Poteva mandarle dei fiori, forse?  
Si odiò per aver avuto un'idea così banale e scontata. Non sopportava più la compagnia di se stesso.  
Non riusciva a ragionare, non riusciva a trovare dentro di sé l'uomo brillante che avrebbe risolto la situazione.  
Voleva rivederla e basta. Per nessun altro motivo che stare con lei.  
Le avrebbe detto qualsiasi cosa volesse sentirsi dire.  
Avrebbero fatto tutti i giri in macchina che voleva.  
Avrebbe fatto tornare in vita __Storm__ _._  
Un pony poteva andare?

Gli venne la tentazione di prendere le chiavi e fare irruzione al distretto, chiedendo di Kate.  
Era un nome comune, ce ne sarebbero state tante. Si irritò con se stesso. Lei non era comune. Non era la parola che avrebbe usato per definire nessuna parte di lei.  
Aveva ricordi confusi della sera precedente, quando le cose si erano fatte _precipitose_. Ma aveva stampata in mente l'immagine di lei che lo stringeva, con gli occhi chiusi, l'attimo prima di abbandonarsi su di lui.  
E la sua schiena che correva via.

Non avrebbe sopportato di stare senza di lei un minuto di più.  
Ma doveva.  
Lei voleva così.  
Non l'avrebbe cercata.  
Non l'avrebbe rivista.


	10. 10

Passarono le settimane. La vita tornò a muoversi secondo abitudini e modelli prestabiliti, dando a Kate la certezza tranquilla della sua routine consolidata.  
Andava al lavoro, ci stava più di quanto fosse salutare per lei e per chiunque, e poi tornava a casa.  
Basta uscite imprevedibili che la lasciavano scossa e frastornata. Meglio cento giorni da pecora sana di mente, si era detta e ripetuta infinite volte.  
Era la vita che si era scelta. Andava benissimo anche il monastero, se le garantiva pace e nessun crampo allo stomaco.  
Lei non era fatta così.  
Era stata bene, si era divertita, ma non era adatta a quel tipo di routine sfavillante e sregolata. Non faceva per lei, grazie.  
Avrebbe riposto l'esperienza sotto l'etichetta "Follie che si compiono una volta sola".

Non era così facile, però, sottrarsi totalmente alla presenza, se pur virtuale, di Richard Castle. Apriva il giornale di nascosto e se lo trovava davanti, più spesso di quanto le facesse piacere.  
La prima volta che l'aveva visto abbracciato a un'altra donna (non __un'altra__ – si era corretta - una donna e basta) si era sentita gelare sul marciapiede. Aveva chiuso il quotidiano con il cuore che le batteva forte e si era vergognata di se stessa per aver ceduto alla tentazione di dare una sbirciata, e per la speranza che albergava dentro di lei di essere stata __diversa__ , non un altro anello di una lunga catena.  
Si era risolutamente detta che era giusto così. Che era quello che aveva voluto anche lei, archiviare l'esperienza e non ripeterla mai più.  
Lui non le doveva niente. Non l'aveva nemmeno cercata.

Era pur vero che sarebbe stato più facile per lei rintracciarlo. Bastava informarsi su dove avrebbe presentato il suo libro in città e farsi viva.  
Mischiarsi alla ressa che di solito affollava le librerie in cui era prevista la sua presenza, guardarlo di nascosto, senza bisogno di avvicinarsi e incontrarlo.  
Non avrebbe retto all'idea di essere una fan qualunque di cui lui si ricordava a malapena. Non avrebbe sopportato di dovergli ricordare dove si fossero già incontrati.  
Inoltre, non voleva vederlo. Era quello che aveva deciso il giorno dopo il loro "breve interludio".  
Non aveva spazio nella sua vita per uno scrittore famoso con uno stile di vita completamente diverso dal suo. Inoltre, in quale secolo viveva per porsi la questione di voler rivedere un uomo con cui era stata per una sera? Era una donna adulta. Lo sapeva come funzionavano le cose.  
Se lo diceva e ripeteva in un'eterna litania di considerazioni assennate e ragionamenti irreprensibili, mentre premeva ancora una volta la rotellina per aggiornare l'elenco delle e-mail ricevute, sperando segretamente che, a sorpresa, in qualsiasi modo, lui l'avrebbe contattata.

Era così difficile avere la sua e-mail istituzionale? Era un ufficiale pubblico. Doveva essere reperibile per i cittadini che proteggeva, si diceva allo specchio la mattina infilandosi la collana al collo, prima di farla scomparire sotto la camicia.  
Usciva e non ci pensava più. Tranne in momenti inaspettati, quando il profilo di un uomo la faceva sobbalzare o il taglio perfetto di una giacca le ricordava la sua offerta di non farle rovinare il vestito.  
Con il tempo il suo tumulto interiore era andato scemando. Il trambusto emotivo, così vivo e ingestibile all'inizio, era sbiadito, diventando solo una macchia opaca sullo sfondo.  
Se ne era liberata piano piano, tornando padrona dei suoi pensieri e della sua vita. Noiosa, ma sua.

Era stata una settimana pesante. Avevano tra le mani un caso incomprensibile. Era rimasta sveglia intere notti a pensarci, completamente assorbita dal cercare di dare un senso a indizi che non ne avevano. La tensione in ufficio era palpabile. I giornali facevano pressione, loro non avevano risposte, perfino il sindaco era intervenuto chiedendo una soluzione rapida. Più facile a dirsi che a farsi.

Kate si dibatteva tra richieste, pretese, cercando di mantenersi concentrata, desiderando un week end alle terme, con il telefono spento e la batteria staccata per non farsi rintracciare.  
Quel giorno era sembrato che la soluzione fosse vicina, si erano meticolosamente preparati e avevano fatto irruzione in un edificio, dove però non avevano trovato nessuno. Chiunque si trovasse al suo interno era riuscito a scappare, avvisato forse da qualcuno che stava facendo il doppio gioco.  
Kate era ai minimi storici del suo spirito di sopportazione, calma, pazienza e forma fisica, mentre tornava in strada delusa e frustrata.  
Doveva ancora fare diverse telefonate e non aveva nessuna voglia di dare al suo capitano altre brutte notizie.  
Si spostò lontano dagli altri agenti, finendo molto vicina al cordone giallo che delimitava l'intervento della polizia e che lasciava fuori civili e curiosi.  
Prese il telefono dalla tasca del suo giubbotto antiproiettile. L'adrenalina stava scemando e Kate iniziava a sentirsi infreddolita. Indossava solo un maglione a collo alto.

Qualcosa attrasse la sua attenzione. Un uomo stava cercando di farsi avanti ed entrare nella zona vietata.  
Seccata perché nessun altro lo stava fermando, non essendo chiaramente un suo compito, spense il telefono e si avviò per fermare l'intruso.  
"Signore, non può passare... Rick?!". La sorpresa la fece ammutolire. Calpestò senza pietà il minuscolo guizzo di felicità che provò inaspettatamente nel vederlo dopo tanto tempo.  
Era sempre così bello. Quasi impossibile da guardare.  
"Che cosa ci fai qui?", latrò senza nessuna gentilezza, irritata con se stessa, con lui, con il mondo che continuava, incessante, a metterle i bastoni tra le ruote.  
"Passavo", le rispose lui laconico.  
"Ti ho visto intrufolarti sotto il nastro. È vietato", lo accusò come se avesse commesso chissà quali crimini, tra cui il più grave era ripresentarsi ai suoi occhi senza essersi prima annunciato.  
"Ti ho vista. Volevo venire a salutarti", le spiegò dignitoso, un po' ferito dai suoi modi, ma cercando di mostrare la sua antica baldanza.  
"Perché sei in questa zona?", lo interrogò con il suo tono da poliziotto cattivo.  
"Abito qui vicino".  
"Non è vero".  
"E tu lo sai perchè... ?". Kate si mosse per andarsene. Sì, aveva indagato per sapere dove abitasse. Le era permesso farlo. La sicurezza dei cittadini di New York dipendeva da lei.  
"Guarda. Ho la spesa in mano. Stavo tornando a casa". Le mostrò i viveri che aveva comprato, sbattendo le ciglia ingenuamente.  
"Non te la fai arrivare a domicilio?".  
"La spesa? Qualche volta", rispose incerto.  
"Anche io. E' comodo, vero?". Kate non sembrava essersi resa conto di aver iniziato a chiacchierare del più e del meno, come le accadeva sempre con lui.

**  
Castle la guardò divertito. Stavano parlando di vita quotidiana?  
La fissò con ostentazione dalla punta degli stivali, ai pantaloni aderenti fino al volto concentrato e tirato per la tensione.  
"Sei molto...". La indicò per tutta la sua altezza.  
Lei gli lanciò un'occhiata raggelante. Castle avrebbe voluto dire "Sexy", ma si fermò su un prudente: "Professionale. Quasi... austera".  
Aveva avuto tutto il tempo di osservarla lavorare.  
Era ovvio che non abitasse lì e non avesse fatto la spesa. Gli incontri casuali non esistono.  
Aveva tentato di andare avanti a fare della sua vita quello che ne aveva sempre fatto, uscendo con altre donne, ma non era servito. Voleva _lei._ Non le altre.  
Perché mai doveva rinunciare a una donna che gli piaceva? Se lei non avesse voluto saperne di lui si sarebbe preso una porta in faccia, ma non è mai morto nessuno per un "no", soprattutto se messo in conto.  
 _Rinunciare._.. non se ne parlava.

Lei aveva già dimostrato di faticare a resistergli, e lui non ci aveva nemmeno provato. Erano perfetti l'uno per l'altra. Il mondo era a colori. Andava tutto bene.  
Aveva quindi scoperto come si chiamava, in quale settore lavorava e si era entusiasmato nel saperla detective degli omicidi. Aveva sospeso la caccia durante il tour del nuovo libro, ma quando era tornato si era messo di nuovo all'opera per pianificare una strategia.  
Dai giornali aveva saputo di quale caso si stesse occupando la sua squadra.  
Discretamente, aveva messo insieme tutti i pezzi, grazie alla sua mente acuta e brillante -così si diceva per motivarsi -, e si era fatto trovare per caso nei dintorni. Innocente sacchetto di carta marrone della spesa, compreso.

Lei lo guardò dubbiosa. Non aveva deciso se fosse un complimento o meno.  
Esposito si avvicinò, interrompendoli.  
"Va tutto bene?", le chiese osservando Castle senza alcun intento amichevole. "Devo mandarlo via?".  
"No, grazie", gli sorrise. "Ci penso io".  
Castle l'aveva già registrato alla voce "Collega pitbull" e aveva mentalmente segnato un punto in: "Non mi ha fatto allontanare e, a quel che sembra, non mi ha ancora cacciato lei stessa".  
"Rick, devi andare", gli consigliò con voce gentile, tornando a occuparsi di lui.  
"Sei stanca", gli rispose lui premuroso, addolcendo il tono.  
"Sai, Rick, la gente lavora per vivere. Non possiamo sempre divertirci", lo tranciò di netto. Lui sembrò quasi essere stato colpito fisicamente.

"Puoi fare una pausa?", le chiese, senza offendersi per i suoi modi bruschi.  
"No". Non era il caso di aggiungere troppe parole. Non stavano conversando. Lei stava lavorando.  
"Più tardi?", rinnovò la domanda, speranzoso.  
Si sentiva esposto. Lei lo faceva sentire vulnerabile, ma non avrebbe mollato la presa, non dopo aver deciso che non si sarebbe ritirato dietro ai suoi ranghi tanto facilmente.  
"No", fu la prevedibile risposta. "Devo andare".  
Castle rovistò nella borsa della spesa e tirò fuori, sotto il suo sguardo allibito, un cavolfiore.  
"Tieni. Dà tanta energia. Sono sicuro che tu mangi sano, le calorie, i radicali liberi, gli omega tre eccetera. Te lo regalo".  
L'aveva comprato per lei. L'aveva visto, aveva sorriso pensando che faceva sicuramente parte della sua dieta salutista e aveva pensato che sarebbe servito per disinnescare un momento di tensione.  
Richard Castle non arrivava mai impreparato. Anche se questa parola, nel suo caso, contemplava ambiti semantici imprevedibili.

Kate non seppe se essere più incredula, indignata o chiamare qualcuno per fargli mettere una camicia di forza e portarlo via. Il cavolfiore aveva quindi raggiunto il suo scopo, stemperando un momento difficile.  
"Non si usano più i fiori?", rispose divertita.  
Castle vide per un attimo la vecchia Kate che aveva conosciuto fare capolino, quando era una ragazza spensierata e non un poliziotto che incuteva timore e rispetto in chiunque la incontrasse. Lui compreso.  
"Vuoi dire che mi permetteresti di mandarteli senza lanciarmeli addosso?".  
Kate abbassò lo sguardo, meno sicura di quanto si fosse atteggiata fino a quel momento.  
"No", fu il terzo diniego che ricevette in risposta, questa volta più sofferto.  
"Kate...", la implorò smettendo di ricorrere a strategie, sapendo perfettamente che non erano né il momento né la situazione giusti, ma lei aveva quell'esasperante tendenza a scomparire e non farsi più trovare.  
Si stupì molto quando, dopo aver fatto una breve telefonata che lo lasciò incerto sul da farsi, alzò il nastro che li aveva divisi fino a quel momento e gli fece cenno di seguirla.  
Castle non se lo fece ripetere due volte, le andò dietro fiducioso e incuriosito. Lasciò il sacchetto su un muretto, per essere pronto a qualsiasi evenienza. Per esempio abbracciarla e baciarla.  
Kate lo portò lontano dalle altre persone, in un angolo deserto.  
Si girò verso di lui.  
"Rick...". Si fermò. Alla luce del lampione la vide sfinita e seppe che non c'erano buone notizie in arrivo per lui.  
"Mi spiace essermene andata così, l'altra volta". Era il punto che le premeva di più chiarire. "È stata una bella serata".  
Castle intervenne prima del: "Grazie, arrivederci. Tanti auguri".  
"Possiamo vederci? Per una cena, un caffè, il bucato in lavanderia, una mostra di conigli. Quello che vuoi", non si era preparato il discorso, infilava solo ipotesi strampalate una dopo l'altra solo per non farla parlare e farsi mollare per strada. Di nuovo.

Kate sembrò ponderare le varie offerte, regalandogli un minuto di speranza.  
"Rick...", continuò in tono spento.  
La morte era in agguato, Castle sentiva il cappio strisciare verso il suo collo. "Non...", cercò le parole giuste per spiegarsi, che non vennero. "No. È stato bello così", il tono era definitivo. "Non posso".  
Castle avrebbe voluto tirare sassi contro i vetri delle finestre del palazzo che li sovrastava, tanto era frustrato.  
Perché, no? Voleva gridarle fino a perforarle i timpani. Perché devi essere così sfuggente? E perché io mi sono fissato a volerti?  
Aveva desiderato così tanto rivederla e adesso che ce l'aveva davanti doveva rassegnarsi a lasciarla andare, ancora una volta.  
Non poteva fare diversamente. O così o caricarsela in spalla e rapirla.  
Con tutta quella polizia nei dintorni, la seconda ipotesi non era percorribile.  
"D'accordo. Scusami. Non volevo disturbarti", le rispose con la vitalità di un bradipo sotto ansiolitici.  
"Non mi hai disturbato", replicò lei con voce gentile. Ottimo, quindi le faceva anche pena.  
"L'altra sera è stata bella anche per me", buttò lì senza saperne davvero il motivo. "Molto bella". Voleva almeno dirle che non era stata una notte e basta. Non per lui.  
Kate gli sorrise come gli avevano sorriso le suore all'asilo e lui si seppe che era finita lì.  
Lo toccò amichevole su un gomito, per accomiatarsi, ma poi ci ripensò.  
Si protese verso di lui per dargli un bacio leggero sulla guancia che lo impietrì più che se lo avesse legato a un palo con le manette.  
"Grazie", gli disse.  
Si guardarono. Erano troppo vicini. Era pericoloso, nel loro caso. Lo sapevano entrambi.  
La temperatura cambiò.  
Castle nascose le mani dietro alla schiena prima di fare dei danni.  
Fu del tutto naturale baciarsi sulle labbra, non seppe nemmeno chi dei due aveva iniziato.  
Anche darsene un altro. E un terzo, meno casto.  
Castle pensò che era meglio far riapparire le sue braccia, per agganciarla e non farla svanire di nuovo. Non era del tutto sicuro che baciare passanti le fosse consentito mentre indossava un giubbotto antiproiettile. Anche se forse aveva finito il turno.  
"È quel momento in cui scappi via?", le sussurrò sulle labbra, permettendosi di sperare che non sarebbe finita male. O lì sul posto.  
"Sì".  
Era finita.  
"Ciao, Rick". Lo salutò lei, triste.  
"Ciao, Kate". La salutò lui, abbattuto.  
Non era cambiato niente.


	11. 11

"Non ti permetto di tirarti indietro", le ripeté Lanie con piglio deciso, per l'ennesima volta.  
"Sono stanca. Facciamo un'altra volta?".  
Dovevano uscire a cena, ma Kate desiderava solo andare a casa. Disperatamente.  
Non era stanca, non più del solito. Semplicemente, non si sentiva dell'umore di fare vita sociale. Che nella personale filosofia di Lanie significava indurla a incontrare uomini sconosciuti nei bar.  
Magari in una versione più sofisticata, l'aveva corretta Lanie alzando gli occhi al cielo. _Non viviamo certo a Caracas._  
"Facciamo stasera. Non mi darai buca". Lanie era determinata a non lasciarsela sfuggire di nuovo.  
"Cosa cambia?". Kate ci provò sapendo di non aver alcun margine di successo.  
"Cambia che non ti lascerò passare un'altra sera a struggerti per un __certo__ uomo".  
"Non mi struggo per _nessu_ n uomo", replicò Kate innervosita. Avevano già fatto quel discorso fino a perdere i sensi per il tedio.  
"Nemmeno per un autore di thriller che entrambe conosciamo? Rettifico: che _ _tu__ conosci. Intimamente".  
Si beccò in risposta un'occhiata risentita. Kate non si stava divertendo.  
Da molto tempo, ammise con se stessa, permettendosi un'analisi onesta. Ma questo non voleva dire che volesse compagnia maschile a casaccio. Non voleva nemmeno dire che volesse un compagno _in particolare_ , si affrettò a correggersi, allarmata.  
Era esausta. Non ce la faceva più a coabitare con parti di sé così confuse e disordinate.

"Dai, Kate. Non sei uscita con nessuno da quando lo hai incontrato. Hai sempre quella faccia tirata e pallida. _Eccetera._ Non farmi sprecare fiato".  
I complimenti e gli incoraggiamenti non erano contemplati nella sua schietta visione dell'amicizia.  
"Non eri tu che mi accusavi di fare vita monastica? Certo che non esco con nessuno. Non dovrebbe sembrarti una novità". Il ragionamento non faceva una piega ai suoi occhi.  
"Però ci pensi". Non c'era bisogno di specificare di chi stesse parlando.  
Ancora a battere su quel chiodo. La odiava. Voleva ucciderla sul tavolo delle autopsie.  
"Non ci penso".  
 _ _Qualche volta.__  
Era passato un mese. Non erano arrivati fiori. Era convinta che lui avesse deciso che le sue stranezze erano troppe.  
Era giusto così.  
"D'accordo", capitolò per niente convinta. Se avesse rimandato un'altra volta non glielo avrebbe mai perdonato.

Non era così male uscire a prendere aria ogni tanto, si disse Kate scendendo dal taxi nella serata quasi estiva.  
Pregustò le ore spensierate in cui non avrebbe dovuto pensare a cadaveri. Si sarebbe divertita e basta. E senza uomini, su quello era inflessibile.  
Si diresse verso il luogo del suo appuntamento, insieme ad altre persone che, come lei, avevano lasciato a casa impegni e doveri e si apprestavano a trascorrere una serata piacevole.  
O così le sembrò, per osmosi rispetto al suo stato d'animo che traslò sull'intera umanità che incrociò la sua strada in quel momento.

Lanie la stava già aspettando al locale in cui aveva voluto portarla a tutti i costi, perché aveva appena aperto, tutti ne parlavano bene e altri inutili motivazioni che a lei non sembravano importanti. Lei avrebbe preferito andare a mangiare un hamburger in un posto senza pretese.  
Non era ancora arrivata l'estate ma le temperature erano alte. Sentiva il calore della strada risalire sulle sue gambe. Si era messa un vestito leggero, non elegante come quello che aveva indossato per la serata mondana nel mondo dell'editoria – preferiva chiamare così la sua uscita con Castle -, ma abbastanza decente da non farselo stroncare da una Lanie sempre disapprovante.

C'era coda all'ingresso.  
L'ultima cosa di cui aveva voglia era passare interminabili minuti ad attendere in strada, in mezzo a una folla fastidiosa. I suoi minuti di tolleranza per il prossimo erano già terminati.  
Diede il suo nome, venne fatta accomodare all'interno e la accompagnarono con molta deferenza al tavolo dove Lanie la stava già aspettando.  
"Non pensavo saresti venuta", commentò l'amica con la consueta sincerità.  
"Quindi hai già adocchiato un uomo con cui sostituirmi?", le chiese Kate con altrettanta schiettezza.  
"Io, no. Tu, forse, sì".  
Di cosa stava parlando? Lanie le indicò con discrezione qualcuno che era appena entrato.  
 _No. No. No._  
Non era possibile. Voleva andarsene. Nemmeno il tempo di sedersi. Non poteva, letteralmente, mettere il naso fuori di casa. Nemmeno per cinque minuti. Cos'era, una maledizione?  
Richard Castle in tutto il suo splendore. __Meglio__ del suo solito splendore, nella versione: "Uomo di mondo alla conquista di tutte le donne del Creato".

Era accompagnato. Figurarsi. Non volle nemmeno vedere chi fosse la sua nuova conquista. Percepì solo qualcuno attaccato al suo braccio, grazie alla sua vista periferica molto ben sviluppata.  
Le si chiuse lo stomaco, ma bevve subito un bicchiere di vino per nascondere il malessere.  
"Tutto bene?", le chiese Lanie sollecita.  
"Riguardo a...?".  
"Riguardo al tuo scrittore".  
"Non è il _mio_ scrittore".  
Impegnato a emanare fascino a tutto spiano, girandosi a salutare a destra e occupandosi della donna al suo fianco, completamente a suo agio in mezzo alla gente adorante, sembrò non accorgersi di loro.  
Kate fu grata alla sorte.  
Nel dubbio cercò qualcosa in cui specchiarsi. Non si sentiva affatto in competizione. Voleva solo accertarsi di essere in ordine.  
Castle e compagna bionda dalla chioma sospettosamente fluente, vennero scortati al loro tavolo, visibile dalla sua posizione, ma non troppo vicino. Non abbastanza da darsi fastidio a vicenda.  
Le si contorsero le viscere quando lo vide appoggiare una mano sulla schiena della donna che era con lui e, subito dopo, tenerle la sedia in attesa che si sedesse. Si toccò inconsciamente il punto esatto in cui anche lei era stata sfiorata... Basta.  
Le avrebbe graffiato gli occhi. Non solo a lei. A entrambi. Non era giusto fare discriminazioni sessuali.  
"Va tutto bene?", le chiese, di nuovo, Lanie, meno brusca del solito.  
"Sì, certo" **,** rispose trangugiando un bicchiere d'acqua pieno fino all'orlo. Doveva calmarsi.  
Sbirciò al loro tavolo, ricevendo coltellate a ogni dettaglio che riusciva a scorgere.  
Si toccò i capelli corti. Lei non era il suo tipo, ammise a malincuore. Di sicuro Miss " _Oh mio Dio, sono a cena con Richard Castl_ e" lo era di più. Loro erano stati due meteore incrociatesi per sbaglio, pensò. Nel mondo reale avrebbero continuato le loro orbite parallele senza mai incontrarsi.  
Proprio come in quel momento.  
Li vide ridere rilassati. Vide lei sporgersi verso di lui. Girò la testa e si impose di tenerla dritta davanti a sé, per tutto il resto della cena.  
"Ordiniamo", esclamò risolutamente.  
"Sei sicura? Vuoi che andiamo via?".  
"No. Resteremo qui".  
Non era il caso di farla tanto lunga. Non era un suo ex di cui era ancora innamorata. Non le importava niente di lui. Poteva uscire con tutte le donne dagli strani capelli finti che gli fossero piaciute.  
E non sarebbe andata via per niente al mondo. Era una questione di principio. Non stava facendo niente di male. Neanche lui, ammise.

Ordinarono. Cercarono di parlare d'altro. Kate resistette alla tentazione di spiarli. Perché si sarebbe trattato di quello e lei non si sarebbe abbassata a tanto. Questo giovò allo stomaco di Kate che non era più un pugno teso a premerle contro il diaframma.  
Lentamente, si rilassò. A un certo punto pensò che si era alterata per niente. Adesso era molto calma e decisa a godersi la sua serata in compagnia. Del resto New York non era così grande. Affollata, sì. Ma i posti da frequentare erano sempre gli stessi. L'avrebbe incontrato altre volte per caso. Non c'era bisogno di fare tragedie, anche perché non le faceva nessun effetto, visto? Era stata solo la sorpresa iniziale.  
Con il tempo riuscì perfino a dimenticarsi della sua presenza. Chiacchierò, rise, mangiò di gusto.  
Rimaneva solo la questione di come riuscire ad andarsene senza che lui le notasse. Decise di pensarci più tardi. O non pensarci affatto. Sarebbe stata civile e cortese e l'avrebbe salutato. Dove era il problema?

Arrivano i loro dessert. Ancora poco e avrebbero chiesto il conto e sarebbero uscite di lì, per dirigersi ovunque nel mondo, lontane da lì. __Addio, Rick.__  
"Non voltarti", le sibilò Lanie.  
Kate alzò la testa d'istinto e fece per girarsi.  
"Mi chiedo come tu non sia ancora morta in servizio. È così che reagisci al pericolo? Facendo proprio quello che ti dicono di non fare?", bofonchiò Lanie sarcastica.  
Non potevano fare niente, solo attendere il compimento del destino. Che si _compì_ , nelle vesti di un elegante e sorridente Richard Castle in piedi davanti al loro tavolo.  
 _ _Dio, perché mi fai questo?__  
"Ciao, Kate", la salutò, gentile e mondano.  
Lei avrebbe voluto spingerlo e farlo rovinare a terra. Così. Istinti omicidi passeggeri e _casuali._  
Alzò brevemente gli occhi e li riabbassò subito. Lui era troppo bello, forse per via delle luci che lo avvolgevano dall'alto, per essere guardato. Soprattutto se non si toglieva quell'espressione di pura gioia nel vederla. Doveva camuffarla, o nessuno sarebbe uscito vivo da lì.  
Rispose svogliata, con il tono che le sembrò adatto alla circostanza. Funebre.  
Non era nemmeno cortese andare a disturbare la gente che sta cenando per i fatti propri. Che maleducato.

Castle si presentò a Lanie che, evidentemente, non aveva alcuna intenzione essere scontrosa, a differenza sua. Si fece affascinare. Come tutte. Come lei. No, lei no.  
Un po', forse, ma solo tanto tempo fa, si disse.  
Lei non avrebbe agevolato in nessun modo la conversazione. Non li avrebbe presentati. Non avrebbe fatto domande di circostanza. A quanto pare, nemmeno lui.  
Non smetteva di guardarla, distogliendo l'attenzione solo per rispondere alle domande di Lanie, che si dibatteva confusa, non sapendo come gestire la situazione.  
Kate fissava un punto oltre tutti loro, pretendendo di isolarsi dal contesto.  
L'incontro più imbarazzante del secolo.  
Castle prese in mano la situazione. Disse le cose che ci aspettava dicesse. Anche voi qui. Il mondo è piccolo. Vi piace il nuovo locale. Conosco il proprietario.  
 _ _Vai via. Torna dalle tue donne.__  
Kate sentiva il suo sguardo perforarle il cranio. Ostentò indifferenza. Lanie cercò di portare avanti la conversazione morente, fino a che non fu più possibile per lui restare senza destare sospetti.  
Il tempo delle buone maniere era finito.

"Mi ha fatto piacere vederti", le disse Castle interrompendo un silenzio fattosi di tomba. Le porse la mano.  
Kate non ci pensava neppure a stringerla. Se lo avesse fatto, se lo avesse toccato, avrebbe finito per baciarlo davanti a tutti e sedurlo sul pavimento, per quel suo piccolo problema di non riuscire a resistergli.  
No, grazie. Aveva già dato.  
Castle ritrasse la mano.  
Gli sorrise brevemente per congedarlo, come se si fosse trattato di un insignificante e noioso venditore porta a porta. Castle se ne andò, dopo aver salutato Lanie, che gli rispose con calore.

Si permise di guardarlo solo quando fu di spalle. Le sembrò avesse la schiena contratta. Si mise le mani sugli occhi, i gomiti appoggiati sul tavolo, perdendo ogni forma di dignità e buona educazione.  
Il pensiero che fosse tornato da __quella__ le scatenò fitte dolorose al petto. Tutta la sua compostezza se ne era finita chissà dove.  
"Ne vuoi parlare?", le chiese Lanie cauta, quando si fu calmata abbastanza da tornare nel regno dei vivi.  
Fece un respiro profondo.  
"No".  
"Scusami. Non volevo rovinarti la serata. Sono stata di pessima compagnia. È che...". Si girò nella direzione incriminata, e vide Castle rispondere al suo sguardo. Ormai non poteva più costringersi a non voltarsi.  
"Che la tensione tra voi due è impressionante", la voce di Lanie la fece tornare da questo lato della sala. "Mai successa una cosa del genere. Sembrava quasi di vederlo".  
"Vedere cosa?", domandò confusa. Non stava seguendo la conversazione.  
"Il sesso che dovreste fare! Cosa ci fai qui? Portatelo a casa!".  
"Lanie!". Era inorridita. Non aveva nemmeno tenuto la voce bassa. L'intero ristorante avrebbe saputo a breve i fatti suoi.  
"Ehi. Io sono esperta in questo campo. Tu e quell'uomo non dovete uscire di casa per tre giorni. Ma cosa dico tre giorni... Dovete... __spegnervi__ in qualche modo. Mi è venuto caldo solo a guardarvi". Si sventolò ostentatamente per sottolineare il concetto.  
"Non...", prese fiato. Represse una risata. L'immagine di loro due __infuocati__ era vivida davanti ai suoi occhi. Ma non voleva inoltrarsi nell'argomento.  
"Torno subito", le comunicò alzandosi precipitosamente e fuggendo in bagno. Lì sarebbe stata al sicuro.  
Aprì la porta. Non c'era nessuno. Aprì il rubinetto e si passò entrambi i polsi sotto l'acqua fredda.  
Avrebbe voluto chiudersi dentro e uscire solo quando lui se ne fosse andato.  
Non era calma. Non era vero che vederlo non le faceva effetto. Si era infilata in un ginepraio molto grosso.

Prolungò la sua presenza finché le fu possibile, e poi dovette decidersi a uscire e tornare da Lanie. Non poteva lasciarla sola tanto a lungo.  
Aprì la porta e, molto prevedibilmente, si imbatté, di nuovo, ancora, come sempre, in Richard Castle.  
Basta! Era una persecuzione. Doveva chiedere una diffida in tribunale. Non la lasciava in pace.  
"Cominciavo a preoccuparmi. Sembrava che non uscissi più", le disse come se fosse normale, per lui, aspettare donne fuori dai bagni.  
"No", esclamò Kate, respingendolo con un mano alzata. "No. Non mi farai __anche__ questo".  
Fece dietro front, tornò dentro e si appoggiò alla lunga fila di lavandini, guardandosi allo specchio.  
Cosa doveva fare con lui?  
"Tanto starò qui finché non uscirai", gridò lui, da fuori.  
"Vogliamo vedere chi resiste di più?!", grido lei, da dentro.  
No, non era la soluzione ideale. La gente cominciava a guardarli con aria perplessa. Le donne entravano in bagno osservando prima lui, e poi lei, incuriosite.  
Non poteva stare in bagno per sempre.


	12. 12

Kate valutò il da farsi. Poteva uscire di colpo e coglierlo di sorpresa. E poi scapparsene via.  
Aprì la porta di qualche millimetro per capire dove fosse posizionato e se magari avesse abbandonato l'idea ridicola di assediarla.  
Era arrabbiata con lui. Molto. Però le veniva anche un po' da ridere.  
Si trovò imprigionata da un paio di occhi azzurri, che non intendevano mollare. Chiude di scatto. _Maledetto_.  
Purtroppo, non le era rimasto niente da fare. Doveva uscire. Che senso aveva tutta quella messinscena? Erano persone serie. Adulte. Non giocavano a nascondino.  
Aprì di nuovo.  
Lo fissò con sguardo sdegnoso. Lui la fissò di rimando. Lei perse tutta la sua compostezza. Si avvicinò con intenti amichevoli.  
Quando fu davanti a lui, convinto ormai che fosse scesa a miti consigli, allungò il passo e fece per scapparsene via.  
Castle, per nulla colto impreparato, si spostò al centro del corridoio, aprì le braccia e si piazzò a gambe larghe di fronte a lei, per impedirle la fuga. Nell'impeto della libertà a portata di mano, Kate gli franò addosso.  
Lui la raccolse di peso, e la trascinò nella direzione opposta a quella in cui lei intendeva fuggire.  
"Mai fare la stessa mossa due volte, Kate Beckett. L'avversario se l'aspetta. Pessima strategia".  
Era furibonda. Caricò le gambe pronta a balzare via, ma le sembrò di appiattirsi contro una valanga di cemento che procedeva in direzione opposta. La alzò perfino di peso.  
Pensò che non si era mai vergognata tanto.  
"Rick! Mettimi giù" (non pensava che l'avrebbe mai detto, a nessuno).  
"No".  
Era sexy anche quando diceva di no con quel tono __maschio__ – lei non usava certi termini -, mentre la portava chissà dove, oltrepassava lo spazio buio del guardaroba e apriva una porta che dava sull'esterno.  
Oddio, la stava portando via davvero. L'avrebbe uccisa nel vicolo? Era un estraneo, in fondo! Come aveva potuto cacciarsi in una situazione del genere?  
"Invece sì. Non puoi... fare quello che stai facendo. Qualsiasi cosa sia. Voglio andare via", protestò con la testa premuta contro il suo petto con un braccio d'acciaio a sostenerla.  
Poteva fare per un minuto soltanto l'eroina svenuta tra le braccia del cavaliere? No, vero?  
"Non vai da nessuna parte".  
Questo era troppo.  
Lo scherzo era bello finché __blablabla__. Lei non si faceva portare via così, contro la sua volontà. Lo si mettesse agli atti: _contro la sua volontà_. Lei non era complice del malfattore.  
"Rick. Stai commettendo un reato", lo redarguì.  
"Arrestami".  
Era odioso. Sapeva di buono, d'accordo, ma era pur sempre odioso.  
Finalmente la rimise a terra. Erano nel cortile sul retro del locale. Maleodorante. C'erano fioriere piene di scheletri di piante ormai secche, molti sacchi di immondizia e perfino qualcosa che si muoveva nell'oscurità.  
Non si sarebbe appoggiata a niente. Non aveva fatto il richiamo della vaccinazione contro il colera.  
Se non fosse stata tanto arrabbiata, perché lo era – arrabbiata – si sarebbe messa a ridere. Dove l'aveva portata? A casa dei morti viventi?

Castle aveva chiuso la porta di ferro, piazzandosi davanti. Il cortile era recintato. Aveva pianificato bene il rapimento. Però forse poteva arrampicarsi sulla rete divisoria e chiedere aiuto in strada. Sempre che ci fosse una strada frequentata, da qualche parte.  
Si mise di fronte a lui. Era seccata ( _divertita_ ), molto seccata.  
Lo fronteggiò a braccia conserte, attenta a non calpestare niente con i suoi costosi tacchi e pronta a scappare se qualcosa di peloso le fosse strisciato sulle caviglie. Un _animale_ peloso, intendeva.  
"Bene, Rick. Adesso che hai fatto questa ridicola pantomima ti senti meglio? Che cosa vuoi?". Alzò il mento, fiera. Non aveva nessuna intenzione di apparire quella più debole.  
Sentì una saracinesca abbassarsi in lontananza.  
Sembra un film di mafia, pensò Kate. Adesso parte la musica del __Padrino__ e Rick mi farà un'offerta che non potrò rifiutare.  
Doveva concentrarsi e mostrarsi più seria di così.  
"Salutarti".  
Voleva picchiarlo.  
"Mi hai già salutato".  
"Parlarti".  
"Rick...". Se dovevano imbarcarsi di nuovo su "Ti prego, Kate, ti prego", lei sarebbe scesa prima del giro della morte. Non aveva più le forze.  
"No, niente 'Rick'. Perché mi eviti?". Era una versione di Castle molto determinata, quella che aveva davanti. Non galante, non affettuosa, non stramba. Un aspetto nuovo di lui.  
Questo la fece infuriare davvero.  
"Non ti 'evito'. Cosa ti salta in mente? Perché dovrei farlo?". Aveva già alzato la voce.  
"Perché non mi hai nemmeno guardato in faccia, quando sono venuto al tuo tavolo".  
"E da quando hai bisogno che __io__ ti guardi in faccia?", replicò sprezzante.  
"Kate, perché... ?", esclamò stupito e addolorato.  
"Che cosa vuoi, Rick? La riverenza? Le acque del mare che si aprono al tuo passaggio? La folla che ti acclama?". Accennò a un inchino buffo. "Posso andare adesso che ho salutato il _Grande Uomo_?".  
"Che cosa stai facendo?".  
"Quello che mi stai chiedendo. Ti do attenzione. Non è quello che vuoi? Che io ti __guardi__?".  
"Possiamo essere almeno civili?".  
"Mi hai portato via di peso! E' questo che intendi con __civile__ _?!_ ".  
"Ho dovuto farlo perché mi tratti come se ti infastidisse la mia sola presenza. Posso almeno, di grazia, sapere il perché?".  
"Non hai già abbastanza donne che apprezzano la tua presenza? Devi essere adorato da tutte?".  
"E questo ti dà il permesso di essere sgarbata?".  
"Sgarbata?! Io?! Sei tu che sei qui con una donna!", gli strillò addosso, perdendo completamente la calma.  
L'eco della sua vergogna rimbombò a lungo, nel silenzio stupefatto con cui Castle accolse la sua confessione.  
Kate raccolse i brandelli del suo amor proprio.  
"Lasciami andare. Torna dalla tua _Barbie_ con i capelli finti", continuò amaramente, sentendosi molto umiliata.  
Voleva solo sedersi in un posto buio e solitario e commiserarsi a lungo. Si appoggiò a un vecchio tavolino di plastica abbandonato, sentendosi derelitta. Gli aveva appena gridato che era gelosa. Non poteva andare peggio di così.  
"Ecco cos'era", esclamò Castle.  
Lo guardò, sfinita. "Cos'era cosa?".  
"Ho pensato subito che avesse qualcosa di strano. Erano i capelli! Non capivo se fossero troppi. O troppo cotonati".  
Lei gli lanciò un'occhiata perplessa. No, non voleva partecipare ai ragionamenti contorti dell'uomo che aveva davanti. Aveva freddo. Lanie la stava aspettando. Desiderava andarsene a morire in un angolo.  
"Me ne vado", annunciò con la ferrea intenzione di passare sul suo corpo, se si fosse reso necessario.  
Lui aspettò che avesse già aperto la porta per parlare. "È lavoro", ammise pacatamente.  
Lei si fermò.  
"Non è un appuntamento romantico. È lavoro", ripeté divertito.  
Kate aprì la bocca per dire qualcosa, ma si trattenne. Tornò di fronte a lui. Lo fissò per un lungo istante. Allungò una mano di lato. Prese uno dei vasi più piccoli e glielo tirò addosso, in perfetto silenzio.  
Un lavoro pulito. Tranne per il fatto che il vaso conteneva dei rimasugli di terra che si sparsero su di lui.  
"Che cosa stai facendo?!", bofonchiò Rick cercando di togliersi la sporcizia dal suo costosissimo vestito.  
"Mi vendico".  
"Di cosa? Cosa ti ho fatto?".  
Kate adocchiò le altre fioriere. Oh, quelle avrebbero fatto molto male. Sarebbero state perfette.


	13. 13

Castle la afferrò per entrambi i polsi, avendo intuito le sue intenzioni violente.  
"Sei impazzita?!", urlò contro di lei, senza più un briciolo di pazienza per le sue stranezze.  
"Avete flirtato per tutta la sera! Vi ho visti. E' così che __non__ hai appuntamenti romantici?!", esplose Kate.  
"E a te che importa?! Tu non vuoi stare con me!". Era furente.  
"Non mi importa, infatti! Esci con chi vuoi!", sbraitò.  
"E allora perché stiamo gridando?!", le chiese Castle a voce ancora troppo alta.  
Kate si sgonfiò di colpo, come un palloncino sfuggito di mano. Era vero. Non erano fatti suoi.  
Si rese conto di quanto la situazione fosse ridicola, come se si guardasse dall'esterno.  
Non aveva nessun diritto di prendersela tanto. Non poteva essere gelosa. Non lo era, chiaro. Ma, nel caso, non avrebbe potuto.  
"È meglio che vada", mormorò abbandonando le sue intenzioni combattive, trasformandosi di colpo in una versione più _soft_ della furia urlante che era stata fino a un attimo prima.  
"Lo credo anche io".  
Kate rimase a bocca aperta, non si aspettava di non essere inseguita, blandita, pregata.  
C'è qualcosa di sbagliato in me, si disse. Perché sono così delusa?  
Lui staccò le mani dalle sue braccia, come se scottassero.  
Quindi... era così? Dopo tutto quello che aveva fatto, fin dall'inizio in libreria, la lasciava libera di andarsene come se niente fosse?  
Si incamminò verso la porta lentamente, per dargli tutto il tempo necessario per richiamarla indietro.  
Non lo fece.  
A ogni passo la sua mancanza di azione diventava sempre più insopportabile.  
Non aveva idea di quello che avrebbe fatto se lui avesse deciso che ne aveva avuto abbastanza di lei.  
Lanciò occhiate discrete dietro di sé, ma lui le dava le spalle, immobile.

Che cosa stava succedendo? Era stato bello scherzare, anche litigare a un certo punto, ma quello che stava succedendo non aveva senso. Un uomo non si prende la briga di trascinarti via di peso, per poi salutarti come se niente fosse dopo cinque minuti.  
Dovette ammettere a malincuore che, invece, era proprio così. Castle aveva smesso di insistere per averla intorno.  
Si indispettì. Bene, non sarebbe rimasta lì un istante di più.  
Si mosse più velocemente. Non c'era motivo per attardarsi nella ridicola speranza che non si stessero salutando per sempre.  
Però era triste. Lei, l'epilogo, la situazione in sé. Perfino il contesto.  
Doveva ricordare per sempre che aveva incontrato Richard Castle per l'ultima volta in mezzo all'immondizia?  
Qualcosa dentro di lei si ribellò all'idea.  
Aveva continuato a respingerlo, convinta che lui avrebbe ripreso ancora e ancora a inseguirla, all'infinito.  
E questo anche mentre si diceva che era giusto così, che lei non voleva frequentarlo e che non erano fatti l'uno per l'altra.  
Importava, forse, ora? No. Importava solo quanto le piaceva stare con lui, solo per il piacere di farlo.  
Poteva lei, Kate Beckett, mollare così? No. Non quando sembrava che avessero smesso di danzarsi intorno.

Cos'erano quei musi lunghi? Erano abituati a divertirsi molto di più di così. Che almeno finissero in gloria. Ridendo. Facendo bolle di sapone.  
No, non poteva concludersi in quel modo, di qualsiasi cosa si fosse trattato.

Si voltarono nello stesso istante, decisi a chiarire le cose per un'ultima volta, stupendosi di vedere riflessa nell'altro la stessa determinazione.  
"Ti giuro che mi inginocchio, Kate, se serve. Basta che me lo dici. Lo vedi? Lo sto già facendo".  
Kate sussultò. Quell'uomo impossibile doveva sempre prenderla di sorpresa? Si stava abbassando davvero sulle gambe.  
Lei si era convinta che fosse necessario fare un lungo, sentito, discorso _importante_ e lui rompeva gli schemi facendole dimenticare tutti i suoi buoni propositi.  
Kate lo agguantò per fermarlo prima che si inginocchiasse sul serio.  
"Per chiedermi di sposarti? Lo trovo prematuro", ribatté prima di rendersene conto, perché provava sempre l'insopprimibile bisogno di rispondergli a tono unicamente per la gioia che le dava battibeccare con lui.  
Lui scoppiò a ridere.  
"Solo se ti impedisse di scappare. Lo farebbe?".  
Kate si appoggiò sul tavolino accanto a lui, le loro spalle si sfioravano. Si era arresa all'attrazione che provava per lui e non intendeva più combatterla.  
"Non sto scappando", sospirò.  
La guardò dubbioso.  
"Perché ti comporti così? È per qualcosa che ho fatto? Ti ho fatto sentire a disagio?". _  
_ _ _Disagio__ non era esattamente il termine che avrebbe usato lei, in tutta onestà. Kate scosse la testa, ma lui non la lasciò parlare.

"Ho capito che non vuoi stare con me, ma almeno salutarci senza insultarci e gridare, credi sia possibile? Quel genere di rapporto che hanno le persone normali, gli auguri a Natale, chiederci come stiamo anche se non ci interessa, cose così. Perché ti do tanto fastidio, sempre?".  
 _No, piano, alt._ I termini della discussione non erano ben delineati. Di che cosa stava parlando?  
"Cosa intendi con... stare con te?", chiese con fare circospetto. Bisognava chiarirsi bene, lui stava cambiando le carte in tavola. Tralasciò tutta l'altra parte di discorso.  
"Quello che si intende di solito nel mondo delle persone normali". Perché continuava a battere sul piano della normalità? La considerava strana? Ci mancava solo quello.  
"Cioè tu vuoi che io... che noi... ?". Non poteva essere più sorpresa.  
"Kate, ti hanno raccolto in una cesta di vimini in un canneto? Certo che 'voglio che noi'".  
"Che noi, cosa?". Meglio essere sicuri. Si erano già fraintesi troppe volte.  
"Vi fanno dei test attitudinali prima di prendervi in polizia? Dovrebbero. Non mi sembri molto perspicace".  
Si mise di fronte a lei.  
"Kate. Possiamo almeno uscire insieme in modo classico, una volta? Senza stare seduti su pezzi di intonaco scrostato, scappare da feste, finire in un vicolo in mano agli spacciatori, incontrarsi per caso o tenerti in ostaggio?".  
"Per fare cosa?".  
"Bisogna fare qualcosa per la tua educazione sentimentale, Kate. Come sarebbe 'Per fare cosa'?! Li sfinisci sempre così gli uomini?".  
"Non mi hai risposto".  
Castle rifletté per qualche istante.  
"Perché ho bisogno di consulenze dalla polizia".  
"Dai, non scherzare".  
"Non sto scherzando. Ho bisogno di chiarimenti su come funzionano le cose, ricerche sul campo, realismo, chiamiamolo così".  
"Ma se conosci meglio di me la CIA e tutte le altre associazioni segrete compresi i i riti sacrificali dei satanisti".

"Mi mancano le basi, però. Quello che succede normalmente in un distretto di polizia. Tu potresti aiutarmi, se sei d'accordo. Senza altri fini".  
Come, senza altri fini? Lei adesso voleva tutti i __fini__ possibili e immaginabili.  
"Ah, e io che pensavo che 'uscire' significasse andare a cena fuori, conoscerci meglio, qualche volta baciarci e poi chissà".  
"Come sei antica".  
Le sorrise. Si avvicinò al suo orecchio: "Però non butterei via il 'qualche volta baciarci'".  
"Ricominci a sembrare un uomo", lo provocò.  
"Lo dico per te. È evidente che non riesci a resistermi".  
Kate provò a colpirlo con una mano, ma lui fu rapido a imprigionarla, farla ruotare e appoggiare le labbra all'interno del polso. Lei sentì un brivido familiare.  
"Ehi. Non erano questi i patti".  
 _ _Sì, certo che erano quelli, anzi perché non andiamo un attimo qui dietro?__  
Lui le allacciò le braccia intorno ai fianchi, chinandosi su di lei. "Capisco. Sei una ragazza conformista". Fece per baciarle le labbra, ma lei si tirò indietro.  
"No. Dobbiamo iniziare da capo".  
"Devo rincorrerti di nuovo? Capitare __non__ per caso sulle scene del crimine? Studiare i tuoi spostamenti? Aspettarti fuori dai bagni?".  
"Lo sapevo che non abitavi in quel quartiere!". Kate rise, per niente arrabbiata. Poteva fare di lei quello che voleva, a quel punto.  
Castle rise a sua volta, senza provare di nuovo a baciarla.  
Kate non era nella posizione migliore, in senso stretto, per porre condizioni, o per avere la voglia e la forza di porle.  
"Non so se è una buona idea".  
"Quale parte? Se intendi 'vederci' in senso generale, sappi che ho esaurito la pazienza. Ci vedremo. Spesso. Punto".  
"Sei dispotico. È così che fai di solito?".  
"Solo se ci tengo".  
Kate fu inspiegabilmente lusingata, anche se era ancora reticente ad accettare la sua proposta.  
"D'accordo. Però dobbiamo cancellare tutto quello che è successo finora. Vederci... senza impegno".  
Le sembrava un compromesso accettabile.  
"Significa non in modo esclusivo?", si allarmò Castle.  
"Rick, ti sembro una che esce con qualcuno non in modo esclusivo?", ribatté sarcastica.  
"Quindi... lo prendo per un sì? Dopo settimane, mi stai dicendo di _sì_? Dopo aver risposto 'no' a qualsiasi cosa ti proponessi? Sei sempre tu o ti hanno sostituito in corsa?".  
Kate rise di nuovo. Si sentiva sciocca e poco seria, ma non le importava nulla.  
"Sì".  
Castle non reagì scuotendola forte come si era immaginata o facendola roteare per aria. Rimase a guardarla attonito.  
"Ma...", continuò Kate.  
"Lo sapevo che c'era un 'ma'. Sentiamo". Era pronto a tutto. Si era portato a casa un 'sì' assolutamente non previsto.  
"Non dobbiamo... " non sapeva come dirlo. "Affezionarci".  
"A chi?", chiese Castle senza capire.  
Chi era quello ottuso adesso?  
"A noi. Reciprocamente".

Castle la stava tenendo ancora tra le braccia, ma la allontanò da sé per scrutarla meglio.  
"Intendi che non dobbiamo innamorarci?".  
Kate arrossì e non rispose. Come si poteva parlare così apertamente di certe cose? Dire _quella_ parola?  
Annuì nascondendosi nel suo collo.  
Castle sospirò profondamente.  
"Farò il possibile. Ma non garantisco".  
Kate pensò che non aveva mai ricevuto una dichiarazione più bella.


	14. 14

Udirono il trillo soffocato della suoneria di un telefono in lontananza. Kate si staccò di colpo, allontanandosi. Castle fu molto stupito di vedere un cellulare fare la sua comparsa dai meandri di un abito che, secondo le sue precedenti valutazioni disinteressate, non aveva spazio per nasconderlo.  
"Beckett", rispose con un tono di voce molto più autorevole da quello che era abituato a sentire.

Gli dava le spalle. Castle non riuscì a recepire quasi niente della conversazione in atto. Non sapendo di preciso in che rapporti fossero secondo gli ultimi sondaggi, rimase quieto al suo posto senza osare muoversi, con lo sguardo volto altrove per discrezione.  
Beckett riattaccò, prima di tornare da lui, tenendosi a qualche passo di distanza.  
"È poco cortese chiederti dove lo tenevi?".  
Kate lo guardò confusa, lui le indicò il telefono che aveva in mano e con cui giocherellava in modo distratto.  
"Sono reperibile. Devo averlo sempre con me".  
A Castle vennero in mente immagini non riferibili - non ora che avevano stabilito una tregua precaria. Aveva la sensazione che sarebbe bastata una parola sbagliata per spingerla a liberarsi di lui ed era un'esperienza che aveva già provato e di cui non avrebbe gradito il riproporsi.  
Kate si mordicchiò un labbro con fare distratto. Sembrava titubante su quale fosse il loro prossimo passo.  
"Era Lanie. Devo andare con lei. C'è stato un omicidio", gli spiegò asciutta e assente, già concentrata su quello che l'aspettava.

Lo sorprendeva sempre la sua trasformazione da ragazza normale a temibile tutore della legge. Era un aspetto di lei che desiderava conoscere meglio, se le cose fossero andate come aveva iniziato a programmare.  
"Pensavo che i medici legali arrivassero per primi sulla scena del delitto. E che i detective venissero chiamati dopo".  
Kate lo guardò interrogativa, ma senza dire niente.  
Castle continuò a dare sfoggio delle sue conoscenze legali.  
"Come fai a essere sicura che sia stata un'azione criminale? Potrebbe essere suicidio. Arresto cardiocircolatorio. Potrebbe perfino essere morto di spavento, per quel che ne sai. Non devi precipitarti".  
Kate sorrise compiaciuta. "Qualcuno ha fatto i compiti negli ultimi cinque minuti?", gli chiese sarcastica.  
Castle avrebbe voluto mordersi la lingua. Come sempre aveva parlato troppo, solo per farsi bello davanti a lei. Doveva rivedere il suo comportamento, se voleva avere qualche chance di godere della sua compagnia un po' più a lungo.  
"Sai, Rick, non credo che tu abbia bisogno della mia consulenza per i tuoi libri. Ne sai già abbastanza".  
Castle represse un gesto di disappunto, indirizzandosi parole impietose per essersi tradito così malamente. Mantenne però una facciata di pacato buonumore, che sperò la convincesse.

Kate non si fece impressionare, infatti continuò ad affondare la lama, divertendosi a prendersi gioco di lui.  
"Anzi, perché non ci offri il tuo grande ingegno, aiutandoci a risolvere il caso? La città di New York te ne sarebbe grata in eterno".  
Castle la guardò dubbioso, cercando sul suo viso un indizio del fatto che stesse scherzando, ma la sua espressione innocente non rivelò nulla di più che genuino interesse.  
Castle si raddrizzò, ormai convinto che lei fosse intenzionata davvero a portarselo sulla scena del crimine.  
Si frenò in tempo, preferendo non mostrare troppo apertamente il suo entusiasmo.  
"Non mi sarei mai proposto, ma se la polizia di New York, nelle vesti di uno dei suoi migliori detective, me lo chiede con tanta insistenza, come posso rifiutare il mio aiuto?".  
Sarebbe stato fantastico. La miglior serata della sua vita. Ripensò alla limousine. Forse solo _una_ delle migliori serate.  
Kate incrociò le braccia, godendosi lo spettacolo di un uomo che si stava visibilmente trattenendo dal saltellarle intorno per pregarla di farsi accompagnare.  
Preferì non tirarla troppo per le lunghe.  
"Mi dispiace. Per questa volta dovremo fare a meno della tua consulenza".  
"Sicura? Perché io ho una mente molto creativa...".  
"Sicura". Kate chiuse il discorso, senza dargli la possibilità di andare oltre con le sue insistenze. Castle capiva sempre quando veniva messo al suo posto. 

"Devo proprio andare. Ed è un omicidio. Gli hanno sparato", aggiunse, ponendo fine alle loro scaramucce verbali.  
Castle si portò un pugno alla bocca per trattenersi dal dire qualcosa. Un omicidio vero, con un movente reale. Si sarebbe incatenato davanti alla sua auto, se fosse servito a qualcosa.  
Invece avrebbe dovuto terminare la cena, e poi la serata, senza di lei. E l'alternativa era così... _eccitante._ Insieme a combattere il crimine, non sarebbe stato splendido? Avrebbero conversato fino a tarda notte per risolvere il mistero bevendo brandy davanti al caminetto e l'avrebbe affascinata con un miscuglio ben assortito di buonsenso, acume e analisi psicologiche.  
Come faceva a non vederlo? Era perfetto per lei!  
Stava forse correndo troppo?

Kate perse tutta la sua sicurezza nel momento del commiato. Come ci si congedava da una situazione così strana come quella in cui erano finiti e che non sarebbe stata in grado di definire a parole?  
Optò per qualcosa di gentile, ma non troppo impegnativo.  
"Io... vado", disse sentendosi subito un'idiota. __Io vado?__ Dadove le venivano certe frasi? Di certo non era il modo migliore di impressionare uno scrittore. Non aveva però idea di come allontanarsi. Né ne aveva voglia. Forse era quello a renderla poco brillante.

Castle non insistette nel pregarla di farle compagnia. Capiva che per lei era un momento delicato, viste le precedenti uscite di scena drammatiche in cui aveva saltato tutti i convenevoli.  
O scappava, o rifiutava i suoi approcci, mettendo fine alle sue speranze.  
Meglio optare per una linea morbida di attesa e ascolto e lasciarle tutto lo spazio di manovra. Contenendola, però, nel caso avesse ricominciato a sconfinare verso territori che non prevedevano la sua presenza.  
"Buon lavoro", le augurò imprimendo nella voce più gaiezza di quella che provava. "Fammi sapere se è un delitto d'onore. O la mafia. O le spie russe".  
Voleva rasserenare il morale di entrambi. Lei si era spenta a poco a poco davanti a lui. Non c'era motivo di mostrarsi così abbattuti, non stavano partendo per la guerra.  
La cosa poteva ravvivare il suo orgoglio, ma non faceva bene all'umore generale.  
"D'accordo", mormorò Kate, sorridendogli e allontanandosi, salutandolo con un cenno delle mano.  
L'aveva piantato in asso senza mostrare il cenno di un rimpianto. Era un colpo un po' duro da sopportare, pensò Castle, con l'orgoglio a picco.

Kate si fermò di nuovo. Si voltò verso di lui, facendo risorgere le sue speranze.  
"Non posso raccontarti niente. C'è il segreto professionale".  
Lui avrebbe avuto qualcosa da obiettare al riguardo, ma preferì il silenzio. Era evidente che lei era spiaciuta all'idea di andarsene. E lui non sapeva come fare ad aiutarla. Di fatto, che cosa gli era consentito?  
La situazione avrebbe giovato di un suo gesto plateale? Non ne era convinto.

Rimase a fare radici inchiodato al tavolo su cui era appoggiato da quelle che gli sembravano ore. Non sentiva più il suo fondo schiena.  
Si accorse che lei era ancora sulla porta, una mano appoggiata sullo stomaco, in cerca di qualcosa da dire.  
Capiva il suo voler proseguire nel loro rapporto (esistenza già qualcosa del genere?) in modo più ordinato - il contrario di come si erano mossi fin lì, in preda al furore della loro attrazione, avvicinandosi troppo e, per reazione contraria, allontanandosi del triplo della distanza.  
Ma non poteva tormentarlo in quel modo, altrimenti avrebbe di nuovo preso lui l'iniziativa e quella notte lei non avrebbe visto nessun cadavere.  
Forse la frase non era stata formulata in modo del tutto innocente, si rese conto con una punta di divertimento.

"Lascerei perdere i conigli. E il bucato", rilanciò Kate esitante, faticando a esporsi e spiando il suo viso in cerca di una reazione incoraggiante. "Ma mi piacciono le cene. Allo stesso tavolo".  
"Senza altri partecipanti, spero", le rispose Castle, sorridendole radioso. Lui non aveva problemi a manifestare i suoi sentimenti.  
Lei ridacchiò.  
"Senza bagni. O vicoli mafiosi".  
"Senza scappare". Disse Castle, abbassando la voce.

"Senza scappare". Annuì Kate, timida e felice.


	15. 15

Beckett si precipitò nella sala dove aveva abbandonato Lanie. Si sentiva in colpa. Terribilmente in colpa. Non aveva idea di quanto tempo fosse rimasta lontana, ma temeva che fosse abbastanza per avere dimostrato all'amica una totale mancanza di riguardo.  
La trovò ad attenderla all'ingresso. Lanie non disse niente, le fece segno di seguirla in auto. Parlò solo una volta che si misero in moto.  
"Quindi?", le chiese curiosa.  
"Quindi?", ripeté Kate a pappagallo, fingendo goffamente di non capire.  
Lanie aggrottò la fronte.  
"Sei andata in bagno e lui ti è corso dietro, non appena ti sei alzata. Non siete più tornati. Ho pensato perfino di sedermi con la donna dagli strani capelli, per non rimanere da sola. E non mi racconti niente?".  
"Hai ragione. Mi dispiace averti abbandonato", convenne Kate, mortificata.  
"Siamo troppo intelligenti entrambe per non sapere che stai cercando di sviare il discorso".  
"C'è stato un omicidio. Non è il momento", rispose Kate guardando fuori dal finestrino, per non mostrare all'amica che stava sorridendo, perché sapeva che non avrebbe mai potuto ingannarla.  
"Ci sono omicidi tutti i giorni. Vuoi mettere in pausa la tua vita sentimentale finché non avrai debellato il crimine?".  
Kate rise apertamente. Tornò a volgersi verso Lanie, smettendo di fuggire al suo sguardo scrutatore.  
"Vi siete appartati in bagno?".  
"Lanie!", protestò vivacemente.  
"Non fare l'innocente con me. Siete stati via abbastanza a lungo. E hai dei precedenti con lui", la indicò minacciosa con il dito.  
"No. Abbiamo solo avuto una conversazione normale. Niente bagni".  
"Chiarisci 'normale'".  
"Le solite cose".  
 _ _Perché non mi vuoi? Certo che ti voglio.__ Cose normalissime.

Kate non se la sentiva di confidarsi con Lanie. Le sembrava di dover in qualche modo preservare e proteggere quello che si erano detti - a parole e non -, prima di analizzarlo al microscopio e ricevere in cambio una sentenza infausta, e cioè che sarebbe finita male, perchè lui non era adatto a lei e aveva fiumi di donne che gli cadevano ai piedi. Non voleva che qualcuno dichiarasse ad alta voce che anche lei faceva parte del gruppo.  
"Per 'solite cose' intendi dire che vi rivedrete?".  
 _ _Certo che sì.__  
"Non lo so. Forse. Non è importante".  
Capì che Lanie non se l'era bevuta, ma avevano finalmente raggiunto la loro destinazione notturna. Kate scese con sollievo dall'auto, avendo per una volta evitato l'interrogatorio sulla sua vita privata.  
Aveva una via privata, adesso? Non lo sapeva.

Il corpo era riverso in un vicolo, che le ricordò quello che aveva appena lasciato a malincuore. Lanie iniziò le analisi preliminari, mentre Kate si faceva aggiornare dagli agenti presenti e dava le prime indicazioni, secondo un protocollo che ormai eseguiva in modo automatico.  
Soprattutto in una sera in cui il pensiero del resto le faceva correre il rischio di essere distratta.  
Si sforzò di concentrarsi.  
Riuscì a relegare in un angolo della sua mente gli avvenimenti della serata. Si dedicò al nuovo caso, perdendo la cognizione del tempo ed estraniandosi con la pura forza di volontà dagli odori nauseanti che provenivano dal quartiere.  
Una volta esaurito il lavoro sul campo dovette passare al distretto per riempire qualche scartoffia, attività noiosa che le prese qualche tempo.

Più tardi controllò l'ora, seduta alla scrivania in un distretto quasi vuoto. Decise che il resto avrebbe potuto attendere la mattina seguente, che sarebbe arrivata di lì a poche ore, quindi era meglio cercare di dormire, prima di tornare operativa.  
Sapeva che le prime ore dopo il ritrovamento di un corpo sono quelle più importanti, ma avevano pochi elementi su cui basarsi e nessun motivo di stare in piedi tutta la notte, a parte la sua nota dedizione al lavoro, che, per questa volta, poteva essere messa da parte.  
Si stiracchiò, finì la tazza di caffè ormai freddo e prese le chiavi dell'auto che aveva lasciato parcheggiata di sotto il pomeriggio precedente.  
Non vedeva l'ora di infilarsi sotto le coperte, più per ripensare agli eventi inaspettati occorsi, che per un reale bisogno di dormire, visto che la caffeina la stava tenendo in piedi e l'adrenalina, che sempre si innescava quando era alle prese con un nuovo caso, non aveva ancora lasciato spazio alla stanchezza. Sapeva che sarebbe arrivata come una botta improvvisa appena avesse messo piede in casa, pronta a rilassarsi.

Mentre aspettava l'ascensore sentì un suono familiare provenire dal suo telefono. Le venne la tentazione di nasconderlo da qualche parte e non controllare chi fosse, anche se non poteva fare altrimenti. Addio ore di riposo necessarie per essere fresca e lucida il mattino dopo. Benvenute, infinite altre tazze di caffè.  
Sospirò con molta più enfasi di quanto fosse necessario e, sentendosi molto eroica, sbloccò la schermata del telefono, dopo averlo recuperato dalla tasca della giacca.  
Prima o poi avrebbero dovuto darle un premio per l'evidente stakanovismo.

Non era il numero di chi era legittimato a mandarle un messaggio a quell'ora della notte. Era un mittente sconosciuto. E non parlava di lavoro.  
Capì che avevano sbagliato numero, perché le si chiedeva affettuosamente se era stanca e se aveva bisogno di un passaggio.  
No, non era per lei.  
Sospirò, un po' delusa. Da qualche parte nel mondo qualcuno si stava preoccupando del benessere di una persona a cui teneva, ma non era lei la beneficiaria di tanta premura.  
In un angolo della mente confessò a se stessa che non le sarebbe dispiaciuto, per una volta, che ci si prendesse cura di lei. Trovare chi stesse in piedi ad attenderla, con generi di conforto o solo per chiacchierare mentre il sonno veniva a lambire la sua coscienza sovreccitata.

Si impose di fermarsi subito, perché erano pensieri pericolosi che sarebbero scivolati presto nell'autocommiserazione e se c'era una cosa che Katherine Beckett aveva imparato molto presto, era che non doveva indulgere nelle facili scappatoie. Era una donna indipendente e aveva duramente lavorato su se stessa per esserlo. Non le serviva nessuno che badasse a lei, sapeva farlo da sola e anche molto bene.  
Sarebbe andata a casa, si sarebbe preparata qualcosa di caldo e sarebbe andata sotto le coperte.  
Non aveva bisogno di niente e di nessuno.

Scrisse, solo per gentilezza, e perché non aveva niente da fare, che dovevano aver sbagliato numero.  
La risposta giunse immediata. Non se l'era aspettato, pensava che la cosa fosse finita lì. Forse lo sconosciuto voleva scusarsi.  
Non era pronta a quello che lesse. Rimase a fissare il telefono ammutolita, mentre l'ascensore rimaneva immobile, perché si era dimenticata di premere il pulsante del piano terra.  
 _ _Non ho sbagliato. R.__

Oh, Dio. Si voltò istintivamente verso lo specchio dell'ascensore, rendendosi conto solo dopo che non c'era mai stato nessuno specchio. Non erano in un palazzo elegante, erano in un distretto di polizia. E perché aveva bisogno di controllare lo stato dei suoi capelli? Come poteva essere quella la prima cosa che il suo istinto le aveva suggerito?  
Si rimproverò senza molto tatto, mentre rileggeva di nuovo il messaggio e si rendeva conto che l'ascensore non si era mosso.  
Non rispose.  
Non che le sarebbe stato possibile con le mani emozionate che artigliavano il telefono come se fosse stato un cimelio prezioso che rischiava di infilarsi in qualche fessura e perdersi per sempre.  
Un altro bip.  
 _ _Lo vuoi il passaggio?__  
Doveva calmarsi. Doveva smettere di comportarsi come se fosse stata allevata dalle novizie, povera orfana abbandonata sui gradini del convento, cresciuta senza conoscere il mondo.

Si chiese come facesse ad avere il suo numero. Da quanto ce l'aveva? Perché... non l'aveva chiamata prima?! Il suo amor proprio femminile si fece strada in mezzo alle mille domande sensate che avrebbe potuto porsi in quel frangente.  
Doveva scrivere qualcosa, non poteva rimanere in silenzio. Si pentì di avergli risposto in prima istanza, avrebbe potuto fingere di non essersi accorta del messaggio, così avrebbe avuto tutto il tempo di preparare risposte molto brillanti che ora le sfuggivano.  
Era già tanto se si ricordava l'alfabeto.  
 _ _Ho la macchina, grazie.__  
Si pentì subito, ma non poteva annullare l'invio. Cosa le era saltato in mente? __Due etti di prosciutto tagliato sottile, grazie. L'altra volta era troppo spesso.__  
'Nonna, qual è il primo messaggio che hai inviato al nonno? _Ho la macchina.'_  
E perché adesso immaginava i loro nipoti?! Era andata via di testa?  
L'avevano drogata. Era l'unica spiegazione. Non era lei. Chissà come mai quando c'era lui in ballo non era mai __lei.__  
Non si sarebbe stupita se lui avesse deciso che ne aveva abbastanza di parlare con una mezza pazza che si comportava in modo strano, senza un minimo di fascino e mistero. Se ne sarebbe andato annoiato e avrebbe cancellato il suo numero.

Si aprirono le porte dell'ascensore e lei uscì, troppo presa dall'aspettarsi una risposta che non arrivò, per guardarsi in giro.  
Fu solo quando alzò la testa per salutare la guardia notturna che riuscì a tornare nel mondo reale. Si diede un'occhiata distratta intorno e realizzò che lei, il brillante detective, non aveva capito niente.  
Castle era lì fuori sul marciapiede. In carne e ossa. La stava aspettando. La sua offerta di accompagnarla a casa non era vaga come si era immaginata. Era reale.  
Certo, Kate, pensavi parlasse a vanvera? Sì, dovette ammettere. Era stata convinta che fosse stato più un pretesto per contattarla. O che, al limite, si sarebbe messo in macchina qualora lei avesse accettato la sua offerta. Non che fosse in strada ad aspettarla.  
Come faceva a... ?  
No, si ammonì. Era meglio non iniziare il lungo e infruttuoso viaggio nel "come faceva a sapere che". Che lavoro qui. Che sono ancora qui.  
Smise di avanzare di colpo, sperando che lui non l'avesse vista. La guardia la osservò perplesso.  
"Va tutto bene, detective?".  
Si obbligò a sorridere.  
"Sì, grazie".

Non poteva rimanere lì in eterno, ma non sapeva come avrebbe dovuto comportarsi una volta uscita. L'unica soluzione era tornare di sopra e accamparsi sulla sua scrivania. Portarsi avanti con il caso. Non lasciare mai più il distretto per settimane.  
 _Non essere idiota. Fai la persona adulta._  
Si costrinse a uscire. Non si aspettava di imbattersi di nuovo in lui, non dopo poche ore, non prima di decidere come incasellare la vicenda e metterci le targhette emotive e procedere nel solito modo fidato e prevedibile. Non era pronta.  
Ma gli aveva promesso di non scappare e non l'avrebbe fatto.  
I pochi passi che li dividevano furono lunghi. E faticosi. Le sembrò di andare al patibolo e, insieme, dovette trattenersi a forza dal non correre da lui.  
È il momento più imbarazzante della mia vita, pensò con un irrevocabile senso di fatalità.  
Le sorrise. Fu molto difficile non girargli le spalle e cedere con sollievo alle poderose spinte alla fuga a cui il suo corpo la invitava con insistenza.  
Come poteva resistere e rimanere sana di mente se lui le sorrideva in quel modo e intanto una voce dentro di lei le ripeteva che sarebbe stato più saggio continuare lungo i soliti, monotoni, binari? Al diavolo l'ordine e la calma. Nessuno è morto per qualche farfalla dello stomaco.  
Quanto presto ci si abitua al benessere delle endorfine indotte dalla semplice presenza di un'altra persona? Una persona come lui? Maledettamente troppo in fretta.


	16. 16

"Passavi per caso da queste parti anche questa volta, immagino", lo apostrofò Kate divertita, fermandosi a qualche passo da lui e cercando di non mostrare il suo tumulto interiore. A se stessa e a lui.  
Era pronta. Che la Volontà Superiore che le metteva sempre quell'uomo sul suo cammino facesse di lei quello che preferiva.  
Si rese conto all'improvviso di sentirsi leggera e piena di energia.  
"E' il karma che ci fa incontrare", le rispose pronto.  
"Pensavo che il karma fosse punitivo", insistette lei senza sapere il motivo. Era in cerca di complimenti?  
"Giusto. Non è questo il caso", convenne Castle, meditabondo.  
"Aspettare in strada in piena notte non è piacevole, in effetti", dovette ammettere Kate.  
"Non è stato spiacevole", si affrettò a contraddirla. Kate si sentì subito meglio.

Nel silenzio che seguì si guardò la punta delle scarpe, aspettando una mossa da parte sua.  
Dopo il suo precedente comportamento avventato non aveva nessuna idea di cosa fare. Era più prudente rimanere in attesa.  
Era assurdo, a voler guardare. Si erano chiariti, avevano deciso di vedersi. E lei ora era più confusa di prima. Non era molto brava in questo genere di situazioni, soprattutto per via della mancanza di lucidità che viveva regolarmente in sua presenza.

"Legge di attrazione, allora". Castle spezzò il silenzio dopo qualche istante di riflessione.  
Lo guardò disorientata.  
"La causa che ci fa imbattere l'uno nell'altra. I pensieri che creano la realtà, pensa positivo, basta crederci. Devo continuare? Sto esaurendo il repertorio".  
"Quindi io ho desiderato fortemente un passaggio a casa?".  
"Io ho desiderato fortemente __te__ _._ Ed eccoti qui. Funziona".  
No, così non andava bene, si disse. Non erano quelli gli accordi. Dovevano proseguire con calma. Non poteva presentarsi e spargere frasi a effetto che la facevano rimescolare.  
Non poteva corteggiarla. Dovevano solo _provare_ a uscire. Era quello che si erano detti qualche ora prima.  
Non era corretto ubriacarla di parole e sensazioni elettrizzanti e il mondo pretendere di continuare a girare nello stesso modo.  
Castle forse si accorse che si era irrigidita e tentò di alleggerire il contesto.

"Ti avevo immaginato con il vestito di prima, a dirla tutta. Che fine ha fatto?".  
Kate si guardò, ricordando solo in quel momento di essersi cambiata quando era arrivata al distretto.  
"Hai fantasie su di me al lavoro?", gli domandò con tono di rimprovero.  
"No. Sì. No. Aspetta". A Kate fece piacere notare di aver intaccato il suo contegno da grande conquistatore e aver minato la sua impassibilità. Era quello che lui faceva sempre a lei, non era male aver ribaltato la situazione.  
"Stai molto bene anche così", preferì rimanere su un terreno sicuro. "Sei molto professionale. E non ti immagino in nessuna...". Era stranamente a corto di parole, mentre agitava le mani per aria, indicandola.  
Quindi la risposta era _sì._ Aveva fantasticato su di lei.  
Kate si appuntò in un angolo del cuore le risposte di lui che le provocavano capriole interiori, per tirarle fuori più tardi dal suo antro segreto e riviverle da sola permettendosi tutti i sorrisi felici che ora doveva soffocare.  
Cominciavano a essere un discreto numero.

"Da quanto sei qui?", gli chiese per offrirgli una scappatoia.  
"Non da molto", cercò di minimizzare, senza riuscirci.  
Lo fissò con il suo sguardo più severo. Castle cedette subito.  
"Ti ho vista entrare", ammise.  
"E sei qui da allora?!". Era stupefatta. Era peggio – o meglio? - di quanto avesse pensato o sperato.  
Kate non aveva idea di che ore fossero quando era arrivata al distretto, ma era sicura di essere rimasta abbastanza tempo alla scrivania da vincere la resistenza di chiunque si fosse cimentato in tale prova di pazienza.  
"Potevi salire. O avvisarmi che eri qui".  
Chi poteva fare una cosa del genere? Stare ore ad attenderla in strada? Per fortuna non aveva attirato l'attenzione di nessun agente, o se lo sarebbe ritrovato nella stanza degli interrogatori. Non era una brutta prospettiva.  
"Dovevi lavorare, non volevo infastidirti. Ho solo aspettato che spegnessi la luce".  
Ecco perchè il messaggio era arrivato nel momento giusto, quando lei se ne stava andando.  
Le faceva così tenerezza - lui, il gesto, tutta l'atmosfera -, che avrebbe voluto abbracciarlo. Ma di certo non lo avrebbe fatto. Non poteva.

"È stato molto dolce. Grazie. Però... devo andare. Domani mattina...". Era rammaricata, ma decisa a non venir meno alle sue decisioni, intanto che le reggeva la forza di volontà.  
"Capisco". Lui non si sforzò di nascondere la sua delusione.  
A differenza sua, Castle era un libro aperto che lei riusciva a interpretare molto bene, quando non era messa sottosopra dai suoi ormoni.  
"Non vuoi che ti accompagni a casa?". Il tono era quasi mesto.  
"Mi serve la macchina domani mattina".  
Era una bugia a metà. Era vero che aveva delle cose da sbrigare prima di andare al distretto, ma non c'era motivo per cui non potesse prendere un taxi, o la metropolitana, e recuperare l'auto l'indomani.  
Si sarebbe trattato solo di una minima perdita di tempo.  
Ma se fosse salita con lui non sapeva come avrebbero concluso la serata. La notte, si corresse. Era stata una giornata lunga, lui la tentava con i suoi incantesimi e lei era troppo stanca per poter decidere in modo assennato.  
Dovevano... andare piano, si disse, ancora. Non erano quello che si erano ripromessi?

Capì che lui era più il genere di uomo impetuoso che prendeva decisioni in base a idee improvvise. Ed era un lato molto affascinante, non aveva alcuna remora ad ammetterlo. Anzi, forse la sua cautela avrebbe smorzato il suo interesse, ma lei non poteva fare altrimenti. Non __poteva__. Continuava a ripetersi quella parola, come se la credesse in grado di creare una protezione fisica contro le sue emozioni. Chiamarli sentimenti le sembrava prematuro.  
Magari si sarebbe annoiato prima lui.  
Meglio andare a casa da sola e provare a dormire, anche se era sicura, però, che non sarebbe riuscita a chiudere occhio.

Era dunque di nuovo il momento degli addii. Qualcuno avrebbe dovuto insegnarle a salutarlo in modo che non sembrasse ogni volta che stesse partendo per una spedizione artica.  
"Ti ho portato una cosa", la anticipò lui, prima che lei iniziasse a strisciare i piedi all'indietro verso la sua auto, nel tentativo di evitare convenevoli che non era in grado di gestire.  
"Caffè caldo?", le uscì prima di realizzare di averlo pensato, e poi espresso ad alta voce.  
Lui la guardò dispiaciuto.  
"No, scusami. Non ci ho pensato. Te lo vado a prendere se vuoi. Possiamo anzi passare in un locale dove fanno un ottimo caffè...".  
Lo fermò prima di farsi convincere a farsi allacciare le cinture di sicurezza contro la sua volontà. Per modo di dire.  
"No, grazie. So che lo faresti". Ne era davvero convinta. In poco tempo aveva capito diverse cose su di lui e quasi nessuna che non le piacesse.

Castle estrasse qualcosa dalla tasca, che le porse.  
Non riuscì nemmeno a capire di cosa si trattasse.  
"Si mangia", le spiegò lui vedendola disorientata, come sempre. Stramba e poco intelligente, ecco l'impressione che gli aveva dato finora, ne era certa.  
Prese l'oggetto in mano. Non riuscì quasi a crederci.  
"È un coniglio?", mormorò meravigliata. Niente nella vita l'aveva preparata a stupirsi tanto.  
"Non vuoi andare alle mostre. Te ne ho portato uno di cioccolato", si giustificò lui insicuro sulla sua reazione. Anche questo le fece venire voglia di stringerlo forte.  
"Esistono mostre di conigli?". Si mostrò molto scettica sull'argomento.  
"Certo che sì. Pensi che faccio inviti a vuoto? Conigli da compagnia", si affrettò a rassicurarla.  
"Bene", affermò risoluta. "Portami dai conigli", lo sfidò. "Voglio proprio vederli".  
 _Cari nipoti, è proprio così che siamo diventati allevatori in Arkansas, io e il nonno._ Tratto dalle __Favole di Rick e Kate.__

Castle sorrise tornando sicuro di sé. "Consideralo già fatto".  
Kate diede un'occhiata al regalo dorato che teneva stretto, senza commentare. Castle fraintese la sua esitazione.  
"È un coniglio anaffettivo", le spiegò precipitosamente, rivelando una certa ansia.  
Kate non capì cosa intendesse. Come capitava spesso.  
"Anaffettivo significa che non è in grado di provare sentimenti ed emozioni", snocciolò, virando verso il suo lato cavilloso.  
"Lo so. Infatti, è un coniglio che non si affeziona". Castle prese fiato. "Non devi preoccuparti di... quello che mi hai detto prima. Ho capito. Non ti sto regalando fiori e cioccolatini".  
Si fermò e rifletté.  
"Cioè sì, è cioccolato. Ma non è per... corteggiarti. Solo per fare una cosa carina. Lasciami fare cose carine per te, ti prego. Senza nessun obbligo".

Kate provò il forte istinto di tirarglielo addosso. Non per rabbia. Solo che... non poteva essere così dannatamente perfetto. Sempre.  
Doveva almeno nascondere dei segreti molto brutti. Aver commesso un crimine. Cosa doveva fare con lui? Aprire una botola e nasconderlo dentro? Implorarlo di lasciarla perdere?  
Si avvicinò, intrappolata da uno di quei momenti in cui non era più in grado di intendere e di volere.  
Gli mise una mano intorno alla bocca e strinse. Castle si allarmò. In effetti sembrava quasi un gesto minaccioso.  
"Devi smetterla", scandì bene. Lo vide spaventarsi. Forse ricordava che lei aveva una pistola. Gli schioccò un rumoroso bacio sulle labbra. "Hai capito? La devi smettere di essere così... ".  
"Bello?".  
Lo lasciò andare con un gemito di frustrazione ben poco trattenuta. Forse un difetto ce l'aveva.  
Castle non se la fece scappare e la tirò a sé afferrandola per i fianchi.

Aveva sempre avuto delle labbra così morbide?, pensò abbracciandolo e lasciandosi finalmente andare, incurante di qualsiasi cosa potesse accadere intorno a loro, fosse pure un omicidio. O qualche collega che l'avrebbe spifferato a tutti. Aveva una vita privata anche lei, quale sorpresa. Potevano mettere anche i manifesti. Le interessava solo baciarlo. E ricominciare a baciarlo. E piegare la testa per baciarlo meglio. E sentire le sue mani sotto la giacca e poi sulla pelle della sua schiena e perdere la cognizione del tempo.

Era proprio così che si andava _piano._


	17. 17

Kate si svegliò a causa della lama di luce che, filtrando dalle tende, la colpiva direttamente in viso. Si oscurò gli occhi con un braccio, per rimanere aggrappata alle ultime briciole di sonno.  
Nonostante le premesse, era crollata non appena si era infilata sotto le coperte e aveva beneficiato di qualche ora di riposo che, se pur breve, l'aveva lasciata piena di energia.  
Non era stata la notte insonne e tormentata che si era aspettata.  
La sveglia non era ancora suonata, poteva concedersi di rimanere a crogiolarsi nel dormiveglia ancora per qualche prezioso minuto.

Se solo non avesse iniziato a ripensare a quello che era accaduto la sera prima. Tentò di scacciare dalla mente le immagini che iniziavano ad accumularsi, a dispetto della sua volontà, ma rinunciò subito all'idea.  
Sorrise e si girò sul lato opposto rispetto alla finestra, tirandosi le lenzuola sopra le testa. Era tornata a casa più tardi di quanto avesse previsto, e tutto per colpa di Castle, che faceva correre gli orologi troppo velocemente quando stavano insieme. Doveva essere uno dei suoi incantesimi.

Si girò di nuovo in posizione supina. Indulgere nei ricordi e nelle sensazioni l'aveva svegliata del tutto, costringendola a dire addio al sonno perduto. Non era un grande sacrificio.  
Ripensò agli eventi inaspettati, a lui, a lei, a come si era sentita, a quello che si erano detti. Sospirò di piacere e aspettativa per quello che c'era in serbo per lei.  
Si stiracchiò e decise di iniziare la giornata in anticipo.  
Si mise seduta nel letto e, nel farlo, si accorse del coniglio di cioccolato che lui le aveva regalato, appoggiato sopra al cellulare. Se ne era dimenticata. Non del dono. Di esserselo portato in camera.

Toccò la carta lucida con la punta delle dita, immergendosi di nuovo nelle precedenti fantasticherie.  
Le venne in mente solo allora che lui aveva sempre avuto il suo numero di telefono e che, se prima non aveva osato infastidirla, adesso... poteva averle scritto qualcosa? Magari augurarle buongiorno.  
 _No, Kate, queste sono cose che fanno gli adolescenti. Siete adulti._  
Nonostante il proposito di comportarsi in modo più dignitoso, sentì un formicolio risalirle lungo la spina dorsale al pensiero di aver ricevuto un suo messaggio e di essere in procinto di leggerlo.  
Prese il telefono e si sdraiò di nuovo. Se c'era in arrivo una sorpresa per lei, voleva spacchettarla in un contesto adatto, non mentre beveva di corsa una tazza di caffè in piedi, aggiornandosi su quello che era successo nel mondo.  
Respirò profondamente e, con le dita che già pregustavano di cliccare sopra l'icona che sarebbe apparsa al posto dello schermo nero, si crogiolò nell'attesa di un evento emozionante, prima di decidersi ad agire.

Non era arrivato nessun messaggio.  
La prima sensazione fu di incredulità. Controllò di non averlo staccato dalla rete per sbaglio. Guardò perfino sul retro, per accertarsi che nella notte non fosse successo qualcosa di irreparabile. Tipo cosa? Si chiese infastidita. Gli alieni hanno rapito il telefono e cancellato messaggi provenienti da uomini dalle dubbie intenzioni?  
Poi arrivò la delusione. Si sentiva quasi offesa. Un po' ferita.  
Si erano lasciati senza accordarsi su futuri appuntamenti e lei aveva fatto pressione perché non corressero. Le sembrava comunque il minimo scriverle qualcosa, per ringraziarla della bella serata, magari. Un tempo non si inviavano biglietti cortesi proprio per quel motivo?  
Il loro non era stato un vero appuntamento, ma lui l'aveva aspettata in strada per diverso tempo. __Ore.__ Doveva pur contare qualcosa.

E si erano detti che... nella rabbia del momento, che sapeva essere ingiustificata, non ricordava i termini esatti. Che ci avrebbero provato, forse. Le sembrava la descrizione migliore.  
Era ovvio che anche lei avrebbe potuto scrivergli qualcosa. Era una donna emancipata, non doveva attendere le mosse di un uomo.  
Si vide mandargli un messaggio, o addirittura telefonargli e sentirlo rispondere di malavoglia. Non si sarebbe sottoposta a un'umiliazione del genere, mai. Non con lui, con nessuno.  
Lanciò le coperte in fondo al letto e si alzò di scatto. Come cambiare umore nel giro di un attimo, per colpa della volubilità di uomo. _Non ho imparato niente nella vita?_  
Era molto irritata, più con se stessa che con lui. Anche se continuava a ritenerlo colpevole della mancanza di buone maniere.  
Non doveva farle proclami d'amore. Doveva solo salutarla. Cosa se ne faceva del suo numero e perché si era mosso per ottenerlo attraverso altre fonti, se non lo usava?

Decise di non pensarci. Il lavoro non poteva – soprattutto non doveva – andarci di mezzo. Avrebbe ripensato alla sua situazione __non__ sentimentale, con qualcuno della cui natura poco seria aveva dubitato fin dall'inizio, solo a fine giornata.  
Se non fosse successo niente nel frattempo.  
Cancellò, vergognandosi, l'ultimo pensiero di speranza che la sua mente, tenuta in ostaggio da una donna priva di volontà in cui lei non si riconosceva, aveva prodotto.

La giornata era partita male e, prevedibilmente, continuò peggio.  
Non fu piacevole lavorare a stretto contatto con lei. Le sembravano tutti ottusi, lenti e privi di spirito di iniziativa.  
Doveva chiedere le cose più volte, sollecitare risposte, ripetere gli ordini. Tutto ciò che avrebbe potuto infastidirla si mise dritto sulla sua strada, facendosi investire in pieno. E viceversa.  
Si trattenne dal lanciare oggetti contundenti contro le persone poco collaborative che la circondavano. Se i suoi colleghi avessero saputo cosa passava nella sua mente, si sarebbero ritratti spaventati.  
Abituata e addestrata a essere produttiva e professionale in qualsiasi situazione, che si trattasse di problemi personali, fisici o di altra natura, mise da parte le distrazioni e riuscì a portare a termine il suo lavoro senza che nessuno potesse muoverle accuse.  
Avrebbero avuto molto altro di cui lamentarsi, ma non della sua mancanza di attenzione verso il caso che stavano seguendo.

Con grande sollievo di tutti, fu costretta a rimanere molto tempo in giro per la città, da sola, evitando a loro lo strazio dei suoi rimbrotti e cercando, senza riuscirci, di farsi sbollire il cattivo umore.  
Una volta tornata al distretto si sedette alla scrivania, abbassò la testa e si isolò dal mondo.  
Si accorse subito che cercavano di evitarla, e non poteva dar loro torto. La sua postazione era un'isola in mezzo al resto dell'ufficio, circondata da barriere invisibili.  
Sapeva che non era giusto comportarsi così, non era colpa loro. Né era valido o giustificabile il motivo che la induceva ad abbaiare al prossimo, era abbastanza onesta da riconoscerlo.  
Si sforzò di essere più amabile, cosa di cui le furono grati e mormorò qualche scusa generica.

A fine giornata il telefono registrava numerose chiamate giunte da fonti disparate, ma non da quella che interessava a lei.  
Si rassegnò, non poteva fare altrimenti. Non aveva voluto contattarla. Avrebbe potuto, ma aveva scelto di non farlo.  
Forse era così che si comportava di solito. Grandi gesti, seguiti da lunghi periodi di silenzio e dimenticanza. Forse non amava la regolarità e la costanza, rifletté mentre guidava verso casa.  
Lei non riusciva a sopportare, per sua natura, l'idea di vivere in mezzo agli imprevisti, essere in balia di una volontà che non fosse la propria. Odiava il caos.  
Vederlo capitare di punto in bianco nella sua vita, portandosi dietro avventure ed eccitazione era sicuramente piacevole, ma non era in grado di sostenere un rapporto del genere a lungo. Non sopportava il successivo calo dell'onda, dopo aver raggiunto il culmine.  
Preferiva la noia della routine. L'attesa, anche di cose belle, la sfiniva.  
Decise di cambiare rotta alla giornata e si fermò a comprare qualcosa di pronto in una rosticceria. Qualcosa di buono, per non cenare in compagnia di frustrazione e rabbia. Non sapeva nemmeno più perché si sentisse così. Era una reazione spropositata e, come tale, doveva essere contenuta, arginata, fatta in pezzetti piccoli e addomesticata.  
Richard Castle provocava emozioni troppo intense, per i suoi gusti. A qualcuno sarebbe piaciuto, ad altri no. Lei faceva parte della seconda categoria.

Passarono i giorni. Smise di contarli e di aspettarsi che chiamasse. Fissare il telefono non aveva aiutato. Nemmeno sperarci. Si era calmata, aveva ripensato alla situazione con più chiarezza, aveva fatto profonde riflessioni su di sé, aveva deciso che non poteva essere altro da quella che era.  
Nessuno di loro era sbagliato, erano solo diversi. C'era molta attrazione, ma nessun'altra affinità. Accettò la realtà, anche se all'inizio le venne un po' di malinconia. Avrebbe voluto essere quel genere di persona che viveva il momento presente e tutte le belle frasi sul cogliere le cose belle quando apparivano, ma lei aveva bisogno di stabilità.

Una sera entrò in casa sentendosi più leggera, più forte, meno in balia del suoi sbalzi d'umore e delle decisioni altrui. Per tutto il giorno si era dimenticata di pensare a lui. Le stava passando. Era la prima volta che accadeva.  
Si concesse un lungo bagno, che sperò lavasse via le ultime sensazioni negative che tutta la faccenda le aveva lasciato.  
Doveva rimanere centrata su se stessa. Castle era un uragano che se la portava via e se anche il volo era eccitante, alla fine si trovava sempre sfinita e disorientata.

Tornò in camera. Vide il coniglio che non aveva mai abbandonato il suo posto accanto a letto, l'ultima cosa che guardava prima di addormentarsi. Era stata una debolezza, era ora di farla finita.  
Lo prese e lo portò in cucina. Lo appoggiò sul tavolo, vuoto. Lo fissò per un lungo istante richiamando alla memoria le emozioni festose del loro ultimo incontro. Non ricordava più quanti giorni fossero passati. Tanti, troppi.  
Lo scartò, accarezzò la superficie levigata del cioccolato scuro.

Prese un coltello dal tagliere dietro di lei, sul ripiano della cucina, e gli tranciò la testa di netto. Non soddisfatta, continuò ad affondare la lama finché non si trasformò in un ammasso di pezzi sbrindellati e briciole sparse sul legno.  
Lo guardò con un po' di rammarico. Poi, con un ultimo gesto, gettò tutto nella spazzatura.  
Fu in quel momento che il telefono squillò.  
E lei lo spense.


	18. 18

Continuò a non rispondere, ma lui non smise di cercarla.  
Come avrebbe dovuto fare molti giorni prima. Come si aspettava che avrebbe fatto.  
Per ironia della sorte, proprio quando aveva deciso di metterci una pietra sopra, fu inondata da quei messaggi che, fino a poco tempo prima, aveva desiderato struggendosi.  
Dovette eliminare la suoneria per non impazzire a ogni trillo, quando non poteva tenerlo spento per motivi di lavoro.  
Viveva in completa simbiosi con il suo telefono.  
La chiamava. Le scriveva. Le mandava foto. Regolare e affidabile come avrebbe voluto che fosse e non era stato.  
Castle non sembrava farsi scoraggiare dall'evitamento metodico che Beckett stava mettendo in atto. Più lui la inseguiva, più in lei si rafforzava l'idea di continuare a tenerlo alla larga.

Non poteva sparire e, all'improvviso, solo in base al capriccio, darle la caccia, disturbandola e non rispettando la sua volontà che, se anche non gli aveva chiarito di persona, era facilmente intuibile dalla sua mancanza di interesse a interagire con lui.  
Non si dava per vinto.  
Nonostante non cedesse mai, non le dava noia la sua assiduità. D'altronde, si ripeteva, non era raggiungeva livelli preoccupanti: non le lasciava messaggi vocali in segreteria, non si era ancora presentato al distretto, non le aveva imposto la sua presenza fisica in nessun modo e, soprattutto, nessun coniglio gigante l'aveva seguita fino a casa.  
Bastava cancellare le notifiche, in fondo.  
Forse, se si fosse trattato di qualcun altro, avrebbe cambiato numero di telefono e allertato i suoi colleghi, ma nel caso di Richard Castle... beh, non poteva negare di ritrovarsi colpevole di una certa indulgenza.  
Le faceva quasi compagnia trovare l'ennesima chiamata, senza che, naturalmente, avesse avuto intenzione di rispondere. Non avrebbe saputo cosa dire, del resto.

"Sei complice", osservò Lanie con fare giudicante, una volta – l'unica -, in cui le aveva accennato al serrato inseguimento messo in atto da Castle, ma solo perché aveva preso il telefono dalla borsa e si era messa a cancellare la lunga lista di chiamate, mentre le stava parlando, lasciandosi sfuggire un commento generico.  
"Complice di cosa? Non gli rispondo. Non l'ho mai fatto". Si sentiva nel giusto, lei non stava facendo niente di male.  
"Avresti dovuto. Lo stai incoraggiando".  
"Il silenzio è una risposta. E non lo sto incoraggiando. In che modo? Non gli parlo, non ci vediamo, esprimo solo una cortese indifferenza".  
"Se ti fosse indifferente gli diresti di non chiamarti più. Cosa che non vuoi. Vuoi che ti chiami. Ma non vuoi fargli sapere che ti aspettavi che lo facesse prima".  
"Non è affatto così".  
"E allora spiegami come puoi sopportare il continuo stillicidio delle sue chiamate, se non ti interessasse? Chiunque altro l'avrebbe già denunciato da tempo per stalking".  
"Non è stalking", puntualizzò, irritandosi.  
"Non lo è solo perché ti piace. E lui sa che ti piace. Altrimenti non insisterebbe".  
Kate rimase in silenzio soppesando le sue parole. Doveva pregarlo di smetterla? A quel punto sarebbe finita. Finita cosa? Non era mai iniziato niente.  
Aveva ragione Lanie? Si stava trastullando nel piacere perverso di essere cercata e di non farsi trovare? Stava deliberatamente permettendo a un sottile legame di rimanere tra loro, solo perché sarebbe stato troppo... silenzioso, o triste, non ricevere più le sue chiamate?

Se era così, doveva fare qualcosa. Non si poteva andare avanti in quel modo, non era giusto.  
Non dovette attendere molto prima che si facesse vivo di nuovo. Si alzò dalla scrivania, mentre il telefono squillava, si trasferì in un posto appartato e tranquillo e, finalmente, con un po' di batticuore, rispose.  
Silenzio.  
Forse non le telefonava davvero, forse faceva partire in automatico le chiamate un tot al giorno, pensò divertita.  
Lo sentì farfugliare qualcosa di incomprensibile, avvertì diversi rumori di dubbia natura e un tonfo, che le sembrò quello del cellulare che raggiungeva il pavimento.  
Bene. L'aveva colto di sorpresa.  
Aspettò paziente che si riprendesse dallo shock della sua risposta e che la richiamasse. Se l'avesse fatto lei avrebbero continuato a incrociare le chiamate senza riuscire liberare la linea.

"Beckett", ripeté con il medesimo tono professionale.  
"Kate...". Era ancora incredulo.  
Fu più scossa del previsto nel sentire la sua voce perché nel tempo aveva dimenticato la tonalità profonda e le sensazioni che le suscitava.  
"Sto lavorando", continuò Kate ostentando freddezza.  
"Scusami... io... non pensavo... possiamo vederci?".  
Non si poteva dire che non andasse al sodo. In ogni caso se lo poteva scordare.  
"Per... ?".  
Lui sembrò non averla sentita.  
"Tra quanto ti liberi? Ti raggiungo io, basta che mi dici dove".  
Parlava quasi mangiandosi le parole, nel timore che lei riattaccasse, o saltasse la linea, o il fato congiurasse contro di lui proprio quando era riuscito a farle premere il tasto giusto, quello che non serviva a rifiutare le sue chiamate.  
"Rick...", iniziò paziente.  
"Mi sto già vestendo. Non che non fossi svestito...", Kate sentì un'imprecazione lontana. "Sto mettendo la giacca".  
Le venne un po' da ridere e un po' rimpianse di doverlo deludere. Il suo entusiasmo era contagioso. La vita era sempre un po' più lieve quando era circondata dalla sua aura.  
Sentì una porta sbattere. Doveva fermare il ciclone prima di trovarselo di fronte alla scrivania.

"Rick", ripeté a voce più alta e ferma.  
Indovinò che avesse smesso di fare qualsiasi cosa stesse architettando, perché non sentì più nessun rumore soffocato.  
"Smetti di chiamare". Asciutta e sintetica e __non__ complice. Era stata brava. Era stato meno difficile del previsto.  
Silenzio. Il silenzio di quando il cuore sprofonda nel petto, prima del successivo battito.  
"No", fu tutto quello che lui rispose.  
Non un "no" nel senso di "e invece no". Più un "no" da "non puoi chiedermi questo".  
Provò la solita tenerezza. Poi si ricordò che doveva smettere di essere dalla sua parte, e iniziare a stare dalla propria.  
Non disse niente. Non intendeva discutere della sua decisione. Era così e basta.  
"Perché? Ho fatto qualcosa... ?", le domandò cauto, dopo qualche secondo.  
 _ _Non__ hai fatto qualcosa, corresse Kate mentalmente.  
"Devo andare", tagliò corto.  
"Kate...", la voce era addolorata, anche se cercava di nasconderlo, per non apparire ridicolo ai suoi occhi.  
Non voleva stare ad ascoltarlo. Avrebbe finito per fare o dire qualcosa di cui si sarebbe pentita.  
"Possiamo vederci? Una volta? Due minuti? Io nella stanza degli interrogatori e tu dietro il vetro? Ce l'avete, vero, il finto specchio?".  
Stava blaterando, per impedirle di riattaccare, ne era consapevole.  
Non voleva rispondergli, voleva mantenere la linea dura che si era imposta.  
"Sì", sospirò per mettere fine alla lunga pausa, incapace di sostenere il silenzio. "Ce l'abbiamo".  
"Lo sai che tutti adesso sanno che li spiate da lì, per via del fatto che lo mettono in ogni telefilm?".  
"Ti stupirebbe sapere quanta gente non se ne rende conto".  
Come sempre, era riuscito a farla parlare anche quando non voleva.  
"Raccontamelo. Ho tempo", la sollecitò speranzoso.  
"Io no. Mi stanno chiamando. Ciao".  
Le tremava un po' il cuore a salutarlo, ma non potevano rimanere al telefono a non dirsi niente. E doveva davvero tornare al lavoro.  
"Finisce così?". Fu le uniche parole che le disse, dopo qualche istante.  
Kate si irrigidì. Doveva per forza fare il melodrammatico?  
"Non finisce niente, perché non è iniziato niente", gli spiegò esasperata e punta nel vivo.  
"Avevi detto che potevamo vederci. Che saremmo usciti a cena. Che saremmo andati piano. __Questo__ non era nei patti".  
"Sei andato troppo piano", sbottò brusca, e riattaccò senza aggiungere altro.

Le venne l'impulso di lanciare il telefono contro il muro. Non era riuscita a trattenersi, gli aveva confessato il motivo per cui stava respingendo i suoi inviti. Era andata bene, fino a un certo punto, le era sembrato che ne stesse uscendo con classe.  
Poi, senza nemmeno pensarci, gli aveva spiattellato perché era offesa, ma, soprattutto, gli aveva svelato che aveva desiderato vederlo, e che era rimasta ferita dalla sua assenza.  
Si sentiva umiliata per la posizione in cui si era ficcata. Quella di essere stata rifiutata da lui, quando doveva essere il contrario. E lui adesso sapeva delle sue speranze, dell'attesa, di come si era sentita.  
Tutto per colpa di una frase detta solo per chiudere in fretta una conversazione inopportuna, perché lui le faceva perdere il controllo, in qualsiasi situazione.  
Lei non amava esporsi, soprattutto non così, gratuitamente.  
In ogni caso, era finita. Nessun contatto. Avrebbe bloccato il suo numero, se fosse stato necessario. Pensasse pure che era stata solo un'altra illusa.

Cercò risolutamente di non farsi influenzare da quanto appena successo. Si rifiutò di pensarci. Chiuse tutto in un angolo della sua mente e tornò alla scrivania, decisa a compiere il suo lavoro senza farsi trascinare dal suo stato d'animo. Si dominò meglio che poté, questa volta nessuno si accorse che c'era qualcosa che non andava. Sorrise, chiacchierò, finse che fosse tutto normale. Smise di controllare il telefono compulsivamente. Andò bene, riuscì nel suo intento. Sapeva ancora controllarsi, quando era necessario.

"Beckett, puoi venire?", la chiamò Montgomery qualche ora dopo, affacciandosi dalla porta del suo ufficio, appena prima di andare via.  
"Sì, signore".  
Entrò, chiuse la porta, si sedette davanti a lui.  
Era successo qualcosa? Il silenzio del suo capitano era poco rassicurante. Doveva preoccuparsi?  
"Domani verrà a trovarci il sindaco", annunciò con aria grave.  
Kate fu così sollevata che non fosse successo niente di drammatico, che si rese conto solo dopo della singolarità dell'evento.  
"Il sindaco? Perché? Non siamo in campagna elettorale".  
"Lo so. Ma vuole venire a dare un'occhiata, fare un discorso, qualche foto, comparire sul giornale. __Il sindaco vicino alla gente__ , cose così".  
"Perché non va _in mezzo alla gente_ , allora? È strano presentarsi in un distretto, per farsi vedere dalle persone. Non sarebbe meglio far visita a una scuola o a un ente benefico?".  
"Sì, lo penso anche io. Ma ha chiesto espressamente di venire qui. Si tratta pur sempre di pubblicità positiva anche per il distretto, non credi?".  
"Perché proprio noi?"  
"Perché, secondo le statistiche, risolviamo più casi di omicidio", le spiegò orgoglioso. "Ed è qui che entri in gioco tu".  
"Io?". Era confusa.  
"Sei il miglior detective, il più giovane, sei una donna. Vuole che tu sia presente".  
"Io? Per fare cosa?".  
"Parlarti, immagino. Renderti un esempio"  
Lei non voleva nessuna pubblicità.  
"Ho molto lavoro da sbrigare, con rispetto. Non ho tempo per la politica. Né mi interessa".  
Montgomery sospirò.  
"Quando ti troverai nella mia posizione, dovrai sguazzare in molta più politica di quanto immagini. È meglio se inizi a farci l'abitudine e impari a non crearti nemici".  
Bella e utile lezioncina, ma lei non aveva intenzione di avere niente a che fare con quella storia.  
"A domani, Beckett, e ricordati di essere gentile. Non come fai di solito. E sorridi, molto. Finirà prima di quanto pensi".  
"Non dovrò fare interviste o foto, vero?".  
"Non lo so. Preparati a tutto".  
Kate sentì un brivido di gelo. Sarebbe stata una giornata molto pesante. Come se ne avesse bisogno, insieme a tutto il resto.


	19. 19

Il glorioso giorno da trascorrere ostaggio delle pubbliche relazioni era arrivato.  
Kate sedeva alla scrivania entusiasta come se si fosse trovata di fronte al patibolo. Aveva molte cose da fare, non aveva tempo per intrattenere un sindaco in cerca di voti.  
Se volevano che continuassero a essere la squadra che risolveva più omicidi della città, dovevano permetterle di fare il suo lavoro, si era detta senza peccare di falsa modestia. C'era poco da fare i ritrosi, era proprio così.  
Pensarlo non faceva altro che accrescere il fastidio per la sgradita interruzione.  
Fissava torva l'ascensore. Montgomery entrava e usciva dal suo ufficio lanciandole occhiate ammonitrici.  
Non c'era bisogno di preoccuparsi. Sapeva come comportarsi. Il problema era che non ne aveva voglia, molto semplice.

Le porte si aprirono, il caos fece irruzione nel suo ufficio e la sua giornata fu rovinata. Piegò le labbra nel migliore sorriso che riuscì a simulare, si alzò in piedi, si aggiustò i pantaloni, solo per perdere tempo e avere l'illusione di mantenere il controllo almeno su qualcosa e si volse piena di buone intenzioni verso la folla vociante che aveva preso possesso dell'intero piano.  
Riconobbe il sindaco, il codazzo dei suoi assistenti, qualcuno della stampa, qualche fotografo, e... era Richard Castle quello ai margini del gruppo?  
Cosa ci faceva lì e perché era vestito da mafioso? Chi portava ancora completi gessati a righe?  
Soprattutto, perché sorrideva soddisfatto come se avesse appena rubato il miele alle api?  
Se non l'avesse visto con i suoi occhi in piedi a elargire fascino con le consuete maniere affabili, non ci avrebbe creduto.  
Non era lì per caso, era evidente. Non visto il modo trionfante con cui le stava sorridendo da lontano. Come se avesse previsto tutto e si beasse all'idea di averle teso una trappola.  
Il solo pensiero che avesse programmato tutto perché non aveva accettato la sua decisione del giorno prima la fece infuriare.  
Questa volta non aveva nessuna intenzione di fuggire. Sarebbe andata dritta davanti a lui e l'avrebbe affrontato. Con chi pensi di avere a che fare, Rick? Credi che basti avere amici potenti e un discreto successo con il pubblico femminile per ottenere tutto quello che vuoi? Incrociò le braccia, fissandolo beffarda.  
All'inizio Castle pensò che fosse contenta di vederlo, o almeno non in assetto di guerra, e ricambiò lo sguardo, felice. Poi si accorse che lei non aveva intenzioni pacifiche e si allarmò.  
Sei venuto nella mia tana, adesso vediamo chi si diverte, gli trasmise in silenzio.

Esposito le si avvicinò, affiancandola. "Ho già visto quel tizio". Già, anche lei.  
"È Richard Castle".  
La guardò senza dare cenni di averlo riconosciuto. "Non è l'intruso che ha dato fastidio durante un'irruzione, qualche tempo fa? Quello che non se ne voleva andare".  
Proprio così. Quello che __dava fastidio.__  
"Sì, è lui. Ed è anche uno scrittore che conosce il sindaco, a quanto pare".  
"Perché è qui?".  
"Sarà il suo biografo ufficiale".  
"Per me possono andarsene tutti... altrov _e". Preferì non terminare l'insulto.  
_ "Anche per me". Soprattutto _altrove._  
Non poterono proseguire con le lamentele, perché Montgomery le fece cenno di avvicinarsi.  
Andò verso di loro, pronta a calarsi nella parte e fare quanto richiesto dalla circostanza.

Si dimostrò entusiasta di incontrare il sindaco, ricevette apprezzamenti, disse qualche frase superficiale che si era preparata, non si fece alcun nemico, come aveva temuto il suo capitano, ed evitò Castle con molta cura.  
Glielo avevano presentato, credendo di farle cosa gradita, ma lei aveva risposto tagliente che conosceva già di fama lo scrittore famoso che li degnava della loro presenza, l'intero distretto era grato che tutte le maestranze fossero venute a onorare il loro umile lavoro di protettori della città. Ma nessuno voleva derubare i lettori del tempo prezioso che poteva invece essere speso a creare romanzi di successo, giusto? Anzi, aveva già in mente la prossima serie di libri? Perché non era a casa a scriverli? Perché nessuno uccide il proprio eroe senza avere altre idee, vero signor Castle? Ci dica dei suoi prossimi progetti. A quando il nuovo romanzo?  
Castle aveva preso fiato diverse volte per intervenire, aveva stretto gli occhi quando si era reso conto che lei non avrebbe terminato molto presto il fiume di parole sarcastiche con cui lo stava investendo e non aveva reagito alle occhiate raggelanti che lei gli indirizzava quando nessuno poteva vederla.  
Il suo iniziale atteggiamento baldanzoso si era via via affievolito nel vederla pronta a combatterlo dialetticamente ad armi pari, per niente intenzionata a girargli le spalle e andarsene, come faceva di solito, ma molto decisa a battibeccare in pubblico fino alla fine dei tempi, se qualcuno non l'avesse spenta in qualche modo.  
Divenne teso e preoccupato e fece in modo di accorciare la visita per evitare che lei parlasse troppo, lanciata com'era, e facesse dei danni.

Era su di giri, parlava a raffica, era completamente diversa dalla persona che aveva incontrato in precedenza.  
Gli altri erano affascinati dalla sua personalità accattivante, pendevano tutti dalle sue labbra.  
Montgomery stesso non riusciva a credere a quanto fosse bendisposta verso il prossimo e nei confronti di obblighi che aveva sempre detestato.  
Visto il suo comportamento sorprendente, non si sarebbe stupito se il sindaco, già conquistato, le avesse proposto di metterla a capo dell'ufficio stampa durante la prossima campagna elettorale.

Castle intuiva che dietro il brio forzato che stava mostrando a beneficio degli astanti, lei era furibonda. E che il colpevole era lui. Colpevole di intromissione, di aver forzato la situazione, di non aver fatto quanto lei gli chiedeva. Lei non aveva reagito né nel modo che sperava (felice di vederlo), né nel modo che si aspettava (in un angolo a odiarlo). Era venuta fuori una persona nuova che non sapeva come affrontare.  
Dopo ore di inutili convenevoli, arrivò l'ora del pranzo e, come era era naturale, la invitarono a unirsi a loro. Castle si allarmò. Se si fossero seduti tutti allo stesso tavolo, prima della fine del pasto lei si sarebbe alzata e gli avrebbe ficcato un coltello in gola, ne era certo.  
Non poteva tenersi dentro tanta ira, senza che questa generasse un'esplosione che avrebbe creato nefaste conseguenze alla sua carriera. Non aveva idea di quanto ancora lei potesse controllarsi.  
Sperò che non le venisse l'idea di accettare, e, con suo enorme sollievo, fu accontentato.  
"Devo lavorare, mi spiace", rifiutò lei cortese.  
Aveva parlato così tanto che aveva la voce rauca. Ma lo spirito era rimasto battagliero.  
"Tanta dedizione al lavoro è encomiabile, vero Rick?", la elogiò il sindaco cercando l'appoggio di Castle, che sorrise in modo formale. "Non possiamo convincerla in nessun modo, detective?".  
"No, mi dispiace". Kate cominciava a sentirsi stanca di tutta quella farsa. Aveva capito che la carriera politica non faceva per lei. Era bastata una mattina a sfinirla. Non aveva abbastanza energia.

Strinse mani, salutò, ricevette promesse di inviti per eventi a cui non sarebbe mai andata, e, con sua somma gioia, le porte dell'ascensore si richiusero e ci fu silenzio. Benedetto silenzio.  
Chiuse gli occhi un attimo per godere della ritrovata libertà.  
Anche gli altri si rilassarono, tornando alle loro postazioni, facendosi battute, e ricreando la solita atmosfera impegnata, ma informale, che aleggiava sempre tra quelle mura.  
I doveri di rappresentanza erano finiti.  
Beckett si diresse alla scrivania, dove si sedette felice di poter tornare se stessa nel suo angolo di mondo. Accese il computer e fu perfino grata di avere da compilare documenti che di solito l'annoiavano a morte. Le andava bene tutto, pur di non dover più partecipare alla farsa.

Poté dedicarsi liberamente al suo lavoro solo per qualche tempo perché, come era prevedibile, e lei per prima se lo era aspettato, Castle fece la sua comparsa.  
Fece finta di non notare la sua presenza, finché non se lo trovò vicino.  
"Che sorpresa, lo scrittore di nuovo tra noi comuni mortali", lo salutò sarcastica continuando le sue attività burocratiche.  
"Kate...", mormorò Castle con un tono privo di qualsiasi energia. Sembrava più esausto di lei. Ben gli stava.  
"Vattene, Rick. Hai già fatto troppo, qui". La voce era dura e autoritaria. Non lo stava pregando. Si aspettava che eseguisse un ordine.  
Castle rimase in piedi davanti a lei, le mani in tasca, nessuna intenzione di andarsene. Anzi, con un gesto plateale che serviva solo a infastidirla per ottenere la sua attenzione, si sedette sulla sua scrivania.  
Non ottenne la reazione oltraggiata che si era aspettato, ma l'azione ebbe qualche risultato. Kate prese in mano il pezzo di metallo con sopra l'etichetta del suo nome e lo brandì contro di lui. Era convinto che l'avrebbe picchiato davanti a tutti, senza pensarci due volte.  
Invece si limitò a puntarlo sulla sua gamba e a premerlo contro la carne finché gli fece male e riuscì a spingerlo via.  
"Non siamo in un _night club._ Si lavora seriamente. Va' a divertirti altrove".  
Al punto in cui erano arrivati i loro rapporti, a Castle sembrò quasi una vittoria. Non aveva gridato, non l'aveva fatto arrestare, non l'aveva malmenato.  
"Kate...", ripeté di nuovo. Kate sentì un fiotto di bile risalirle in gola. Cominciava a diventare insofferente alla mania che lui aveva di chiamarla sempre per nome. Non rispose.  
Castle si guardò in giro, trovò una sedia lasciata libera da qualcuno che era in pausa pranzo, la prese e la posizionò accanto a lei.  
Kate si voltò pronta a fronteggiarlo.  
"Qualsiasi cosa tu abbia in mente, non ho tempo, Rick. Non adesso, non qui. Anzi, mai. In nessun posto. Non voglio parlarti, non voglio ascoltarti, non mi interessa quello che hai da dire, non cambierò idea, ho accoltellato il coniglio e non voglio avere nessun rapporto con te. Nessuno. È chiaro adesso?".  
Lui non se ne andò. Si sporse verso di lei e le prese un ginocchio tra le mani.  
Con suo sommo orrore, passò qualche istante prima che reagisse all'invasione della sua privacy fisica perché, per un attimo, le era sembrato del tutto naturale che lui la toccasse in modo così intimo, che suggeriva alla gente intorno che i loro rapporti non erano quelli tra due persone che si erano appena conosciute.

Si vergognò di se stessa a tal punto che si ritrasse con violenza rischiando di farsi male. Stava iniziando ad attirare l'attenzione dei suoi colleghi. Già era strano che lui stesse chiacchierando con lei, invece che essere a pranzo con il sindaco e il suo entourage, ma che la toccasse e lei rischiasse di ribaltarsi dalla sedia doveva essere più interessante di qualunque altra cosa stessero facendo.  
"Ti farò passare una notte in cella", lo minacciò.  
"Non lo farai perchè aumenterebbe a dismisura le tue scartoffie".  
"Sarò ben lieta di sedermi di fronte a te a riempirle".  
"Così saremo soli e potremo parlare".  
Aveva vinto lui. Come sempre.  
Kate si prese la testa tra le mani.  
"Che cos'è che vuoi da me, Rick? Non ce la faccio più. Lasciami in pace".  
"Parlarti".  
"Non facciamo altro che parlare. Ci siamo già detti tutto".  
"No, non lo facciamo. Tu scappi, ti arrabbi, gridi, mi baci, mi chiudi il telefono in faccia, mi tieni lontano, torni da me, sorridi, mi fai sperare di poterti avvicinare e poi scappi di nuovo".  
Così era questo il modo in cui la vedeva lui. Nel modo peggiore. Non aveva capito niente.

"Mi prometti che se ci parliamo, poi te ne andrai per sempre?".  
"Dipende da quello che ci diremo, non credi?".  
"Devi per forza essere così logico?".  
"Fa parte del mio fascino".  
"Non ti trovo affascinante".  
"Davvero?". Castle si avvicinò di nuovo a lei pronto a dimostrarle che non era così immune alla sua presenza.  
Non potevano continuare in quel modo. Aveva ragione lui. Solo una chiacchierata onesta avrebbe messo fine a quella insensata messinscena.  
"Posso fare una breve pausa. Parleremo. Però devi promettermi che ti comporterai bene. Io sto lavorando".  
Castle le sorrise contento. "Prometto".  
Kate si alzò e le fece cenno di seguirla in un posto più privato.  
"Tu mi prometti di non baciarmi?", le chiese a bassa voce.  
"Tu sai che io indosso una pistola, in questo momento?".  
"Il punto è tuo, detective".  
Kate voltò la testa per non mostrarsi lusingata.

Entrarono in una stanza vuota, Kate chiuse le veneziane, ma prima si assicurò che nessuno venisse a disturbarli. La maggior parte delle persone era fuori a pranzo, gli altri compresero le sue occhiate di avvertimento e abbassarono gli occhi, fingendo di non essere interessati.  
Castle si appoggiò alla parete. Lei rimase lontana qualche passo.  
"Lo vedo che ti piace essere autoritaria con gli uomini. È per questo motivo che ti metti i tacchi così alti? Per essere dominante?". Aveva un tono affettuoso e scherzoso. Non era così che doveva andare.  
"Li metto perché mi piacciono".  
"Piacciono anche a me".  
"Rick... ", lo ammonì. "Siamo qui perché volevi parlarmi. Avanti. Ti ascolto". Castle prese fiato per iniziare, ma lei lo interruppe. "È stata un'idea tua? Hai addirittura scomodato il sindaco, per venire qui?".  
"No. In parte. Gli avevo già raccontato di te e mi aveva proposto di incontrarti".  
"Raccontato di me?".  
"Gli ho detto la verità. Che sei il miglior detective della città e che risolvi più casi di omicidio di chiunque altro".  
"Tu come fai a saperlo?".  
"Ho fatto i compiti".  
Lei non commentò.  
"A lui interessava mostrare ai cittadini di New York che le cose funzionano grazie alla sua amministrazione, io volevo rivederti. Ho solo fatto in modo che accadesse oggi".  
Di nuovo silenzio.  
"Non ti vergogni?".  
Lui si stupì per la domanda così diretta e il tono giudicante.  
"No. Volevo vederti", le ripeté come se bastasse quello a spiegare tutto.  
"È proprio così che fai. Passi sopra a tutto come un rullo compressore solo per fare quello che ti va, senza pensare alle conseguenze e ai sentimenti degli altri".  
"Stiamo ancora parlando del sindaco? Perché non credo di aver ferito i suoi sentimenti fino a questo punto".  
Kate si morse l'interno della guancia per non ridere, Castle se ne accorse.  
"Scusami. So di essere piombato qui quando mi avevi detto di non chiamarti più. Volevo solo che me lo dicessi in faccia".  
Kate si mise di fronte a lui.  
"Non chiamarmi più".  
La reazione di Castle, che non si aspettava una risposta del genere, fu quasi comica. "D'accordo, non intendevo proprio alla lettera. Facciamo un passo indietro", si affannò a spiegare. "Fingeremo che non hai detto niente, d'accordo?".  
Kate aspettò senza aggiungere altro.

"Perché non vuoi uscire con me, almeno una volta? Perché hai cambiato idea? Perché sei sempre furiosa? Stiamo bene insieme quando non vuoi aggredirmi con una spranga di ferro o uccidi conigli o riattacchi il telefono".  
Erano troppi interrogativi in un'unica domanda, Kate non era pronta a rispondere a tutti in modo onesto, ma sapeva che avrebbe dovuto farlo, per porre termine alla faccenda che la stava tormentando da troppo tempo.  
Abbassò lo sguardo per raccogliere le idee.  
"È proprio perché mi fai venire voglia di fare tutte queste cose".


	20. 20

"Ti invito a pranzo", le propose Castle, uscendosene dal niente.  
Ed ecco di nuovo le montagne russe. Niente andava mai come si era prefigurata, lui sapeva sorprenderla con una nuova idea o proposta, rimettendo in discussione per l'ennesima volta l'andamento lineare e prevedibile dei loro incontri.  
"Che cosa?!".  
Si era aspettata una lunga ed estenuante conversazione, non di andarsene con lui.  
"Dovrai pur mangiare", insistette.  
Adesso cercava di convincerla con la logica e il buonsenso?  
"Ho molto da fare". Era una scusa che andava sempre bene.  
"Vuoi che chiami il sindaco e gli racconti di come la migliore detective della città non si prenda nemmeno il tempo di nutrirsi in modo adeguato? Te lo ritrovi qui in dieci minuti".  
Kate pensò che stesse scherzando.  
"Non sto scherzando". Ottimo, adesso le leggeva anche nel pensiero. "Sai che lo faccio".  
"Non posso uscire a pranzo con te, come se niente fosse. Cosa penseranno gli altri?".  
"Credo che si facciano più domande se rimaniamo nascosti qui dentro, che se ce ne andiamo".  
"Io devo lavorare", protestò debolmente.  
"E io devo salvare il mondo. Lo faremo più tardi. Forza. Prendi la giacca". Castle stava già aprendo la porta, incurante delle proteste, che suonavano stentate alle sue stesse orecchie.

Il problema era che Kate aveva sempre voglia di accettare le sue proposte. Di qualsiasi natura fossero. Nonostante sapesse che più tardi se ne sarebbe pentita, perché di norma la faceva stare bene e poi la lasciava sul marciapiede in fremente attesa del prossimo giro, che sarebbe arrivato solo quando lui fosse stato disponibile.  
Solo allora, solo con i tempi che decideva lui, la inondava di fascino e le faceva credere possibile che esistessero altre forme di esistenza piacevoli.  
Quelle in cui permettersi capelli un po' più spettinati.

"Ti aspetto di sotto. Così potrai fare finta di non uscire con me".  
"Sarebbe un appuntamento? Dieci minuti al bar? Richard Castle, mi hai promesso molto di più di questo".  
Lui si fermò con la mano sulla maniglia, cercando di decifrare la sua ultima frase.  
"Prenditi tutto il pomeriggio e lo faremo diventare un vero appuntamento. Intendo solo non farti morire di fame. Per il momento".  
"Dieci minuti e basta", lo ammonì.  
"Ci vediamo all'angolo. Sarò quello con una rosa rossa all'occhiello. Nel caso non mi riconoscessi".  
"Voglio proprio vederti!", gli rispose alzando la voce senza pensarci, ma abbassandola subito dopo, rendendosi conto di essere ancora in ufficio. E che tutti erano decisamente molto interessati a quello che stava avvenendo davanti ai loro occhi.

Tornò al lavoro, si mise a scrivere qualcosa, compilò un documento e, fingendo solo allora di ricordare un impegno importante, si alzò dalla sedia e si infilò la giacca.  
"Torno subito", mormorò a nessuno in particolare.  
Era sicura che chiunque sapesse dove era diretta e con chi.

Ci mise un po' a trovarlo, perché lui aveva preso la faccenda molto sul serio e la stava aspettando nascosto dietro l'angolo, apparendo di tanto in tanto per farle gesti rapidi, di cui lei si accorse solo dopo qualche tentativo.  
Non si stupì di scoprire che si era __davvero__ infilato una rosa all'occhiello. La tolse dalla sua giacca e gliela porse.  
Lei avrebbe apprezzato anche un cactus, felice come era di essere lì con lui, quindi la prese senza opporre la sua solita resistenza. Una rosa _rossa_ andava più che bene. La tenne in mano facendo ruotare il gambo, incurante di mostrarla ai passanti.

Castle si chinò a baciarla sulle labbra, facendola irrigidire.  
"Che cosa stai facendo?", gli chiese ritraendosi.  
"Non ci baciamo? Credo che il protocollo della nostra relazione lo preveda. In ufficio no, in strada sì. Sei tu che hai iniziato, la prima volta. Ed eravamo proprio in questo punto. Ne fai una questione di orario?".  
"No. Non ci baciamo perché... _non ci baciamo_ ". Si sentì ridicola, ma non le venne in mente nient'altro da dire.  
"Mi spiace. L'obiezione non è sensata". La baciò come se fossero una normale coppia che si vedeva per pranzo. Cosa che non erano. Ma a lei sembrava pericolosamente di sì.

"Non esiste nessun 'Protocollo della nostra relazione'. Non abbiamo una _relazione_ ", puntualizzò Kate, una volta seduti al tavolo di un locale appartato dove lui l'aveva condotta. Lei non c'era mai stata e lui non sembrava un frequentatore abituale.  
Sembravano due amanti clandestini. Forse lo erano, pensò Kate. Clandestini magari no. Ma... amanti? Meglio non porsi certe domande.  
"Certo che esiste. Vuoi che ti elenchi i punti?".  
Castle era del tutto a suo agio e anche lei trovava naturale essere in un locale pubblico con lui, per quanto strano potesse sembrare. Si erano sempre incontrati nei posti più impensati e lontani dalla folla.  
Era la prima volta che erano in mezzo alla gente, di giorno. Eppure le sembrava che lo facessero d'abitudine.  
Bevve un sorso d'acqua, che lui le aveva versato. Non dimenticava mai le buone maniere.

"Sì, voglio saperli". Era curiosa di sentire cosa si sarebbe inventato.  
"Oltre al bacio in strada, che è uno dei punti principali...".  
"Cioè dobbiamo baciarci _sempre i_ n strada o __solo__ in strada? È un dettaglio importante".  
Castle ponderò la sua domanda.  
"Per il momento ci baciamo solo in strada. Ma conto di estendere presto il privilegio altrove".  
"Dimentichi che ci baciamo anche in auto. Di lusso, però. Segnatelo".  
Castle la guardò meravigliato, ma accolse subito il cambio di umore della sua volubile compagna.  
"Solo nelle limousine. D'accordo".  
"C'è dell'altro?".  
"Appuntamenti diluiti nel tempo", sparò, colpendo dritto al punto. Era evidente che volesse arrivare proprio a discutere di quell'argomento. Le venivano ancora gli spasmi allo stomaco al pensiero di avergli confessato che era rimasta ferita perché lui non si era fatto vivo.  
" _ _Diluiti nel tempo__ è una frase molto poco romantica", obiettò.  
" _ _Apprezza il romanticismo.__ Fammi aggiornare la lista".  
Finse di cercare una penna e un pezzo di carta. Kate prese il suo blocchetto degli appunti e glielo porse.  
"Una vera agendina da poliziotto? Detective, sono estasiato. Me la regali? Per favore?".  
"No. Strappa un foglio".  
Castle si mostrò deluso, ma fece come gli aveva detto.  
Scrisse velocemente qualcosa sul pezzo di carta che gli aveva concesso, con la penna che aveva trovato in tasca, lo piegò e lo fece scivolare nella sua direzione.  
Kate lo aprì con il batticuore.  
 _ _Domani sera?__

Sorrise, prima ancora di rendersi conto di farlo. Tornò seria. Sorrise di nuovo.  
"Rick...", esordì.  
"'No, non posso, ho da pulire le persiane, corriamo troppo, non voglio vederti, smettila di chiamare, ammazzo animali di cioccolato innocenti'. Alla fine di tutti i dinieghi, c'è un sì?".  
Kate voleva dire di sì. Aveva già detto di sì. Ma c'era ancora una questione da chiarire.  
"Perché... ?", si fermò senza il coraggio di continuare.  
"Perché mi piaci", rispose senza giri di parole.  
Kate arrossì. Desiderò moltissimo nascondersi dietro a un ventaglio o una colonna di marmo. Fredda.  
"Non era questa la domanda. Continui a interrompermi".  
"Scusa. Prego".  
Non sapeva come introdurre l'argomento. Esitò. Ci pensò lui.  
"Ti chiamerò tutti i giorni. Più volte al giorno. Te lo prometto".  
Kate gli fu grata di non averla costretta a parlare.

Le prese una mano. Se la portò alla guancia. Le baciò il palmo. Kate gli accarezzò la tempia con le dita.  
Era il loro primo gesto affettuoso e lo trovò così naturale e intimo da scombussolarla.  
La lasciava sempre stranita rendersi conto che, nonostante tutti i gravi problemi di comunicazione ed equivoci che avevano avuto fino a quel momento, i loro corpi si modellavano alla perfezione al minimo tocco. La loro fisicità non mentiva.  
"Ho sbagliato. Ho preso alla lettera il tuo invito ad andare piano. Troppo alla lettera".  
"Non hai chiamato per giorni!", lo investì, ammettendolo per la prima volta ad alta voce.  
"E li ho contati tutti".  
"Non riesci a trovare niente di meglio? Per esempio che avevi altro da fare? Che ti sei dimenticato o che non era importante? Lo preferirei a delle spiegazioni così patetiche".  
Bene, l'aveva detto. Era una persona diretta. Si meritava molto di meglio di quello che aveva ricevuto.  
"Hai ragione. Lo penserei anche io, ma...".  
"Ma... ?".  
"Volevo farlo. Ogni volta mi dicevo che era presto e che avrei aspettato solo un altro giorno. La verità è che... non voglio fare errori con te e ne ho già fatti tanti. A quanto pare continuo a farli. Ho temuto di esagerare, visto come era andata fino a quel punto, e ho sbagliato nel senso opposto. Ho preso in mano il telefono per sette sere, e sette mattine, e ho scritto un'infinità di messaggi. Che ho cancellato".  
Aveva contato i giorni sul serio.  
Kate non riuscì a resistere allo sguardo accorato e agli occhi tristi che la stavano fissando. Come se avesse mai avuto davvero la forza di dirgli di no. Non si sarebbe trovata a un tavolo con lui invece che alla sua scrivania, dove era necessario che tornasse al più presto.  
Le sembrava sincero. Era una spiegazione così pietosa che doveva essere vera per forza. Uno scrittore si sarebbe inventato qualcosa di meglio, di più fantasioso.

Si salutarono dandosi appuntamento per la sera successiva. Castle le mostrò il cellulare su cui aveva segnato "Cena con Kate" e aveva preteso che se lo scrivesse anche lei. Si era rifiutata, ma lui aveva insistito così tanto che aveva preso il telefono dalla tasca e glielo aveva mostrato, altrimenti non sarebbero più andati via di lì.  
"A domani", la salutò mettendole una mano sul gomito, disinvolto come sempre.  
"A domani", gli sorrise gioiosa.


	21. 21

Castle non aveva voluto saperne di incontrarsi al ristorante. Non era una cosa galante, secondo lui. Non aveva nemmeno voluto dirle che programmi avesse in mente per la loro serata, nonostante lei avesse insistito per saperli.

Kate era pronta in anticipo e non sapeva come impiegare il tempo che mancava al suo arrivo. Tamburellava nervosamente le dita sul ripiano di legno a cui era appoggiata. Si passò senza pensarci una mano tra i capelli, ma la tolse subito per non rovinare l'acconciatura, che le era costata sforzi e fatica.  
Giocherellò distratta con il lungo filo di perle della collana che aveva indossato dopo una lunga esitazione, a coprire una scollatura che, temeva, fosse eccessiva.  
Era tutto l'insieme che non andava bene, si disse per l'ennesima volta, avvampando di frustrazione.

Non capiva perché fosse così agitata e perché non riuscisse a calmarsi, una buona volta. Si sentiva così da metà pomeriggio, quando aveva iniziato a sbirciare l'orologio con regolarità, temendo che succedesse un imprevisto che le avrebbe imposto di scegliere se essere ligia al dovere, come al solito, o se uscire con Richard Castle.  
Forse non sarebbe stata una cattiva idea dover rimandare il loro incontro, se doveva sentirsi così male. Non era la prima volta che usciva con un uomo. Perché, quindi, aveva la nausea? Non sapeva come avrebbe affrontato la serata se avesse continuato a sentirsi tesa come un violino.  
Si mise una mano sullo stomaco e cercò di fare un respiro profondo, facendo entrare l'aria poco per volta, fino a riempirsi i polmoni.  
La lasciò uscire di colpo. Non era servito a niente. Non si era calmata.

Guardò l'ora sul cellulare e vide che mancava ancora qualche minuto. Le sembrarono un'eternità.  
Datemi un cadavere. Voglio infilarmi i guanti e andare sulla scena di delitto qualsiasi, anche uno che non mi compete, piuttosto che trovarmi in questa situazione.  
Aspettare la faceva andare fuori di testa. La prossima volta sarebbe passata a prenderlo lei, così avrebbe deciso tempi e modi. Avrebbe avuto tutto sotto controllo.  
Quale prossima volta? Non sognare, Kate, si ammonì con durezza. Non sai nemmeno se arriverete alla fine della serata senza altre catastrofi.  
Fece qualche passo, per il timore improvviso che le si fossero intorpidite le gambe.  
Si lasciò cadere sul divano, il telefono in mano, la testa abbandonata sullo schienale. Chiuse gli occhi. Li riaprì quando sentì il bip di un messaggio in arrivo.

Castle aveva mantenuto la sua parola. L'aveva chiamata e le aveva scritto molte volte.  
Lei aveva sviluppato nel corso delle ore un rapporto simbiotico con il suo telefono, al punto da portarselo dietro in ogni occasione e controllarlo in modo compulsivo. Si era alzato più di un sopracciglio.  
A differenza di quanto successo nei terribili e solitari giorni precedenti, aveva sempre trovato un suo messaggio ad attenderla. Avevano chiacchierato senza sosta.  
La sera prima lei aveva fatto molto tardi, dovendo recuperare il tempo perso per la sua _sorpresa_ del mattino.  
Era tornata a casa trafelata e molto stanca, si era fatta una rapida doccia, aveva saltato la cena, pregustando il momento in cui avrebbe potuto infilarsi sotto le coperte e chiamarlo. Sapeva che lui la stava aspettando.  
Avevano passato più tempo di quanto le fosse sembrato sensato a parlare di qualsiasi cosa fosse loro passata per la mente. Erano stati due fiumi in piena ansiosi di raccontarsi.  
Si era stupita guardando l'ora e scoprendo che, di quel passo, avrebbero passato la notte in bianco e lei non sarebbe riuscita ad avere le forze necessarie ad affrontare la lunga giornata prima di incontrarlo.  
Ma a lui non lo aveva detto.

Si era ormai abbandonata a uno stato catatonico semi affondata tra i cuscini, quando il trillo del campanello la fece sobbalzare violentemente.  
 _ _Devo stare calma. Devo stare calma.__  
Parole al vento, la frenesia si era già impossessata di lei, facendola balzare in piedi e correre alla porta. Si controllò un'ultima volta, solo per avere qualcosa da fare prima di incontrarlo.  
Aprì la porta in modo così brusco da generare uno spostamento d'aria.  
Ed eccolo apparire bello come il sole, splendente e a proprio agio come se non fosse la prima volta che entrava e sicuro di sé come se avere primi appuntamenti fosse una costante della sua vita.  
Forse era proprio così.  
Inoltre, ci sarebbe stato da dibattere sulla questione "primo appuntamento" . Con tutto quello che avevano già fatto accadere, forse un'altra definizione sarebbe stata più appropriata. Ma non gliene veniva in mente nessuna.

"Ehi", lo salutòin preda alla confusione.  
 _ _Ehi.__ Dove erano finite le sue buone maniere?  
Lui le sorrise. Lei pensò che non sarebbe riuscita a reggersi in piedi e si sarebbe afflosciata davanti a lui, morendo proprio lì, sotto ai suoi occhi.  
Non morì. Le gambe continuarono a sorreggerla, il sangue non defluì di colpo verso il basso.  
Parlare però rimaneva un'attività al di sopra delle sue possibilità. Sarebbe rimasta a fissarlo come un'apparizione sulla soglia di casa nei tempi a venire.  
"Sei molto bella", ruppe lui il silenzio, trovando del tutto naturale che lei stringesse in modo convulso la maniglia della porta che non aveva ancora lasciato, che non articolasse suoni e non lo invitasse a entrare.  
Kate avrebbe voluto rispondere con qualcosa di molto significativo e brillante, ma il suo cervello non stava mandando impulsi elettrici a nessuna parte del suo corpo, quindi si limitò ad abbassare gli occhi e mormorare un grazie sorridente, a malapena udibile.  
Che cosa le stava succedendo? Non stavano uscendo per la prima volta. Avevano già... preferì non concludere la frase, né riportare alla memoria azioni meno che irreprensibili che lei aveva compiuto sotto l'effetto di una sostanza stupefacente che, con ogni evidenza, stava ancora agendo su di lei. _Lui._  
"Andiamo?".  
Kate annuì.  
Doveva aver capito che lei non era in grado di intendere e, quindi, aveva preso in mano la situazione. Non sembrava considerarla stramba, realizzò Kate, dopo avergli lanciato un'occhiata di soppiatto.  
Avevano parlato per ore solo la sera prima e adesso non riusciva a emettere un suono. Figurarsi una frase completa. Sarebbe stato un completo disastro, se lo sentiva. Loro davano il meglio negli incontri casuali. L'ufficialità dell'evento la inchiodava al suolo rendendola goffa e poco comunicativa.

Prese una giacca leggera e la borsa, e lo seguì lungo le scale, sempre in silenzio. Sembravano due sconosciuti che stessero andando a controllare una perdita di gas.  
Lui tenne aperto il portone per farla passare e la precedette per aiutarla a salire in auto, premuroso come sempre. Lei aveva voglia di girarsi verso di lui e implorarlo di far finire quella farsa, potevano tornare a comportarsi in modo normale? Naturale? Era possibile? L'altra opzione che valutò era quella di andarsene, mettendo in salvo l'orgoglio.  
Guardò Castle fare il giro dell'auto, sedersi al posto di guida e chiudere lo sportello. Non mise in moto. Passò qualche secondo, ma lui continuò a rimanere immobile.  
Si girò verso di lei.  
"Kate...".  
 _ _Lo sapevo. È stato un errore. Vorrà che ci salutiamo qui.__  
Strinse la borsa preparandosi al peggio, guardando fissa davanti a sé, pronta a ricevere il colpo.  
"Possiamo calmarci?", le chiese a bassa voce.  
Alzò la testa di scatto, convinta di aver capito male.  
"Io... anche tu? Voglio dire, pensavo di essere solo io...". Si mise a ridere forte, ma strinse subito le labbra per tornare seria e non sembrargli pazza.  
Castle le prese una mano, fece aderire i loro palmi e appoggiò l'altra sopra le sue dita, accarezzandole.  
Kate iniziò a sentire la tensione svanire.  
"Possiamo rimanere qui a chiacchierare, se vuoi", le propose senza alzare lo sguardo, ipnotizzato dalle loro mani unite.  
"Dentro l'auto? Sai che per noi è pericoloso", lo provocò, tornando a essere finalmente la persona che lui aveva conosciuto e non un'estranea incapace di esprimersi.  
Castle le sorrise con aria sbarazzina.  
"Detective Beckett! Non al primo appuntamento", rispose fingendosi oltraggiato. Risero insieme.  
Erano ancora un po' imbarazzati, ma non impietriti dalla solennità dell'evento che sembrava dover decidere le sorti del loro rapporto futuro.  
"Forse dovremmo smettere di chiamarlo così. Sembra troppo...".  
"Ufficiale?".  
"Categorico".  
Lui annuì per farle capire che condivideva lo stesso pensiero.  
"Come se dovessimo provare a noi stessi qualcosa", commentò Kate mettendosi comoda e raccogliendo le gambe sotto di sé.  
"Tipo cosa?", le chiese incuriosito. Lei si pentì di aver parlato.  
"Non lo so". Lo sapeva ma non voleva dirlo.  
"Di stare bene insieme?", suggerì Castle.  
Kate non preferì non rispondere nulla.  
"Noi __stiamo__ bene insieme. Non dobbiamo dimostrarcelo".  
Che uomo pieno di speranza e ottimismo. Non avevano fatto altro che creare ostacoli a ogni passo della loro relazione, se così volevano chiamarla.

Le scosse la mano per farla tornare al presente. "Non è così?".  
Kate gli sorrise, accorgendosi che era bastato quel gesto perché le linee tese intorno agli occhi di lui si distendessero.  
Si sporse dalla sua parte per dargli un leggero bacio sulle labbra. Le sembrò l'unica risposta valida.  
"Ehi. Stai saltando alla fine del nostro appuntamento", protestò Castle, senza però lasciarla andare. Forse l'idea di rimanere in auto non era da buttar via, pensò Kate sentendo la sua mano sulla schiena.  
Non stavano forse molto bene già così?  
Si concesse di dargli un ultimo bacio, gli accarezzò una guancia, si guardarono per un istante, prima di tornare ognuno al proprio posto e dare finalmente inizio alla loro serata.


	22. 22

Quando arrivarono al ristorante scelto da Castle, non così __glamour__ come si era aspettata, ma non privo di fascino e classe, si era calmata abbastanza da apprezzare di essere con lui, da soli, e con un'intera serata davanti.  
All'improvviso l'idea che si rivelasse tutto un enorme un errore non sembrava più essere così probabile.  
Non si vedeva tornare a casa delusa, insieme a tutte le bolle di sapone scoppiate intorno a lei. Sarebbe andato tutto bene, ne era certa.  
Accettò con molta grazia la mano che lui le porgeva per aiutarla a scendere dall'auto, sorridendogli felice.  
Le sembrò di avanzare sfiorando il pavimento, guidata dalla sua mano salda sulla schiena, così come l'aveva visto fare quella sera in compagnia di un'altra donna. Era convinta che questa volta non si trattasse di un vuoto gesto di galanteria, non se doveva tener conto della pressione e del calore che filtrava attraverso il tessuto sottile del suo abito.  
Le sembrava che non avesse nessuna intenzione di lasciarla andare. L'aiutò a togliersi la giacca. Non era abituata a tanta premura. Non era spiacevole uscire con un uomo non concentrato solo su di sé, per una volta.

Vennero fatti accomodare a un tavolo defilato. Qualche testa si era girata al loro passaggio, sguardi incuriositi si erano posati su di loro. Su di lei, sospettò, per scoprire chi fosse la sua nuova compagna.  
Di solito non le piaceva essere al centro dell'attenzione, ma sapeva che uscire con lui avrebbe comportato una certa visibilità, ne era stata consapevole quando aveva accettato il suo invito.  
Le faceva piacere essere lì con lui, uscire allo scoperto. Non c'era nessun motivo di nascondere che si stavano frequentando. Sentì un'inaspettata sensazione di calore risalirle dallo stomaco. Gli rivolse un sorriso ancora più luminoso, che lui accolse perplesso, ma che non indagò oltre, mentre prendeva posto davanti a lei.  
Kate lo guardò seduto dall'altra parte del tavolo, serio ed elegante, e si rese conto che, se anche si sforzavano di farla sembrare una serata normale, rappresentava un'importante evoluzione nel loro rapporto.  
A questo punto era evidente che non si era trattato di un incontro casuale, destinato a concludersi senza lasciare strascichi. Il punto era che entrambi avevano voluto rivedersi. Poteva essere all'apparenza solo una cena, l'ovvio passo successivo di un rapporto nascente, ma a loro era costato giorni di attesa, molti equivoci e timore di mostrare all'altro i reali desideri.  
Cercò di rilassarsi per non caricare la serata di troppe aspettative. Preferiva concentrarsi sul benessere che sentiva diffondersi nel suo corpo.

"Va tutto bene?", le chiese Castle sollecito e lievemente preoccupato, vedendola assorta.  
"Benissimo", gli rispose tornando a concentrarsi su di lui, sorridendogli di nuovo.  
Si rendeva conto di farlo più spesso di quanto lo chiedesse la situazione, perché era così felice da non riuscire a contenersi, ma soprattutto per la reazione che vedeva prodursi in lui ogni volta.  
La guardava incantato e si rasserenava, come se fosse stato intimamente sempre all'erta per cogliere segnali di malessere che l'avrebbero indotta a scivolare lontano da lui.  
Non aveva nessuna intenzione di andarsene, né di farsi rovinare la serata in alcun modo.

Prese il bicchiere colmo davanti a lei e bevve un sorso di vino.  
"Ordiniamo?". Castle la guardava da sopra il menu aperto."Vuoi che ti consigli qualcosa?", le propose con tono mondano.  
Kate gli lanciò un'occhiata perplessa. Era capace di scegliere da sola cosa mangiare. Non avrebbe di certo voluto che lei rispondesse: "Pensaci tu", vero? Non era quel genere di donna.  
"I dessert sono una favola", proseguì lui sempre molto compìto.  
A Kate venne da ridere e tornò a scrutarlo convinta di incontrare i suoi occhi divertiti. Si rese conto invece con stupore che lui si era immedesimato in modo molto partecipe nel ruolo del "Perfetto uomo da primo appuntamento importante".  
Kate si mosse a disagio sulla sedia. Ripensò a come le aveva aperto la portiera dell'auto, a come l'aveva aiutata a togliersi la giacca e le aveva tenuto la sedia una volta arrivati al tavolo. Molto solerte, senza dubbio. Temette che fosse entrato un po' troppo nella parte. O forse era così che agiva di solito? Dove era finito l'uomo che l'aveva portata via da una festa con una bottiglia e senza bicchieri?  
Avrebbero dovuto passare ore a parlare cordialmente, chiedendosi di passarsi il sale?  
Era troppo rigido e impostato. Le venne voglia di togliersi le scarpe e spettinarlo. Non per forza in questa sequenza.  
Il locale era magnifico ed era sicura che anche il cibo fosse ottimo e le faceva sempre effetto vederlo con giacca e cravatta, ma trovarsi rinchiusa in una situazione formale non era quello che aveva pensato sarebbe successo.

Si passò una mano sul collo per allentare l'improvvisa tensione.  
"Vieni spesso qui?", gli domandò cortese. Se dovevano conversare amabilmente, tanto valeva che lei facesse la sua parte.  
"No". La risposta laconica, ma velata da una vaga apprensione, la fece insospettire. C'era qualcosa di strano in lui.  
Bevve un altro sorso.  
"Mi tieni nascosta?".  
"No!". Espressione allarmata e ansiosa. C'era decisamente qualcosa che non andava. "Non lo farei mai. Ho solo voluto scegliere un posto...".  
Kate gli toccò la mano. "Ehi", lo interruppe prima che finisse di parlare. Lui tacque, aspettando. "Stavo scherzando", lo tranquillizzò.  
Castle si rilassò. "Volevo un posto che non avesse particolari...", raddrizzò le spalle e fece un gesto vago.  
"Ricordi?", concluse per lui, che rimase un attimo in silenzio, riflettendo.  
"È un posto che mi piace, ma non ho mai portato nessuno...". Kate si fece di colpo molto attenta. "Di cui mi importasse".  
Kate abbassò gli occhi, ma non rispose nulla. Era troppo presto per fare certi discorsi. Aveva imparato a capire che lui amava lanciarsi entusiasta nelle cose, ma lei aveva una natura più cauta. Essere lì con lui era già un passo avanti. Non era pronta a sentire frasi romantiche che segnalavano una direzione precisa.  
Si rituffò nel menu. Castle sembrò fare retromarcia e non aggiunse altro.

Si sentì un suono provenire dalla borsa che aveva appoggiato vicino a lei. Entrambi si girarono a guardarla.  
"È il tuo telefono?", le chiese cortese.  
"Sì. Scusami, ho dimenticato di spegnerlo". Si allungò per prenderlo e abbassare il volume della suoneria, ma prima di farlo lesse senza volerlo il messaggio che le era arrivato, incupendosi.  
"Lavoro?", si intromise Castle, curioso.  
"Sì", rispose continuando a fissare lo schermo. Si riscosse. "Niente di grave. Ordiniamo". Tornò a concentrarsi allegra sulla loro cena, ma senza riuscire a smettere di pensare alle nuove informazioni che le erano giunte.  
"Un omicidio?", si informò Castle sempre più interessato.  
"No. Un alibi confermato che invece non doveva reggere", si lasciò scappare.  
"Perché no?".  
"Perché ero convinta fosse il colpevole. Ma non importa, ci penserò domani".  
"Pensiamoci adesso. Insieme", insistette lui.  
Lo fissò dubbiosa. Forse voleva essere solo gentile. "Non voglio rovinare la nostra serata parlando di omicidi".  
"Non la rovineresti più di me che ti elenco i dessert", replicò ironico, tornando finalmente se stesso.  
Kate si mise a ridere, sentendo che erano più vicini di quanto lo fossero stati da quando si erano seduti a quel tavolo.  
"Avanti. Raccontami tutto", la sollecitò Castle, che sembrava aver ritrovato il suo solito spirito.  
"Non posso. Sono dettagli che sa solo la polizia".  
"Non andrò in giro a spifferare notizie ai giornali. Hai la mia parola".  
Kate rimase dubbiosa, anche se aveva voglia di cedere e di sfogarsi con qualcuno.  
"Se trapelerà anche solo un dettaglio saprò che sei stato tu e verrò a cercarti di notte".  
"Lo stai facendo sembrare troppo invitante. Cambia minaccia".  
"Rick, non sto scherzando".  
"Neanche io. Come puoi spaventarmi citando attività notturne che ci riguardano?".  
Kate provò l'intenso desiderio di mollargli un calcio sotto il tavolo. Prese fiato.  
"D'accordo. Attività notturne che coinvolgono una pistola".  
Castle fece per dire qualcosa, lei alzò una mano per fermarlo.  
"Non dire _sexy"_ , lo ammonì. Lui si morse le labbra. Era esattamente quello che aveva voluto risponderle.  
Kate sbuffò esasperata e si chiese perchè avesse desiderato che lui tornasse il solito Castle. Non era più riposante quando soppesava le parole temendo di contrariarla?  
Gli riassunse con pochi dettagli essenziali il caso che aveva tra le mani, gli elencò le prove e tutto ciò che non tornava, buchi, incertezze e controsensi.  
Castle l'ascoltò dimostrandosi un interlocutore molto coinvolto. La fermò solo una volta per chiedere a un cameriere di farsi portare un foglio di carta, così che lei potesse fargli degli schizzi per spiegargli meglio la dinamica degli eventi. Si mise perfino a prendere appunti.  
"Sono impressionata, Rick. Di solito si annoiano tutti alla seconda frase", notò Kate guardandolo completamente assorbito da quello che aveva scritto. Di lì a poco avrebbe fatto entrare una lavagna luminosa, ne era sicura.  
"Fingerò di non aver sentito che parli di omicidi a tutti i tuoi...", la guardò per un istante, ma poi tornò a fissare le carte che aveva davanti, senza concludere la frase.  
"Uomini con cui esco?", suggerì Kate, non amando le affermazioni lasciate a metà.  
"Futuri fidanzati", la corresse frettoloso, senza alzare gli occhi.  
"Mi sembra un po' presto per definirti così", commentò lei con lo stesso tono discorsivo privo di importanza che lui aveva usato, appoggiando il mento sul palmo della mano.  
Lui alzò la testa di scatto, sorpreso dal fatto che lei non avesse ribattuto in modo sferzante alla sua provocazione.  
Gli fece una smorfia. "Non illuderti, mi accertavo solo che mi stessi ascoltando, preso come sei a fare il piccolo detective".  
"Ehi". Le lanciò il foglio che aveva tra le mani. "Ti ho scritto degli spunti molto arguti. Leggi".  
"Non pensavo che qualcuno usasse ancora la parola 'arguto'", commentò Kate sarcastica mentre scorreva con gli occhi le sue annotazioni.  
Erano interessanti davvero. Forse l'aveva sottovalutato.  
Rilesse più volte, mordicchiandosi il labbro.  
"Quindi? La mia brillante intelligenza mi rende ancora più affascinante? Vuoi ripensare al fidanzamento?".  
"No. Per il momento mi limiterei a toglierti i vestiti". Rise nel vederlo rimanere a bocca aperta. "Dai, Rick. È troppo facile così. Mi stai facendo vincere tutti i round. Dove è finito il tuo spirito __arguto__?", lo prese in giro.  
"Katherine Beckett", protestò, fingendo di essere stato punto nel vivo. "E io che avevo in mente di portarti a guardare le stelle, sussurrandoti frasi romantiche".  
"Sussurrami la soluzione del caso", lo frenò subito. Si stupì del silenzio che seguì.  
"Prendi la borsa. Andiamo", le ordinò. Gliela lanciò al volo, incurante del suo sbigottimento.  
"Dove? Abbiamo a malapena mangiato!", si oppose. Erano di nuovo in mezzo a una nuova follia?  
"Compreremo qualcosa strada facendo".  
"Non mi alzo se non mi dici dove vuoi portarmi". Incrociò le braccia, rifiutando di alzarsi.  
Castle, che si era già lanciato nella loro prossima avventura, si sedette di nuovo, fremente.  
"Sul luogo del delitto". Si fermò, negli occhi un'espressione ispirata. "Ho sempre voluto dirlo", esclamò, quasi commosso.  
"Lo immaginavo", commentò Kate decisa a non abbandonare la sua posizione. "Anche di passare sotto i nastri gialli della polizia, vero?".  
Lo vide quasi battere le mani per la felicità. Tornò serio.  
"Kate. Sono uno scrittore, lascia che ti sveli qualche segreto".  
"Non vedo l'ora di sentire queste grandi verità", cercò di smorzarlo con il suo sarcasmo, ma senza riuscirci.  
"Per capire le persone devi immedesimarti. Devi entrare nella mente del killer. Io l'ho fatto in tutti i miei libri".  
"Questo spiega molte cose", si intromise Kate che non voleva ammettere che le piaceva battibeccare con lui.  
"Dobbiamo tornare dove è iniziato tutto e comportarci come avrebbe fatto lui. O lei".  
"Non ti viene il dubbio, tra le altre cose, che io, come detective, lo faccia già? Che mi abbiano addestrato?".  
"Non l'hai mai fatto con me". Sembrava così convinto che le spiacque quasi doverlo deludere.  
"Per la tua grande arguzia, immagino".  
"Ho una mente molto creativa".  
"Parlamene".  
"Stai creando diversivi perché non vuoi portarmi con te. Andiamo". Si alzò di nuovo e le porse una mano. "Ti farò risolvere il caso in due minuti".

Kate fu molto tentata. Non aveva nessuna voglia di rimanere seduta a un tavolo a conversare garbata. Non erano bravi in quello. Quello che le proponeva... era irresistibile.  
Finse di accettare solo dietro grande insistenza.  
Castle le strinse la mano spingendola fuori dalla sala, proprio come la prima sera che si erano incontrati. Forse funzionavano meglio fuggendo.  
La sorprese ancora una volta all'aperto, quando le lanciò le chiavi dell'auto, facendole segno di mettersi alla guida.  
Non si era mai divertita tanto. Con un po' di fortuna l'avrebbe davvero aiutata a risolvere il caso.


	23. 23

Non avevano risolto il caso. Lei, del resto, non se lo era aspettata. Aveva però fatto molti passi avanti, e, se doveva essere onesta, l'aiuto di Castle si era rivelato sorprendentemente prezioso.  
Si era comportato molto meglio del previsto. C'era stato un iniziale momento di ingestibile euforia in cui si era seriamente chiesta cosa le fosse saltato in mente, e perché lei non potesse, come tutte, frequentare uomini sani di mente e non qualcuno che si esaltasse tanto per un omicidio.  
E per qualsiasi cosa a esso collegata, come se fosse stata una festa in cui davano via gadget.  
Era arrivato a chiederle se le sarebbe spiaciuto fermarsi a comprare un distintivo finto, sempre che la polizia di New York non intendesse donargliene uno, per ringraziarlo dei suoi servigi. Magari aveva una pistola di riserva da prestargli?  
Impegnata a guidare la sua auto, si era limitata a fulminarlo con un'occhiataccia che l'aveva reso inoffensivo per qualche minuto. Di seguito il fastidioso cicaleccio era ricominciato. Desiderando fortemente strangolarlo a mani nude, aveva accostato, si era girata verso di lui e gli aveva intimato sibilante di chiudere quella dannata bocca, se non voleva farsi abbandonare legato a un palo in una strada poco frequentata.  
Sì, era seria, e l'avrebbe fatto, voleva metterla alla prova? A cosa servivano altrimenti le manette?  
Si era placato.

Erano passati al distretto a recuperare l'occorrente, lui l'aveva seguita perché non ne aveva voluto sapere di rimanere in auto, e lei non se lo era aspettata. Era sicura che non volesse perdersi nemmeno un minuto de _divertimento._  
Quando si erano chiuse le porte dell'ascensore, l'improvvisa vicinanza fisica in un luogo chiuso e deserto li aveva resi muti e lievemente imbarazzati.  
Non era capitato spesso che si trovassero da soli lontani da occhi indiscreti ed entrambi ricordavano fin troppo bene cosa era successo in quella circostanza. Si erano mossi d'istinto per allontanarsi, fissando la parete davanti a loro.  
La mente di Kate aveva cominciato a riempirsi di domande scomode, che fino a quel momento aveva evitato di porsi.  
Aveva accettato un appuntamento senza pensare che forse lui aveva avuto in mente dei progetti per il dopo. Non aveva faticato a immaginare quali. E lei? Come si sarebbe posta rispetto a questi _progetti_?  
Non ne aveva idea. Come ci si comportava di solito in un rapporto che era partito in modo tanto burrascoso e si era sviluppato tra fughe e incomprensioni?  
Ci avrebbe pensato più tardi.

Erano arrivati all'appartamento della vittima, che era pervaso da un silenzio spettrale. Le facevano sempre un certo effetto i "luoghi del delitto", come li aveva chiamati Castle, una volta che erano state fatte tutte le analisi, la scientifica aveva raccolto prove e reperti, la vittima era stata rimossa, ma i sigilli non erano ancora stati tolti. Le sembravano una terra di nessuno in attesa che qualcuno la facesse tornare alla vita.  
Castle doveva aver provato la stessa sensazione, perché si era zittito rispettosamente.  
Non aveva scherzato, almeno non all'inizio. L'aveva dapprima seguita senza intralciarla, e poi si era mosso da solo per la stanza, attento a non creare disordine, perso nelle sue riflessioni, facendole poche domande molto precise.  
Aveva dovuto ammettere, suo malgrado, che non era male come partner. Meglio di molti altri. Per una sera, e in via del tutto eccezionale.  
Le era stato d'aiuto poter pensare a voce alta davanti a un interlocutore molto attento e, in uno scambio di ruoli, ascoltare le sue considerazioni. Le era sembrato di aver fatto dei passi avanti, e non solo nella soluzione del mistero che era avvenuto in quel luogo, ma anche nella conoscenza reciproca.  
Era abituata all'uomo mondano che cercava sempre di farla stare bene e che la stupiva con proposte inaspettate, qualcuno che la faceva ridere e che non sembrava prendere niente sul serio. Il Castle che si era mostrato a lei in quella situazione era molto diverso.  
Si era chiesta quanti altri aspetti di lui ci fossero ancora da scoprire. E se fosse saggio volerlo fare.

"Ok, __partner__. Qui abbiamo finito", esclamò Kate dopo qualche ora di chiacchiere e analisi su un unico e specifico argomento, che aveva lasciato fuori tutte le altre considerazioni.  
"Di già? Non abbiamo arrestato nessuno!", protestò come se lei gli stesse togliendo il suo giocattolo preferito.  
" _ _Io__ non ho arrestato nessuno, non __noi__. Sai, Rick, la realtà è più noiosa di quanto appaia nei tuoi libri. Spesso si trova il colpevole alla fine di lunghe giornate monotone in cui non succede niente di eclatante. Mi spiace deluderti".  
"Noiosa? Io mi sono divertito!", la contraddisse.  
Kate fece un sorriso di circostanza, convinta che lo stesse dicendo solo per essere gentile. Nessuno poteva apprezzare una serata galante a base di omicidi.  
Castle si accorse che lei non gli aveva creduto. "Ehi. Dico davvero. Mi è piaciuto aiutarti".  
Il sorriso di Kate divenne più luminoso.  
"Grazie. Mi sei stato molto utile. E grazie per tutti i suggerimenti". Alzò la mano a mostrargli i biglietti che lui aveva voluto a tutti i costi riempire con le sue teorie, molte delle quali strampalate. Aveva temuto che lei potesse dimenticarsene qualcuna.  
"Chiamami quando vuoi", rispose magnanimo.  
"Lo farò senz'altro quando avremo un caso legato alla CIA, gli UFO o la mafia russa", elencò a memoria le ipotesi che erano andate per la maggiore durante la loro piacevole collaborazione improvvisata.  
Castle non se la prese, perché aveva capito che il suo intento era affettuoso e non derisorio.

Era tardi. Kate si sentì nervosa all'idea che la questione, che aveva tenuto in sospeso in un angolo della sua mente, non potesse essere ulteriormente posticipata.  
Non sapeva se lui volesse riaccompagnarla, mettendo la parola fine a un incontro che non era andato come si aspettava, se fosse il suo turno di fare una mossa e, soprattutto, cosa voleva lei davvero?  
Salutarlo? Stare ancora con lui? Invitarlo da qualche parte?  
Bastò porsi con onestà la domanda per capire che non c'era che una risposta, molto chiara dentro di lei.  
Non aveva nessuna voglia di concludere la serata, tornare a casa da sola, infilarsi sotto le coperte e il giorno dopo andare al lavoro. Chissà quando l'avrebbe rivisto. Le sembrava che il tempo trascorso insieme a lui durasse sempre troppo poco.  
Bastarono le tristi immagini che la sua mente aveva creato istantaneamente per farla decidere di intervenire e smuovere la situazione.

Mise i fogli in tasca, si tolse i guanti e si avvicinò a lui, che rimase fermo al suo posto, lontano da lei.  
"Stanca?", sembrò solo una domanda sollecita, ma Kate capì che, come lei, stava cercando di capire cosa sarebbe successo dopo.  
"No. Però ho un po' fame", lasciò cadere in tono neutro, evitando di guardarlo negli occhi.  
Castle accolse subito la proposta. "Vuoi che andiamo da qualche parte? Compriamo qualcosa e lo mangiamo in macchina?".  
"Si era detto niente auto", gli ricordò Kate con tono malizioso, cedendo alla tentazione di flirtare con lui.  
"Giusto. Non mi resisti. Possiamo...".  
"Vuoi venire da me?", lo interruppe avventatamente, senza aver ancora formulato il pensiero nella sua mente.  
Lui si limitò a fissarla a bocca aperta senza aggiungere altro. Sembrava essere rimasto molto più che colpito dal suo invito inaspettato.  
"Per... metterci qualcosa nello stomaco, visto che la cena è saltata", chiarì Kate, cominciando a farfugliare perché la sua reazione l'aveva resa incerta. Forse non sapeva come dirle di no?  
"Sì, certo. Volentieri. Mi piacerebbe molto". Castle stava precipitosamente rifilandole tutti i sinonimi che gli venivano in mente, perché non ci fossero dubbi su quello che pensava della sua sua proposta.  
"Ok", commentò Kate a voce bassa, gli occhi a terra, suggellando il loro accordo.  
"Ok", ripeté Castle sorridendole, ma senza muoversi verso di lei, aspettando che fosse lei a decidere cosa fare.  
"Andiamo?", lo esortò, ancora un po' insicura, senza sapere di preciso a quali conseguenze avrebbe portato la sua iniziativa e non del tutto convinta che fosse la cosa giusta da fare. Però era quello che desiderava. Non poteva essere sbagliato.

Di fronte alla porta chiusa del suo appartamento, Castle la guardò rovistare nervosamente nella borsa per cercare le chiavi. Una volta che le ebbe scovate, le fece cadere a terra in modo maldestro. Si abbassarono insieme, ma lui fu il primo a raccoglierle e a porgergliele. Kate mormorò qualche vaga parola di ringraziamento.

Si era accorto subito che era nervosa, quando era passato a prenderla. Gli era sembrato che, seduti al ristorante, fosse riuscita a lasciarsi un po' andare, ma era tornata ansiosa quando lo aveva invitato a trascorrere quello che rimaneva della serata da lei.

Avrebbe voluto rassicurarla che aveva accettato la sua proposta senza nessun altro fine che passare un po' di tempo con lei, ma non osava metterla ancora più in imbarazzo parlandogliene apertamente.

Era strano, decisamente molto strano, quell'imbarazzo misto ad apprensione tra loro, quella paura costante di sbagliare, considerando il punto in cui si erano spinti la sera del loro primo incontro, ma era pure vero che da allora lei era fuggita, spesso, si era ritratta da lui, gli aveva mandato segnali ingarbugliati, erano stati catapultati in un vortice che cambiava spesso direzione.

Per quel motivo aveva deciso che non avrebbe mai più fatto niente che mettesse in pericolo la loro frequentazione, avrebbe cercato di farla stare bene, le avrebbe dato tutto lo spazio di cui aveva bisogno e non avrebbe, in nessun modo, forzato la situazione. Il fatto che avessero già avuto dei momenti intimi non significava che l'avrebbe presa in braccio al di là della porta per trascinarla in camera, come lei temeva, lo capiva benissimo dal linguaggio del suo corpo. Sarebbe stato più semplice se si fossero confessati le rispettive posizioni, ma Castle aveva già capito che lei era da cogliere negli angoli, e non da affrontare in campo aperto.

Aveva ogni intenzione di lasciarla libera di comportarsi come preferiva, di non farla sentire minacciata dentro alla sua stessa casa e di assecondarla nelle sue preferenze.

Purché si rilassasse. Rimase fermo a qualche passo da lei, non volendo invadere il suo spazio fisico, evitò di sfiorarla, nemmeno casualmente, anche se lo desiderava moltissimo, fin dall'inizio della serata, fin dal primo istante in cui l'aveva incontrata, aspettò che lo invitasse a entrare e si comportò da perfetto ospite non invadente.

"Mettiti comodo", gli gridò, scomparendo dalla sua vista. Castle la guardò allontanarsi, perplesso.  
Si tolse lentamente la giacca, la ripiegò con cura, la appoggiò su un mobile e rimase ad aspettarla senza muoversi. Non aveva idea di quello che sarebbe successo.  
"Non rimanere impalato sulla porta", esclamò Kate vedendolo ancora in piedi all'ingresso, quando tornò a farsi viva.  
Era evidente che non solo l'assenza era servita per cambiarsi, visto che ora indossava una maglia morbida che le cadeva su una spalla, visione che gli fece temere di non essere in grado di comportarsi come un gentiluomo per tutto il tempo che sarebbe rimasto, ma anche per recuperare un po' di sicurezza.  
Kate andò verso il frigorifero, lo aprì e guardò all'interno, dubbiosa.  
"Cosa vuoi mangiare? Ho...".  
Castle la raggiunse, chinandosi per sbirciare il contenuto. Era stata ottimista, se aveva pensato di nutrirli con quello che aveva in casa. Non commentò il deserto dei ripiani, per non metterla ulteriormente a disagio.  
"Scusami. Non ho fatto la spesa e... non pensavo che avrei avuto ospiti", si giustificò.  
Era così vicina che lo scorcio della sua pelle nuda gli aveva fatto passare qualsiasi altro appetito.  
Chiuse gli occhi per un breve istante. Respirò. Recuperò il controllo. Tornò a rivolgersi a lei.  
"Lascia fare a me. Mi inventerò qualcosa con gli ingredienti che hai". Era una bella sfida. Adesso era lui quello ottimista.  
"Davvero?", gli chiese scettica, appoggiandosi al mobile dietro di lei. Castle si chiese se sarebbe stato un gesto avventato allungare una mano per spostarle una ciocca di capelli dietro all'orecchio. All'ultimo si frenò.  
Non voleva innervosirla, né darle l'impressione che le stesse tendendo degli agguati.  
Lui aveva intenzioni onorevoli. Voleva che fosse molto chiaro.  
"Davvero. Sono un ottimo cuoco".  
Kate incrociò le braccia, non convinta.  
"Pensavo che fossi più il tipo che cena fuori tutte le sere".  
"Dipende se non devo andarmene prima per risolvere omicidi. O inseguire donne nei bagni", le fece presente, iniziando ad arrotolarsi le maniche della camicia. Notò che lo sguardo di lei si era spostato sulle sue braccia per un breve momento, ma poi aveva subito alzato gli occhi, con decisione.  
"Possiamo ordinare qualcosa, se vuoi", gli propose come ultima spiaggia.  
"Non ti fidi delle mie doti culinarie? Va' a sederti, ti preparo la cena".  
Lei gli posò una mano sul braccio, lui si irrigidì.  
"D'accordo, sorprendimi", gli sussurrò in tono invitante, senza togliere la mano e senza andarsene. Erano ancora davanti al frigorifero aperto.  
Castle richiuse piano lo sportello, continuando a guardarla negli occhi. Lei non abbassò i suoi. Lui cominciò a chiedersi se la conversazione si fosse spostata su un altro piano.


	24. 24

Castle non si mosse per non rovinare la promettente atmosfera che si era creata, ma lei non sembrava essere connessa al momento presente.  
Fu questione di un attimo, che sembrò cristallizzarsi muto tra loro.  
Subito dopo Kate sembrò risvegliarsi dal torpore, spostando di colpo la mano dal suo braccio, come se si fosse resa conto solo allora del contatto fisico. Si allontanò di qualche passo, confusa, quasi volendo scusarsi.  
Castle non rimpianse di non aver fatto nessun approccio. Anche se avrebbe voluto. Molto.  
Non era pronto a farsi mettere alla porta.  
"Mangiamo?", le domandò allegro, fingendo che non fosse successo niente. Come se fosse facile fingerlo. Si sentiva ancora scosso e gli sembrava di avere l'impronta della sua mano che lo marchiasse a fuoco.  
Lei annuì, senza dire niente.  
Si spartirono i compiti. Kate apparecchiò la tavola e gli indicò dove trovare gli utensili che lui man mano le chiedeva. Era una sfida ardua preparare qualcosa di commestibile con gli ingredienti che aveva trovato tra gli scaffali, e intanto fare una buona impressione. Ma Castle non si perdeva mai d'animo.  
Per fortuna il reparto vini sembrava più fornito. Kate arrivò con una bottiglia sigillata, che lui le prese dalle mani, cercando qualcosa con cui aprirla.  
Kate prese due bicchieri, che posò vicino a lui, perché li riempisse.  
"Brindiamo?", propose lei.  
Lui non si tirava certo indietro di fronte a un brindisi.  
"A cosa?".  
Kate si trovò a corto di parole. Lui le venne in soccorso.  
"A una bella serata?". Non era riuscito a inventarsi niente di più originale, così sui due piedi. Si chiese se stesse perdendo tutto il suo fascino creativo.  
Se fosse stato una donna, se fosse stato __lei__ _,_ si sarebbe cacciato di casa, senza pensarci due volte.  
 _Rick, impegnati_ , si rimproverò. _La stai annoiando a morte._  
Kate fece tintinnare il bicchiere contro il suo, strappandolo al suo dialogo interiore.  
"Che non è ancora finita", aggiunse, portandosi il calice alle labbra e guardandolo da sotto le palpebre con un'espressione che non riuscì a decifrare.  
Era un invito. Era un invito?  
Se fosse stato in compagnia di qualsiasi altra donna a questo punto avrebbe salutato la cena, le avrebbe tolto quello che aveva tra le mani, e quello che aveva addosso, e la situazione avrebbe subito un evoluzione più interessante.

Visto che si trovava nel suo territorio, preferì fingere di non aver colto nessun messaggio. Meglio passare per idiota che superare chissà quale limite di cui non era consapevole. Come se non fosse già successo in precedenza. Meglio non rischiare. A furia di ripeterselo sarebbe diventato un monaco. Nei suoi confronti, almeno.  
Del resto, da quando l'aveva incontrata, delle altre donne non gli interessava nulla. Si chiese se non potesse essere un buon argomento di conversazione. __Voglio te e nessun'altra.__ No, non era il caso di iniziare il discorso.  
Si limitò a fare un piccolo sorriso, lasciandola a fissarlo un po' incerta e poi tornò all'opera nella sua mansione di procacciatore di cibo.  
Era quello che piaceva alle donne, giusto? Era qualcosa che richiamava istinti ancestrali fissati nel loro DNA. Avrebbe dovuto produrre un capolavoro.  
Concentrato sulle immagini di uomini primitivi che tornavano nella grotta con un ricco e sanguinolento bottino, non si accorse che lei, prendendolo alle spalle, gli aveva appoggiato, in un gesto all'apparenza casuale, la mano su un fianco.  
Come se fossero una coppia collaudata, o quantomeno all'interno di un certo percorso __avanzato__ di confidenza, mentre preparavano la cena, insieme.  
A quel punto era chiaro che lei avesse degli intenti molto precisi. E che glieli stesse comunicando, non capacitandosi, forse, di quanto lui non fosse in grado di coglierli.  
Senza nessuna intenzione di abbandonare il campo, lei appoggiò la testa contro la sua spalla, determinata a rimanere in quella posizione.  
Cercando di sembrare il più naturale possibile, Castle smise di affettare qualsiasi genere alimentare di cui si stesse occupando, alzò un braccio e glielo passò dietro la schiena. Il coltello che aveva in mano cadde nel lavandino con un suono stridente.  
Adesso sembravano _davvero_ una normale coppia appena rientrata dal lavoro.  
Se non fosse che era ormai notte e che loro non erano una coppia. Non lo erano?  
Non poteva chiederglielo. Avrebbe rovinato qualsiasi idea lei avesse avuto su come concludere la serata. E lui era molto interessato a scoprire di cosa si stesse esattamente parlando. Non solo per le ore che avevano di fronte a loro, ma in senso più generale.  
Le accarezzò la spalla, spostando di qualche centimetro la maglietta, che scivolò via senza fare resistenza.  
Di nuovo quella pelle morbida che ricordava da quell'unica volta in cui gli era stato permesso sfiorarla, il che a pensarci adesso aveva quasi del miracoloso.  
Era sembrato che avessero saltato allegramente tutti i passaggi intermedi per lasciarsi trasportare dalla loro evidente e implacabile attrazione fisica. Sua, almeno, in base all'effetto che gli faceva sentire la sua pelle sotto le dita.  
Inoltre, era lui o di norma non c'era un altro indumento femminile che avrebbe dovuto incontrare sulla sua strada, e di cui non c'era traccia? Era o no una provocazione?  
Era meglio seguire il flusso degli eventi senza porsi troppe domande. Chissà se avrebbero mangiato.

Kate gli infilò la mano sotto la cintura, continuando a farsi sostenere da lui.  
Castle si sentì colmare, senza che se lo fosse aspettato, da una strana sensazione di conforto. Non di desiderio. Quello era una presenza sotterranea e costante, anche quando lei era lontana. Si era abituato alla completa mancanza di __serenità interiore__ di cui faceva esperienza ormai da settimane soltanto pensandola (immaginandola. Fantasticando).  
Era stupito di come si sentisse... bene. Non c'erano altre parole per descriverlo. Si sentiva in pace e non avrebbe voluto altro che cucinare per lei per sempre e averla intorno di buonumore e rilassata a chiacchierare di cose da niente. Tranne per il fatto che in quel momento nessuno stava parlando. Era bello anche il silenzio, decise. Non era necessario riempirlo di rumori e parole. Erano a loro agio anche così.  
Di quel passo però non sarebbe riuscito a finire di preparare il pasto che, in fondo, non stava venendo tanto male.  
Era un peccato, ma aveva bisogno di entrambi i suoi arti.  
Gli venne la malsana idea di smettere con le sue incombenze, mettersi a sedere con lei da qualche parte, il divano poteva andare bene, e passare la notte a guardarla.  
Stava diventando sdolcinato e romantico.  
Le diede un casto bacio sui capelli come congedo e insieme scusa per doverla lasciare, ma lei alzò la testa, ruotò verso di lui, gli passò le braccia intorno al collo e gli diede un bacio leggero sulle labbra.  
 _Lei a lui._ Fu questo che si disse, per tornare presente a se stesso, visto l'attimo di smarrimento in cui si era perduto, prima di rendersi conto che stava succedendo nella realtà e non nei suoi sogni e che non era stato lui a prendere l'iniziativa.  
Ma non era sempre così che andava? Lei prima si nascondeva svolazzante e giocosa dietro a muri e colonne, e poi, a sorpresa, correva oltre la metà del ponte per infilarglisi tra le braccia.  
E a lui andava bene così. Gli andava bene tutto.

Si chiese come avesse fatto a sopravvivere in tutti quei giorni in cui aveva desiderato ( _spasimato di_ ) rivederla, senza sapere come fare a convincerla, sapendo che si stava perdendo _ _questo__ _._  
Cioè lei leggera e arrendevole e molto bendisposta nei suoi confronti. Insieme alle sue labbra morbide che si aprivano docili dietro sua insistenza e le note delicate del suo profumo, un'essenza che non sapeva descrivere con precisione, ma che avrebbe già saputo riconoscere ovunque. E quei lievi sospiri che riusciva a cogliere solo concentrandosi e che gli lasciavano il dubbio di averli solo immaginati o desiderati.  
Potevano chiudersi in casa e rimanere così, per sempre?  
"Moriremmo di fame", gli rispose Kate ridendo piano.  
Castle capì, con sgomento, di aver parlato ad alta voce. O meglio, di aver bofonchiato qualche parola smozzicata dentro alla sua bocca, che lei aveva però compreso, rovinando così il momento.  
Non avrebbe potuto comportarsi in maniera più idiota. In ogni caso aveva riso e a lui piaceva sentirne di nuovo il suono.  
Si stava rammollendo, minuto dopo minuto. Era vittima di un incantesimo che lo rendeva incapace di fare alcunché.

Kate gli accarezzò i capelli, con un po' troppa forza, notò. Non che lui ci tenesse in particolar modo, anzi, poteva spettinarlo quanto le pareva. Magari in un ambiente più consono. C'era una superficie libera nei dintorni?  
 _Non sei un cavernicolo, Rick. Ripetere fino a riempire tutta la lavagna._  
Castle la strinse di più, temendo che lei volesse sgusciargli dalle mani, cosa che in effetti si rivelò esatta. Lui oppose resistenza all'idea di lasciarla, lei spostò all'indietro le mani mettendole sopra le sue per staccarle dal suo corpo. Per compiere questo movimento sbilanciò il baricentro (era stata fatta sbilanciare di proposito), fino a trovarsi schiacciata contro di lui, che le imprigionò le mani dietro la schiena, usandole per chiuderla in un abbraccio ancora più serrato.  
Era stato attento, paziente, educato, ma era lei che si era fatta viva davanti alla sua tana e aveva chiuso la porta alle sue spalle. Non poteva lamentarsi se lui adesso volesse tenerla sequestrata contro la sua volontà.  
No, non poteva farlo, sospirò. Voleva comportarsi correttamente e così non lo stava facendo. La lasciò andare, a malincuore.  
"Ho fame", si lamentò Kate corrucciando le labbra in una smorfia che lui trovò adorabile. Nel senso che gli fece venire voglia di spogliarla lì in piedi, nella sua cucina.  
Molto romantico, commentò sarcastica una voce dentro di lui. Al diavolo il romanticismo, rispose qualcun altro.  
"D'accordo", riuscì a dire con grande sforzo. Era un uomo e non riusciva a resisterle. Era una colpa? Benissimo, si dichiarava colpevole di non avere nessuna voglia di cucinare, quando poteva baciarla.  
"È presto...". Kate si interruppe, sforzandosi di trovare le parole giuste. "Voglio dire, a meno che tu..."  
"Che io... ?".  
Voleva scuoterla e intimarle di parlare chiaro.  
"Debba andartene".  
Andarsene? Per nessun motivo.  
"No", la rassicurò con forza. "Non devo andare da nessuna parte. Posso... ".  
Adesso era lui a parlare per pause di sospensioni. Lei lo guardò in attesa che lui proseguisse.  
"Posso rimanere quanto vuoi". Silenzio. "Se _tu_ vuoi".  
Meglio mettere subito le carte in tavola. Per una volta che si esprimevano verbalmente senza giocare a mosca cieca.  
Lo rincuorò ricevere un ampio sorriso.  
"Bene. Allora mangiamo. _ _Prima__ ", rispose Kate, recuperando il bicchiere e finendo in un sorso il liquido rimasto.  
Il primo premio per le allusioni era suo, commentò Castle tra sé. Si guardò in giro temendo di averla fatta partecipe ancora una volta dei suoi pensieri. Per fortuna, era riuscito a tenere il becco chiuso.  
Si chiese perché avesse voluto dimostrarle per forza di essere il grande uomo in grado di nutrirla, inventandosi una cena dal niente, quando, su iniziativa di lei, che era stata più previdente, avrebbero potuto delegare il pasto a una fonte esterna debitamente raggiunta al telefono, e attendere l'arrivo dei viveri dedicandosi ad attività più piacevoli.  
"D'accordo. Però mi devi stare lontana", la ammonì, come se servisse a qualcosa.  
Kate scoppiò a ridere.  
"No, dico sul serio", insistette Castle, brandendo nella sua direzione la forchetta che aveva in mano.  
"Come vuoi. Me ne vado". Alzò le mani in segno di resa, voltandosi e allontanandosi da lui, che si chiese se non fosse peggio non averla intorno.  
Si girò a richiamarla vicino a sé, ma capì che aveva preso la decisione giusta quando vide che non si era rimessa a posto la maglietta con quell'enorme scollo che, ne era sicuro, aveva indossato per farlo uscire di senno proprio lì, sotto ai suoi occhi.  
Non era divertente. Un uomo ha le sue debolezze.  
"E copriti", le urlò alle spalle.  
Lei si girò a fronteggiarlo, mostrando più parti del suo corpo di quanto lui si aspettasse.  
Sarebbe morto molto presto, di quel passo.  
"Non ti facevo così bacchettone, Rick", lo canzonò con aria divertita, tornando verso di lui, allungandosi sinuosa a prendere qualcosa dal cesto della frutta, che si infilò in bocca con un gesto tutt'altro che innocente e lasciandolo a fissarla in piedi come un idiota.


	25. 25

Castle poté dedicarsi in pace alla sua opera culinaria, senza essere disturbato da altri agguati.  
Kate si limitò a osservarlo da lontano, per quanto fosse possibile nella sua minuscola cucina, partorendo senza sosta pensieri da censurare.  
Che cosa le stava succedendo? Si era trasformata in un'adolescente in preda a una crisi ormonale?

Il problema era rappresentato dalla perfetta aderenza con cui i pantaloni stretti - certo non jeans, purtroppo, __Kate, smettila__ _-_ fasciavano alla perfezione parti del suo corpo, su cui non avrebbe voluto indugiare. Nemmeno con lo sguardo.  
Sommato ai movimenti sicuri, le veniva da dire prestanti, e fluidi con cui maneggiava attrezzi che lei non ricordava di aver mai comprato e mostrando di avere il completo controllo della situazione, le appariva più irresistibile che mai.  
Doveva trovarsi qualcosa da fare. Cercò di pensare ad altro.

Si stupì di rendersi conto di quanto tempo fosse passato da quando un uomo si era aggirato disinvolto nel suo appartamento. La cosa riusciva a stranirla e, insieme, a renderla felice.  
Lui sembrava riempire tutto lo spazio vitale con la sua semplice presenza fisica. Nonostante vivesse da sola da molto tempo, avere un'altra persona che si muoveva tra le sue cose, non la disturbava. Anzi.  
Riusciva a immaginare di farlo molte altre volte ancora. Se chiudeva gli occhi poteva vederlo andare e venire da casa sua, come se l'avesse sempre fatto. Era strana tanta naturalezza nei confronti di qualcuno che conosceva da poco. Anche se, a voler essere pignoli, la loro __conoscenza__ si era già estesa molto in fretta.

I pensieri, che era riuscita a mantenere casti per qualche minuto, virarono di nuovo su scene non adatte a un pubblico sensibile, quando si rese conto di aver fissato per tutto il tempo la sua schiena, fantasticando su tutti i modi in cui avrebbe potuto sfilargli la camicia.  
Che colpe aveva una donna se il tessuto si tendeva sui muscoli e sembrava invitarla ad allungare una mano per toccarli?

Doveva seriamente fare qualcosa per quel suo piccolo problema di non riuscire a resistergli quando ce l'aveva intorno. Non aveva mai creduto che l'attrazione fisica potesse essere tanto feroce. Non al punto da annebbiare la capacità di discernere il bene dal male e annullare il suo intelletto.  
Se lui si fosse girato proponendole di saltare la cena, lei avrebbe accettato con entusiasmo. Non poteva essere così priva di volontà, come se fosse stata un burattino tra le sue mani.  
No, meglio non pensare alle mani. Concentrarsi su dettagli del suo corpo era pericoloso.  
Le era facile tornare lucida, una volta che lui era fuori dalla sua vista. Riusciva a vedere la situazione per quella che era – due realtà che, secondo le statistiche, non avevano nessuna probabilità di successo di fondersi insieme senza drammi.  
Magari era meglio evitare certe scelte verbali.  
Le venne caldo. Non sapeva come avesse fatto a trattenersi per tutta la sera, fino a quel punto. Forse invitarlo a casa sua era stato un errore.

Se la prima volta che erano stati insieme in un luogo inaccessibile ai più, l'interno della limousine, era successo quello che aveva ancora molto ben chiaro nella mente, cosa sarebbe potuto accadere ora che aveva iniziato a conoscerlo meglio? Adesso che le piaceva come persona e non solo come insieme di risposte chimiche che si adattavano così bene alle proprie?  
Era la prima volta che le accadeva di essere sopraffatta dalla mera attrazione corporea, e ne era intimorita. Ma, in fondo, che cosa poteva capitare di male?  
Niente. Tutto.  
Quella cosa che c'era tra loro, qualsiasi cosa fosse a quel punto, qualsiasi cosa sarebbe potuta diventare, le stava dando alla testa. Non era lucida. Era un oblio molto piacevole, senza dubbio, ma la rendeva imprudente. Doveva tenere la guardia alta.  
Avrebbe iniziato il giorno dopo. Come le diete.  
In quel momento erano finalmente in una situazione perfetta: avevano tempo, erano soli, i telefoni non avrebbero squillato, non avevano altro da fare che godersi la reciproca compagnia. Evidentemente non c'era modo di scegliere verbi neutri, si rassegnò.

Si raddrizzò sulla sedia. Era sicura che lui avesse il potere di leggerle nella mente. Perché, altrimenti, si sarebbe girato a guardarla da sopra la spalla, sorridendole interrogativo e canzonatorio, come se avesse intuito l'esatta natura delle sue riflessioni?  
Perché non spegneva quei maledetti fornelli? Che gli importava del cibo?  
Riecco l'adolescente con gli ormoni impazziti.  
Contegno. Serviva contegno.

Finalmente Castle avanzò verso di lei con in mano due piatti. Il profumo era delizioso e le fece venire l'acquolina in bocca, risvegliandole un robusto appetito. Nel loro primo tentativo di cenare come persone normali erano a malapena andati oltre l'antipasto, e durante il giorno era stata troppo nervosa per pensare al cibo.  
Fu una cena molto diversa, nelle premesse, da quella che avevano tentato al ristorante. Per prima cosa perché mangiarono tutto, fino alla fine. Kate si stupì di quanto fosse bravo a cucinare. Un'altra voce da aggiungere alla lunga lista di qualità positive che andava scoprendo.  
Inoltre, l'atmosfera era molto meno formale, più serena, di quella che era stata a inizio serata. Lui non le consigliava dessert, serio e compassato dietro al suo menu e lei era non era più sopraffatta dal nervosismo.  
Era così rilassata da allungare la forchetta e rubargli qualcosa dal piatto, senza pensarci.  
Quando se ne rese conto si ritrasse imbarazzata, scusandosi. Che cosa stava facendo? Non avevano ancora quel livello di confidenza. Quale sarebbe stato il prossimo passo? Saltargli in braccio? Farsi imboccare?  
Lui non fu sorpreso né seccato. Anzi, sembrò divertito dal suo gesto, che accolse con tranquillità.  
"Se avessi saputo che avevi tanta fame, avrei preparato altro", la prese in giro, cercando di farla sentire meglio.

Si erano alzati da tavola, dove ancora giacevano i resti della sua vergogna, ed erano andati a sedersi sul divano, una mossa che aveva l'unico scopo di prendere tempo e girare intorno al passo successivo che rimaneva così in sospeso tra loro, senza che nessuno dei due avesse il coraggio di farsi avanti per primo.  
"La prossima volta ti cucinerò un pasto da cinque portate. Ampia scelta di dolci", aggiunse Castle venendo a sedersi vicino a lei. Kate si lasciò scappare un sospiro.  
 _La prossima volta?_  
"Affare fatto. È una promessa?".  
"Non faccio mai inviti a vanvera", le rispose con più serietà di quella che fosse necessaria. "Basta che mi dici quando. Domani? Uno dei prossimi mille giorni consecutivi in cui ci vedremo?".  
"Abbiamo una data di scadenza? Tre anni?". Si sentì più al sicuro virando verso lo scherzo.  
"Rinnovabili. Di tre anni in tre anni", stette al gioco lui, accavallando le gambe, un braccio sullo schienale, pericolosamente vicino a lei.  
"Rinegoziando i contratti?", gli chiese piegandosi in avanti, diminuendo la distanza.  
"No. Le condizioni sono state poste all'inizio e varranno sempre quelle".  
"Quali condizioni? Non ho firmato niente", mormorò senza sapere di che cosa stesse parlando.  
Percepì che c'era nell'aria qualcosa di importante ancora inespresso, il suo cuore iniziò a battere più velocemente.  
"Sono poche. Ci siamo trovati d'accordo su tutto", le rispose a bassa voce, toccandole una guancia con la punta delle dita.  
Le accarezzò la mandibola e scese a sfiorarle il collo.  
Lei era già stata catapultata nella terra di nessuno in cui non era consapevole di niente, tranne che delle sensazioni che lui le provocava.

Appoggiò la testa sul suo braccio, lui immerse la mano tra i suoi i capelli, seguendo con lo sguardo i movimenti delle sue dita che affondavano nella sua chioma.  
La baciò lentamente sulla guancia. Proseguì sulla tempia e lungo l'attaccatura dei capelli. Sembrava, da quel che riusciva a capire nella confusione generata dalla sua pelle ormai resa ultra sensibile e dal suo corpo che reclamava sempre più attenzioni della medesima natura, che lui volesse prendersi tutto il tempo di assaporare gesti meditati e non frettolosi, a differenza di quella prima volta in cui si erano incendiati nella furia degli elementi.  
Lui sarebbe stato in grado di andare così piano? Lei non ne era del tutto sicura.

Kate si mosse alla cieca trovando le sue labbra, aprendo le proprie per accoglierlo e lasciandosi sfuggire un gemito quando sentì il tocco della sua lingua. Si aggrappò al suo collo, stringendolo. Lui le abbassò la maglietta, facendola rabbrividire al contatto con la sua mano calda che la accarezzava, facendole desiderare di levare di mezzo tutte la barriere che c'erano ancora tra loro.

Fu un bacio molto lungo. Ogni volta che sembrava che uno dei due si stesse allontanando, l'altro gli andava incontro, perché non finisse mai. Pensò che era così che avrebbe voluto terminare i suoi giorni, continuando a baciarlo senza sosta, schiacciata contro il suo braccio che la sorreggeva saldamente e con il suo corpo a tenerla inchiodata.  
Si sentiva svuotata e priva di consistenza. Le girava la testa, il mondo sembrava fluttuare dietro le sue palpebre.  
Si ribellò quando lui si staccò da lei, affondando la testa sulla sua spalla, infilandole una mano sotto la maglietta per accarezzarle la schiena, muovendo le dita pigramente e facendola fremere.  
La guardò negli occhi. Lei abbassò i suoi, non era in grado di sostenere il suo sguardo. Era persa in un guazzabuglio di sensazioni, emozioni e in balia dei suoi gesti. Le alzò il mento, insistendo perché si guardassero. L'intensità che lesse nel suo viso la turbò.  
"Vuoi che me ne vada?", le sussurrò.  
All'inizio non capì perché glielo stesse chiedendo. Era ovvio che voleva che rimanesse, avrebbe voluto trascorrere molto altro tempo continuando a fare quello che stavano già facendo, grazie, gli sembrava una domanda pertinente? Poteva rimettere le mani dove le aveva tolte? Perché si stava allontanando da lei?

Poi capì che le stava dando l'opportunità di ritrarsi da lui, di nascondersi nelle sue zone sicure, di rallentare, di gestire quello che stavano vivendo secondo i suoi tempi. La lasciava libera di fare un passo indietro, di definire il loro rapporto solo secondo i suoi desideri.  
"No", gli rispose con voce limpida, finalmente sicura di non voler più scappare.  
"Sicura?". La fece sorridere che lui ci tenesse così tanto a farle capire che intendeva darle tutto lo spazio di manovra perché si sentisse libera di scegliere solo quello che la faceva stare bene.  
E lei aveva finalmente scelto.  
"Ti lego al letto, se provi a uscire dalla porta", lo avvisò fingendosi seria, attirandolo contro di sé e lasciandosi andare all'indietro, sulla schiena, impedendogli di andarsene.  
Castle si tirò su di nuovo, sfuggendo alle sue doti tentatrici. Kate pensò che forse la soluzione era imbavagliarlo e ridurlo completamente alla sua mercé.  
"A proposito di letto...", le sussurrò all'orecchio. Lei indovinò, senza vederlo, il sorriso con cui aveva accompagnato la domanda lasciata in sospeso.  
Si mise a ridere. "Da quella parte", indicò nel vuoto, prima di cedere sotto al successivo assalto.


	26. 26

Kate ruotò in posizione supina, arcuò un braccio sopra la testa e toccò con le dita la testata del letto alle sue spalle. Sospirò, stanca e appagata.  
Scalciò le lenzuola, apprezzando l'immediata sensazione di freschezza sul suo corpo accaldato. Rimase immobile a lungo. Non era in grado di muoversi, né aveva intenzione di farlo, se non per qualche urgente necessità.  
l battiti del cuore iniziarono a decelerare dopo che ebbe respirato profondamente per qualche minuto. Scivolò di nuovo, senza opporre resistenza, nel mondo caldo e liquido che l'aveva accolta fino a qualche istante prima.  
Si crogiolò nella beatitudine rilassata che era arrivata gradualmente dopo l'ondata di alta marea.  
Avrebbe voluto abbandonarsi alla piacevole sonnolenza che era già giunta a tentarla, quando si rese conto che l'altra persona che era stata con lei negli ultimi _concitati eventi_ , non stava dando alcuna prova della sua presenza.  
A fatica, con le membra pesanti che si rifiutavano di collaborare, si girò di nuovo su un fianco, appoggiandosi al gomito piegato.  
Castle era disteso accanto a lei, le palpebre chiuse, le braccia distese lungo il corpo, il lenzuolo a coprirlo fino allo stomaco. Si chiese se l'avesse fatto per discrezione e in quale momento avesse avuto abbastanza energia vitale da decidere di recuperarlo dalla massa aggrovigliata di coperte che giacevano scomposte da qualche parte nel letto.  
Forse si era addormentato. L'avrebbe seguito volentieri anche lei. Non aveva idea di che ore fossero e non aveva voglia di cercare il suo orologio. Chissà dove era finito. Chissà dove era finito tutto il resto.  
Osservò il suo corpo, per la prima volta senza imbarazzo. Le venne voglia di toccarlo, ma si trattenne. Era innaturalmente immobile. Era sicura che stesse respirando?  
Si concentrò sulla sua cassa toracica. Forse aveva le allucinazioni, ma le sembrò che si stesse alzando e abbassando impercettibilmente.  
Provò a chiamarlo a bassa voce, sussurrando il suo nome all'orecchio, resistendo alla voglia di mordicchiargli il lobo. Prima doveva accertarsi che fosse vivo o che non avesse qualche particolare rituale segreto mentale in cui andava a rigenerarsi dopo... arrossì.  
Dopo essersi dedicato alle ultime attività senza risparmiarsi. Così era una formulazione accettabile.  
Non le rispose, nemmeno un fremito a farle capire che l'avesse sentita.  
Decisa a ricorrere a manovre d'emergenza, non volendo nemmeno iniziare a pensare a cosa sarebbe successo se si fosse sentito male sul serio e lei avesse dovuto spiegare la situazione a un paramedico estraneo, posò delicatamente due dita alla base del collo, muovendole per cercare il battito.  
"Sono vivo", protestò Castle, con un timbro sonoro così vigoroso che la fece sobbalzare.  
Aprì un occhio per guardarla. Lei gli sorrise felice. Non solo perché non era morto nella sua stanza.  
Lui la ricambiò con uguale entusiasta partecipazione. Kate sperimentò un improvviso momento di totale benessere.  
Potevano farlo per sempre? Guardarsi e sorridersi distesi in un letto? Che bisogno c'era di alzarsi e vivere, quando tutto quello che importava nella vita era lì ad aspettarli?  
"Ho temuto che fossi svenuto". Ridacchiò immaginandosi cosa doveva aver pensato quando l'aveva sentita armeggiare intorno al suo corpo per cercare i suoi segni vitali.  
Un primo gesto davvero romantico dopo... Kate non riusciva ancora a descriverselo con parole oneste. Ci girava intorno per non ammettere il vero significato di quello che era successo. Oltre l'aspetto prettamente carnale.  
Una volta appurato che lui fosse ancora tra loro, Kate tornò a sdraiarsi sulla schiena, ma il braccio di Castle, che non si era accorta fosse imprigionato sotto di lei, la trattenne, costringendola ad appoggiarsi sopra di lui.  
Con la mano libera afferrò il lenzuolo e glielo drappeggiò intorno al corpo.  
Si vede che __dopo__ gli piaceva coprirsi.

Si rese conto solo allora che aveva iniziato a raffreddarsi, perché accolse con piacere il tepore che lui emanava e la calda piacevolezza di starsene distesa sotto le coperte con lui.  
Appoggiò la testa sul suo torace, proprio sotto al suo mento, sentendo il respiro leggero tra i suoi capelli.  
Rimasero a lungo in quella posizione, rilassati.  
Castle faceva salire e scendere la mano lungo la sua colonna vertebrale, con un movimento ipnotico che le conciliava il sonno, partendo dal collo e arrivando ad accarezzarle i fianchi. Lei ascoltava il battito regolare del suo cuore sotto al suo orecchio, disegnando al contempo righe casuali con le dita sul suo petto.  
Si abbandonò, sentendosi al sicuro.  
Non riusciva a smettere di toccarlo, anche se cercava di imporselo. Aveva bisogno di avere la sua pelle nuda a contatto con la propria, sentirla sotto le sue labbra, respirare il suo profumo. Dormire stretta contro il suo corpo.  
C'era da credere che la voglia che aveva di lui, cresciuta a dismisura nel corso delle settimane, per colpa di tutti gli atti diversivi da lei messi in campo, si sarebbe placata, almeno temporaneamente, dopo che aveva fatto crollare gli argini la sera precedente.  
Si stupiva invece di come potesse essere ancora più forte. Era una brama che si era moltiplicata proprio quando avrebbe dovuto saziarsi.  
Di quel passo non sarebbero più usciti di casa. Non era una brutta prospettiva, in fondo. Avrebbe dovuto solo prendere dei giorni di vacanza al lavoro, per passare tutto il tempo distesa tra le sue braccia e senza vestiti.  
Sentì il cuore perdere un battito, al solo pensiero. Questa cosa, in qualsiasi modo si debba chiamarla, sarà la mia fine. Il pensiero volò via senza che lei gli desse troppo peso. Ormai aveva fatto saltare tutti i controlli di emergenza che aveva accuratamente posizionato davanti a sé.

Castle la baciò sulla testa, prima di muoversi per cambiare posizione.  
Si voltò verso di lei, intrappolandola con entrambe le braccia.  
Si trovarono faccia a faccia, senza alcuna inibizione.  
Si erano guardati molto. Prima. Durante. Come lo si voleva chiamare.  
Era una cosa nuova per lei, avere gli occhi di un uomo incollati ai propri, mentre si arrendeva a lui, respirando sempre più in fretta sotto il tocco delle sue mani. Le era sembrata la cosa più intima che le fosse mai capitata di vivere con un altro essere umano. Aveva reso tutto più intenso. O forse era intenso quello che si creava tra loro quando non avevano barriere a dividerli. Quando non opponevano resistenza.  
"Andiamocene per qualche giorno", le propose serio, a bassa voce, le labbra vicinissime. "Io e te da soli", aggiunse.  
L'invito la riempì di piacere. Era proprio quello che a cui aveva pensato anche lei. Non se ne stupì più.  
"Ci speravo, che non volessi invitare altra gente", lo stuzzicò, allungandosi per baciarlo sulla spalla.  
"Intendevo io e te senza vedere anima viva". L'idea era sempre più intrigante.  
"Nemmeno il ragazzo delle pizze?".  
"Soprattutto lui, visto che sarai sempre nuda".  
Oh, Dio, qualcuno doveva salvarla dalle immagini tentatrici che le stavano riempiendo la mente. E dovevano seriamente strapparla da quell'uomo prima che lo riducesse in brandelli.  
"Fa parte del nostro accordo iniziale? Quello che non ricordo di aver firmato?", gli chiese premendogli le labbra contro il collo.  
"Tu nuda? Sì".  
La mano, che era rimasta appoggiata sul suo fianco, si abbassò di qualche centimetro, con un movimento circolare. Kate spostò una gamba verso l'alto.  
"E quali altre condizioni c'erano?". La cosa si faceva interessante. Quando potevano partire?  
"Svegliarci insieme tutte le mattine".  
"Mmh. Impegnativo. Dipende... cosa abbiamo fatto prima?".  
"Dormito". Castle si mosse sopra di lei.  
"Ok. C'è altro?", gli domandò accarezzandogli la schiena.  
"Niente più fughe".  
 _Oh._ Si bloccò.  
Non stava più scherzando. Era una condizione seria. Era un impegno.  
Kate gli prese la testa tra le mani. "Niente più fughe", gli promise, con la stessa solennità con cui lui aveva parlato.  
Sentì la bocca di lui di nuovo sul suo collo e capì che il tempo dei discorsi era finito.  
"E...", continuò lui tra un bacio e l'altro, mentre lei si sentiva già illanguidire.  
Evidentemente il tempo dei discorsi non era finito. Gli conficcò le unghie nella carne fino a fargli male, provocando una protesta non troppo velata.  
Stava perdendo tempo che avrebbero potuto con agio dedicare ad altro. Doveva esserne consapevole.  
"Stare insieme per sempre?".  
Kate era così assorbita da qualsiasi cosa le stesse facendo con le mani, da non cogliere subito il significato preciso delle parole, che aveva percepito più come un ronzio in sottofondo che non una vera e propria richiesta.  
Era impazzito?  
"Ti piacerebbe", lo bloccò subito con voce soffocata, cercando di rimanere presente alla conversazione e di non scivolare via, rapita da invitanti mondi sensoriali.  
"Lo immaginavo", rise lui tubando nel suo orecchio, facendole desiderare di sentire di nuovo, subito, quel suono.  
"Non è corretto chiedere certe cose, mentre ne stai facendo... altre". "Altre" si perse in un fremito.  
"Lo so", rise di nuovo, prima tornare a dedicarsi solo a lei.

Kate si svegliò di colpo a causa del suono martellante della sveglia che le penetrava dolorosamente nel cervello.  
Ci mise un attimo a comporre le due realtà diametralmente opposte: da un lato la notte appena trascorsa con Castle, lì nel suo letto e dall'altro la temibile prospettiva di una lunga e pesante giornata al lavoro. Al pensiero di alzarsi e uscire nel mondo con le misere ore di sonno che aveva alle spalle, dovendo abbandonare il loro confortevole giaciglio, le faceva venire voglia di morire.  
Si spostò alla cieca per spegnere l'implacabile fonte di disturbo. Era come se avesse della carta vetrata al posto delle palpebre, che le rendeva impossibile tenere gli occhi aperti. Le notti di sesso non regalavano energia e pelle luminosa? Non doveva andarsene in giro danzando e portando al prossimo la lieta novella? Si sentiva uno rottame. Voleva solo tirarsi le coperte sulla testa e dormire. Per molte ore di fila.  
Purtroppo non poteva farlo.  
Si mise a sedere, sfregandosi vigorosamente gli occhi per far tornare un po' di vitalità nel suo corpo. Caffè. Le serviva tanto caffè.  
Castle, che aveva avuto il medesimo risveglio brutale, la costrinse a sdraiarsi di nuovo. Le sarebbe piaciuto così tanto che le venne da piangere. Ma non poteva.  
"Cinque minuti", la implorò. Lui sembrava reggere meglio il duro ritorno alla realtà e aveva un aspetto splendido, per aver dormito il suo stesso numero di ore. Di minuti, avrebbe voluto dire.  
"Devo andare", gli rispose piano, dispiaciuta quanto lui. "Tu puoi rimanere. È presto".  
E io preferisco immaginarti qui che altrove, quando sarò alla scrivania a riempire moduli.  
"No. Ti preparo la colazione". Si tirò su con invidiabile vitalità, girandosi a guardarla pimpante.  
Kate si immaginò che entrasse dalla porta un corteo di persone con le torce, venute a premiarlo come vincitore del concorso "Perfetto Uomo da Mattino Dopo".  
Anche la colazione? Come poteva essere stata tanto fortunata?

A ripensarci non c'era stato un momento in cui avevano deciso che sarebbe rimasto. Non sapeva quali fossero le sue abitudini in tali circostanze. Forse lui preferiva andarsene nel cuore della notte per tornare a dormire a casa sua, ma lei non ci aveva pensato, dando per scontato che volesse rimanere, così come lo voleva lei. Le sarebbe spiaciuto, se fosse andato via. Ma c'erano così tante cose che non sapevano l'uno dell'altra. Era una continua scoperta.  
Si alzò dal letto, riguadagnando malvolentieri la posizione verticale. Entrò in bagno e andò ad aprire l'acqua della doccia, affacciandosi alla porta per chiedergli se volesse raggiungerla. O forse stava esagerando? Non le era sembrato __demotivato__ _,_ nonostante l'ora, ma, chissà, magari era un animale notturno. Le venne da ridere. Che definizione orribile.  
Lo vide già vestito affaccendarsi per prepararle il caffè e preferì non disturbarlo. Così avrebbe trovato il suo caffè pronto.  
Fece una doccia molto veloce, in fondo ancora convinta di vederlo arrivare per unirsi a lei, ma nessuno venne a farle compagnia.  
Tornò da lui con i capelli ancora umidi.  
"Buongiorno", la salutò lui con voce squillante e affettuosa, porgendole una tazza fumante, quando fece la sua entrata in cucina.  
Era perfettamente sveglio e pronto a dedicarsi alle incombenze quotidiane. Come poteva non portare i segni della notte precedente? Forse per lui era una cosa normale. Sentì una stilettata di gelosia, che le passò subito di fronte al suo sorriso disarmante.  
Se aveva temuto che la luce cruda del mattino avrebbe reso di nuovo imbarazzante la situazione tra loro, dovette ricredersi subito. Le sembrava la cosa più normale del mondo averlo intorno. Si rese conto che avevano fatto ben più di un passo, rispetto alla sera precedente.  
La caffeina entrò velocemente in circolo, schiarendole i pensieri confusi e dandole la sensazione di essere in grado di reggere, almeno per qualche ora.  
Appoggiò la tazza vuota nel lavandino. Era arrivato il momento del commiato e loro non erano mai stati bravi a lasciarsi. Temporaneamente. A lasciarsi temporaneamente.  
Cosa si diceva in quelle occasioni? È stato bello, grazie? Mi chiami tu, ti chiamo io?  
Castle, che come sempre riusciva a interpretarla alla perfezione, capì il momento di disagio che stava vivendo e la prese tra le braccia.  
Fu un abbraccio avvolgente, di conforto e non seduttivo. Non mirava a ottenere niente, voleva solo farle fare il pieno della sua presenza, e farlo lui, prima di salutarla. Lo sentì vicino come non le era successo nemmeno qualche ora prima. Era troppo.  
Non era pronta a ricevere... tenerezza, si disse, per non usare altre parole. Tra loro non c'erano ancora stati gesti di affetto espliciti, nonostante il resto. O forse proprio per via del resto.  
Si irrigidì. Castle se ne rese conto, lei ormai non se ne stupiva più. La leggeva senza nessuna fatica. Allentò la presa, lasciandola libera di allontanarsi, cosa che lei fece subito, forse un po' troppo bruscamente.  
"Ci vediamo più tardi?", le chiese in tono casuale, evitando di guardarla.  
Lei si sentì riempire di felicità, più di quanta se ne aspettasse, all'idea di avere un appuntamento fissato con lui, un altro, di sapere con esattezza quando si sarebbero incontrati e poter ricominciare a contare le ore.  
All'improvviso la giornata non le sembrò più tanto faticosa.  
Annuì con entusiasmo.  
"E dobbiamo parlare della doccia", proseguì Castle con lo stesso tono, questa volta fissandola.  
"Della doccia?", ripeté lei senza capire il riferimento. Si mosse verso la porta, lui la seguì.  
"Non so cosa preveda la tua religione, ma io non intendo farti sprecare tutta quell'acqua da sola. È una condizione su cui non intendo transigere". Parlò alle sue spalle, mentre l'aiutava a infilarsi la giacca.  
Il sorriso di Kate si allargò, mentre uscivano insieme dalla porta.  
"Lo dici per l'ambiente, immagino", convenne.  
"Solo per quello", le rispose in tono sostenuto, mettendole un braccio intorno alle spalle, mentre scendevano in strada, come due persone qualunque, contenti di stare insieme.  
"E ripensa a quei giorni di vacanza", fu l'ultima cosa che gli sentì dire, quando era già in auto, prima di chiudere la portiera e salutarlo con la mano.  
Rimase a guardarlo andare via, piena di qualcosa che non sentiva da tanto tempo. Di speranza.


	27. 27

Era tardo pomeriggio. Castle era chiuso da ore in un bar poco lontano dal distretto, facendo quello che amava di più fare.  
Aspettarla.  
La motivazione ufficiale era che lì si sentiva più motivato a scrivere. Stare in mezzo alla gente gli avrebbe fatto bene, le aveva spiegato, era stanco di starsene rinchiuso tra quattro mura, fare lo scrittore era un'attività solitaria e faticosa, aveva bisogno di cambiare aria, trovare nuovi spunti, osservare le persone, indovinare le loro storie.  
Lei si era fatta convincere. Aveva annuito, partecipe.  
La verità era che i pomeriggi scorrevano interminabili perché doveva passarli senza di lei, sua unica reale fonte di ispirazione, e che faticava a concentrarsi sulla sua nuova storia, di cui non le aveva ancora parlato, perché non faceva che pensarla.  
Stare a pochi passi dal suo ufficio gliela faceva sentire vicina, ecco tutto. 

Anche quel giorno non si era rivelato proficuo. Aveva tolto ogni connessione alla rete per non farsi distrarre. Era stato un suo consiglio. Più che altro un'imposizione. Gli piaceva quando si comportava in modo dispotico con lui. La trovava adorabile. Le avrebbe detto di sì, cedendo, su tutto.  
La precauzione non era servita a farlo concentrare. Aveva preso posto a un tavolino vicino all'ampia vetrata, dove si sedeva sempre, aveva osservato assorto l'andirivieni dei passanti, aveva bevuto molti caffè e aveva scritto solo qualche riga inutile.  
Dopo ore annoiate, l'unico risultato era il lampeggiare beffardo del cursore del mouse.  
Si chiedeva sempre come lei potesse riuscire a mantenersi fredda e professionale nel suo lavoro, quando lui riusciva solo a pensare a un modo per passare più tempo con lei. Tutto il tempo possibile.  
Non che avesse seri motivi per lamentarsi della sua poca presenza: si vedevano tutti i giorni.  
In più c'erano stati molti appuntamenti improvvisati, organizzati al volo da Kate, sacrificando la sua pausa pranzo. Lo chiamava all'ultimo, quando era riuscita a strappare qualche minuto libero, e gli proponeva, speranzosa, quasi scusandosi del poco preavviso, di vedersi.  
 _Ho poco tempo, Rick. Possiamo... ?_  
Lui accettava sempre. Gli incontri inaspettati lo rendevano felice, perchè dimostravano che anche lei aveva la stessa, imperativa, voglia di stare con lui.  
Con il passare dei giorni, quando aveva capito che i loro interludi pomeridiani erano meno sporadici di quanto avesse temuto, aveva sempre fatto in modo di liberarsi da qualsiasi impegno, verso l'ora in cui lei di solito si faceva viva.  
Kate si precipitava al loft, lui rimaneva a spiare dietro la porta in attesa di sentire il rumore dell'ascensore che si fermava al suo piano, pronto ad accoglierla, senza sprecare nemmeno un minuto del poco tempo a loro disposizione.  
Alexis a quell'ora era a scuola e Martha era sempre fuori, non c'era mai stato il reale rischio di essere disturbati. Non che volessero nascondersi, infatti non si erano mai preoccupati troppo di non lasciare in giro prove del suo rapido passaggio, che sua madre, con lo sguardo rapace di cui era dotata, era sempre riuscita a scovare, lanciandogli occhiate d'intesa. Volevano solo tenere per sé quello che avevano. Non avevano tempo per il resto, era a malapena abbastanza quello che riuscivano a passare insieme, da soli.

Castle viveva per l'euforia del momento in cui riceveva la sua chiamata e scopriva che di lì a poco l'avrebbe vista. Lasciarla andare, dopo, come era naturale, si rivelava un'emozione altrettanto intensa, solo di segno contrario.  
La baciava fino alla porta, lei spettinata e con i vestiti disordinati che si era rimessa in fretta e furia, lui che doveva staccarle a forza le braccia dal corpo, per non trascinarla di nuovo dentro.  
Si sarebbero comunque rivisti dopo qualche ora e avrebbero avuto tutta la notte da trascorrere insieme, l'agio di addormentarsi e svegliarsi senza dover far tutto di corsa, ma ogni volta che la vedeva andarsene si provava una tristezza indefinibile. Lo trovava ingiusto. Vagava per casa in preda alla frustrazione, senza riuscire a combinare niente.  
Ecco perché insisteva perché trascorressero qualche giorno di vacanza, lontani. Perché non riusciva a immaginare niente di più paradisiaco che averla tutta per sé senza obblighi, né orari, senza doverla dividere con altri. Che si trattasse di suo padre, del lavoro o di impegni di altra natura che gliela portavano via.

Era eccessivo? Sì, probabilmente sì. Ne era consapevole. Avrebbe dovuto lasciarle più spazio, avrebbe dovuto sapere che, in questo modo, c'era il rischio di bruciare tutto subito, di soffocare quello che era nato da poco, ma non riusciva a farne a meno. E lei non sembrava ribellarsi.  
Era sempre attento, in modo quasi maniacale, alle risposte non verbali che lei gli trasmetteva, quasi inconsciamente. Al primo cenno di irrigidimento da parte sua si sarebbe tirato indietro. Se avesse capito che stava correndo troppo, che lei voleva andare più cauta, lui si sarebbe fermato. Imponendoselo, se necessario.  
Kate, al contrario, sembrava essersi buttata a capofitto nel loro rapporto con molta spensieratezza, nonostante avesse un carattere più chiuso e fosse meno portata a condividere i suoi sentimenti (perché c'erano dei sentimenti, a quel punto, tentava di convincersi) ad alta voce, a differenza di lui che la inondava di messaggi, telefonate, complimenti, parlava di futuro, faceva progetti, le chiedeva petulante quando si sarebbero rivisti, pretendo una risposta certa.  
"Vuoi che ti faccia un piano mensile, Rick?", lo aveva stuzzicato al termine di una cena in cui lui si era lagnato, come sempre, di vederla troppo poco.  
Sì, certo che lo voleva, le aveva risposto, pensando intanto che significavano altri trenta giorni ininterrotti in sua compagnia. Non lo aveva detto, ma Kate aveva capito e gli aveva sorriso dolcemente.  
Quel modo di sorridere destinato solo a lui, che aveva scoperto quel primo giorno in libreria, lo incantava ancora nello stesso modo. All'inizio aveva pensato che amava la luce che le trasformava il volto, rendendolo ancora più bello.  
Poi, con un tuffo al cuore, qualche tempo dopo, si era reso conto che lui era l'unico beneficiario. Non che con il resto del mondo fosse ombrosa. Era seria, non cupa. Ma le labbra si incurvavano e gli occhi ridevano unicamente quando c'era di mezzo lui.  
Non aveva voluto crederci. Pensava di leggere significati che non esistevano. Che voleva che esistessero. Invece aveva dovuto accettare l'idea che lei ricambiasse, almeno in minima parte, quello che lui provava con un'intensità che lo aveva colto a tradimento e che cercava di controllare, malamente, per non spaventarla.  
Lei accettava i suoi abbracci troppo stretti che la stritolavano, senza lamentarsi. Rideva e basta. Rideva sempre.

Quante ore mancavano alla fine del turno?  
Quel giorno non c'era stata nessuna pausa pranzo licenziosa, era in astinenza da lei e sperava che non sarebbero stati interrotti da una telefonata che annunciava un omicidio.  
Erano i momenti più brutti, quelli che temeva e che venivano a oscurare il suo cielo perfetto. Il trillo del cellulare, la suoneria del distretto che lui odiava di riflesso, la speranza che non dovesse alzarsi e andarsene, il tono basso con cui lei rispondeva, l'occhiata mesta che gli dava, per informarlo che sì, doveva scappare, di nuovo, le mani sul suo viso per cancellare il broncio e la delusione.  
 _ _Torno presto, Rick.__

Quando avrebbe ricominciato a vivere respirando normalmente? Quando sarebbe diminuito l'impeto che provava per lei? Sarebbe arrivato, prima o poi, un momento in cui la presenza di lei gli sarebbe bastata, senza farlo sentire sempre in debito di ossigeno? Quando si sarebbe placato, almeno un po', il tumulto che sentiva? Giusto per farlo tornare a essere un individuo sano di mente e non qualcuno perso, senza possibilità di recupero, per una donna. Per lei.  
Guardò nervosamente l'orologio che aveva al polso.  
Mancava ancora qualche minuto e poi l'avrebbe vista entrare dalla porta, cercarlo con gli occhi e correre da lui, stanca ma felice di vederlo, pronta ad accettare qualsiasi proposta e iniziativa.  
Erano così che andavano le loro giornate. Quelle positive.  
Accese il telefono, riconnettendosi al mondo. Sperò di non avere in segreteria l'avviso che quella sera non si sarebbero visti. Non era pronto alla delusione.  
Era assurdo che lei lo obbligasse a stare lontano dalla civiltà. In quel modo si perdeva tutti i messaggi carini che lei gli inviava quando era seduta alla scrivania. Sì, d'accordo, si sarebbe distratto. Si distraeva comunque.

Attese che il cellulare trovasse campo e provò il familiare brivido di aspettativa nel vedere comparire l'icona che gli segnalava che qualcuno, lei sperabilmente, gli aveva scritto.  
Era lei. Il messaggio era di un paio di ore prima ed era stato mandato per accertarsi che lui stesse davvero scrivendo. Gli chiedeva anche di farle trovare una bottiglia di quel vino che la mandava su di giri. Non era necessario. Ne aveva comprate a cassette. Se parlava di alcol significava che avrebbe smesso presto di lavorare e che non sarebbe stata reperibile in serata. Quindi, fino all'indomani mattina sarebbe stata sua.  
Tenne d'occhio la porta, il cuore che batteva forte per l'eccitazione.  
Riusciva già a sentire i suoi fianchi tra le mani, le labbra sulla sua guancia. Lui le avrebbe ordinato un caffè, lei gli avrebbe raccontato della sua giornata, massaggiandosi il collo teso nel punto che lui conosceva a memoria.

Passò qualche minuto, ma non la vide arrivare. Si disse che era ancora presto, il tempo tendeva a dilatarsi e a scorrere molto lento quando lui l'attendeva spasmodicamente.  
Se avesse guardato di nuovo l'ora si sarebbe accorto che era trascorso meno tempo di quanto gli fosse sembrato.  
Aspettò. Cominciò ad agitarsi. Controllò di nuovo il telefono. Erano passati già dieci minuti, e di lei nessuna traccia, nemmeno l'avviso che avrebbe fatto tardi.  
Non era da lei. Ma dieci minuti in fondo non erano nulla. Capitava. Era brutto, soprattutto per chi stava contando i secondi, ma non era inusuale.

Passò mezz'ora.  
Castle aveva finito tutte le giustificazioni e non riusciva più a essere ragionevole. Sperava ancora di vederla precipitarsi da lui, scusandosi per il ritardo. Lui le avrebbe detto che gli doveva trenta minuti e che il mattino dopo avrebbe fatto tardi al lavoro, nessuna discussione.  
Si decise a chiamarla. Non lo faceva mai a cuor leggero. Non voleva disturbarla mentre lavorava.  
Il telefono era staccato.  
Poteva non volere dire niente.  
O poteva dire tutto.  
Lasciò che l'apprensione cominciasse a farsi strada in lui. Combatté contro la strisciante sensazione di panico in rapida crescita.  
Si era trattato solo di un imprevisto. Un contrattempo. Ne avrebbero riso, qualche ora dopo. Lei gli avrebbe detto che si comportava come una chioccia ansiosa e lui si sarebbe fatto dire qualsiasi cosa, tanto che cosa gli sarebbe importato? Ce l'avrebbe avuta tra le braccia.

Guardò fuori. Vide sfrecciare due auto della polizia a sirene spiegate, che aumentarono il suo livello di allarme.  
E se le fosse successo qualcosa?  
Il pensiero si formò chiaro nella sua mente, ma lui non ebbe il coraggio di concluderlo. Lo lasciò vagare in sospeso nel limbo della sua coscienza. Era un'ipotesi che non aveva voglia di guardare in faccia.  
Sentì il cuore sprofondare nel petto e poi battere sempre più veloce. Questa volta non per l'eccitazione, ma per la paura. La paura primitiva che fosse successo qualcosa di brutto. Di terribile.  
Doveva stare calmo. Non era da lui pensare subito al peggio. Lui era quello ottimista.  
Richiamò. Di nuovo spento.

Era passata un'ora e sapeva che, da un punto di vista puramente statistico, non costituiva ancora un motivo di allarme. Poteva chiamare il suo numero diretto in ufficio. Lo faceva solo in caso di emergenza, ma fino a oggi l'aveva usato solo una volta, per farle sapere che gli mancava da morire. Come adesso.  
Non voleva abusarne, ma non riusciva a immaginarsi di trascorrere una serata di attesa inutile, senza sapere che cosa le fosse successo. Perché a quel punto era sicuro che ci fosse qualcosa che non andava. Se lo sentiva nelle ossa.  
Recuperò il numero nella rubrica. Le dita tremarono prima di premere il pulsante di invio della chiamata. Fece un respiro profondo.  
La linea era libera. Non rispose nessuno. Che cosa diamine stava accadendo? Era stato raso al suolo l'intero distretto? Erano scomparsi tutti?  
Forse era meglio andarci di persona. Lei si sarebbe arrabbiata, forse, ma lui si sarebbe fatto perdonare. Le avrebbe riempito l'appartamento di fiori, cioccolatini, diamanti.  
Era ora di andarsene, non poteva rimanere incollato alla sedia aspettando notizie.  
Come si diceva? __Nessuna nuova, buona nuova.__  
Un pensiero lo travolse, conficcandosi nelle sue viscere come una lama affilata.  
Chi avrebbe pensato di avvisare __lui__? Chi sapeva che si frequentavano? Non l'avevano detto a nessuno, non alle loro famiglie, né agli amici.  
Perché era presto, perchè erano due adulti che uscivano insieme, perché vivevano nel loro mondo fatato in cui non c'era ancora spazio per gli altri.  
Non avevano parlato della possibilità che avvenissero circostanze di quel tipo (non voleva dirsi quali), perché, via, quale coppia innamorata (perché lo erano, innamorati) affronta quel discorso, all'inizio di una relazione, quando si vive di pane e amore e sembra che non possa accadere niente di male?  
 _Scusa tesoro, puoi inserirmi tra le persone da avvisare in caso di emergenza? Fai un lavoro pericoloso._  
Già.  
Non ci aveva pensato. Era a rischio tutti i giorni.

Doveva alzarsi, muoversi, far circolare il sangue. Chiuse il computer, lo mise nella borsa, prese la giacca dallo schienale della sedia e, solo in quel momento, si rese conto che non aveva fatto una cosa ovvia.  
Non aveva controllato i siti di notizie di cronaca.  
Era rimasto a preoccuparsi come un qualsiasi idiota privo di spirito di iniziativa, quando avrebbe potuto calmarsi subito i nervi, tenendosi informato in tempo reale sugli incidenti (faticava ancora a dirlo) accaduti in città. Si era inutilmente preoccupato per lunghissimi infernali minuti, senza motivo.  
 _ _Peggio che non sapere la verità, è sapere la verità,__ gli suggerì una vocina stridula dentro di lui.  
Doveva essere grave, se iniziava a fare affidamento alla saggezza popolare.

Via, Rick, esci da questo posto e fa' qualcosa.  
Non fu necessario. Nel momento esatto in cui si alzò in piedi, con un leggero tremito delle gambe che lo fece traballare, mentre si infilava la tracolla sulla spalla, la sua attenzione fu attirata dall'ampio televisore alle sue spalle.  
Era stato lì per tutto il tempo. Dietro di lui.  
Lo lasciavano senza audio per non disturbare gli avventori, ma le notizie scorrevano senza sosta sullo schermo, in basso, per chi voleva tenersi al corrente di quello che succedeva in città a nel mondo.  
Non fu affatto sorpreso quando lesse la notizia. L'aveva sempre oscuramente saputo.  
" _Poliziotto di New York ferito durante una sparatoria"._

Seppe istintivamente che si trattava di lei.  
C'erano migliaia di agenti in giro per la città, ma Castle capì subito che questa volta la sorte aveva estratto il suo nome. Questa volta era toccata a lui la cattiva notizia.  
Si lasciò cadere di schianto sulla sedia da cui si era appena alzato. Chiuse gli occhi. Pensò che sarebbe svenuto. O morto. Si sentiva paralizzato, incapace di reagire.  
La cameriera che si occupava sempre delle sue ordinazioni lo osservò perplessa, prima di fare il giro del bancone e andare da lui.  
Lo toccò piano su un braccio. "Signore? Si sente bene?", gli chiese premurosamente. Castle uscì dalle nebbie del colpo che aveva appena ricevuto. Era una ragazza giovane e lui la stava spaventando. Doveva recuperare il controllo delle facoltà mentali e fisiche.  
"Le porto un bicchiere d'acqua?".  
Voleva dirle di no, che si era ripreso, che non doveva disturbarsi, ma lei era già corsa via, probabilmente lieta di avere qualcosa da fare per allontanarsi dalla pura angoscia che lui sembrava emanare.  
L'acqua fresca gli schiarì le idee. Si sentì di nuovo in forze. Riuscì ad alzarsi in piedi, sotto agli occhi ansiosi della ragazza, che forse temeva che avrebbe perso i sensi, la ringraziò, le diede una grossa mancia e uscì di corsa dal locale.

La sua mente aveva ricominciato a lavorare freneticamente. Doveva scoprire in quale ospedale l'avessero portata e precipitarsi lì. Doveva stare con lei. Doveva tenerle la mano e dirle che sarebbe andato tutto bene. Perché lei era viva. Non poteva essere diversamente. Era viva e avrebbero vissuto insieme per tanti anni e avrebbero avuto tanti bambini.  
Non si rese conto di farneticare e di essere sotto shock. Non aveva tempo di fermarsi a riflettere su come si stava comportando. Voleva solo raggiungerla, ovunque fosse.  
L'ultima cosa di cui si rese conto, correndo sul marciapiede come un pazzo per chiamare un taxi, fu che non aveva mai visto un tramonto così bello in città, da che aveva memoria.


	28. 28

Castle balzò nel taxi come se avesse avuto l'inferno alle calcagna. Era la descrizione esatta del suo stato d'animo.  
Avvertiva l'urgenza di fare qualcosa, qualsiasi cosa, di non rimanere più immobile, ma la realtà, nelle vesti di un'improvvisa lucidità, si fece strada in lui ricordandogli che non non aveva nessuna meta. Dove poteva andare, senza avere nessuna informazione?  
In che ospedale l'avevano portata? Dove era successo? Non lo sapeva. Diede l'indirizzo di casa al conducente, lo pregò di fare molto in fretta, e provò a cercare altre notizie in rete.  
Forse era lui a essere disorientato e poco reattivo, o forse erano le sue dita impacciate, ma non riuscì a collegarsi a nessun sito di cronaca.  
Come se non bastasse, erano imbottigliati nel traffico serale. Il conducente stava cercando di fare del suo meglio, ma non era ancora attrezzato per i miracoli, gli aveva risposto risentito, quando Castle gli aveva chiesto in modo sgarbato perché diavolo si stessero muovendo così lentamente. Avrebbe fatto prima a piedi.  
Non si prese il disturbo di scusarsi ma, quando finalmente arrivarono al loft, lasciò anche a lui una lauta mancia.  
Corse di sopra, entrò senza notare chi fosse presente, e si diresse nel suo studio.

Alexis lo raggiunse preoccupata.  
"Papà? Va tutto bene?". Non l'aveva nemmeno salutata. Peggio, non si era accorto della sua presenza.  
Si fermò, voltandosi verso di lei per affrontarla.  
"Sì. No. È... ".  
Si passò una mano tra i capelli, esausto. Come avrebbe spiegato a sua figlia, in un'unica frase, che lui usciva da qualche tempo con una persona, di cui era innamorato e che forse questa donna era stata ferita. Forse in quel momento era... Una morsa gelida gli strinse il cuore.  
No, non doveva saltare a conclusioni affrettate. E non doveva spaventare Alexis più del necessario.  
Girò intorno alla sua scrivania, andò di fronte a lei e le mise entrambe le mani sulle spalle.  
"Alexis... una persona che conosco ha... qualche problema". Meglio rimanere sul vago. "Potrei... dover passare molto tempo fuori, i prossimi giorni".  
Alexis lo studiò con attenzione.  
"La donna che frequenti?", gli domandò in tono non giudicante. Come se fosse stata una cosa scontata.  
"Come fai a saperlo?". Era allibito. Era convinto che non si fosse accorta di niente, erano stati attenti.  
"Papà!", protestò la sua saggia figlia. "Torni all'alba sperando che io e la nonna non ci accorgiamo. Per non parlare di tutto il resto".  
Avrebbe indagato in un altro momento su cosa significava questo "resto".  
"È lei che sta male?", indagò.  
Voleva poterle dire di no.  
"Non lo so ancora. Devo fare qualche telefonata".  
"Spero che andrà tutto bene", gli augurò con partecipazione e calore, cosa di cui le fu grato.  
"Lo spero anche io", ammise triste.  
"Non preoccuparti per noi. Ce la caveremo. Va' da lei".  
Castle provò il solito grande affetto per la sua primogenita, l'abbracciò forte e le diede un bacio sulla testa.  
"Grazie". Non si meritava una figlia del genere, ne era consapevole.  
La osservò uscire e, subito dopo, si mise all'opera.

Non che avesse molte alternative. Non poteva farsi vivo con il capitano Montgomery, non gli avrebbe detto nulla. Immaginava, inoltre, che non fosse un buon momento per disturbarlo, se era vero che uno dei suoi detective, forse non l'unico, era stato colpito.  
Al centralino del distretto l'avevano informato che non rilasciavano certe informazioni.  
Poteva ricorrere solo a una persona. Guardò l'orologio appeso alla parete. A quell'ora l'ufficio del sindaco era deserto. Doveva chiamarlo al suo numero privato.

"Ehi, Ricky", lo salutò una voce allegra.  
Castle sentì un brusio soffocato, rumori e risate in sottofondo. Forse era fuori a cena o a qualche evento pubblico. Tempismo perfetto.  
"La sparatoria di oggi... il poliziotto ferito...". Saltò i convenevoli per andare diritto al punto.  
 _ _Ferito__ era una parola che poteva permettersi. Riusciva a dirla senza sentire lo stomaco aggrovigliarsi.  
"Sì?". L'amico divenne serio. Sentì dei passi, e poi il silenzio. Doveva essersi allontanato dalla folla.  
"Conosci la sua identità? Sai che cosa è successo?", domandò ansioso.  
Per qualche secondo il sindaco non parlò.  
"Sai che non potrei dirtelo. Violerei la privacy", gli spiegò in tono che non ammetteva repliche.  
Castle diede un pugno sul tavolo. Dannata privacy che lo teneva lontano da lei.  
"Non mi importa del suo nome! Voglio solo sapere... se è lei. Se è Kate".  
Quanto gli faceva male dirlo ad alta voce. Gli sembrò di annegare nel fango. Sentì quasi il sapore melmoso in bocca.  
"Non so se posso...".  
Castle sentì la furia montargli in corpo. Ne aveva abbastanza. Solo perché lui non era nessuno agli occhi del mondo non significava che dovesse rimanere in un angolo a chiedersi angosciato che cosa le fosse successo. L'amava. Doveva pur contare qualcosa, no?  
L'altro capì le sue ragioni e si mostrò disposto a dargli una mano.  
"Ricky, so qualcosa, ma non i dettagli. C'è stata una sparatoria, ma, secondo le notizie che ho ricevuto, non c'è stato nessun morto. Mi hai sentito? Se è lei, e non lo sappiamo ancora, non è morta. Dammi qualche minuto e ti faccio sapere il resto".  
Castle ringraziò e riattaccò. Quando tutta quella storia fosse finita, avrebbe dovuto scusarsi con molte persone. Ci avrebbe pensato un'altra volta.  
L'attesa fu molto lunga, il suo cuore batteva in modo irregolare, il respiro era affannoso. Si crogiolò fino all'ultimo nella speranza che si trattasse di un errore. Che lui si fosse angosciato per nulla e che si trattasse di un'altra persona. A quel punto, però, avrebbe dovuto già aver chiamato.

Rispose al primo squillo. Era il momento della verità. Finalmente avrebbe saputo se il suo istinto aveva avuto ragione  
"È lei", annunciò il sindaco con tono grave, senza salutarlo.  
Due parole. Una sentenza. Due parole che, d'un tratto, avevano cambiato per sempre il corso della sua vita.  
Era sempre stato convinto che si trattasse di Kate, ma forse aveva lasciato aperto lo spiraglio del dubbio, perché quasi crollò sotto l'irrevocabilità della verità impietosa.  
"Mi dispiace", aggiunse l'amico all'altro capo del telefono, dopo un rispettoso silenzio.  
Castle vide la sua vita passargli davanti. Non era una frase fatta, quindi. Succedeva davvero. Solo che non era lui che stava per morire (e nemmeno lei, gridò un pazzo nella sua testa) e le immagini che vide scorrere erano i loro momenti insieme. Lei al mattino appena sveglia. Lei che si prendeva gioco di lui. Lei che dormiva raggomitolata contro il suo corpo.  
Non potevano portargliela via. Non l'avrebbe permesso. E si sarebbe vendicato di chi le aveva fatto del male. A lei, a loro. Avrebbe affrontato chi aveva tentato di distruggere la loro felicità.  
Si fece dire dove fosse stata ricoverata, lo ringraziò più volte per l'aiuto, si fece una rapida doccia, per non presentarsi sconvolto e disperato davanti a chiunque fosse stato lì con lei in ospedale, e corse di nuovo in strada.

Entrò in ospedale come una furia, determinato a farsi dire, a qualsiasi costo, dove si trovasse e cosa le fosse successo. Incontrò ben più di un muro. Gli ripeterono diverse volte: Lei è un parente? No, non lo era. Era il suo fidanzato.  
Gli sembrò un peccato veniale aver mentito e aver elevato il loro rapporto a uno status ufficiale, se fosse servito a fargli superare qualche ostacolo burocratico.  
Sembrò di sì. Un'infermiera di buon cuore, che aveva fermato agguantandola per un braccio, gli diede quasi di nascosto le indicazioni per trovare il reparto giusto.  
Se fosse andato tutto bene le avrebbe comprato un anello. Tanti anelli. Una parure di oro zecchino e diamanti grossi come cipolle. Una tiara.  
Salì di corsa le scale, troppo impaziente per prendere l'ascensore. Quando arrivò in cima, prima di abbassare la maniglia e scoprire la verità, esitò. Barcollò. Avrebbe saputo. Non era pronto. Voleva la sua Kate. Voleva rimanere ancora qualche attimo nell'illusione. E se fosse stata...  
Non lo era. L'avrebbe fatta tornare in vita a forza.

Pervaso da una nuova risoluzione, aprì la porta ed entrò in reparto. L'odore di disinfettante misto a qualcosa d'altro di altrettanto sgradevole gli fece salire un fiotto di nausea in gola.  
Non poteva essere lì. Non era giusto. Dovevano essere fuori a cena, o a casa di lei, o a scegliere le nuove tende del loft. Non che fosse un'attività che avessero mai fatto insieme, ma avrebbero dovuto cominciare a farlo. Sarebbe stato divertente.  
Non poteva essere lì, si ripeté, in quell'ambiente freddo, sterile, con le luci al neon che gli trafiggevano dolorosamente le pupille. Deglutì a vuoto, sentendosi grattare la gola asciutta.  
Si mosse piano lungo il corridoio, c'erano diversi poliziotti, alcuni li riconobbe da quella mattinata che aveva trascorso al distretto. Sembrava fosse accaduto tanto tempo fa. In un'altra vita.  
Si avvicinò al bancone della reception. Si schiarì la voce, raddrizzò le spalle e, cercando di essere il più cortese possibile, chiese di Katherine Beckett. Qualcuno si girò a guardarlo. Sentì gli occhi puntati sulla sua schiena.  
La donna a cui si era rivolto lo fissò senza interesse, prima di tornare a rivolgere lo sguardo al monitor. "Lei è un parente?".  
Castle dissimulò un gesto di stizza. Ne aveva abbastanza di quella domanda.  
"No". Preferì non aggiungere altro sul loro rapporto.  
"Non posso dirle nulla".  
"Per favore", l'avrebbe implorata se fosse stato necessario. "Può solo dirmi...".  
"No".  
Castle perse la pazienza. Erano ore che si dibatteva nell'angoscia e nell'incertezza. Lei era lì, da qualche parte, forse in sala operatoria, forse già in una delle camere aspettando di vederlo arrivare, chiedendo di lui, a pochi passi distanza e, ancora, impietosamente, lo tenevano lontano per delle stupide regole.  
Gli tremarono le mani dalla rabbia. Era pronto a farle una scenata, minacciando lei, il suo superiore, il direttore dell'ospedale e chiunque nei paraggi, fino ad arrivare alla Casa Bianca, quando si sentì toccare con gentilezza su un braccio.  
Si girò pronto a prendersela con chi lo stesse disturbando e a cacciarlo in malo modo, ma la sua furia distruttiva si sgonfiò quando si accorse che era Lanie.  
 _ _Grazie a Dio.__ _Lei_ sapeva che loro si frequentavano. Poteva garantire per lui. Poteva dargli notizie.  
"Lanie, ciao...".  
Le parole gli morirono sulle labbra rendendosi conto che la ragazza aveva pianto. Anzi, lo stava ancora facendo. Le lacrime scendevano copiose e silenziose sulle sue guance, senza che lei si curasse di asciugarle.  
La portò lontano da lì. Sembrava stare peggio di lui. Non era un buon segno. Era un segno terribile, a dirla tutta.

Si infilarono in un salottino deserto. Castle inspirò un'ultima volta, pronto a tutto. Non aveva più paura. Voleva solo sapere.  
"Come sta? Che cosa le stanno facendo?".  
Lanie iniziò a singhiozzare. Di male in peggio. Non riusciva nemmeno a incontrare i suoi occhi.  
La scosse per un braccio. "Lanie. Guardami. È... Kate è... ?".  
Non poté dirlo. Non avrebbe mai potuto pronunciare quella parola. __Morta.__  
Nemmeno se fosse stato vero.  
"No. No. È in sala operatoria. È grave, ma è viva".  
Sollievo. Nettare che scese nelle sue vene e lo riempì di speranza e lo rese euforico. Prese da una tasca il fazzoletto e glielo porse. Lanie lo ringraziò, asciugandosi gli occhi. Era così triste che Castle sentì l'impulso di abbracciarla. Lo fece, nonostante l'avesse vista solo una volta e, in altre circostanze, sarebbe stato un gesto impacciato e poco adatto. Sembrò invece naturale. Trovarono conforto l'uno nell'altra.

Quando si fu ripresa, gli raccontò in breve quello che era successo. Le avevano sparato, ma non conosceva la dinamica esatta.  
La stavano operando da ore e avrebbe voluto avvisarlo, quando l'avevano chiamata, ma non aveva il suo numero.  
No, non l'aveva vista. Quando era arrivata era già sotto ai ferri. I medici non si erano ancora espressi. Le cose potevano andare per le lunghe.  
Castle la ringraziò molte volte. Le chiese se avesse bisogno di qualcosa. Se volesse un caffè. Gli sembrava doveroso sdebitarsi in qualche modo. Uscirono insieme in corridoio. Esposito si avvicinò e le mise un braccio intorno alle spalle, Castle si allontanò con discrezione, l'altro gli fece un cenno di saluto con la testa.

Guardando le porte chiuse, dietro cui si stavano prendendo cura di lei, notò una figura curva, quasi rattrappita, seduta alla fine di una fila di sedie appoggiate contro il muro. Era un uomo di una certa età, con dei lineamenti vagamente familiari. Guardava il pavimento davanti a sé, senza quasi respirare. Non parlava con nessuno, aveva intorno un'aura di solitudine e disperazione.  
Tormentava con dita nervose il lembo un sacchetto di plastica trasparente, con degli oggetti all'interno. Un cellulare. Delle chiavi. Lo teneva in grembo, aggrappandosi come se si fosse trattato di un tesoro.  
Con un tuffo al cuore Castle si rese conto che si trattavano degli effetti personali di Kate.  
E che quell'uomo era suo padre.


	29. 29

Castle non voleva disturbarlo. Non era il momento delle presentazioni. Cosa avrebbe potuto dirgli? Io esco con sua figlia?  
Per il momento preferì rimanere in disparte, sedendosi a qualche sedia di distanza, godendosi il pensiero che, dopo tutto, Kate era ancora viva, e stava lottando dietro la massiccia porta della sala operatoria.  
 _Ti prego, Kate. Ti prego._  
Non riusciva a fare altro che implorarla di combattere e non morire. Aveva una scorza dura, ce l'avrebbe fatta. Doveva farcela.  
Cercò di concentrarsi su altro, senza riuscirci. Il telefono non aveva campo, non poteva nemmeno distrarsi con qualunque cosa che non fosse il martellante pensiero di lei ferita e sanguinante su un tavolo sterile.  
Si alzò, fece due passi, si sedette di nuovo.

Il padre di Kate non si era ancora mosso. Era una statua impietrita che fissava il pavimento, il suo esatto opposto. Sembrava contemplare qualcosa che vedeva solo lui. Forse memorie di Kate bambina. Forse si stava confrontando con l'idea terribile di perdere anche lei. Di sopravvivere alla sua unica figlia. C'era qualcosa di più sbagliato?  
Pensò ad Alexis. E a lui fuori da una sala operatoria a temere per la sua vita. Non ce l'avrebbe fatta. Sperò di non dover mai sperimentare in prima persona una tale sofferenza.  
Fu proprio il pensiero di sua figlia a fargli venire voglia di avvicinarsi all'altro padre.  
Si alzò di nuovo, sollevato all'idea di avere qualcosa di utile da fare, andò alle macchinette, frugò in tasca per cercare delle monete, le infilò nella fessura e premette il pulsante per preparare un caffè. Rifece il procedimento una seconda volta.  
Con i due contenitori bollenti in mano, si fece coraggio e si sedette vicino a Jim. Gli offrì una delle due tazze.  
"Non credo sia buono, ma è l'unica cosa che hanno", si scusò.  
Il padre di Kate lo guardò sorpreso. Non si aspettava che qualcuno venisse a parlargli. Non si aspettava forse nemmeno di essere messo nella condizione di condividere il suo peso con un altro essere umano. A lui estraneo.  
"Grazie", mormorò accettando il caffè, ma senza fare cenno di portarlo alle labbra.  
Lo guardò incuriosito.  
"Richard Castle", si affrettò a rispondere Castle alla sua domanda muta.  
"Lo scrittore?", gli chiese allibito. L'ultima cosa che si aspettava era di trovare un personaggio famoso nella corsia di un ospedale, mentre aspettava che qualcuno gli portasse notizie della figlia.  
"Sì". In un'altra circostanza Castle avrebbe scherzato, fatto qualche battuta di spirito per tenere viva la conversazione, ma non era il caso. Fece silenzio.  
"È qui anche lei per... ?". Non riuscì a finire la frase, indicando solo con la testa le porte chiuse che li atterrivano entrambi.  
"Per Kate. Sì". Dire il suo nome ad alta voce gli spezzò la voce. Cercò di tenere a bada l'emozione , per non aumentare il carico di disperazione dell'altro uomo.  
Non era stato difficile confessargli che erano in qualche modo legati. Senza scendere nei dettagli.  
"È un giornalista? Non voglio avere giornalisti intorno". La voce di Jim si alzò di volume, attirando l'attenzione dei presenti.  
Come non detto. In una circostanza del genere spiegarsi era molto arduo.  
"No", lo rassicurò in fretta Castle, in tono sommesso. "Non sono un giornalista. Sono...". Chi era?  
L'altro lo guardò con interesse, misto, così sembrò notare Castle, a un leggero divertimento. Almeno era riuscito a strapparlo alle sue angosce.  
"Kate mi fa da consulente per i miei libri. Tutta la parte poliziesca, le indagini, le noie burocratiche". Era una scusa perfetta. Si sentì molto fiero di sé.  
Jim annuì molto interessato. Castle capì che si stava prendendo gioco di lui.  
Gli mostrò il sacchetto che aveva in mano.  
"Quindi se accendo il cellulare di Katie è questo che troverò? _Consulenze?_ ".  
Colpito e affondato. Era una avvocato, del resto. Inchiodare gente sul banco degli imputati doveva essere la cosa che gli veniva meglio.  
Gli sorrise, imbarazzato. Era inutile negare. Non era importante.  
"Vi frequentate?". Non aveva un tono accusatorio. Sembrava rispettare la privacy di sua figlia e il fatto che non gli avesse ancora confessato che si vedeva con qualcuno.  
"Sì", ammise Castle. "Da qualche settimana".  
Jim non rispose. Gli sorrise solo con calore. Il silenzio che si protrasse tra loro fece sentire Castle in obbligo di aggiungere qualcosa.  
"Tengo molto a lei", ammise.

Si pentì subito di aver parlato. Cosa aveva aveva avuto in mente di fare? Sfogarsi con lui? Piangere sulla sua spalla?  
Non ci fu il tempo di proseguire con il discorso, perché un medico fece la sua apparizione, aprendo le porte del loro personale inferno privato e chiedendo del signor Beckett. Si avvicinò a loro, una volta che Jim gli ebbe fatto un cenno.  
Castle non seppe cosa fare. Doveva andarsene, con discrezione? Poteva ascoltare? Cosa ci si aspettava che facesse, nella sua situazione?  
Era anche spaventato a morte. Non era pronto a ricevere notizie. Le desiderava, certo, spasimava per averle. Ma non era pronto ad affrontare la realtà.  
Jim gli fece segno di restare. Apprezzò molto il gesto, non dovuto, che l'uomo, con la sua sensibilità, gli stava offrendo.  
Era già pronto ad allontanarsi, perché non aveva il diritto di essere messo al corrente delle condizioni di salute di Kate.  
Quando tutto questo sarà finito, e sarà finito bene, perché non può andare diversamente, le cose dovranno cambiare. Non avrebbe mai più voluto passare attraverso un'esperienza del genere.

Occupato in queste riflessioni, ancora toccato dalla gentilezza di Jim, si perse le prime parole del medico. O forse perché il suo cervello si stava rifiutando di processare le frasi prive di calore e conforto che il medico stava snocciolando come se stesse ripetendo una lezione appena appresa.  
Non erano buone notizie. Parlava di un arresto cardiaco, molto sangue perso, stiamo procedendo, ancora ore di intervento.  
Si sentì girare la testa. Era stato così felice del fatto che fosse ancora viva, come se questo significasse che sarebbe andato tutto bene. Non era così, non necessariamente. Poteva capitare qualsiasi cosa. Forse era già successa.  
Si chiusero ciascuno nel proprio silenzio. Il cameratismo che avevano condiviso fino a qualche minuto prima si spense di fronte alle nuove notizie.  
Castle trovava sempre più difficile, a ogni giro di orologio, che fissava ossessivamente, conservare la speranza. Più tempo ci mettevano e più pensava che stessero solo andando incontro alla fine.  
Una parte di lui, quella razionale, tentava di convincerlo che, se la stavano ancora operando, c'erano ancora speranze. Se fosse morta avrebbero già abbandonato il campo, e sarebbero già venuti ad annunciare la mesta notizia.  
Non sapeva come avrebbe fatto a... alzarsi, tornare a casa, vivere, senza di lei.  
Era ormai scesa la notte. Si chiese per quanto tempo dovessero rimanere ancora lì. Le vetrate riflettevano i loro volti stanchi, resi ancora più pallidi dalla luce cruda.  
Pensò a tutto, in quell'eternità dilatata. Pensò a lei, a come si erano conosciuti, alla sua vita, al futuro, quello che avrebbero fatto insieme. Si sforzò di concentrarsi solo su immagini positive.  
Provò con la telepatia. Forse avrebbe funzionato. Del resto, non aveva capito subito che la vittima era lei?  
Non sapeva ancora cosa fosse successo di preciso, non era il momento di conoscere i dettagli. Con un po' di fortuna glieli avrebbe raccontati lei.

Si mise d'impegno a mandarle pensieri d'amore. Tanto amore. Tutto quello che non sapeva nemmeno di provare. Sarebbe stata la prima cosa che le avrebbe detto, appena sveglia. Che l'amava. Non gli importava se era presto, se lei si sarebbe spaventata, se avrebbe riso, dolorante per i punti. O se non si sarebbe ricordata niente, confusa dagli antidolorifici.  
Raccolse la sua forza e gliela inviò. Doveva resistere. Non avevano fatto nemmeno metà delle cose che avevano deciso di fare. Avevano passato la maggior parte del tempo a letto. No, queste non erano immagini adatte al momento. Le cancellò subito. Non con suo padre vicino, che, sicuramente, sapeva leggergli nel pensiero.  
La implorò di combattere. Contro cosa, non lo sapeva. Immaginò il suo cuore battere, ancora, e ancora. Preferì non ricordare che si era già fermato una volta.  
Il cuore di Kate non poteva arrendersi. __Tum, tum, tum__. Forza.  
A un certo punto della notte, quando si era quasi abbandonato a una rassegnata apatia, con la mente che vagava in un dormiveglia allucinato, immagini confuse a susseguirsi senza sosta, finalmente il chirurgo che l'aveva operata per così tante ore da averne ormai perso il conto, si fece vivo.  
Castle si alzò di scatto, non sapeva nemmeno come potesse avere ancora energie per farlo. Cercò di leggere il verdetto sul viso del medico, che non gli rivelò nulla.  
Jim lo precedette, di corsa, e Castle lo lasciò andare avanti.  
L'operazione era andata bene. Era stata lunga e complessa, e c'erano state alcune complicazioni, ma si sarebbe rimessa.  
Di lì a poco l'avrebbero portata in stanza. Non c'era bisogno che rimanesse nessuno, non si sarebbe svegliata fino al giorno dopo. Perché non andavano a casa a riposare per qualche ora?  
Sì, stava bene davvero, signor Castle, l'ho appena spiegato. Se non le spiace adesso devo andare.  
Castle aveva voluto esserne certo e aveva ripetuto più volte le stesse domande. Il medico era esausto, ma gli aveva risposto divertito, non seccato. Doveva essere stata una vittoria anche per lui.

Castle sembrò riuscire a riempire i polmoni per la prima volta da giorni. Si sentiva inebetito. Era sollevato. E felice, sicuramente lo era. Si sentiva come se gli avessero tolto un peso dalle spalle. Ma la sensazione principale era quella di essere stato investito da un tir e d iniziare solo ora a sentire il dolore dello schianto.  
Aveva bisogno di rendersi conto che era finita, davvero. Che era viva, che si sarebbe svegliata, che avrebbe voluto vederlo, e che sarebbero stati insieme.  
Più tardi avrebbe lasciato che tutte le emozioni intrappolate nel suo corpo e nella sua mente uscissero in un luogo protetto. Adesso voleva vederla. Un minuto. Non l'avrebbe disturbata.  
"Rimango con lei stanotte", esclamò Jim, deciso. "Lo so so che hanno detto che non serve, ma non posso andarmene a casa".  
Lo capiva. Avrebbe fatto lo stesso anche lui con sua figlia.  
"Signor Castle...". Sembrò avere un ripensamento.  
"Rick"  
"Rick. Vuoi andare tu da lei, per un momento? Io aspetterò fuori".  
Gli fu così grato che lo avrebbe abbracciato. Aveva sperato che gli permettessero di vederla, ma non era sicuro che fosse giusto chiederlo.  
Con rara sensibilità Jim aveva capito le sue necessità e gli offriva il conforto di andare da lei per primo, di accertarsi che stesse bene sul serio. Un conto erano le rassicurazione verbali, gradite, senza dubbio. Per convincersene, la sua mente doveva guardare con i propri occhi.  
Lo ringraziò, di cuore. Si fece dire dalla stessa infermiera, quella che prima si era rifiutata di dargli informazioni, in che stanza l'avessero portata. Glielo disse.  
Era un misero gesto di vendetta, ma gli era necessario, in quel momento. Nessuno l'avrebbe tenuto fuori dalla sua vita un'altra volta.

Nel corridoio il silenzio era opprimente. A differenza della sala d'attesa, in cui c'era stato un continuo andirivieni di persone, rumori, carrelli che venivano trascinati, chiacchiere ad alta voce, qui la mancanza di suoni era totale.  
Era di fronte all'ultima delle tante porte che quel giorno l'avevano separato da lei. Non riusciva a decidersi a entrare. Non aveva nemmeno un mazzo di fiori, non si era fatto la barba. Voleva apparirle al meglio. Anche se lei non si sarebbe accorta di niente, perché sarebbe stata incosciente.  
Entrò. La stanza era fiocamente illuminata, all'inizio non riuscì a vedere niente. Si avvicinò con cautela, senza fare rumore, al suo letto.  
Era pallida. Esangue. Aveva delle ombre nere sotto gli occhi. Sembrava minuscola e indifesa nelle lenzuola bianche. Respirava appena. Però era viva. Era quello che importava. Gli sembrò che stesse per spezzarsi da un momento all'altro e temette che il pericolo non fosse passato. Non era così. Sarebbe stata bene, il medico l'aveva ripetuto più volte. Non poteva però evitare di essere spaventato dalla sua fragilità.  
Non osava toccarla. Le braccia erano allungate lungo il corpo, c'erano ancora diversi tubi che uscivano da suo corpo, era attaccata alla flebo, l'ago incerottato sulla mano. Il rumore dei macchinari riempiva il vuoto, Castle trasse conforto dalla sua regolarità. Il cuore batteva. Lo sentiva amplificato nel monitor. Cercando di convincersi che se l'avesse sfiorata non si sarebbe rotta appoggiò le dita sul dorso della mano libera.  
Le pelle era fredda. Ma era lei. Le mosse piano, timoroso di svegliarla. Non successe niente. Nemmeno un fremito.  
Non riuscì a resistere al desiderio di toccarla ancora una volta. Alzò il braccio e le accarezzò piano il contorno del suo viso. La fronte. Reso audace dalla mancanza di reazioni, convinto quindi che dormisse troppo profondamente per accorgersi di qualunque cosa, si chinò a darle un bacio tra i capelli.  
Represse la commozione che provò nel rendersi conto che era un gesto che avrebbe potuto essergli precluso per sempre.  
Si decise ad andarsene. Stava per farlo quando si accorse che lei aveva gli occhi semichiusi. L'aveva svegliata? Gli venne il panico. Doveva riposare. Non doveva affaticarsi. Forse la flebo si era staccata? Sembrava tutto a posto.  
Non aprì gli occhi. Rimase con le palpebre un po' sollevate e, Castle avrebbe potuto giurarlo, mosse le labbra per sorridergli. Ne era sicuro. Sorrise anche lui. Incapace di comportarsi nel modo responsabile che si era augurato, la baciò piano sulla bocca. Fu un bacio lieve, che riallacciò il loro rapporto e fu come un balsamo sul suo cuore spezzato.


	30. 30

Castle poté tornare finalmente a casa. Gli sembrava di essere stato via settimane.  
Era così esausto che gli tremarono le mani, quando prese le chiavi dalla tasca per aprire piano la porta del loft.  
Si era addormentato di schianto contro il sedile del taxi dopo aver bofonchiato l'indirizzo di casa. Non ricordava niente del viaggio di ritorno, se non la voce dell'autista che lo informava che erano arrivati.  
Entrò silenziosamente, non voleva svegliare nessuno. Avrebbe voluto andare dritto in camera, per cercare di dormire qualche ora, prima di correre di nuovo da lei, ma il divano lo attrasse irrimediabilmente.  
Si lasciò cadere in modo scomposto sui cuscini. Forse avrebbe potuto dormire lì, almeno per cinque minuti. Poi si sarebbe alzato, avrebbe fatto una doccia, si sarebbe infilato sotto le coperte.  
Il pensiero del suo letto era allettante, non così tanto l'idea di doversi muovere. Aveva le gambe pesanti come il piombo.  
Stava scivolando di nuovo nel sonno, quando sentì la mano di sua madre toccarlo su una spalla.  
"Richard". Castle saltò quasi per aria, spaventandola. Aveva i nervi a fior di pelle.

Si mise a sedere, cercando di riacquistare un minimo di lucidità, per affrontare Martha.  
Lei gli offrì una tazza di qualcosa di caldo. Sperò che non fosse caffè, non sarebbe riuscito a berne ancora, sentiva ancora l'orribile sapore di quello che aveva trangugiato in ospedale. Aveva un po' di mal di stomaco, a pensarci. Sembrava che il suo corpo scoprisse ogni minuto nuove parti doloranti.  
"Che cos'è?". L'aroma non era invitante. Forse era qualche intruglio che sua madre si preparava prima di andare a dormire. No, grazie.  
"Bevi", gli ordinò. "È una tisana calmante".  
Come faceva a sapere che ne aveva un disperato bisogno? Si costrinse a inghiottirne qualche sorso. Non era male.  
"Starò qui finché non la finisci tutta".  
Castle sorrise. Si ricordò che gli diceva le stesse parole, quando era piccolo e stava male. Era piacevole che qualcuno si prendesse cura di lui, in quel momento.  
"Come sta?", gli chiese Martha sibillina.  
"Chi?".  
Seguì uno sbuffo.  
"La donna che frequenti, chi altri? Sta bene?".  
Castle spalancò gli occhi, per una volta senza parole.  
"Richard, sottovaluti tua madre. So che esci con qualcuno, che la vedi tutti i giorni, in base a come sgattaioli fuori e dentro casa, di giorno e di notte e Alexis mi ha raccontato quello che le hai detto oggi. Per farti correre in quel modo e tornare distrutto a quest'ora, deve esserle successo qualcosa di grave. Ho ragione?".  
Castle poté solo annuire.  
"Le hanno sparato. È una poliziotta".  
Martha si portò le mani al viso, sconvolta. "E sta bene? Si riprenderà?".  
Castle le raccontò per punti brevi e concisi quello che era successo, a partire dal pomeriggio. Lei che non si era fatta viva, mancando al loro appuntamento, la scoperta, l'attesa in ospedale, la buona riuscita dell'intervento.  
Gli fece bene parlarne. Aveva dovuto sopportare tutto da solo per lunghe, infinite ore. O forse la tisana aveva poteri magici e lui iniziava a rilassarsi.  
"Tu come stai?", gli domandò Martha partecipe, accarezzandogli un ginocchio con la mano inanellata.  
"Male. Bene. Sono distrutto, ma ovviamente felice che ce l'abbia fatta. Troppo stanco per pensare a qualsiasi altra cosa", ammise, sentendosi mortalmente sfinito.  
"Allora va' a dormire. Domani mattina devi correre da lei".  
Era proprio quello che avrebbe fatto.  
Martha prese la tazza dalle sue mani e la portò in cucina, augurandogli la buona notte. Castle ammise a se stesso che gli faceva piacere che l'avesse aspettato alzato.

Si trascinò nella sua camera da letto. Accese la luce, finalmente da solo e in pace. Desiderava unicamente sdraiarsi sul suo letto e chiudere gli occhi, ma voleva lavarsi via l'odore asettico dell'ospedale, e l'intera brutta esperienza.  
Sapeva di correre il rischio di addormentarsi sotto l'acqua calda, ma doveva farlo.  
La doccia lo svegliò completamente. Addio sonno perduto, pensò Castle disteso sopra le coperte a fissare il soffitto con gli occhi sbarrati.  
Avrebbe desiderato qualche ora di incoscienza, per essere al meglio il mattino dopo, quando l'avrebbe rivista e lei sarebbe stata sveglia e, forse, presente a se stessa.  
Le avrebbe _parlato_. Non osava quasi crederci.  
Non vedeva l'ora di tornare da lei.La sua vita era ormai fatta di quello. _Attese di lei._

La tensione e lo stress della lunga giornata cominciarono a farsi sentire. Era stanco, ma non riusciva a dormire, era nervoso, distrutto e irritato perchè il sonno gli sfuggiva.  
Aveva gli occhi doloranti e un mal di testa che era come un coltello conficcato dietro alla nuca. Sarebbe stato saggio prendere qualcosa contro l'emicrania. Ma non ce la faceva ad alzarsi.  
Rimase immobile, sperando che il malessere passasse.  
Si assopì. Fu come andare alla deriva su una zattera in balia su un mare agitato, senza controllo.  
Fece sogni strani, immagini senza senso che sgusciavano l'una nell'altra senza lasciare alcun ricordo. Poi arrivarono gli incubi. Se li era aspettati, ma lo atterrirono lo stesso. Lui che non riusciva a salvarla, lei che gridava il suo nome, il medico che gli diceva che era morta.  
Si svegliò di colpo, sudato e ansante, il cuore che gli martellava nel petto.  
Il sudore freddo che si era rappreso sul suo corpo gli faceva battere i denti.  
Si alzò e raggiunse il bagno di corsa, per sfuggire alle sensazioni angoscianti che i sogni gli avevano lasciato. Non avrebbe voluto addormentarsi mai più. Si appoggiò al lavandino e bevve avidamente dal rubinetto, asciugandosi la bocca con il dorso della mano.  
Ebbe il coraggio di guardarsi nello specchio, e vide due occhi pesti che lo fissarono con aria stralunata, occhiaie voluminose e segni profondi intorno alle labbra.  
Non era nella sua forma migliore. Non avrebbe voluto farsi vedere da lei in quel modo.

Pensò di cambiarsi e tornare in ospedale e aspettare fuori dalla sua porta, ma qualche ora di riposo gli era necessaria. Altrimenti sarebbe crollato. Si costrinse a tornare a letto, nonostante il timore di nuovi incubi. Per fortuna lo accolse un sonno senza sogni, come una cappa di piombo calata sulla sua testa, che lo condusse indenne alle prime ore del mattino.  
Si svegliò sentendosi un po' meglio. Non aveva più mal di testa e gli occhi non erano trafitti da piccoli aghi.  
Con un sussulto si precipitò a controllare il telefono. Gli sembrò di essersi assentato dalla vita di lei e si sentì in colpa. E se fosse successo qualcosa? E se avessero provato a contattarlo?  
Nessuna chiamata. Si lasciò andare contro il materasso, sospirando di sollievo.  
Era pronto a iniziare una nuova giornata, a incontrarla. Si sentiva come se si stesse preparando per il loro primo appuntamento. E, forse, era proprio così.  
Arrivò in ospedale qualche ora dopo. Aveva voluto evitare di precipitarsi da lei, per non sembrare invadente. Aveva resistito dentro alle mura del loft, aggirandosi come un'anima in pena, finché non lo avevano cacciato di casa. Si era vestito con cura. Si era rasato con particolare attenzione. Si era fermato a comprarle un mazzo di fiori colorati, per metterle allegria. Aveva a lungo fissato il bancone delle rose.  
Sì, sarebbe stato scontato e poco creativo. Al diavolo. Aveva comprato delle rose rosse. Lei l'avrebbe deriso per sempre. Non vedeva l'ora.

Con uno stato d'animo completamente opposto rispetto a quello del giorno precedente, salì le scale fino al reparto dove l'avevano trasferita la sera prima, evitando ancora una volta di prendere l'ascensore.  
Era emozionato. Gli tremavano le gambe, ma non per paura, o per sfinimento. Oltre all'ovvio spavento, le era mancata. Voleva recuperare presto la loro routine. Non per forza averla nel suo letto (anche quello), semplicemente riavere indietro la loro quotidianità. Prendersi cura di lei, fare progetti, vivere una vita che per poco non gli era stata strappata.  
Con un passo molto più baldanzoso di quello con cui era avanzato nello stesso corridoio solo qualche ora prima, si avvicinò rapidamente alla sua camera, davanti alla quale sostavano due agenti di guardia che lo fermarono.  
Non se ne risentì. Era giusto che la proteggessero.  
Jim aprì la porta, forse aveva avvertito la sua presenza grazie al breve scambio di parole che aveva avuto con i poliziotti.  
Castle sbirciò nella stanza e riuscì solo a scorgere il suo corpo sotto le coperte. Forse non si era ancora svegliata.  
"Rick", lo salutò il padre di Kate, più tranquillo e sorridente di come l'aveva lasciato, se pur molto stanco.  
"Ti va un caffè?", gli propose, prendendolo per un braccio, quasi a volerlo portar via.  
Castle voleva rispondere di no, che l'aveva già bevuto e voleva solo entrare nella sua stanza, se possibile.  
Gli parve scortese rifiutare, anche se questo avrebbe ritardato il loro incontro.  
Jim gli fece attraversare tutto il reparto, portandolo lontano.  
"Ho trovato questa saletta stanotte. Qui non ci disturberà nessuno".  
Disturbarli per cosa?  
Armeggiò con la macchinetta e gli porse una tazza di caffè.  
"Come sta?", osò chiedere Castle.  
"Sediamoci".  
Oddio, stava male. Lo sapeva. C'era qualcosa che non andava. Obbedì in modo automatico, prendendo posto sui sedili di plastica, attendendo brutte notizie.  
"Katie sta bene". Il sollievo lo travolse, non per la prima volta quel giorno.  
"Si è svegliata?".  
"Sì. Verso l'alba. Era un po' confusa dai farmaci, ma è riuscita a parlarmi". Era felice e orgoglioso, lo si vedeva dall'espressione del suo viso.  
"Ha dolori?".  
"No, sembra di no, per il momento".  
Ottimo.  
"Rick...". Castle si girò verso di lui, incuriosito, non aspettandosi quello che avrebbe sentito di lì a poco.  
"Non vuole vederti", gli annunciò Jim in tono asciutto, cercando di non tirarla per le lunghe.  
Castle non riuscì nemmeno a capire la formulazione della frase.  
"Adesso? Posso tornare più tardi". Forse aveva bisogno di riposare ancora qualche ora. Sarebbe ripassato nel pomeriggio.  
"No, Rick. Mi dispiace. Non intende vederti. È stata molto decisa". Suonò come una sentenza di morte. La sua, questa volta.  
"Ma... sta bene? Ha per caso un trauma cranico o qualcosa del genere?".  
Nello sbalordimento non riuscì a farsi venire in mente niente di sensato.  
"No", Jim era dispiaciuto per lui. "Ho provato a insistere, le ho detto che sei rimasto qui tutta la notte, ma...".  
"Noi ci frequentiamo davvero. Non ho mentito". Si impaurì. Forse l'altro non credeva nemmeno che ci fosse un legame tra loro e pensava che si fosse inventato tutto. Forse lei aveva perso la memoria.  
"Sì, Rick, lo so. Me l'ha detto anche Katie. Non so perché non voglia vederti... forse è solo ancora molto confusa. Dalle tempo. Vedrai che si sistemerà tutto". Faceva il tifo per lui e questo lo fece sentire peggio.  
Si sentì ridicolo e si fece pena a guardarsi con in mano il suo mazzo di rose, i capelli tirati a lucido, i vestiti che aveva scelto per apparirle al meglio, come se fosse un appuntamento ufficiale.  
E lei lo stava rifiutando. Lo lasciava lì in mezzo a un corridoio. Da solo.  
Gli venne in mente che lei, la notte prima, gli aveva sorriso. Ne era sicuro. Si aggrappò a quell'idea.  
"Si è svegliata, durante la notte? Prima di stamattina?", chiese ansiosamente, afferrandogli un braccio.  
"No. Le hanno dato dei farmaci molto pesanti. Come avrebbe potuto svegliarsi? Anche ora entra ed esce dal dormiveglia".  
Eppure... non se l'era sognato. Era successo davanti ai suoi occhi. O forse l'aveva solo desiderato?  
Che cosa avrebbe fatto, adesso? Doveva andarsene? Si ribellò all'idea.  
"Posso parlarle? Un minuto?". Sapeva di essersi ridotto a implorare, ma che alternative aveva?  
Jim fece una pausa, prima di parlare.  
"Forse è meglio darle del tempo. Adesso non è lucida". Però era stata molto decisa.  
" _Non far entrare Rick. Per nessun motivo. Dillo alle guardie_ ". Preferì non riferirgli le parole esatte. Che motivo c'era di farlo soffrire ancora di più? Forse di lì a qualche ora lei avrebbe cambiato opinione. Tutto era possibile, a quel punto.  
Castle si sentì distrutto. Come avrebbe fatto ad andarsene? A non vederla per un altro giorno? Come avrebbe convinto il suo corpo a portarlo via di lì? Forse avrebbe potuto accamparsi fuori dalla sua porta.  
Con un'ultima briciola di dignità si alzò in piedi. Farlo gli costò moltissimo. Allungò il mazzo di fiori a Jim, sentendosi patetico.  
"Glieli dia. Per favore".  
L'altro li prese senza dire niente. Castle prese dal taschino il suo biglietto da visita.  
"Può avvisarmi se... ". Non osava dirlo. Se dovesse cambiare idea. "Se succede qualcosa? Dirmi come sta?".  
Non seppe mai dove aveva trovato il coraggio di rimanere in piedi a chiedere al padre della donna che amava di intercedere per lui.  
Uscì nella giornata luminosa con il cuore che sanguinava.


	31. 31

Non si perse d'animo e non mollò la presa. Non si trattò di una risoluzione eroica, né di particolare forza morale.  
Non poteva fare nient'altro.  
Se si fosse arreso sarebbe stato vinto dalla disperazione. Sarebbe stato travolto dalla perdita. Semplicemente, non se lo poteva permettere.  
Doveva rimanere in piedi. Dando fondo a tutte le sue energie, se fosse stato costretto.  
Andava avanti. Giorno dopo giorno. Un passo dopo l'altro, sperando che lei cambiasse idea.  
Era stata irremovibile.

Castle passava in ospedale tutti i giorni. Qualche volta solo un breve giro di ricognizione, per sapere come stava, andandosene via subito dopo. Non c'era motivo di rimanere.  
Molto più spesso, anche se sapeva che era inutile e lo faceva stare peggio, rimaneva in piedi a fissare la porta, sempre chiusa.  
Le guardie e gli infermieri gli sorridevano incoraggianti. Facevano il tifo per lui, ormai tutti conoscevano la vicenda dell'uomo innamorato che non si dava per vinto, nonostante fosse stato mollato senza una spiegazione, subito dopo aver quasi rischiato di veder morire la sua fidanzata (non aveva mai corretto il termine) in sala operatoria.  
Per loro era una bella storia romantica, per lui era una tragedia. Forse era la stessa cosa.

Kate non parlava con nessuno, da quello che aveva potuto capire. Non parlava e basta. Voleva vedere solo suo padre, aveva rifiutato tutte le altre visite. Non lo consolava non essere l'unico a essere respinto. Gli altri non contavano, lui sì. O così si illudeva che fosse.  
A quanto pareva migliorava molto più lentamente del previsto.  
Jim era così gentile da metterlo al corrente sue delle condizioni di salute, tutti i giorni.  
I medici sostenevano di aspettarsi una ripresa più rapida, visto che era una giovane donna sana e forte.  
Suo padre era preoccupato. Si sfogava con lui per trovare conforto. Era scorretto nei suoi confronti, ma Castle non badava più a cosa fosse giusto o sbagliato. Lui voleva solo sapere come stesse.  
Che importava se tornava a casa con il cuore sempre più greve?

Kate rimaneva nel letto a fissare il muro, secondo quello che gli raccontava Jim. Stava in silenzio per ore. Castle se la immaginava isolata e triste e si sentiva addolorato per lei.  
Obbediva alle richieste dei medici, ma senza entusiasmo. Si era alzata, gli aveva annunciato trafelato un giorno, aveva mosso qualche passo da sola, senza aiuto. Castle si era sentito fiero di lei, come se avesse raggiunto chissà quale traguardo.  
Sembrava però non aver voglia di reagire. Mangiava poco. Trascorreva notti agitate.  
"Sono preoccupato, Rick. Non so come fare", gli aveva confessato un giorno suo padre, seduti nel loro angolo consueto, la testa tra le mani.  
Castle si era dovuto trattenere dallo sfondare la porta ed entrare portandole una pizza. Lui l'avrebbe invogliata a nutrirsi. Lei aveva bisogno di lui, ne era sicuro. Se solo avesse potuto dimostrarglielo.  
Rifiutava ancora di incontrarlo.

Si avvicinava il giorno delle dimissioni. Non era pronta a riprendere la sua vita, ma le ferite fisiche stavano guarendo. Di lì a poco l'avrebbero lasciata andare. Castle temeva il giorno in cui sarebbe uscita dal rifugio protetto dell'ospedale, quando sarebbe stata sola con i suoi demoni, incapace di far fronte a quello che le era successo. Castle era convinto che si trattasse di questo.  
Forse era una spiegazione preferibile all'idea che non fosse più _interessata_ a lui. Faceva attenzione a usare parole come "innamorata".  
Aveva bisogno di aiuto. Di qualcuno che se ne intendesse, senza dubbio, ma anche di qualcuno che si preoccupasse per lei con affetto (girava intorno a termini come "amore") e la spronasse ad affrontare quello che le era accaduto.  
Se solo avesse potuto parlarle. Dirle quello che aveva nel cuore. E poi salutarla, se così avesse voluto.  
Gli sembrava che in quel modo avrebbe potuto accettarlo. Non aveva nemmeno avuto un addio.  
Che cosa avrebbe fatto quando non ci fosse più stato il rito giornaliero della visita in ospedale, per informarsi dei suoi progressi, starle moralmente vicino, attendere?  
Che cosa c'era dopo la speranza?

Decise di fare un ultimo tentativo. Voleva irrompere nella sua stanza. Progettava di farlo la sera prima che lasciasse l'ospedale.  
"No, Richard", lo contestò decisa sua madre, la cui vicinanza era stata preziosa in quei lugubri giorni. Tornava a casa, sempre più abbattuto, e trovava ad attenderlo il conforto di una persona che almeno non disdegnava la sua compagnia.  
Che cosa sto facendo? La vittima? A questo mi sono ridotto?  
"Devi rispettare la sua volontà", continuò agguerrita e convinta di avere ragione.  
Castle si già pentito di essersi confidato. Tanto avrebbe proseguito con il suo piano. Niente e nessuno gli avrebbe fatto cambiare idea.  
"Non sa quello che è giusto per lei", protestò.  
"E chi lo sa cosa è 'giusto per lei'?", gli fece il verso. "Tu?".  
"Sì". Perché le sembrava così strano? Certo che sapeva cosa andasse fatto. E meglio di lei.  
"Non puoi costringerla a volerti". Il colpo fu molto basso. Se lo sentì arrivare inaspettato tra le costole. Sua madre si mostrava delicata, quando la circostanza lo richiedeva, ma sapeva essere spietata, quando le sembrava che non ci fossero alternative.  
"Voglio solo aiutarla a riprendersi. Ha bisogno di me".  
"Lo fai per il suo bene o per il tuo?".  
Castle iniziava a irritarsi.  
"Per il suo, è ovvio. Sta male. Non guarisce. Non posso permettere che si lasci andare alla deriva. Deve reagire".  
Martha lo fissò pensierosa, per nulla convinta delle sue buone intenzioni.  
"È qualcosa che deve venire da lei. Non puoi imporglielo".  
"Quindi, cosa dovrei fare? Lasciare che si abbatta?", reagì con veemenza.  
Sua madre si sedette di fronte a lui.  
"La spinta a ricominciare a vivere deve trovarla dentro di lei. Per se stessa", gli spiegò con molta più gentilezza e comprensione, ma calcando bene le ultime parole.  
"Devo stare qui ad aspettare che sprofondi, senza fare nulla?".  
"Quello che vuole è chiaro. Farcela da sola".  
"Non ci sta riuscendo".  
"Devi lasciare che faccia il suo percorso. E aspettare che sia lei a chiederti di farne parte".  
Sentiva in un punto lontano della coscienza che sua madre aveva ragione. In teoria era così che doveva andare. Nei fatti, invece, lei stava annegando, e lui doveva almeno fare un tentativo per salvarla.  
Non per se stesso, di quello era sicuro. Per lei. Lui si sarebbe fatto indietro, se lei lo avesse voluto.

Non aveva detto a nessuno quello che progettava di fare. Era andato in ospedale, come al solito, durante il pomeriggio. Aveva portato regali alle infermiere che l'avevano lasciato gironzolare per il reparto chiudendo un occhio. Aveva salutato gli agenti di polizia. Aveva chiesto a Jim di tenerlo al corrente. L'altro l'aveva ringraziato, quasi commosso, per essere stato accanto a _ _Katie__ per tutto quel tempo.  
"Sai, Rick, pensavo che fossi solo uno scrittore famoso che usciva con molte donne".  
Già. Tanto tempo prima.  
Si era mostrato sorridente, coraggioso e rassegnato.  
Nemmeno per idea.  
Avrebbe approfittato delle ore notturne per entrare di soppiatto nella sua camera, a qualsiasi costo. Qualsiasi conseguenza. Che cosa aveva da perdere?

Quando si trovò di fronte alla porta che aveva odiato per settimane, si sentì un ladro in procinto di fare una violazione di domicilio. Gli sembrò un'esperienza quasi soprannaturale abbassare la maniglia piano, per non fare rumore e non svegliarla. Non voleva parlarle. Solo guardarla. Magari per l'ultima volta. Aveva immaginato tante volte quel momento.  
Il primo giorno, quando era stato convinto di vederla a breve. E tutti gli altri giorni, aspettando che lei lo mandasse a chiamare.  
La stanza era silenziosa, non c'erano più i ronzii dei macchinari a rompere la quiete notturna. Kate dormiva.  
Non riusciva quasi a credere di averla a pochi passi, di poter posare i suoi occhi su di lei.  
La trovò meglio dell'ultima volta che l'aveva vista, nello stesso letto, subito dopo l'intervento, ma non aveva un bell'aspetto. Parlando di condizioni di salute, perché per il resto lui la trovava bellissima.  
Era molto pallida, la pelle del viso aveva lo stesso colore delle lenzuola che la coprivano fino al mento. Ed era molto magra. Si allarmò.  
 _Non puoi fare niente, Rick. Solo guardarla. Tienilo a mente._  
Ripescò nella memoria l'ultima immagine che aveva di lei. Non ricordava il momento preciso, l'ultima cosa che gli aveva detto, sorridente e vitale. L'aveva salutato, forse. Sicuramente baciato. Si chiese se sarebbe successo ancora.  
Si avvicinò con cautela, rimanendo a osservarla dall'alto. Non si era accorta della sua presenza, aveva continuato a dormire. Gli sembrava un passerotto che avesse bisogno di essere amorevolmente curato. Sorrise. Il paragone era da tema di quinta elementare, ma non era riuscito a farsi venire in mente nient'altro. Lei avrebbe riso. Gli mancava la sua risata. I suoi occhi. Non li vedeva aperti da troppo tempo.

Contravvenendo a ogni logica di buonsenso, desiderò toccarla. Gli bruciavano le dita dalla brama di contatto fisico.  
Cosa poteva succedere? L'avrebbero arrestato? L'avrebbe cacciato? Peggio di così non poteva andare.  
Posò una mano sulla sua spalla. Sussultò per il calore inaspettato. La fece scorrere lungo il suo braccio, sopra le coperte, le accarezzò la schiena. Inclinò la testa, per osservare il suo viso. Lei sorrise, cercando con la testa la sua mano. Sorrise anche lui.  
Un momento.  
Lo stava facendo davvero? _Sorrideva_? All'inizio non aveva colto la singolarità dell'evento, perché era così che la svegliava, di solito. Era normale. Non qui, però. Era un __prova__ _._ Questa volta avrebbe dovuto farle un video, o almeno scattarle una foto, per dimostrare al mondo che lui non aveva le allucinazione indotte dal desiderio intenso di venir riammesso alla sua presenza.  
Quello era un sorriso __vero__ _._  
Kate sollevò le palpebre. Castle si paralizzò. La mano rimase immobile appoggiata nella curva della sua nuca, mentre loro si guardavano, per la prima volta dopo troppi giorni, e non riuscivano a staccare gli occhi dal viso dell'altro.  
Gli sembrò che il tempo si fosse fermato. Non era pronto alle emozioni dolorose, di nostalgia, rimpianto e amore che provò.  
Lei ruppe l'incanto, girandosi nel letto e sdraiandosi sulla schiena. Riusciva a farlo? Non era un movimento avventato? Non avrebbe corso il rischio di... rompersi?  
"Rick". Non era una domanda. Pronunciò il suo nome con tono stanco, come se si fosse sempre aspettata che lui penetrasse nel suo bunker blindato e la cosa non le fosse gradita.  
"Me ne vado. Non... chiamare nessuno. Scusami".  
Si stava scusando?! Per che cosa? Non sapeva cosa dirle. Non si era preparato niente.  
Tolse la mano, pronto a lasciarla andare, per l'ultima volta. Kate gli afferrò il polso, e lo strinse, perché non si allontanasse. Si girò di nuovo su un fianco.  
Castle si abbassò sulle ginocchia, per guardarla negli occhi alla stessa altezza.  
"Rick...". Il tono era esitante, non infastidito. Le passò una mano tra i capelli, incredulo che lei non avesse ancora chiamato qualcuno per mandarlo via.  
Seguì il contorno della sua guancia. Se era l'ultima volta che la vedeva, beh, voleva che almeno fosse memorabile.  
"Mi dispiace. Non posso". Kate lo disse con grande sforzo, quasi nervosamente, poi lo guardò negli occhi per accertarsi che il messaggio fosse stato comunicato in modo chiaro.  
Era così. Castle riusciva perfino a sentire i rintocchi delle campane a morto. Dunque era finita. Era stato bello, non aveva rimpianti.  
Gli sembrò di vedere una lacrima, tra le sue ciglia.  
"Ehi, ehi. No, non piangere". Ci mancava solo quello, per dargli il colpo definitivo.  
"Mi dispiace tanto, Rick", mormorò con la voce spezzata. Sarebbe crollato anche lui.  
"Va bene così, Kate". Non era vero. Tutto il contrario. Ma non voleva che finisse in lacrime. Il suono del suo nome gli salì alle labbra con naturalezza.  
"Promettimi solo... ". Che cosa? Lei lo guardava attendendo che finisce la frase. "Di mangiare. Sei troppo magra. Ma sempre molto bella", si affrettò ad aggiungere. Lei sorrise, e poi annuì.  
"Ti rimetterai? Per favore? Puoi... me lo prometti?". Kate mosse la testa di nuovo.  
"Ok. Brava". Doveva andare via. Era troppo straziante. Aveva un cuore anche lui, anche se spesso veniva maltrattato.  
"Io ti aspetto, Kate. Per tutto il tempo che ci vorrà".  
Non era una promessa. Era un fatto. Ancora una volta non avrebbe potuto fare diversamente.  
Uscì. Dall'ospedale e dalla sua vita.

Passarono i giorni. All'inizio si era sentito colmato di dolcezza grazie al loro ultimo incontro. Era stato felice di averla vista e aver letto, nei suoi occhi, un sentimento che non poteva negare. Lui di averlo visto e lei di provarlo. Se aveva bisogno di prove, i suoi sorrisi, le sue lacrime, la sua mano che lo tratteneva, gli avevano dimostrato quello che aveva sempre saputo, nel suo cuore.  
Ma la ferocia della lontananza fisica, adesso che non poteva nemmeno immaginarla a pochi passi da lui, anche se divisa da un porta, lo faceva annaspare.  
Si riversò sopra di lui un carico di sofferenza, misto a stanchezza e struggimento che lo fecero barcollare. Come si faceva a sopravvivere a tanto dolore? Da che parte si cominciava a non svegliarsi più al mattino con la disperazione a stringergli la gola?  
Era lontana da lui. Gli aveva detto addio.  
Poteva sperare che, un giorno, forse, lei sarebbe tornata sui suoi passi. Lui sarebbe stato pronto ad accoglierla. Le sarebbe corso incontro. Ma era una meta troppo lontana e vaga perché gli fosse di conforto.  
Si trascinò esausto per giorni. Non uscì di casa. Non scrisse niente. Non riusciva nemmeno a ricordare le cose più semplici, dimenticava appuntamenti, non sapeva se avesse pranzato, qualsiasi cosa lo sfiniva, anche solo prendersi cura di se stesso.  
Temette di aver bisogno di aiuto. Di farmaci, forse. Non era mai stato così male in tutta la sua vita.

Doveva reagire.  
Doveva fare lui per primo quello che aveva chiesto a lei. Un mattino si alzò e si vestì, lasciando in un angolo gli abiti comodi e confortevoli che lo avevano protetto nel loro bozzolo. Decise che sarebbe uscito, che avrebbe magari portato fuori a cena sua madre e Alexis. L'idea non gli fece venire la nausea come fino a poco tempo prima.  
Era ancora difficile, doveva imporsi di muoversi e distrarsi, ma non era più impossibile. Forse stava guarendo. Forse il suo cuore avrebbe smesso di sanguinare, presto.  
Pensava a lei ancora ogni minuto della sua giornata, ma senza sentirsi oppresso dal dolore. Tirò le labbra davanti allo specchio, in un tentativo di sorriso. Non ricordava più come si facesse.

Squillò il telefono. L'aveva lasciato in camera. Si sedette sul letto e lo prese in mano. Non aveva voglia di parlare con nessuno. Controllò il nome sul display, per decidere se rifiutare la chiamata.  
 _ _Kate,__ lesse sullo schermo. Davvero? Era... possibile? Lei voleva parlargli?  
L'impeto con cui schiacciò il pulsante di ricezione gli fece scivolare di mano il cellulare, che cadde con un tonfo sul pavimento.  
"Pronto", rispose affannato, temendo che lei avesse già riattaccato.  
Silenzio. Era arrivato troppo tardi.  
"Rick...", una voce flebile lo fece tornare di colpo nel regno dei vivi.


	32. 32

"Kate?", mormorò con trepidazione.  
Sentì dei rumori ovattati in sottofondo.  
Non sapeva se lei fosse rimasta zitta o se il brusio avesse coperto la sua risposta.  
"Kate? Ci sei?", la chiamò più risolutamente.  
Non si sarebbe lasciato sfuggire l'eccezionale evento di una sua chiamata. Nemmeno per idea.  
Aspettò qualche secondo. Lei continuava a non parlare.  
Guardò lo schermo del telefono. Il collegamento era ancora attivo, la linea non era caduta. Stava già per pronunciare di nuovo il suo nome, quando sentì la sua voce.  
"Sono qui", gli rispose, sforzandosi di parlare a un volume più alto, per ovviare ai disturbi della linea.  
Castle si sentì rianimato all'idea di parlare con lei, dopo tanto tempo.  
"Come stai?", la sua voce si modulò su una sfumatura di affetto.  
Domanda banale, ma ci teneva a saperlo. Da quando era stata dimessa non aveva ricevuto bollettini medici.

"Bene", esclamò dopo una breve pausa. "In parte", si corresse subito.  
Aveva un tono stanco, privo di energia. Forse non si era ancora ripresa.  
Kate fece un sospiro. Ne fece un altro.  
Castle aspettò che dicesse qualcosa. Avrebbe apprezzato anche dei semplici convenevoli.  
Quando non giunse alcun suono dall'altra parte, ma solo il ripetersi regolare di lamenti soffocati, capì che non si trattava di problemi di ricezione. Kate stava piangendo.  
Si allarmò.  
"Kate. Ehi. Che cosa succede?".  
Il pianto continuò. Castle cominciò a sentire la familiare sensazione di panico dilagare dentro di lui.  
"Devi dirmi cosa succede. Stai male?".  
Ancora una volta non ricevette una risposta. Non riusciva a stabilire una connessione con lei.  
Ci riprovò. Il pensiero che lei stesse soffrendo, anche se non sapeva il motivo, gli era insopportabile. Si alzò in piedi, spinto dal bisogno di non rimanere inattivo.  
"Kate. Ascoltami. Respira. Fai un lungo respiro".  
Dopo poco la sentì prendere aria, proprio come le aveva detto.  
"Brava. Fallo ancora". Attese qualche istante. "Va meglio adesso?".  
"Sì".  
 _Bene._  
"Riesci a dirmi che cosa c'è?".  
Kate scoppiò di nuovo a piangere. Castle si strofinò gli occhi con una mano, preoccupato. Non sapeva cosa fare. Rimanere in silenzio con il telefono appoggiato all'orecchio? Aspettare che volesse confidarsi con lui? Forzarla a parlare? Andarsela a prendere?  
Finalmente la situazione si sbloccò.  
"Rick...".  
Il modo disperato con cui sillabò il suo nome gli fece aumentare il battito cardiaco. Cominciava a temere che la situazione fosse grave.  
"Dimmi", cercò di essere calmo, ma dentro si sentiva esplodere. Odiava qualsiasi cosa la stesse facendo stare male. Era furibondo.  
"Puoi... venire?".  
Castle si bloccò nel suo girovagare in mezzo alla stanza.  
"Vuoi che venga?".  
Aveva capito giusto? Lui sarebbe andato ovunque, bastava solo un cenno. Che, miracolosamente, era arrivato.  
"Sì. Ti prego".  
Non c'era bisogno di pregarlo. Era già per strada.  
"Ok. Arrivo subito. Dove sei?".  
"Allo chalet di mio padre".  
Aveva smesso di singhiozzare. Riusciva a parlare in modo comprensibile.  
"Il tempo di organizzarmi e vengo da te. Va bene?".  
"Sei sicuro, Rick? Lo farai davvero?".  
Era impazzita? Si sarebbe mangiato l'asfalto.  
"Sarò lì tra poco". Capì che aveva bisogno di essere rassicurata. "C'è qualcuno con te?".  
"Sì. Mio padre".  
"Ok". Sapere che non era da sola lo rincuorò. "Ci vediamo tra poco".  
"Ok. Fai presto".  
"Il prima possibile. Te lo prometto". 

Castle riattaccò e rimase a guardare lo schermo nero del telefono. Gli sembrò di non essere in grado di realizzare la portata dell'evento.  
Di lì a qualche ora l'avrebbe rivista. In carne e ossa.  
Doveva organizzarsi, lasciare un biglietto a Martha e Alexis, avvisandole che sarebbe stato fuori. Per quanto? Sarebbe stata una visita di un paio d'ore, solo per riallacciare i contatti (cercò di rimanere sul vago) o sarebbe rimasto con lei qualche giorno?  
Doveva portarsi una borsa con dei ricambi? Decise di sì. L'avrebbe lasciata in auto, per non mostrargliela e farla sentire sotto pressione. Non sapeva se lei desiderasse che lui restasse.  
Se invece fosse stato così, non avrebbe di certo voluto tornare a casa di corsa a recuperare dei vestiti. Come ultima opzione avrebbe potuto alloggiare altrove e andare a trovarla tutti i giorni.  
Avrebbe fatto solo quello che lei voleva.  
Fu pronto in poco tempo. Lanciò qualcosa in un borsone, era molto abile a preparare valigie all'ultimo. Se fosse mancato qualcosa l'avrebbe comprato strada facendo.

Arrivò il messaggio da parte di Kate con le indicazioni per trovare lo chalet. Sorrise nel veder scritto: "Alla pianta grande, gira a destra". L'aveva sentita spesso dare coordinate molto precise, un commento del genere sarebbe stato più normale se fosse venuto da sua madre.  
Avrebbe visto il da farsi sul posto. Forse era un albero secolare, o qualcosa del genere.  
Corse di sotto trafelato, come se d'improvviso non riuscisse più ad aspettare nemmeno un altro minuto senza vederla.  
Fino a un attimo prima era stato convinto di dover vivere senza di lei. Adesso detestava la distanza fisica che li separava.  
Non aveva mai pensato che fosse a più di qualche isolato da lui. Fortunatamente lo stava scoprendo solo ora.

Uscire dal traffico di New York mise alla prova i suoi nervi, come al solito. Guardava l'orologio, controllava il telefono, cercava di distrarsi ascoltando qualche dibattito via radio.  
Si sentì libero solo quando prese l'autostrada, piuttosto sgombra a quell'ora del giorno, dirigendosi verso nord. Era da tanto che non lasciava la città. Aveva sognato di farlo con lei, seduta sul sedile accanto a lui, pregustando pigre giornate a rilassarsi. Non questo. Ma, per come era girata la sorte nelle ultime settimane, gli sembrava di aver vinto alla lotteria.  
Viaggiò veloce finché la strada non si ridusse a una corsia, inerpicandosi a tornanti sulle montagne.  
Diede un occhio al panorama intorno a lui. Fino ad allora era stato troppo concentrato a rimuginare sulla telefonata, su cosa l'avesse spinta a implorarlo di raggiungerla, su quello che significava e come sarebbe stato rivederla.  
Che cos'erano? Amici? Ex amanti? Era una visita di cortesia? Avrebbero ripreso da dove si erano lasciati, quando il loro rapporto era stato tranciato brutalmente di netto?

Si fermò a una stazione di servizio, per fare rifornimento.  
Entrò nella tavola calda per prendere un caffè. Si accorse che accanto al locale c'era un negozio di articoli da regalo. Gli venne la tentazione di comprarle qualcosa. Aveva desiderato riempirle la sua camera in ospedale di qualsiasi oggetto avesse avuto bisogno, e molti altri superflui, perché non farlo ora? Non poteva presentarsi a mani vuote, sarebbe stato scortese.  
Solo un regalo piccolo. Un pensiero per farla contenta.  
Uscì molto tempo dopo, in ritardo sulla sua tabella di marcia, carico di pacchetti. Non era riuscito a trattenersi, gli era sembrato che meritasse di ricevere l'intero contenuto del negozio. Si rendeva conto di aver esagerato, ma non era stato in grado di fermarsi. Se ne accorse solo quando faticò a chiudere il bagagliaio dell'auto.  
Riprese la marcia. Avvicinandosi alla località che lei gli aveva segnalato come l'ultima del mondo civilizzato, prima di dargli indicazioni vaghe e approssimative, rallentò per rispettare i limiti che leggeva sui cartelli.  
Non era il caso di farsi fermare proprio ora che era vicino al traguardo, e ritardare ulteriormente il loro incontro. Aveva già rischiato di farsi multare molte volte nel percorso che l'aveva portato fin lì.  
Non fu facile trovare la strada giusta, ma rise quando si accorse che la "grande pianta" era proprio davanti a lui. Aveva avuto ragione. Non c'era proprio modo di perdersela. Era enorme e troneggiava in mezzo alla strada, i rami frondosi che toccavano quasi terra.  
Forse era una specie protetta e questo impediva che la potassero, perché messa in quel punto rischiava di essere pericolosa.  
Si rese conto che si stava concentrando su altro per non pensare che oramai era fatta. Poche centinaia di metri e sarebbe arrivato.  
Gli si contorse lo stomaco, facendogli rimpiangere il caffè che aveva bevuto qualche ora prima, a stomaco vuoto.

Scorse la casa, subito dopo una curva della strada, ormai ridotta a un sentiero poco battuto. La sua auto cittadina non era adatta a certe sollecitazioni. Premette l'acceleratore per superare gli ultimi ostacoli della pavimentazione.  
Frenò. Parcheggiò in un punto pianeggiante. Spense il motore. Gli sembrava di compiere le azioni al rallentatore. Era più calmo di quanto avesse ritenuto possibile. O forse era perché si sentiva come prima di un verdetto, proprio come quando era andato incontro al medico per sapere se l'intervento fosse riuscito o meno.  
Scese dall'auto. Si stirò la schiena. Chiuse la portiera. Non osava guardare in direzione dell'abitazione.  
Doveva bussare? Suonare il corno? Come si usava in certi posti?  
Non ci fu bisogno di porsi altri interrogativo, perché sentì la porta aprirsi, ancor prima di vederla. Una Kate stabile su due gambe corse fuori, per quanto le sue forze glielo consentivano, si fermò un attimo per guardarlo, poi scese i gradini e si precipitò da lui.

Fu così sorpreso dal vederla in piedi, attiva, __viva__ , che riuscì solo a rimanere fermo sul posto e allargare le braccia per prenderla al volo quando lei, letteralmente, gli si lanciò addosso. Non sapeva per cosa fosse più scioccato. Se per l'accoglienza entusiasta o per il fatto che lei riusciva a camminare in modo quasi normale.  
Kate gli si aggrappò come se fosse stato il suo salvatore. Forse lo era davvero. Il suo amor proprio cominciò a segnare qualche punto in positivo. Nell'ultimo periodo aveva toccato minimi storici.  
La strinse piano, aveva paura di farle male, non sapeva di preciso dove fossero situate le ferite che, immaginava, non si erano ancora rimarginate.  
La tenne contro di sé. Sentiva le sue mani stringere il tessuto della sua giacca intorno ai fianchi. Aveva il fiato corto come se quella breve corsa le fosse costata tutte le sue energie. Aspettò che si calmasse.  
Aveva ogni intenzione di trattarla con molta delicatezza, come se fosse ancora troppo fragile, ma lei non era dello stesso avviso.  
Alzò la testa, quando smise di ansimare per lo sforzo, alzò le braccia con una smorfia di dolore che gli fermò il cuore, gli prese la testa tra le mani e lo baciò senza pensarci due volte.

Castle realizzò in rapida successione che non erano "rimasti amici" o "un tempo erano stati amanti". Lei aveva ogni intenzione di riprendere da dove erano rimasti, con un'urgenza quasi disperata che gli fece comprendere d'istinto molte cose.  
Non fu un bacio di desiderio, erano più due naufraghi convinti di essersi smarriti per sempre. Castle sentì cedere le dighe di tanti giorni dolorosi e si riempì di dolcezza, mentre riassaporava il sapore delle sue labbra.  
Si accorse solo dopo qualche minuto che c'era un'altra persona che aspettava di salutarlo e accoglierlo, con meno impeto rispetto a sua figlia, e che stava cercando in ogni modo di concentrare discretamente la sua attenzione altrove, per lasciare loro il modo di ritrovarsi.  
"Kate", le sussurrò sorridendole. "Tuo padre ci sta guardando".  
Lei si mise a ridere.  
"Mi ero dimenticata di lui".  
"Anche io".  
Sembravano due bambini sorpresi a combinare qualche marachella.  
La baciò di nuovo sulle labbra, rispettosamente.  
"Vieni", lo invitò prendendolo per mano. "Andiamo dentro. Riprenderemo il discorso più tardi".  
Castle pensò che fosse un sogno. O che fosse morto e finito dritto in paradiso, mentre si lasciava condurre docilmente all'interno.


	33. 33

Kate infilò il braccio sotto al suo, conducendolo verso l'interno dello chalet.  
Jim li aspettava vicino alla porta d'ingresso, appoggiato alla balaustra di legno. Castle gli strinse la mano. Si sorrisero complici, felici di rivedersi in circostanze meno drammatiche.  
Bastò uno sguardo perché si ritrovassero ancora accomunati dall'amore per la stessa persona, sfrondato da preoccupazioni e angosce. Si meritavano quel momento. Tutti quanti.  
Kate lo portò in salotto, una stanza molto ampia, ma accogliente, arredata con colori neutri. C'era un divano posizionato di fronte al camino ad angolo, un folto tappeto ai suoi piedi e molti quadri alle pareti.  
I mobili erano di legno, ma non avevano il tipico stile da montagna. Era tutto molto più sobrio ed essenziale.  
Kate si sedette sul divano, nel posto che occupava abitualmente, indovinò Castle.  
Tutto quello che poteva servirle era a portata di mano: il telefono, un libro, la lampada accesa, una coperta. Era lì che trascorreva le sue giornate? Una persona energica come lei? Gli si strinse il cuore.

Lo invitò ad accomodarsi vicino a lei, ma lui era di un'altra opinione. Scelse la poltrona accanto. Pur non volendole stare lontano, Castle ritenne che dovessero mantenere una certa distanza. Altrimenti lui avrebbe ceduto all'impellente necessità di toccarla per accertarsi che fosse reale e la cosa avrebbe creato qualche disagio.  
A lei, perché non era ancora sicuro di cosa significasse il loro incontro e quali fossero i nuovi limiti che intendeva porre alla loro relazione, se esistevano. E se avevano una relazione.  
A suo padre, perché non aveva intenzione di mostrargli che non riusciva a togliere le mani di dosso a sua figlia, se pur in modo onorevole.  
Sarebbe stato educato e controllato. Misurato. Un nuovo Richard Castle.  
Gli parve il modo di agire più adatto alla situazione. Accavallò le gambe, con compostezza, la mano appoggiata al bracciolo della poltrona, la schiena diritta. Un ospite perfetto.  
Forse gli avrebbero offerto un tè e delle tartine. Avrebbe accettato, sfoderando tutte le sue buone maniere. La Regina d'Inghilterra sarebbe stata fiera di lui.

"È andato bene il viaggio?", si informò Jim con gentilezza.  
"Sì, grazie. C'era poco traffico". Una risposta equilibrata. Stava andando molto bene, si compiacque.  
Gli sembrò però che lo guardassero entrambi ridendo sotto ai baffi, troppo cortesi per farlo apertamente. Potevano pensare quello che volevano, lui si sarebbe comportato in maniera irreprensibile nei confronti di tutti i presenti. Forse avrebbe fatto meglio a non guardarla troppo, per non rischiare di commettere atti meno che puri. O pensieri.  
"Ti va un caffè?", gli offrì Jim, rimasto in piedi sulla soglia della stanza.  
Era l'ultima cosa che desiderava. Pagava ancora le conseguenze dell'ultimo che aveva bevuto, ma prima di riuscire a rifiutare intercettò un'occhiata di Kate che gli suggeriva, ordinandoglielo, di accettare.  
"Sì... sì, grazie. Ne ho davvero bisogno".  
"Bene. Vado a preparartelo", disse, lasciandoli soli.  
Castle si girò verso di lei, appoggiata contro lo schienale del divano a gambe incrociate, per capire cosa avesse in mente.  
"Vai di là con lui", bisbigliò Kate, guardando furtivamente verso la porta.  
"Perché?", volle sapere lui a bassa voce, copiando d'istinto il suo atteggiamento.  
"Penso che voglia parlare con te, senza di me. O forse per lamentarsi __di__ _me._ Una cosa tra uomini, insomma".  
A Castle venne un colpo. Aveva trascorso molto tempo chiacchierando con Jim, ma questa cosa "tra uomini" gli giungeva inaspettata.  
Voleva informarsi sulle sue intenzioni nei confronti di sua figlia? I padri si comportavano ancora così? Aveva i capelli a posto? Rimpianse di non essersi vestito con più cura. Gli abiti si erano spiegazzati durante il viaggio.  
Si rassegnò al suo destino, lei non lo avrebbe lasciato in pace se non avesse fatto come gli aveva detto. Forse si erano messi d'accordo prima. Inoltre, sarebbe sembrato scortese.

Doveva già lasciarla? Non aveva ancora fatto in tempo a controllare che fosse tutta intera, era riuscito solo a darle un'occhiata generica per capire se fosse cambiata tanto dalla Kate che ricordava.  
Gli sembrava uguale a prima, nelle caratteristiche più salienti, ma doveva indagare meglio l'espressione triste che le compariva negli occhi, quando si perdeva a guardare nel vuoto. Meno scintillante del solito. Anche il suo sorriso, nonostante l'entusiasmo di vederlo, senza dubbio autentico, era tirato. Gli occhi stanchi, le occhiaie livide.  
Avrebbe voluto studiarla meglio, prima di doversi staccare da lei, di nuovo.  
"Ok, vado". Non poteva fare altrimenti.

Stette molto attento a non allungare una mano per toccarle una ciocca di capelli che era sfuggita dal nodo casuale con cui li aveva raccolti e che le ricadeva su una guancia.  
 _ _Meno era meglio.__ Era quello che dicevano sempre tutti. Kate non era del medesimo avviso, si accorse presto. Gli afferrò una mano mentre le passava davanti, preoccupato di non inciampare nel tavolino basso posizionato davanti a loro. Si voltò verso di lei e vide che gli stava sorridendo, incoraggiante.  
Fu molto difficile, quasi una prova eroica, non stringerle la mano. O non abbassarsi a darle un bacio lieve sulla guancia, per rimanere fedele ai suoi propositi. Infatti non andò così. Cedette subito e fece tutto quello che si era ripromesso di non fare. Controllando la porta, intanto, per essere certo di non venire di nuovo colto in flagrante.  
"Torno subito", le promise.

Entrò in cucina, schiarendosi la voce. "Posso dare una mano?", chiese affabile. Già che c'era, poteva almeno rendersi utile.  
"Grazie. È quasi pronto. Accomodati, lo berremo qui". Castle lo guardò perplesso.  
"No, Katie non lo beve. Sostiene che poi non riesce a dormire".  
Da quando? Aveva sempre ingurgitato litri di caffè a qualsiasi ora del giorno, senza aver nessun problema a prendere sonno. Si domandò seriamente quali altri pezzi minuscoli fossero caduti dal puzzle e quanto ci avrebbe messo a ricomporli tutti.  
Castle prese posto intorno al tavolo, Jim gli mise di fronte una tazza colma. Forse pensava che ne avesse bisogno, per farsi forza.  
"Come sta?", osò domandare, dopo aver bevuto qualche sorso. Era molto meglio dell'ultimo che aveva assaggiato. Lo rimise al mondo.  
Jim guardò con aria nervosa alle sue spalle, verso il salotto. Kate aveva acceso la televisione, forse per farli parlare senza timore di essere disturbati.  
"È insopportabile! La peggior paziente del mondo", gli confidò a bruciapelo, tanto che Castle rimase interdetto. Lo considerava un uomo di grande compostezza, anche nei momenti di maggiore crisi.  
"Significa che sta guarendo, no? Di solito quando i malati... ", si sentì male a usare quella parola. "Intendo, quando le persone convalescenti diventano intrattabili è perché va tutto bene. Giusto?". __Giusto?__  
L'aveva detto per stemperare la tensione, ma voleva anche essere rassicurato. Non era in grado di sopportare delle cattive notizie. Non oggi. Era privo di qualsiasi forma di difesa.  
"Sì. Sta meglio. Anche se...".  
 _Anche se... ?_  
"Sono contento che tu sia qui, diciamo così", finì l'altro in modo enigmatico.  
"È per questo che mi ha fatto chiamare? Per avere rinforzi nel gestire il _cerbero_?", rispose Castle, scherzando fino a un certo punto. Lui avrebbe sopportato volentieri tutte le sue bizze.  
"No". La risposta giunse con un inaspettato tono serio. Rimase in silenzio, aspettando che Jim proseguisse, come aveva intenzione di fare.  
"Non sono stato io a spingerla a farsi viva con te", gli spiegò scegliendo accuratamente le parole. "Sono contento che l'abbia fatto e l'ho sempre desiderato, ma è venuto da lei".  
Il piacere di scoprire che la telefonata fosse scaturita da una libera scelta, lo inebriò. La giornata gli stava regalando doni inaspettati.  
"È stato difficile, per lei. Sono stati giorni pesanti. È debole, fragile e non si è ancora ripresa del tutto. Soprattutto psicologicamente".  
"Parliamo di stress post traumatico?", ipotizzò Castle, con tatto, visto l'argomento delicato.  
"In parte, sì", fu la risposta, di nuovo ambigua. "Lo vedrai tu stesso. O te ne parlerà lei".  
Castle non era arrivato impreparato. Nei lunghi giorni in cui si era trascinato per casa esausto e disperato si era informato sulle possibili conseguenze a lungo termine di un trauma del genere.  
Appoggiò piano la tazza sul tavolo. Era stata una conversazione interessante. Riusciva a inquadrare meglio la situazione.  
Voleva solo tornare da lei, a quel punto.  
"Mi farai sapere... come va?". La richiesta venne dopo qualche minuto di silenzio, in cui entrambi avevano fissato il vuoto, assorti. Castle non ne capì subito il significato, trovandosi a fissare Jim con uno sguardo interrogativo.  
"Quando?". Si rese conto di sembrare piuttosto idiota.  
"Nei prossimi giorni. Quando ti sarai sistemato".  
Quindi... gli stava dicendo che davano per scontato che lui rimanesse? Che era stato invitato per trascorrere, a tutti gli effetti, qualche tempo con loro?  
"Non sapevo...", esitò Castle, che voleva essere sicuro di aver capito bene.  
"Katie mi ha detto che ti avrebbe chiamato per chiederti di venire".  
"Ed è quello che ha fatto, ma non credevo...". Quanto ottuso poteva sembrare ancora, e conservare quel minimo di stima che Jim gli aveva sempre riservato?  
"Pensavi di fare tutta quella strada per rimanere solo qualche ora? O forse hai altri impegni? In quel caso io posso rimanere".  
"Torna a New York?". Lasciandoli... soli? Castle desiderò una morte istantanea, colma della beatitudine di cui venne pervaso.  
"Non rimarrò qui di certo a fare il terzo incomodo! Immagino che domattina non abbiate voglia di vedermi in giro". Era lui o gli stava strizzando l'occhio?  
"Signore, io non ho nessuna intenzione di ...", protestò subito Castle, imbarazzato.  
"Signore?", ridacchiò. "Non sono più Jim? E cosa non hai intenzione di fare? __Disonorare__ mia figlia?". Castle volle morire. Di vergogna, questa volta. Non rispose niente, per non peggiorare la situazione.  
"Va' da lei. Io intanto preparo la cena, prima di tornare in città". Jim lo cacciò dalla cucina ridendo.

Mosse qualche passo verso il salotto, sentendosi come quando usciva dall'ufficio del preside.  
Si avvicinò silenziosamente a Kate, che non si accorse della sua presenza. Stava sonnecchiando. Castle si abbassò sulle ginocchia, di fronte a lei, appoggiando le mani sui suoi fianchi. Non intendeva far nemmeno finta di riuscire a non toccarla. Kate aprì gli occhi.  
"Ci ha dato la sua benedizione?", mormorò con voce assonnata, combattendo contro la confusione indotta dal brusco risveglio.  
"Grazie", le rispose Castle, senza scherzare, guardandola dritta negli occhi.  
"Per cosa?".  
"Non avevo capito che sarei rimasto per i prossimi giorni", le spiegò.  
"Non hai portato niente? Dei vestiti?". Gli si riempì il cuore nel vederla allarmarsi. "Scusa... non credo di aver dato il meglio di me nella telefonata. E tendo ancora a... dimenticarmi le cose". Fece fatica a confessarglielo. Castle provò tenerezza per lei.  
"Li ho portati", la rassicurò. "Ma ho nascosto la borsa per non fartela vedere". Fu ripagato dal suo sorriso luminoso.  
"Rimani, quindi?".  
"Non me ne vado per niente al mondo".  
"Bene".  
"Bene".  
Si sorrisero ancora. Per lui andava bene anche se avessero fatto solo quello per tutto il tempo.  
Appoggiò la testa sulle sue gambe. Era venuto per dare conforto a lei, ma aveva bisogno di un momento per gestire tutte le emozioni, averla di nuovo tra le braccia, convincersi che la tempesta era finita. Sentirsi protetto.  
Sentì le sue mani tra i capelli, fu scosso da un brivido. Non era ancora pronto a lasciar andare tutta la sofferenza di quei lunghi giorni bui, ma adesso era con lei. Ed era l'unica cosa che contava.


	34. 34

Cenarono tutti insieme, cercando di mantenere l'atmosfera allegra, chiacchierando disinvoltamente, come se fosse normale essere riuniti intorno a un tavolo, e non fosse invece un evento del tutto eccezionale. Era pur sempre la prima riunione ufficiale alla presenza di uno dei loro genitori.

Castle e Jim si scambiavano opinioni, parlando di argomenti leggeri, controllando allo stesso tempo, senza dare troppo nell'occhio, che lei non si stancasse troppo e che, soprattutto, mangiasse. Cosa che non faceva.  
Castle cominciò ad allarmarsi quando la vide giocherellare con il cibo che aveva nel piatto, senza di fatto mai portarselo alla bocca.  
Gli sembrò esausta e molto pallida, molto di più di come gli era apparsa al suo arrivo, il pomeriggio.  
Il suo volto aveva una sfumatura quasi verdastra, nonostante si sforzasse di apparire briosa e partecipe. Sembrava le pesasse anche solo tenere in mano la forchetta.  
Solo quando intercettava il suo sguardo severo Kate si sforzava di inghiottire qualcosa, con molta fatica. Né lei né suo padre accennavano all'argomento, nonostante Castle avesse capito che Jim stava facendo le sue stesse considerazioni, però senza intervenire. Consumava il suo pasto continuando a comportarsi come se niente fosse.  
Nemmeno Castle osò fare alcun commento a riguardo. Forse era un qualcosa che provocava dissapori tra i due.  
La gioia che aveva provato all'idea di rivederla aveva oscurato per un momento l'innegabile verità che lei aveva pur sempre subito un intervento chirurgico durato molte ore, nel quale era quasi morta per un arresto cardiaco e che aveva perso molto sangue.  
Era normale che non fosse in forma. Se però continuava a non nutrirsi in modo adeguato i tempi di ripresa sarebbero stati molto lunghi. E questo avrebbe influenzato il suo umore e intaccato la sua forza di volontà.  
Ci avrebbe pensato lui.  
Era talmente felice di potersi finalmente prendersi cura di lei da sentirsi in grado di fare qualsiasi cosa. Anche compiere miracoli.

Jim andò via presto, subito dopo cena, quasi a volerli lasciare soli il prima possibile.  
Lo salutò ringraziandolo ancora una volta per essere venuto a tenere compagnia a sua figlia. Lui accettò le sue parole di stima senza ribadire l'ovvio, e cioè che se lì dentro qualcuno doveva essere grato di essere presente, quello era lui.  
Castle si accorse che Kate faticava a stare in piedi. Camminava quasi barcollando e molto lentamente, appoggiandosi ai supporti che incontrava.  
E pensare che l'aveva accolto correndogli incontro. Doveva aver esaurito tutta l'energia della giornata.  
Lei e suo padre si abbracciarono sulla soglia di casa. Castle si fece rispettosamente da parte, per dar loro modo di congedarsi in modo privato.

Non appena sentì il rumore delle ruote di Jim scricchiolare sulla ghiaia, prima di sparire dietro la curva, Castle si avvicinò a Kate da dietro.  
La distrasse dandole un bacio sul collo, che lei accettò abbandonandosi con un sospiro contro di lui. Approfittò del suo momento di disattenzione per sollevarla piano tra le braccia, senza nessun preavviso - lei si sarebbe di certo ribellata.  
Protestò, infatti, proprio come aveva previsto, sostenendo che era in grado di reggersi sulle proprie gambe. Cosa che non era affatto vera, era ormai sul punto di cedere. Aveva bisogno di una superficie orizzontale su cui stendersi.  
Castle fece orecchie da mercante, attraversò la casa e la portò in camera, dove la depositò sana e salva sul letto.  
"Sei stanca. Devi riposare". Le parole suonarono più brusche di quanto avesse voluto, ma il senso era quello. Doveva farsi tornare un po' di colore sulle guance. E non poteva farlo sforzandosi di sembrare normale ai suoi occhi.  
Era stata una giornata impegnativa, non in senso fisico, ma per le emozioni che aveva portato con sé. Era provato anche lui, e non si stava rimettendo da un lungo soggiorno in ospedale. Dovevano riprendersi entrambi, ma lei con più urgenza.  
"Vuoi anche rimboccarmi le coperte?", sibilò furibonda, una volta che ebbe recuperato l'uso esclusivo del suo corpo. "Non sono un'invalida, Rick".  
"Voglio aumentare il mio indice di gradimento, mostrandoti il mio lato di infermiere sexy".  
Le aggiustò il lenzuolo intorno al corpo, per tenerla al caldo. Forse stava esagerando. Ma non se ne preoccupò.  
Si accorse che Kate aveva accolto con piacere la possibilità di rilassarsi, pur non volendo dargliela vinta. I suoi lineamenti si addolcirono. Non sembrava più sul punto di svenire. Aveva chiuso gli occhi, assaporando la comodità del suo letto.  
Stava diventando sempre più bravo a interpretare le espressioni del suo viso. Dopotutto la sua presenza lì aveva un senso.  
"Ti sdrai anche tu qui?", gli domandò con la voce già impastata.  
"Non pensavo certo di dormire in camere separate, soprattutto adesso che tuo padre se ne è andato".  
Kate cercò di sorridergli. Faticava a rimanere sveglia. Castle fece il giro del letto e si posizionò accanto a lei, ma senza starle troppo vicino, per non infastidirla.  
Nessuno parlò per qualche istante. Fu Kate la prima a rompere il piacevole silenzio sceso tra loro.

"Rick... ".  
"Dimmi".  
"Non voglio dormire". Pronunciò le parole con forza, come se stesse avendo lungo una battaglia dentro di lei.  
"Non riesci nemmeno a tenere aperti gli occhi".  
"Lo so. È colpa di quegli stupidi farmaci. Mi fanno addormentare subito dopo cena, come le galline. Ma non è un sonno normale , sembra che vada in catalessi. Come se mi assentassi. Lo odio".  
"Va bene così, Kate", la rassicurò, come aveva già fatto in un'altra occasione molto più penosa.  
"Non va affatto bene!", si infuriò Kate, lottando per mettersi a sedere.  
Risposta sbagliata. Forse Jim non aveva avuto tutti i torti a trovarla meno _amabile_ del solito. Era decisamente irritabile.  
"Mi sveglio dopo poche ore. Anzi, __svegliarsi__ non è la parola giusta. Riemergo dalle tenebre, come se qualcosa mi strappasse a forza dal sonno. Mi sembra di soffocare e ho il cuore in gola. Sempre. Poi non riesco più a dormire. E quindi devo passare lunghe notti infernali ad aspettare che arrivi mattina. Il giorno dopo sono di nuovo esausta e crollo su ogni superficie disponibile. Non ce la faccio più".  
Castle accolse il suo sfogo frustrato, cercando di farle sentire che lui era lì per lei. Che le era vicino, ora e in tutti i momenti difficili del suo percorso complicato, finché non si fosse rimessa. E anche dopo, sperabilmente, ma quello non era un argomento adatto alla serata.  
Capiva che fosse una situazione molto difficile, ma resistere alla sonnolenza non era la soluzione giusta. Doveva riposare, per tornare presto in forze.  
La convinse a sdraiarsi di nuovo. Appoggiò anche lui la testa sul cuscino per guardarla negli occhi.  
"Adesso ti dico come faremo. Tu ti metti a dormire, senza sforzarti di rimanere sveglia. Io vado a prendere le mie cose, mi sistemo, controllo che sia tutto a posto, mi faccio una doccia e poi vengo qui a farti la guardia mentre sei narcolettica. Va bene? Se ti sveglierai...".  
"Mi sveglio di sicuro. Succede sempre", lo interruppe seccata.  
"Ok. Quando succederà io sarò qui ad aspettarti. Parleremo, guarderemo un film, giocheremo a carte, tutto quello che vuoi. Fino a domani mattina. Intesi?".  
"Tu non dormi mai?", si premurò di sapere, senza nascondere di essere felice della sua proposta.  
"No", le sorrise. "Il sonno è sopravvalutato. Mi addormenterò in piedi, come i cavalli".  
Kate abbassò di nuovo le palpebre, vinta dalla stanchezza.  
"Ricordati di chiudere bene tutto. La porta principale e quella su retro", fu l'ultima cosa che sentì provenire da lei, la voce colma di apprensione.  
Era così? Aveva nuove paure? Non si sentiva più al sicuro? Gli fece male pensarlo. Voleva prometterle che, finché ci fosse stato lui, nessuno le avrebbe fatto del male ma, se pure era qualcosa di molto romantico, purtroppo non corrispondeva al vero – qualcosa di male era già successo e lui non aveva potuto fare niente per evitarlo. Inoltre, lei se lo sarebbe mangiato vivo.  
"Hai paura che entri un cervo? Ce lo facciamo alla brace", sdrammatizzò.  
"Rick!", lo rimproverò inorridita.  
"Pensavo di piacerti un po' primitivo", la prese in giro.  
"Mi piaci in tante versioni, ma questa la trovo eccessiva".  
Ehi. Era una dichiarazione, quella. Segnò il punto a suo favore.

Quando fu sicuro che si fosse addormentata – il processo era stato davvero breve, non aveva esagerato nel descriverlo come una perdita di sensi, giaceva immobile respirando appena – Castle si alzò con cautela per non disturbarla, una precauzione eccessiva visto il sonno di piombo.  
Uscì sotto il cielo stellato. Lì la sera faceva più freddo che in città. Rabbrividì. Schiacciò il pulsante di apertura dell'auto e il suonò squarciò il silenzio quasi spaventandolo.  
La quiete di quel posto era quasi irreale. Venendo dalla città, con i suoi rumori a tutte le ore, faticava ad abituarsi.  
Fece più di un viaggio per trasferire all'interno la borsa che si era portato e tutti gli altri pacchetti che, accumulati all'ingresso, sembrarono occupare tutto lo spazio disponibile.  
Con molta cura tolse tutto dalle scatole e, camminando in punta di piedi, depositò i suoi doni in giro per la loro stanza - novello Babbo Natale -, curioso di vedere come avrebbe reagito quando avesse notato la loro presenza.  
Una volta finito il suo lavoro di dispensatore di regali, si accertò che la porta fosse sprangata dall'interno, e che le finestre fossero tutte chiuse. Controllò due volte.  
Voleva farla sentire protetta, se era quello di cui aveva bisogno.

Si fece una rapida doccia, l'orecchio teso a sentire se dalla camera giungeva qualche rumore, a significare che si stava svegliando. In quel caso sarebbe corso da lei in qualsiasi condizione, per farsi trovare al suo fianco. Lei continuò a dormire.  
Poté finalmente lavarsi via la stanchezza e le emozioni della lunga giornata. Si sentì rinvigorito e molto sveglio.  
Quando si fu liberato da tutte le incombenze, prese il suo tablet dalla borsa che aveva posizionato accanto al letto, accese la lampada, si stese accanto a lei e si immerse nella lettura.


	35. 35

Castle non riuscì a concentrarsi sulla lettura.  
Dopo aver dovuto rileggere le frasi diverse volte, senza riuscire a coglierne il significato, si arrese all'idea che non aveva la testa per pensare ad altro.  
Appoggiò il tablet sul pavimento, sprimacciò i cuscini dietro alla sua schiena e rimase pensoso a guardare nel nulla.  
Era stata una giornata molto lunga.  
Dal mattino in cui si era svegliato convinto di dover in qualche modo reagire alla disperazione che era diventata compagna assoluta della sua vita, alla conclusione sorprendente che lo vedeva sdraiato nel suo letto.  
Aveva le ossa doloranti, come se avesse avuto la febbre. Più la sua mente realizzava, e accettava, il cambiamento repentino di prospettiva, e più il suo corpo reagiva lasciandolo indolenzito e spossato, se pur perfettamente sveglio.  
La osservò a lungo, libero di farlo senza dover strappare il permesso a qualcuno, o ricorrere all'inganno.  
Kate dormiva su un fianco, quello sano, quello che non era stato trapassato da nessun proiettile, rivolta nella sua direzione.  
Abbandonata al sonno non era diversa dalla Kate che aveva conosciuto e frequentato fino al giorno in cui le avevano sparato. Dentro di lei, invece, immaginava numerosi cambiamenti, che lui a volte riusciva a prevedere, e a volte lo coglievano impreparato.  
Era felice di essere lì con lei. Non riusciva a capire come avesse potuto farne a meno e, intanto, sopravvivere.  
I suoi sentimenti erano rimasti intatti. Anzi, non aveva saputo di provarli con quell'intensità, finché non le era stata strappata via.  
Ma quelli di lei? Non avevano mai parlato di futuro. Era stato bello frequentarsi vivendo alla giornata. Quando lui aveva fatto qualche accenno, spesso solo per essere galante e corteggiarla, lei l'aveva frenato. Era cambiato qualcosa?  
Il fatto di averlo chiamato pregandolo di raggiungerla significava qualcosa, a parte l'evidente fatto di avere bisogno di lui, per come lui aveva sempre pensato? La voleva troppo e quindi stava proiettando su di lei, e sulla situazione, l'intensità del suo desiderio di non perderla più?  
Erano interrogativi che avrebbero avuto una risposta a tempo debito. Se ne rendeva conto.  
Ma, se un tempo, vivere quello che la vita portava, senza soffermarsi troppo sul significato, era stato normale e divertente, adesso aveva bisogno di qualche certezza in più. Voleva essere sicuro che lei non se ne sarebbe andata, come aveva fatto giocosamente all'inizio. Non dopo la ferita che il suo incidente aveva inferto a entrambi.  
Se erano ancora lì, insieme, da soli, nello stesso letto, doveva pur significare qualcosa.  
Sapeva di non poterle porre la domanda in maniera diretta. Doveva ancora raccogliere i pezzi di se stessa, come poteva pensare al loro futuro? Nel suo futuro personale avrebbe dovuto fare i conti con quello che le era successo, e superarlo. Cosa che, a quanto poteva vedere, non aveva ancora fatto. Né sarebbe stato possibile farlo, così presto.  
Erano tutti ragionamenti sensati, ma lui bramava di avere qualche rassicurazione in più.

Kate si mosse. Lui la tenne d'occhio, temendo che fosse giunto il momento del risveglio, da lei vissuto con angoscia, pronto a recuperarla dall'oblio in cui la sua mente allarmata avrebbe tentato di farla risalire.  
Mormorò qualcosa che non capì e poi, di colpo, era sveglia, gli occhi sbarrati che non lo riconoscevano, annaspando per far entrare aria nei polmoni e lottando fisicamente per strapparsi al sonno.  
Fu piuttosto spaventoso, dovette ammettere Castle, che aveva il suo stesso batticuore, anche se non poteva mostrarsi impaurito.  
Si era trattenuta molto nel descriverglielo. Era così che le succedeva? Tutte le notti? Non avrebbe voluto dormire mai più nemmeno lui.  
Si riempì di pena e di amore per lei, nel rendersi conto di quanto fossero agghiaccianti i mostri contro cui doveva combattere.  
Non si perse d'animo. La prese tra le braccia e la chiamò, più di una volta, finché la transizione tra il sonno e la veglia non fu completata e lei riuscì a capire chi fosse.  
Si girò a recuperare il bicchiere già riempito di acqua, che aveva preparato proprio per un'eventualità di questo tipo.  
La costrinse a bere. Tossì. Sembrò stare meglio. Non aveva ancora detto una parola.  
Attese.  
Si accorse che aveva iniziato a piangere perché le sue spalle sussultavano piano e le lacrime cadevano sui suoi pantaloni. Nessun singhiozzo. La vide asciugarsi furtivamente gli occhi con una mano. Immaginò che non volessi farsi vedere in quelle condizioni da lui.  
Forse era una di quelle persone che non piangevano mai. Nella loro vita precedente non c'era stato posto per le lacrime.  
La tenne stretta, accarezzandole la schiena. La testa di lei era premuta con forza contro il suo collo. Le passò dei fazzolettini, in silenzio.  
"Non dire niente", furono le prime parole che pronunciò.  
"Ok".  
"Non voglio che tu mi veda così", continuò.  
"D'accordo. Vuoi che mi sieda per terra fuori dalla porta? Così puoi parlarmi senza che io ti guardi?".  
Era una proposta fatta con molta serietà, ma lei, sorprendentemente, sorrise.  
"No, grazie, non c'è bisogno di arrivare a tanto. Va bene così. Basta che non parli".  
"D'accordo".  
"Sei un infermiere molto sollecito, Rick".  
Per essere una che voleva che stessero zitti, era decisamente ciarliera.  
"Sollecito nel senso di molto sexy?". Provò a buttarla sul ridere anche lui.  
Rise davvero. Mentre piangeva. Doveva smettere di prendere quei farmaci, forse.  
"No".  
"Un duro colpo alla mia autostima", proseguì in tono leggero, ma lei aveva di nuovo cambiato umore, vittima di una nuova ondata di disperazione.  
La lasciò sfogarsi per qualche minuto, ma poi si rese conto che, se non fosse intervenuto, la situazione sarebbe solo peggiorata.  
La costrinse a voltarsi verso di lui. "Ehi". La scosse per avere la sua attenzione. Le asciugò le lacrime con i pollici, tenendole il viso tra le mani. "Torna tra noi".  
"Non devi guardarmi", gli gridò, scoppiando di nuovo a piangere.  
"Ho gli occhi chiusi. Non ti vedo".  
Sbirciò tra le palpebre e intravide lo stupore per il suo comportamento. Almeno si era calmata.  
"Se non ti guardo posso parlare?".  
Fu costretta a dirgli di sì.  
"Mi hai promesso che avremmo fatto un sacco di cose questa notte. Non puoi tirarti indietro e passare tutto il tempo a piangere".  
"Non sto piangendo!", protestò a gran voce.  
"Ok. Sostituisci piangere con 'impegnata in attività individuali'. Devi farmi partecipare. Trova qualcosa che posso fare anche io. Inondiamo le lenzuola insieme?".  
Kate si mise a ridere, nella sua folle girandola di mutamenti di stati d'animo.  
"Rick. Hai detto una cosa orrenda".  
Lui era talmente lontano da pensieri di quel genere che non capì nemmeno a cosa si stesse riferendo. La vide solo scoppiare a ridere in modo così isterico che pensò di doverla scuotere per frenarla.  
Non fu necessario. Lo scoppio di ilarità si esaurì molto presto. Castle temette che sarebbe seguito di nuovo il pianto, e cercò qualsiasi cosa per evitare un nuovo effluvio.  
"Ehi. Fermati. Sarò costretto a sedurti per farti pensare ad altro".  
"Non lo faresti mai", lo canzonò. "Non con una ragazza piangente".  
Gli sembrò tornata la solita Kate. Non stava né ridendo senza motivo, né piangendo in modo inconsolabile. Forse il peggio era passato.  
Kate sembrò finalmente rendersi conto di dove fosse e, soprattutto, che la stanza aveva subito delle modifiche, in sua assenza.  
"Cosa sono tutte queste cose?", chiese turbata, guardandosi intorno.  
"Pensierini di pronta guarigione".  
" _Pensierini_? C'è roba ovunque!".  
"Ho dovuto recuperare il tempo perduto". Si morse la lingua dopo averlo detto. Non voleva toccare l'argomento della loro separazione imposta da lei. Non sembrò cogliere il messaggio.  
"Quello cosa sarebbe?". Indicò qualcosa sul letto.  
"La tua coperta".  
"Mi hai regalato una coperta?!". Era esterrefatta.  
"Lo dici come se ti avessi portato in dono le corna del cervo di prima".  
"Chi compra coperte per altre persone? Pensavi che vivessimo all'addiaccio?".  
"Senti, signorina. Il negozio dove mi sono fermato a bere un caffè che sapeva di petrolio non era molto fornito. Ed è una coperta molto morbida. Toccala".  
Fece come le aveva detto. "È vero. Ed è anche pelosa". Sentì il sorriso nella sua voce.  
"Pelosa in senso positivo, voglio sperare".  
"Sì. E scusa. Grazie per il regalo. Regali, al plurale".  
C'erano libri sparsi sul cassettone. Non sapendo cosa avesse con sé, le aveva comprato quasi tutti quelli che aveva trovato.  
E c'era un palloncino appeso ai piedi del letto, suo personale orgoglio. Aveva calcolato l'altezza giusta del filo. Si era immaginato molte volte andare da lei in ospedale con fiori e palloncini.  
La scelta però era stata esigua.  
Kate lo notò in quel momento. " _ _It's a girl__ _?_ Seriamente? È un messaggio subliminale?". Si divertiva a prenderlo in giro. Castle lo considerò un successo.  
"Viene sempre da quel negozio. È la cosa più neutra che ho trovato. O volevi un palloncino a forma di serpente? Quello sarebbe stato ancora più equivoco".  
"Conosco quel negozio. Il caffè è davvero imbevibile. Avrei dovuto avvisarti. E...", proseguì, fingendosi molto seria. "Il serpente sarebbe andato bene, grazie".  
"Sei molto sfacciata, per essere invalida", la rimproverò con lo stesso tono.  
Lei cercò qualcosa da lanciargli addosso, lui la precedette infilandogli un cuscino tra le mani, che aveva recuperato da sotto il letto.  
Lei si mise di nuovo a ridere. Non da pazza, questa volta.  
"Un cuscino rosso a forma di cuore, Rick? E ha anche degli... occhi! È la cosa più... ".  
"Stucchevole? Lo so".  
"È inquietante. Era rimasto in magazzino da San Valentino?".  
"Credo di sì. Però sei fortunata. C'era anche quello che cantava canzoni country. Ho avuto il presagio di un cuscino impazzito che sbraitava di notte dentro al sacco dei panni da lavare e noi che non riuscivamo a spegnerlo. Una cosa da film horror".  
Kate rise ancora più di gusto.  
"Mi piace, invece. Grazie. È un cuore sobrio, in fondo". Lo prese e lo tenne tra le braccia. Castle avrebbe voluto essere al posto del cuscino.  
"C'è dell'altro?".  
"Un po' di fiori. In salotto. Ho pensato che, se li avessi portati qui, avrebbe fatto un po'...".  
"Stanza del morto?".  
"Katherine Beckett! Umorismo macabro? Vuoi proprio farti togliere i vestiti!".  
"Ti approfitti di una povera malata, Rick?". Gli lanciò uno sguardo che lui riconobbe come seduttivo. Ma che mise da parte subito. Avrebbe solo scherzato. Quella strada era preclusa, per il momento.  
"Sei pronta per la nostra notte di fuoco? In senso onorevole, si intende".  
"Ok. Cosa proponi?". Lo rese felice vederla allegra e non più vittima dei suoi incubi. Avrebbe fatto di tutto per vederla sempre così.  
"Per prima cosa...", si sporse di nuovo in equilibrio per cercare qualcosa sotto il letto.  
"Cioccolatini!", annunciò trionfante, mostrandole una scatola enorme, che conteneva il cacao di tutte le piantagioni esistenti al mondo.  
"C'è altro che devi tirar fuori dal tuo antro magico?", gli domandò divertita.  
"No. Ho finito".  
Aprì la scatola.  
"La regola è che dobbiamo finire i cioccolatini entro domani mattina. Dobbiamo mangiarli tutti".  
"Posso sceglierli?".  
"Non si capisce da fuori. Dobbiamo provarli e creare un pattern in base alla forma e alle dimensioni".  
Lei fece una smorfia.  
"Molto scientifico, signor Castle. Ha mai pensato di fare il detective?".  
Risero insieme. Lui avrebbe voluto farlo davvero. Scartò il primo cioccolatino e glielo porse, dando inizio alla loro prima notte insieme dopo la tragedia.


	36. 36

Castle era stanco. Lottava contro la sonnolenza da qualche minuto, senza successo.  
Kate era ancora sveglia e lui non voleva lasciarla da sola. Gliel'aveva promesso.  
Avevano mangiato tutti i cioccolatini, sparpagliando i loro involucri tutt'intorno, in una chiassosa confusione che li aveva visti ridere mentre si imboccavano a vicenda.  
Avevano chiacchierato di argomenti leggeri, stando molto attenti a non toccare mai quello che avevano più a cuore: il loro rapporto.  
Non era stato fatto nessun accenno a cosa significasse la sua presenza lì, o perché, d'improvviso, avesse scelto di farsi viva e chiamarlo.  
Doveva essere stato un grande passo per lei venir meno alla sua decisione originaria. Che cosa era successo? Nostalgia? Semplice voglia di vederlo? _Bisogno?_  
Non era mai il momento giusto di porre certi interrogativi, che sentiva forti dentro di sé. Si costringeva a fare silenzio, perché era più importante che lei stesse bene, ma avrebbe desiderato ricevere un segnale spontaneo.  
O forse era troppo sfinito per produrre ragionamenti validi.  
Doveva dormire. Il suo corpo reclamava almeno qualche ora di riposo. Era arrivato al capolinea.

Si sfregò gli occhi con una mano, per ricacciare indietro il sonno.  
"Che cosa facciamo? Qualche preferenza?", trovò la forza di proporle.  
Kate lo fissò pensierosa.  
"Rick", gli accarezzò una guancia. "Devi dormire".  
Castle si mise a ridere. "Usi le mie stesse parole contro di me?".  
"Sì. Perché cerchi di rimanere sveglio, ma continui a bofonchiare frasi senza senso".  
Non ricordava niente. Era crollato per qualche istante senza rendersene conto?  
Cercò di mettersi seduto. Si sarebbe fatto un caffè.  
Kate lo fece sdraiare di nuovo. Fu gentile, ma decisa.  
"Ti ho promesso che sarei rimasto sveglio", mormorò Castle cercando di tenere la testa sollevata, con poche speranze di riuscirci, il cuscino era troppo allettante.  
"Non manca molto all'alba. Ed è stata una notte di gran lunga più piacevole delle altre".  
Castle si accorse che non ne stava parlando con lo stesso tono angosciato che avrebbe usato solo qualche ora prima.  
"Come andava di solito? Che cosa facevi aspettando che venisse giorno?".  
Sapeva che si stava addentrando in un terreno pericoloso. Le sembrava però più serena e, d'altro canto, lui aveva bisogno di conoscere meglio la situazione.  
Voleva andare oltre la superficie. Finora non era ancora riuscito a scoprire come si sentisse davvero, a parte quello che aveva potuto intravedere in qualche breve squarcio che gli aveva mostrato.  
"Niente. Guardavo fuori dalla finestra, contando le ore".  
"Ma fuori è buio pesto". Non c'era una luce nel raggio di chilometri, da quello che aveva potuto vedere.  
"Proprio per quello", commentò Kate fissando il vuoto, con sguardo un po' infelice.  
A Castle fece tenerezza immaginarla da sola davanti a una finestra scura, forse con la fronte appoggiata al vetro. Gli sarebbe piaciuto sapere cosa aveva pensato, in quelle lunghe notti spiacevoli.

"Vieni qui". La invitò a sdraiarsi vicino a lui, passandole un braccio intorno alla schiena per tenerla vicina.  
"Vuoi sapere un modo per dormire serenamente?", continuò.  
"Da quando sei un esperto di sonno?".  
"L'ho letto su una rivista".  
"Molto scientifico", gli rispose divertita.  
Castle l'aveva buttata lì per tranquillizzarla, ma si ricordava solo in modo vago del metodo, che non aveva mai sperimentato su se stesso. Ed era troppo stanco per riuscire a mettere insieme qualcosa di sensato.  
"Chiudi gli occhi". Usò il suo miglior tono di guru new age.  
"Ok". Kate obbedì.  
"Immagina una bolla blu che ti circonda. Deve essere completamente sigillata. Non deve entrare niente da fuori. Solo tu e la bolla. Fatto?".  
"Fatto".  
"Finito". Forse sarebbe riuscito a cavarsela con poco.  
"Tutto qui il tuo grande metodo?", gli chiese allibita.  
"Sono le cose più semplici ad essere più efficaci", la informò con condiscendenza.  
"Non devo immaginare me stessa in un un luogo speciale? Niente onde che lambiscono la spiaggia al tramonto? Delfini che cantano, flauti andini? Due bicchieri di vino?".  
"Se lo desideri. Ma intorno devi metterci sempre la bolla blu. È lei che ti protegge da tutto. Dentro sei al sicuro".  
Kate era dubbiosa.  
"E come fa a proteggermi?", chiese seria, stando al gioco.  
Castle avrebbe voluto morderle un braccio. Proprio adesso dovevano mettersi a citare il metodo sperimentale, dati e statistiche?  
"Perché è chiusa ermeticamente e non può entrare niente. Sei al sicuro".  
"Cominci a ripeterti, Rick".  
Era vero. Non riusciva nemmeno più a ricordare che cosa le avesse detto. Forse si era assopito tra una frase e l'altra.  
Kate non mollò la presa. "E chi c'è fuori a controllare che non entri nessuno?".  
Castle avrebbe voluto ribattere che la bolla era auto protettiva, ma gli sembrò troppo complesso approfondire l'argomento, a quell'ora della notte.  
"Gli unicorni", tagliò corto.  
"Che peccato, Rick, mi avevi quasi convinto... ma sugli unicorni ho qualche dubbio". Kate finse di essere dispiaciuta.  
"Non è vero. Avresti continuato a fare domande petulanti finché non mi fossi arreso e ti avessi detto di prendere la bolla e buttarla sul fuoco. Ah, no. Avresti voluto sapere come era fatto il fuoco, e come l'avevo acceso, se usando un fiammifero o la pietra focaia. Di' la verità. È il tuo modo di darmi il tormento?".  
Risero entrambi, un suono basso e armonioso.

Castle si trovò davanti le labbra invitanti di lei. Ci pensò solo per un istante. Poi preferì ritrarsi. Non sapeva ancora fin dove potesse spingersi.  
"Posso rimanere vicino a te?", la sentì domandare timidamente.  
"Certo". Il fatto che pensasse di doverlo chiedere significava che anche lei era insicura su quanto potesse dare per scontato nel loro rapporto.  
Dovevano fare molta strada per recuperare quello che avevano perso. Non bastava essere di nuovo insieme.  
"Rick... ?".  
Castle riemerse dal dormiveglia nel quale era scivolato.  
"Sono sveglio", la rassicurò precipitosamente.  
"Vuoi farmi compagnia nella bolla blu?". Lui aprì gli occhi.  
"Non so se il metodo lo consente, ma faremo uno strappo alla regola". La sentì sorridere contro la sua spalla.  
Castle si concesse di abbandonarsi al sonno, mentre la teneva abbracciata, il respiro di lei a solleticargli la pelle. Solo il giorno prima tutto questo sarebbe sembrato una bella illusione. Era invece diventata la sua imprevista realtà.

Castle si svegliò di soprassalto dopo quelli che gli erano sembrati cinque minuti, ma che dovevano essere stati molti di più. La stanza era invasa dalla luce, che arrivava dritta a colpirgli gli occhi.  
Si voltò a controllare se Kate fosse sveglia. Dormiva. Lontana da lui.  
Non sapeva se fosse stata lei a spostarsi in una posizione più comoda – forse il suo braccio le aveva dato fastidio, forse la cicatrice la costringeva a cambiare spesso posizione – o se si fosse mossa inconsapevole nel sonno.  
In ogni caso non era una buona notizia. Nella loro vita precedente, in qualsiasi posizione si fossero addormentati, finivano sempre con lo svegliarsi appiccicati, come se non potessero fare a meno di gravitarsi addosso.  
Si alzò senza fare rumore, andò a chiudere le tende, dando una breve occhiata insonnolita al paesaggio esterno.  
Tornò a letto, raccolse la coperta che le aveva regalato e la drappeggiò meglio intorno al suo corpo. Lei non si mosse. Non sapeva se fosse stato merito suo, ma era felice che lei fosse riuscita a rilassarsi e prendere di nuovo sonno. Sarebbe stata più riposata durante il giorno.  
Castle chiuse gli occhi e tornò in fretta nel mondo dei sogni.

Li riaprì definitivamente qualche ora dopo. Doveva essere metà mattina. Aveva dormito più di quanto avesse programmato.  
"Buongiorno".  
Kate era appoggiata allo schienale del letto, con diversi cuscini dietro alla schiena, intenta a leggere un libro. Gli sorrideva.  
"Ehi. Sei in sveglia da molto?". Gli spiacque per ogni minuto in cui era stata da sola. Avrebbe voluto esserci sempre, per controllare che fosse tutto a posto e per proteggerla. Insieme agli unicorni.  
"No".  
"Bugiarda". Era troppo pimpante. A lui sembrava di essere appena riemerso dalle tenebre. "Perché non mi hai svegliato? Ho dormito troppo", si scusò.  
"Perché ne avevi bisogno. E poi sei carino quando hai gli occhi chiusi e stai zitto".  
Castle cercò qualcosa da lanciarle, Kate si nascose sotto le lenzuola lanciando un grido.  
Andò a recuperarla infilandosi anche lui sotto le coperte, che tirò sopra le loro teste.  
Erano vicini. Un tempo l'avrebbe baciata e non si sarebbero alzati dal letto ancora fino al pomeriggio.  
Sentì il suo respiro affrettato. Pensò che lì sotto mancava l'ossigeno.  
Li liberò entrambi.  
"Vieni. Ti preparo la colazione".


	37. 37

Castle la precedette in cucina, per permetterle di prepararsi con calma e farsi una doccia.  
Per lasciarle spazio. Darle la sua privacy. Concetti che non erano mai esistiti tra loro. Non in senso fisico, almeno. La loro era stata una sintonia immediata. Potevano aver avuto molti altri problemi di comunicazione, ma i loro corpi si erano sempre capiti alla perfezione senza bisogno di intermediari.  
Non c'erano mai stati imbarazzi tra loro. Era stata la loro forza.

Aprì a caso alcuni sportelli realizzati con lo stesso legno chiaro presente nel resto della casa, per farsi un'idea di cosa ci fosse all'interno.  
Gli scaffali traboccavano di cibo. Qualcuno doveva aver appena fatto rifornimento, oppure avevano temuto di dover sopravvivere a una minaccia atomica.  
C'era l'imbarazzo della scelta.  
Dalle condizioni del frigorifero di Kate, l'ultima volta che ci aveva dato un'occhiata, sospettò che la mano provvida e generosa che aveva riempito la dispensa, fosse quella di suo padre. Forse aveva pensato che non sarebbe stato gentile costringerlo ad andare a fare la spesa subito dopo il suo arrivo.  
Lei usciva di casa? Non lo sapeva. Avrebbe dovuto informarsi. Le avrebbe fatto bene fare due passi nella civiltà.  
Girò la manopola del fornello, accendendo la piastra elettrica. Guardò fuori dall'ampia vetrata che dava direttamente sul giardino. Era una bella giornata, calda al punto giusto. Gli venne un'idea.

"Rick. Puoi venire?". Udì la voce di Kate chiamarlo dal bagno.  
Si era sentita male? Era caduta nella doccia? Era morta?  
Perché non le aveva chiesto se aveva bisogno di una mano?  
Si precipitò da lei, irrompendo nel piccolo locale come una furia, quasi abbattendo la porta.  
La trovò in piedi, sana e salva e allibita.  
"C'è un incendio in casa?", gli chiese stupefatta.  
"Stai bene?". Le parole gli uscirono smozzicate per l'ansia.  
"Che cosa può succedermi? Che gli scoiattoli mi facciano lo scalpo?".  
Divertente. Ma lui aveva il cuore debole.  
"C'è qualcosa che posso fare per te, __cara__?", cercò di darsi un tono per non mostrarle che si era spaventato al primo allarme. Era troppo nervoso. Doveva stare calmo.  
Realizzò solo in quel momento che lei era seminuda. Aveva solo un asciugamano legato intorno al corpo che si reggeva grazie a un nodo che sembrava fatto apposta per essere sciolto.  
Riusciva quasi a sentire la morbidezza del tessuto sotto le sue dita. Doveva solo muovere un braccio verso di lei e... Deglutì.  
"I capelli".  
"Che cosa?". Era stato distratto dalla curva della sua spalla, lasciata esposta, e dalle lunghe gambe che spuntavano sotto al telo, molto corto. __Rick, contegno.__  
"Non riesco a lavarmi i capelli. Non posso alzare completamente il braccio". Gli ripeté lei con pazienza.  
"Puoi aiutarmi?".  
Poteva farcela. Doveva solo concentrarsi sulla sua testa. Sarebbe stato facile. Cominciò a sudare.  
"Certo. Sono a tuo completo servizio".  
Non sapeva nemmeno da che parte cominciare. Doveva entrare con lei nella doccia? Scacciò subito i pensieri peccaminosi. Era lì per darle una mano. Cancellò anche la parola mano. Non doveva pensare a nessuna parte del corpo.  
"Nel lavandino". Precisò Kate.  
"Sì, lo so. Ovvio".

Dovette ricorrere a tutto il suo sangue freddo per non far sparire quel ridicolo rettangolo di tessuto che aveva addosso. Soprattutto quando piegò la testa. Soprattutto quando lui dovette posizionarsi dietro di lei. Si concentrò per fare il miglior lavoro possibile. Controllò che l'acqua fosse della temperatura giusta. Fece attenzione che non le andasse lo shampoo negli occhi. Massaggiò piano il cuoio capelluto.  
Sarebbe potuto andare avanti per ore.  
Si fermò solo quando Kate si ribellò perché la posizione le stava spezzando la schiena. Castle prese un telo dall'armadio alle sue spalle e glielo avvolse intorno alla testa, in un turbante maldestro.  
"Grazie".  
"Vuoi che faccia dell'altro?", si propose premurosamente. Era divertente. E poteva toccarla.  
"Vuoi asciugarmeli?". Non percepì la sfumatura sarcastica.  
"Sì, certo. Volentieri".  
"Rick! Non ci pettineremo i capelli a vicenda. Cominci a diventare inquietante", lo rimproverò alzando il tono della voce.  
"Scusa. Scusa. Io... ". Meglio fare un'uscita onorevole."Vado a finire di preparare la colazione".  
Fuggì in cucina.

"Non voglio mangiare all'aperto".  
Kate era in piedi sulla soglia della portafinestra, imbacuccata come se fosse pieno inverno, e non aveva nessuna intenzione di uscire.  
Castle aveva preso il tavolo della veranda e l'aveva trascinato fuori, posizionandolo vicino a un albero. Gli era sembrato molto bucolico. Molto adatto.  
Aveva perfino raccolto delle minuscole margherite che aveva infilato in un grosso bicchiere pieno d'acqua, per rendere piacevole il loro primo pasto insieme, da soli.  
Gli era sembrata una bella idea, mentre l'aspettava seduto godendosi il sole, la tavola imbandita con ogni genere di conforto.  
Non le avrebbe permesso di bere solo una tazza di caffè, come era sua abitudine un tempo. Né di starsene chiusa in casa con quella temperatura.  
 _ _Metodo Richard Castle__ _._ Prendere o lasciare.

"Esci", le ordinò senza muoversi.  
"Non farò colazione sotto l'albero", gli gridò da dentro, facendo qualche passo indietro. Giocava pesante.  
"Perché no?".  
"Perché... dall'albero cade la resina. E ci sono le api".  
"E gli scoiattoli cattivi, lo so. Forza, esci".  
"No".  
"Ti ci porto di peso. Lo sai che non minaccio invano".  
"Perché devi essere così impossibile?".  
"Fa parte del mio fascino. E mi hai chiamato tu".  
Con un gemito di frustrazione Kate lasciò il suo riparo e fece qualche passo incerto sul prato. Sembrava non avesse mai calpestato dell'erba.  
Castle le indicò il posto davanti a lui. Kate si sedette rigida, guardandosi attorno con sospetto.  
"Togliti qualche strato di lana".  
"Ti piacerebbe", lo rimbeccò subito.  
"Sì. Molto". Fu gratificato dalla sua espressione sorpresa. Non si aspettava tanta franchezza.  
"In questo caso però non c'entra. Esponi un po' di pelle al sole. Devi fare il pieno di vitamina D".  
Lo guardò con aria scettica.  
"Ti è di disturbo spiegarmi da quando ti interessi di vitamine?".  
"Sono il tuo infermiere".  
"Direi più aguzzino".  
"Spogliati".  
Sbuffò. Ma fece come le era stato ordinato. Si tolse il maglione pesante e rimase solo con la camicia. L'aveva fatta sedere nel posto più assolato, per farle prendere un po' di colore cosicché abbandonasse l'aria malaticcia.

Kate si sforzò di mangiare qualcosa di più del solito, dovette rendergliene merito. Forse era a causa del suo sguardo implacabile che la invitava a tornare a concentrarsi sul suo piatto, senza distrarsi. Sbocconcellò i pancake che aveva fatto per lei, sapendo che le piacevano.  
Si mise in bocca svogliatamente qualche lampone della composizione di frutta che lui aveva creato per rendergliela più appetibile – le aveva disegnato una faccia che sorrideva. Lei aveva apprezzato.  
Castle dimenticò quasi di mangiare lui stesso, così teso a controllare che lei si nutrisse in modo adeguato. Ingoiò qualcosa in fretta, senza nemmeno rendersi conto del sapore di quello che aveva tra i denti.  
Sarebbe finita a sgridarlo perché digiunava, troppo preso dal suo ruolo di _aguzzino._

Rimasero a lungo all'aperto, senza fare niente. Si era preoccupato, nel corso delle lunghe ore di veglia, di come intrattenerla durante i giorni seguenti, perché non si annoiasse. O, forse, temeva che lo mandasse via, pentita del suo gesto, se le avesse dato il tempo di rifletterci.  
Non fu necessario. Castle sparecchiò il tavolo e portò tutto in cucina. Avrebbe messo in ordine dopo. Kate lo aiutò per quanto le fu possibile.  
Spostarono le sedie imbottite in un posto più comodo, senza alberi intorno – sembrava la mettessero a disagio - e abbassarono lo schienale.  
Chiusero gli occhi, alzando la testa per ricevere in pieno volto i raggi del sole, non ancora troppo caldi.  
Castle scoprì di riuscire a rilassarsi. I suoni della natura, che per lui abitante della città erano sempre stati fonte di inquietudine, facevano da piacevole sottofondo al loro ozio.  
Avrebbero potuto passare il resto della giornata così. Senza parlare, senza dover riempire il silenzio a tutti i costi.  
A Castle sembrò che il suo cuore fosse tornato a battere a un ritmo normale. Era lì con lui. Stava bene. Era al sicuro. Non l'aveva mandato via. Non si era sbagliata a chiamarlo.  
Fu sorpreso di sentire una mano intrecciarsi alla sua. Le braccia rimasero sospese in mezzo a loro. Castle sollevò le palpebre, per controllare la situazione, ma lei aveva ancora gli occhi chiusi ed era rimasta immobile.  
Aveva voluto stabilire un contatto. Castle le accarezzò un polso. Gli sembrò il gesto più intimo che avessero condiviso da troppo tempo.  
Forse stavano tornando loro. Un _l_ _ _oro__ diverso, ma era pur sempre un inizio.

"Ha funzionato", mormorò Kate rompendo la quiete.  
"Che cosa?".  
"La bolla. Ho dormito. Solo qualche ora, ma di solito rimanevo sveglia tutta la notte".  
Castle si girò a guardarla. Forse non aveva capito bene.  
"Hai immaginato davvero la bolla e tutto il resto?". Era stupito. Questa non era la persona razionale che ricordava.  
"Non c'era molto 'resto'. Sei stato un po' parco nelle tue spiegazioni. Però, sì. L'ho fatto".  
"E?".  
"E... niente. Grazie". Castle sospettò che ci fosse dell'altro che non voleva dirgli.  
"Prego. Sono qui apposta". Le strinse la mano.  
"A proposito di questo...".  
Oh. Ecco il terreno minato. Castle non era pronto ai grandi discorsi. Lei non era mai stata una che amasse esprimersi, condividere, farlo partecipe. Attese.  
"So che...". Nonostante la sua buona volontà, non riuscì a finire la frase.  
Ci riprovò.  
"Mi dispiace. Per tutto".  
L'ultima volta che si era dispiaciuta non era finita bene, per lui.  
"E grazie. Di... esserti precipitato in mio soccorso".  
"Lo farò sempre. Se tu vorrai".  
"Vorrò".  
Il cuore di Castle esultò, ma preferì dissimulare.

"Grazie di avermi chiamato". Fu il suo turno di esprimere riconoscenza. Avrebbe potuto lasciarlo fuori dalla sua vita per sempre.  
"Un giorno... ti dirò cosa è successo".  
"Non c'è bisogno. Sono contento di essere qui. Con te. Con _ _noi__ _"_.  
Kate annuì. "Anche io".  
"Quindi... c'è? Un 'noi'?".  
"C'è, Rick. Se anche tu...".  
"Anche io".


	38. 38

"Che cosa ti va di fare oggi?", le chiese Castle, premuroso come sempre.  
Erano rientrati in casa, perché il sole aveva iniziato a infastidirla e si era stancata di stare all'aperto. Non si sentiva ancora al sicuro, all'esterno. Non poteva controllare la situazione.  
Nonostante la presenza di Castle avesse migliorato moltissimo la qualità della sua vita, c'erano ancora delle isole di paura.  
Era felice di averlo lì. Aveva passato giorni terribili, di vuoto, ansia, disperazione, finché non si era guardata allo specchio una mattina e non aveva potuto far altro che ammetterlo.  
Quello che le era successo era brutto, senza dubbio. Così enorme da non averne ancora capito la portata. Cercava di andare avanti. Di sopravvivere e basta.  
Era impegnata a tentare di rimettersi in piedi, trascorrere delle giornate decenti – positive era ancora sperare troppo – dormire qualche ora filata. Focalizzava la sua attenzione sulle necessità di base. Per non dover pensare al resto.  
Ma stare senza di lui era anche peggio.  
Ecco cosa aveva scoperto.  
C'erano parti della sua anima che non soffrivano solo per quello che era successo. Sentivano la mancanza di __lui.__ Se l'era strappato via senza prevedere, senza capire, che ne avrebbe pagato le conseguenze. Non si era resa conto che le si era insinuato sotto pelle, e che tutto dentro di lei si ribellava alla sua assenza.

Non si era accorta, quel giorno, di essere stata colpita. Ricordava solo la sorpresa. E l'assenza di dolore. Sapeva che le avevano sparato, ma non sentiva niente. Aveva pensato che forse non l'avevano presa.  
Le avevano spiegato solo più tardi che lo shock e l'adrenalina, indotti dal trauma, funzionavano come anestetici.  
Aveva visto facce chinarsi su di lei, urlare il suo nome e poi più niente. Non il buio. Nulla.  
Si era svegliata molte ore dopo, con accanto suo padre.  
Il primo pensiero che si era formato limpido nella sua mente era che non voleva che lui la vedesse così. Che fosse testimone di quello che stava passando. Non c'era una parte del suo corpo che non le procurasse sofferenza. Gli antidolorifici non facevano effetto. Resisteva in silenzio, stringendo i denti.  
Era così sopraffatta dai morsi lancinanti che le trafiggevano le carni, che era riuscita solo a comunicare a suo padre che non voleva, a nessun costo, che Rick entrasse da lei.  
Si era resa conto solo dopo che l'aveva spaventato, con gli occhi da pazza che farneticava qualcosa che doveva essergli sembrato sconclusionato. Lui non sapeva nemmeno che ci fosse un Rick nella sua vita.

Si era calmata solo quando le aveva promesso che Rick non sarebbe entrato. Che non sarebbe entrato nessuno, a parte i medici. Gli aveva fatto giurare di informare le guardie di non farlo passare. Non sapeva perché si fosse comportata così, ma per lei , in quel momento, era stato vitale che lui non la vedesse in quelle condizioni.  
Spezzata. Fragile. In preda ai dolori più forti che avesse mai sopportato nella sua vita.  
Suo padre era uscito per qualche minuto, lei doveva essersi appisolata di nuovo. In quelle ore passava dall'incoscienza a brevi attimi di lucidità senza nemmeno capire la differenza.  
Era tornato con un mazzo di rose rosse. Kate aveva capito subito da chi provenissero. E invece di esserne contenta si era arrabbiata. Gli aveva imposto di portarle fuori da lì. Via da lei.  
Non riusciva nemmeno a tollerarne la presenza.  
Con il passare dei giorni la sua rabbia, invece che diminuire, era aumentata. Doveva sentirsi grata di essere viva. Di poter tornare a essere quella di un tempo, con calma e pazienza. Invece era furibonda. Si addormentava piangendo di frustrazione. Maltrattava tutti. Lasciava Rick fuori dalla porta.  
Non voleva accettare quello che le era successo. Non voleva essere una persona dipendente e bisognosa. Rifiutava la fisioterapia. Non mangiava. Fissava il muro vuoto di fronte a lei.  
Le avevano offerto un supporto psicologico. Non aveva accettato.

Ricordava la notte in cui Castle era entrato di soppiatto nella sua stanza, eludendo la sorveglianza. Aveva aperto gli occhi e se l'era trovato accanto al letto. Aveva pensato che fosse una visione. Era bello. __Sano__ _._  
All'inizio non aveva reagito, convinta di essere in una realtà onirica parallela, poi aveva capito di essere sveglia e di averlo davanti in carne e ossa.  
Si era sentita smarrita ed era stata sopraffatta dal rimpianto. Si era irrigidita.  
A che cosa era servito imporsi di prendere le distanze, di staccarsi da lui, se poi bastava la sua presenza a farle venire voglia di implorarlo di rimanere?  
Era stata a un soffio del farlo.  
Ma non se lo poteva permettere. La condanna era sua, non era giusto imporla ad altri.  
Il loro rapporto era troppo recente perché potesse sopravvivere a una prova del genere.  
Lui sarebbe stato gentile. Premuroso. Lo era sempre stato. Sarebbe rimasto con lei, l'avrebbe aiutata, sarebbe forse passato a trovarla tutti i giorni. Si sarebbe offerto di cucinare per lei. Le avrebbe portato tutto quello che desiderava, andando anche contro i divieti dei medici.  
Ma non l'avrebbe fatto per amore. Loro non si amavano, si era detta, convinta dell'innegabilità delle sue riflessioni.  
L'avrebbe fatto per dovere. E a lungo andare sarebbe stato meno presente. Era inevitabile che accadesse. La loro non era una relazione solida. Uscivano, si vedevano, stavano bene, imparavano a conoscersi. Come era giusto.  
Quello che non era giusto era imporgli di affrontare la paura, l'angoscia, il timore di avere dei danni permanenti, i suoi sbalzi d'umore, la lunga degenza, l'ancora più lunga riabilitazione. La parte brutta e pesante della vita.  
Non erano pronti a quello. Era troppo presto. Forse la loro sarebbe potuta diventare una relazione a tutti gli effetti, se solo ne avessero avuto il tempo.

Sarebbe stato troppo straziante appoggiarsi a lui e poi doverne fare a meno. Non gliene avrebbe fatto una colpa, chiaro. Erano quasi degli estranei. In una prova del genere può starti accanto chi è legato a te da sentimenti di affetto, almeno. Non qualcuno con cui vai a letto.  
L'aveva mandato via perchè aveva deciso che ce l'avrebbe fatta da sola. Non aveva altra scelta. Chi rimane con te, alla fine del giorno? Solo una persona. __Tu.__  
Non poteva prendere un essere umano, se pur pieno di buona volontà, e versargli addosso tutta quell'immondizia.  
Era così che si era sentita. Un groviglio di foglie secche e sporcizia che affondava in un acquitrino.  
Gli aveva detto che era finita, per togliergli il peso di doverlo fare lui, un giorno. Sopraffatto dal senso di colpa perché avrebbe voluto staccarsi da lei, ma sentendosi una persona meschina nel farlo. Gli avrebbe fatto pena. Sarebbe rimasto per compassione.  
Non si era aspettata di ferirlo così tanto. Nella sua mente offuscata da giorni di dolore e paura si era convinta che non gli importasse fino a quel punto. Era certa che sarebbe stato sollevato.

Suo padre le aveva proposto di andare allo chalet. Lei voleva solo rintanarsi a casa propria, per sempre. Aveva insistito. Avevano insistito tutti. Magnificavano i benefici dell'aria di montagna, verdure fresche, cibi genuini, gote rosse. Non aveva avuto la forza di opporsi. Aveva preferito lasciarsi trascinare dalla corrente. Era stato meno faticoso accettare e lasciare che facessero di lei quelle che volevano.  
Erano partiti un mattino cupo. La giornata era peggiorata avvicinandosi alla loro destinazione. Erano arrivati sotto un'acquazzone primaverile che aveva reso tutto più difficile. Lei si muoveva a stento, suo padre aveva riempito il bagagliaio di ciarpame inutile.  
Aveva freddo. La casa non era stata riscaldata.  
Allo chalet era stato peggio che in ospedale, dove aveva vissuto la rassicurante routine di giornate scandite da orari fissi, dove qualcuno le imponeva sempre di fare qualcosa. Alzarsi, mangiare, camminare, i prelievi, i farmaci, il vociare in corridoio. Era noioso, ma rassicurante.  
Lì nella baita c'era solo silenzio. E il silenzio la obbligava a un ininterrotto dialogo con se stessa.  
Suo padre le aveva provate tutte. A farla mangiare, a proporle di fare qualcosa che le piacesse, a intrattenerla, a farla parlare. Le aveva chiesto spesso, con tono apprensivo, come stesse. Lei si era irritata ogni volta di più. Si erano seduti muti intorno al tavolo. Avevano litigato. Per colpa sua, se ne vergognava ancora, ma non aveva avuto il controllo delle sue reazioni. Gli aveva detto che avrebbe preferito rimanere da sola. Era un suo diritto. Non aveva bisogno di guardiani. Lui si era rifiutato di andarsene.

Il pensiero di Castle era diventato prepotente, giorno dopo giorno. Aveva superato, in termini di presenza e costanza, la sua rabbia, l'angoscia per il futuro, tutta la sfilza di lamentele nei confronti della vita che si teneva strette come una sciarpa soffocante intorno al collo.  
Aveva tentato di scacciarlo. Si era sforzata.  
Invece di mugugnare cupa sulle sue disgrazie, si era ritrovata, suo malgrado, a ripercorrere la loro storia. Sorrideva. Ne voleva ancora.  
Forse la sua mente si rifiutava di rimanere ancorata solo a eventi negativi e quindi cercava riparo e conforto nell'ultima cosa bella che le era successa. Si aggrappava a un'illusione, solo per non affrontare la sua condizione attuale. Era solo una scappatoia, dunque?  
La prima volta si era trovata con il telefono in mano, pronta a compiere il gesto automatico che tante volte l'aveva messa in comunicazione con lui. Si era fermata per tempo. Suo padre l'aveva guardata incuriosito. Lei aveva seppellito il cellulare sotto a una montagna di cuscini.  
Sapeva bene che se anche aveva cacciato il diavolo dalla porta, sarebbe rientrato dalla finestra. Ed era andata così. Aveva iniziato a sognarlo. Lunghi sogni vividi in cui era accanto a lei e la voleva proprio così, spezzata, con tutto il suo bagaglio di problemi. Stavano insieme come se fosse stata la cosa più naturale del mondo. Si svegliava felice, e poi scopriva la verità. Lui non c'era. Non ci sarebbe stato.  
Si accartocciava sul divano, si tirava la coperta sulla testa, e piangeva cercando di non farsi sentire.

Suo padre un giorno l'aveva scovata nel suo momento di maggior sconforto, mentre si trastullava nell'autocommiserazione da mancanza di Castle e le aveva detto solo una parola. "Chiamalo".  
Lei non aveva capito. Di chi stava parlando? Di uno psichiatra? L'aveva spaventato fino a quel punto?  
"Rick. Chiamalo. State impazzendo in due".  
E così suo padre sapeva molte più cose di lui di quanto pensasse. Le aveva raccontato che era passato in ospedale tutti i giorni. Di come fosse arrivato trafelato quando lei era sotto ai ferri, minacciando tutti e avesse passato la notte di attesa con lui. Di come l'avesse dovuto mandare a casa a forza. E di come arrivava pieno di speranza,tutti i giorni, solo per sentirsi dire che lei non voleva incontrarlo. Non si era mai perso d'animo. Aveva fissato la sua porta con una devozione che aveva lasciato tutti stupefatti. Era stato preoccupato, angosciato, lieto dei suoi progressi, frustrato perché lei si negava, e infine disperato quando aveva capito di averla persa.

Kate aveva ascoltato con stupore. Alla fine del lungo monologo si era sentita felice perché aveva scoperto che lui non aveva rinunciato a lei, come aveva temuto, ma anche in colpa per non aver capito niente. Aveva lasciato che le sue paure prendessero il sopravvento e aveva innalzato un muro per tenersi al sicuro dalla delusione.  
Come avrebbe potuto farsi viva, dal nulla? Con che faccia tosta?  
Se anche lui avesse voluto starle accanto per... qualcosa di simile all'affetto, a questo punto poteva essere andato avanti. Forse la odiava. Poteva non avere alcuna intenzione di tornare nella sua vita, tanto più se fosse sembrato che lo voleva lì per farsi aiutare a superare la sua tragedia. Non era così.  
Lo voleva perché lo voleva. Punto. Per nessun altro motivo.

Se aveva pensato che le mancasse, non aveva avuto di idea di cosa avrebbe provato sentendo la sua voce. Amorevole, calda, affettuosa, disponibile, pronta a fare qualsiasi cosa per lei. Non aveva retto all'emozione. Aveva pianto al telefono. Ansia, sollievo, desiderio di abbracciarlo.  
Quando le aveva promesso che sarebbe arrivato nel giro di poco, però, era stata invasa dall'euforia. Aveva dato fondo alle sue misere forze nell'attesa, controllando i rumori della strada, temendo che sarebbe successo qualcosa. Un imprevisto. Un ripensamento.  
Invece se l'era trovato sano e salvo fuori dalla porta di casa, felice di vederla. Era più di quanto avesse sperato. O si fosse meritata.

Era un Castle diverso, quello che aveva ritrovato. Cauto. Riflessivo. Timoroso di sbagliare. Soffriva all'idea di vederlo così. Avrebbe voluto che si lasciasse andare. Che tornasse spontaneo. Che pensasse anche a se stesso, invece di darsi completamente a lei, per farla stare bene. Lei stava già bene. Lui era lì con lei. Di che cos'altro aveva bisogno?


	39. 39

"Kate. Sei su questo pianeta?". Castle la richiamò, strappandola alle sue riflessioni.  
"Scusami. Stavo... ", scosse la testa. "Niente. Dicevi?".  
"È una bella giornata. Ti va di fare qualcosa?". Si protese verso di lei. "Uscire, magari?".  
"Uscire?". Kate ripeté ottusamente la domanda, tormentando il polsino della camicia con dita nervose. Le guance avevano perso di colpo una tonalità di colore.  
"Sì. Quella cosa che fa la gente nel tempo libero. Esce di casa".  
Kate arrotolò una ciocca di capelli. La strinse forse e poi la lasciò andare. Ripeté il gesto più volte.  
"Ti sei già stancato di stare da solo con me?". Eluse la domanda, spostandola su un altro livello.  
Accavallò le gambe. Si mise un cuscino in grembo. Evitò il suo sguardo.  
Castle insistette. Lo faceva sempre.  
"Saremo soli anche fuori di qui. Non voglio portarti alla sagra del calamaro fritto e metterti sul palco a cantare. Solo... fare una passeggiata, prenderci qualcosa. Ho visto che c'è un centro abitato, qualche curva più sotto. Ci sarà una caffetteria o una tavola calda, suppongo. Quei posti con il linoleum sul pavimento e gli assassini nel parcheggio".  
Kate si mise a ridere. Una risata che si spense subito. Le spalle rimasero contratte, lo sguardo teso.  
"Sì, c'è un locale, in paese. Ma è molto piccolo, non ci va nessuno. La gente in montagna ha altro da fare".  
"Ci andremo noi".

Kate sussultò. Raccolse le gambe contro di sé e si abbracciò le ginocchia.  
Non voleva andare da nessuna parte. Non se ne parlava.  
"A fare che cosa? Io sto bene qui. Non ho bisogno di fare vita sociale. Se hai voglia di cambiare aria, a qualche chilometro da qui c'è anche un mini supermercato. Forse potrai chiacchierare con la proprietaria, se hai bisogno di distrarti. Forse lei è più interessante di me".  
Concluse la sua tirata con una sfumatura petulante nella voce. Si odiò per non essere riuscita a mostrarsi calma e ragionevole come lui.  
Castle non raccolse la provocazione.  
Si appoggiò allo schienale di quella che era rapidamente diventata la sua poltrona.  
" _Tu_ _sei_ interessante. E io voglio uscire con te. Non con le proprietarie dei supermercati".  
Kate fu la prima a stufarsi.  
"Perché vuoi uscire, Rick? Sono stanca. Non mi reggo in piedi. Non posso...". Le mancò il respiro. Inghiottì aria avidamente. "Fare la vita di prima. Forse non te ne sei accorto. Vai tu. Io ti aspetto qui". La sua voce era piena di amarezza.  
Per sottolineare le sue intenzioni afferrò il primo libro che le capitò sotto mano e lo aprì a caso con forza, rischiando di strappare il dorso.  
Decise che non gli avrebbe parlato mai più. Non aveva ancora deciso se era lento a capire le cose, o se stava cercando di provocarla. In entrambi i casi non intendeva proseguire con quella conversazione. Discorso chiuso.  
Finse di immergersi nella lettura.

Kate sentì il tocco leggero delle sue dita sul collo, prima ancora di rendersi conto che si era mosso verso di lei. Si scostò d'istinto, una reazione automatica a tutto ciò che la coglieva di sorpresa.  
Castle ritrasse la mano, colpito. Voleva essere gesto di riappacificazione, non pensava di turbarla.  
"Ti farebbe bene uscire di casa".  
"Parli come un medico di campagna di mezza età", lo redarguì sprezzante.  
Castle non commentò. Si alzò e si fece spazio vicino a lei. Le tolse il libro di mano, recuperò il cuscino, e appoggiò gli oggetti sul tavolino basso davanti a loro. Meglio far sparire eventuali armi di distruzione di massa.  
Kate si spostò, aiutandosi a fatica con le braccia rigide, e tornò ad appallottolarsi di nuovo, lontano da lui.  
Castle capì di doversi muovere più cautamente del solito. Non era il momento di fare pressioni. Ma non voleva nemmeno lasciare che si nascondesse tra quattro pareti per paura del mondo esterno.  
"Kate...", ci riprovò.  
"Sono stanca. Devo riposare", sbottò. "E tu mi parli come se volessi adescare un cane randagio. Non verrò con te da nessuna parte. Vacci da solo".  
Lui non la toccò. Lei si sarebbe ritratta.  
Insistette, rischiando di causare una reazione ancora più intensa.  
"Ti dico il mio piano. Ascoltami, prima di iniziare a inveire, d'accordo?".  
Lei voleva _già_ _inveire_. Non intendeva starlo a sentire.  
Fu però costretta ad annuire, perché sapeva che altrimenti si sarebbero messi a litigare. E aveva già troppe vittime del suo cattivo umore sulla coscienza.  
"Non dobbiamo uscire adesso. Puoi rilassarti, sdraiarti, dormire. Fare quello di cui hai bisogno".  
Cercò di mostrarsi conciliante e disponibile.  
"Dopo pranzo, se non sarai troppo stanca, andremo a fare un giro in macchina. Ok? Giusto per vedere un panorama diverso e non i soliti alberi".  
"Pensavo ti piacessero gli alberi". __Diversione__ _._  
"Ti racconterò un'altra volta dei miei problemi con i boschi".  
Le sorrise incoraggiante. Lei sbuffò. Non l'avrebbe convinta grazie alle sue moine.  
Riprese da dove si era fermato. "Una volta lì, solo se te la sentirai, potremo bere un caffè veloce. Deciderai tu, ok?".  
Lei aveva già iniziato a scuotere la testa. __No. No.__  
"Non ce la faccio".  
"Perché no? È la stessa cosa che stare seduti qui fuori".  
"Non è la stessa cosa!". Kate era esasperata. Cominciava a pentirsi di averlo chiamato. Le dava il tormento, non la lasciava in pace.  
"Che cosa cambia?".  
"Cambia che se mi sento male, qui a casa, posso stendermi. Non voglio svenire in mezzo alla strada, Rick!".  
"Non sei da sola. Se svieni ti prendo in braccio e ti porto in macchina. Mi vengono in mente anche alcune tecniche di rianimazione che...".  
"Smettila!". Kate si alzò in piedi. Aveva una gamba intorpidita e rischiò di cadere, ma era troppo infuriata per farci caso. Lo piantò in asso e se ne andò in cucina. Se l'avesse seguita avrebbe preso un coltello dal tagliere in bella vista e l'avrebbe brandito contro di lui.  
Respirò profondamente.  
Che cosa le stava succedendo? Perché era sempre pronta a esplodere? Le dava tutto suoi nervi. Anche Rick. No, lui no.  
Si torse le mani, senza avere idea di come fare a risolvere il conflitto nato tra loro, ma consapevole di dover essere lei a fare il primo passo.  
Si trascinò verso la porta. Rimase sulla soglia senza oltrepassarla. Appoggiò una mano sullo stipite, per reggersi.  
Castle era rimasto seduto sul divano. Le dava le spalle. Era immobile, la testa china. Le sembrò scoraggiato. Le fece tenerezza. Ci provava. Ci provavano tutti. Lei era da abbandonare legata nel bosco.  
Si mosse in silenzio e lo raggiunse sul divano. Fu sorpreso di trovarsela accanto.  
Kate sospirò. Voleva rimanere lucida e non farsi prendere dalla paura.  
"Continua". Le uscì un po' troppo perentorio. "Se ne hai ancora voglia", ammorbidì la voce.  
Nascose le mani per non mostrargli che tremavano al solo pensiero di uscire.  
Castle le sfilò una mano da sotto le gambe e la prese delicatamente tra le sue. Erano calde. Lei era gelata.

Era lo stesso gesto che aveva usato per calmarla, la sera della loro prima cena ufficiale.  
Le venne un nodo in gola al pensiero di quante cose erano cambiate. Si chiese se sarebbe mai tornata a essere così spensierata. Erano i suoi soliti pensieri demotivanti.  
Questa volta però passarono subito. Le bastò guardarlo negli occhi. Sì, sarebbe tutto tornato come prima. E lei sarebbe uscita. Poteva farcela, con lui.  
"D'accordo. Farò un tentativo. Ma... ". Alzò un dito per fermare la sua esultanza.  
"Se mi sentirò male ce ne andremo subito. Non devi tentare di convincermi a rimanere. E se, per qualsiasi motivo, non vorrò scendere dall'auto, non mi costringerai".  
"Non lo farei mai".  
"Sì, lo fai. Non smetti mai di insistere". Staccò la mano dalle sue e se la ripose in grembo.  
"Kate... So che per te è difficile. Molto difficile. E apprezzo lo sforzo che fai. Ti prometto che faremo solo quello che vorrai. Altrimenti puoi portarti uno di quei coltelli che hai adocchiato prima".  
 _Come faceva?_  
"Come fai a saperlo?". Lo fissò a bocca aperta.  
"È uno dei miei poteri Jedi. Insieme al saper rianimare giovani donne svenute in mezzo alla strada. Vuoi sapere come?".  
"No, grazie. E non ti approfitterai di me da incosciente. Voglio almeno essere sveglia".  
Fu ricompensata dal suo sguardo perplesso e dal silenzio attonito. Il punto era suo.

Castle la stava aspettando in veranda.  
Kate aveva voluto rimanere in camera da sola, mentre si preparava, senza che lui le mettesse ansia con le sue aspettative e i suoi suggerimenti. Da quando aveva accettato di uscire con lui era andato su di giri – una versione di Castle un po' diversa dal premuroso assistente.  
Finì di vestirsi, si diede un'occhiata allo specchio, valutò l'idea di portarsi una borsa, ma poi decise di cacciarsi in tasca quello che le serviva. Sarebbero stati via poco.  
Una volta pronta lo raggiunse all'aperto. Caslte le diede una rapida occhiata, cercando di dissimulare lo stupore, ma senza riuscirci.  
L'aveva fatto apposta. Si era vestita come una senzatetto.  
Castle doveva capire che non poteva essere la persona di prima, solo per fargli piacere.  
E per quanto insistesse per farla reagire, non sarebbe guarita miracolosamente.

Però fu ferita dalla sua reazione. Volle fare dietrofront. Ma questo avrebbe generato infinite discussioni che non era in grado di sostenere. Soprattutto quelle con se stessa.  
Alzò il mento in segno di sfida. La vecchia Beckett che, inaspettatamente, faceva capolino.  
"Non stiamo andando a una sfilata di moda, Rick". Usò tutto il sarcasmo che riuscì a trovare.  
Lui le andò incontro. "Non mi sto lamentando. Però avrei preferito un po' più di... ". La indicò. "Voglia di vivere? Sembri pronta per il patibolo".  
Kate indossava una vecchia felpa grigia molto ampia, che le arrivava quasi alle ginocchia e dei pantaloni che avevano visto giorni migliori. Erano sbiaditi e con l'orlo sbrindellato. Non si era truccata. Si tirò il cappuccio in testa, sapendo di apparire ancora più miserabile.  
"Se non sono di suo gradimento, __signor Castle__ , possiamo rimandare la nostra uscita".  
"No. Sei sempre bellissima. Anche quando ti auto mortifichi. Sembra solo che siamo latitanti in procinto di emigrare in Canada. Non vuoi tingerti di biondo, per non dare nell'occhio?".  
"Prendere o lasciare".  
Provò un perverso divertimento nel poter controllare la situazione e a costringerlo a fargli fare quello che voleva lei. Lo oltrepassò.  
Non voleva farsi vedere sorridere malignamente.

Castle corse ad aprirle la portiera dell'auto. Kate salì.  
Il primo passo era stato fatto. Non era stato difficile. Era riuscita a staccarsi dal nido protettivo e sicuro della casa.  
Mentre guidava, Castle le lanciava rapide occhiate per accertarsi che andasse tutto bene.  
Kate guardava fuori dal finestrino, per non incrociare il suo sguardo. Cominciava a darle fastidio essere considerata una paziente da assistere amorevolmente. Avrebbe gradito essere considerata una donna, con tutte le conseguenze del caso, ma lui sembrava deciso a ignorare l'argomento.  
Lei aveva fatto qualche tentativo, che era finito nel vuoto.  
Certo che era in grado di lavarsi i capelli da sola. Come poteva non aver intuito le sue manovre?  
Avrebbe riso, se non ci fosse stato da piangere. Ci avrebbe pensato più tardi. Una cosa per volta.

Le curve non le diedero troppo fastidio. Il suo equilibrio interno era migliorato da quando aveva percorso la stessa strada qualche giorno prima, con suo padre. Le era sembrato di essere sul punto di vomitare a ogni giro di volante.  
Si sentì fiduciosa constatando di aver fatto dei reali passi avanti. Forse non andava così male come pensava.

Castle allungò il tragitto per darle modo di ambientarsi, ma quando furono passati davanti al piccolo emporio al centro della piazza per la terza volta, fu chiaro che prima o poi qualcuno si sarebbe insospettito e avrebbe chiamato la polizia. Era sicura che qualcuno avesse già notato la macchina _forestiera_. Era una comunità molto piccola e raccolta. Si conoscevano tutti. Un'auto come quella di Castle non passava inosservata.  
Castle trovò con facilità il bar-caffetteria-ritrovo del paese e parcheggiò nella stradina laterale, meno esposta a guardi indiscreti.  
Kate si guardò intorno. C'erano più persone di quante si fosse aspettata. All'improvviso non le sembrò più una bella idea. Non era pronta.  
Tastò la cicatrice, che aveva iniziato a pizzicare. La massaggiò da sopra la felpa. Il gesto le diede un po' di conforto.  
Castle non disse niente. La lasciò libera di scegliere, senza insistere, come le aveva promesso. Sembrava pronto a rimanere seduto in macchina per ore.  
"Non so se...", esordì Kate titubante. Si morse un labbro. Infilò le mani nelle tasche, in profondità. Magari se non si fosse vestita da spaventapasseri sarebbe stato più facile.  
"Vuoi tornare a casa?". La voce di Castle era gentile. Era pronto a rimettere in moto.  
"No...". Non era arriva fin lì per scappare via. Non Kate Beckett.  
Castle si zittì di nuovo.  
"Rick". Aspettò di avere la sua attenzione. "È che ci sono... le persone". Non riuscì a spiegarsi meglio di così.  
"Le vedo. Sono intorno a noi. E sono pericolose", le sussurrò con aria complice.  
Kate scoppiò a ridere. "Smettila! Sto parlando seriamente. Mi deconcentri".  
"Ok. Spiegami. Intanto io controllo le _persone_ ". Diede prova dello sguardo più sospettoso che riuscì a simulare.  
"Non voglio che mi vedano stare male", confessò.  
"Lo capisco". Castle annuì partecipe. "Non vuoi che si accorgano di quanto sono principe azzurro nel soccorrerti. È giusto. Poi mi vorrebbero tutti. Anche gli uomini".  
Kate rise ancora. Lo stava facendo apposta. E stava funzionando, dovette ammettere.  
Chiuse il discorso. Era inutile stare lì a parlare delle sue paure. Ci avrebbero pensato al momento.  
Decise di scendere dall'auto.


	40. 40

Kate chiuse piano la portiera dietro di sé. Fu avvolta dai raggi del caldo sole pomeridiano. Il cielo era terso, con solo qualche nuvola lontana.  
Sentì lo scatto della chiusura dell'auto e lo scricchiolio dei passi di Castle che la raggiungevano. Gli sorrise, aspettandolo salda sulle gambe. Non stava tremando.  
Quando le fu vicino, le mise un braccio intorno alle spalle leggermente incurvate, chinandosi su di lei per chiederle a bassa voce se andasse tutto bene. Kate lo cinse a sua volta sui fianchi.  
Nascose il viso nella sua maglietta e aspirò avidamente il suo odore, un misto della sua essenza naturale, unita a sapone e dopobarba.  
Si percepì più minuta del solito, vicino a lui, ingolfata in quei vestiti enormi.

Da fuori dovevano sembrare una coppia di turisti che si stavano godendo la località montana fuori stagione, senza un pensiero al mondo.  
Arrivò a pensare che la gente forse si stava chiedendo perché mai uno come lui, che riusciva a risultare _notevole_ anche indossando dei semplici jeans e una maglietta pescata a caso dall'armadio, stesse con una vagabonda appena raccolta dalla strada.  
Almeno aveva i capelli puliti.  
Si eresse in tutta la sua statura, raddrizzando le spalle. Vagabonda o meno, non c'era bisogno di andarsene in giro come se si portasse dietro tutto il peso del mondo.  
Sempre allacciati, si mossero verso il locale. Kate ispirò l'aria pulita. La vicinanza di Castle le dava conforto. Si sentiva bene, finalmente. Come una persona qualunque che stesse andando a bere qualcosa con il suo... _definizione ancora in sospeso._  
Gli lanciò un'occhiata di sottecchi.  
Avrebbero dovuto affrontare presto lo spinoso argomento del loro rapporto. Non per forza a parole, ma non potevano continuare così. Era assurdo che sembrasse chissà cosa anche solo andarsene in giro per strada abbracciati. In quale punto si erano persi?  
Alzò il viso verso di lui, invitante. Non sarebbe stato normale, in fondo, baciarsi casualmente in pubblico? Sembrava di no.  
Sembrava anzi che il lato fisico della faccenda non lo interessasse più, perché, con suo grande sconforto, ricevette in cambio solo un sorriso incoraggiante, come se fosse stato sugli spalti della piscina e lei a salutarlo dal trampolino più alto.  
Eppure lei era sempre acutamente consapevole della sua vicinanza. Doveva trattenersi per non strappargli i vestiti di dosso. Per non parlare di trovarselo nel letto di mattina. Esagerava? Forse non era normale desiderarlo? Le persone convalescenti devono osservare un periodo di rinuncia alle tentazioni della carne?

Era così presa dal suo dilemma interiore, mentre cercava di capire perché Castle fosse tanto reticente a tornare agli antichi fasti, ricordando molto chiaramente, invece, l'entusiasmo di un tempo, che realizzò sopo dopo qualche istante che non aveva paura. Non stava rimuginando ossessivamente sui suoi timori e le sue preoccupazioni. Si stava invece muovendo con una certa sicurezza, come una... persona normale, si trovò a pensare con meraviglia e stupore.  
Si sentì molto fiera e orgogliosa di se stessa. Era certa che lo fosse anche Castle.  
D'un tratto ebbe la certezza che la vita che avevano prima, la __sua__ vita, si stendesse davanti a lei. Doveva solo afferrarla. La sentiva finalmente possibile. Non sarebbe stata male per sempre. Non stava male, _adesso._  
E poi successe, proprio nel momento più alto.  
Distratta dal benessere che stava sperimentando, nella strana assenza di dolori fisici e timori esistenziali, aveva abbassato la guardia, smettendo di controllare il mondo circostante.  
Tutto quello che sentì fu solo un boato assordante, le cui vibrazioni le attraversarono il corpo, dandole l'impressione di essere sollevata in aria, svuotandole i polmoni e facendola rantolare per la mancanza di ossigeno.  
 _Non stava respirando. Doveva respirare._

Il cuore accelerò i battiti, le rimbombò nelle orecchie. Il silenzio assordante che seguì la paralizzò. __Fight, flight or freeze.__ Di fronte al pericolo il panico aveva scelto per lei la terza opzione, congelandola sul posto.  
Le sembrò che tutto si stesse muovendo al rallentatore. I colori si fecero più vividi, assumendo sfumature brillanti. Il sole divenne insopportabilmente caldo. Stava soffocando. Annaspò, con la gola chiusa in cerca di aria.  
Nel primo attimo di lucidità che ritrovò, si strappò dalle braccia di Castle e, in un rapido dietro front, corse verso l'auto, artigliando la maniglia della portiera con gesti convulsi, rischiando di strapparla.  
Voleva solo infilarsi dentro, e bloccare la serratura. Solo così si sarebbe sentita protetta.  
Castle rimase indietro, confuso da quello che era successo, e, soprattutto, dalla sua reazione scomposta.  
"Kate...".  
Gridò il suo nome, cercando di fermarla. La raggiunse rapidamente, tentando, senza riuscirci, di recuperare le chiavi che aveva in tasca, per permetterle di salire.  
Lei sembrava sorda ai suoi richiami. Era assente. Non rispondeva ai suoi accorati appelli.  
Fu sollevato quando sentì il metallo sotto alle sue dita e ancora di più quando udì lo scatto della serratura.  
La scostò perché temeva che si facesse male tentando di sradicare la portiera.  
Non appena la via di fuga fu priva di ostacoli, Kate si gettò all'interno, come se ne andasse della sua vita e, forse, per lei era proprio così.  
Si raggomitolò sul sedile, infagottandosi di nuovo nella protezione dei suoi vestiti. Si chiuse dentro. A chiave. Rimase a guardarla attraverso il finestrino.  
Da fuori la situazione doveva essere ridicola, pensò Castle, passandosi una mano tra i capelli, mentre si guardava attorno.  
Era stato mollato sul ciglio di una strada, chiuso fuori dalla sua stessa auto, con una donna in piena crisi all'interno.  
Bussò piano sul finestrino, facendola sussultare.  
Si chiese con un po' di timore se fosse così sconvolta da non registrare la sua presenza. O se fosse lui a sembrarle minaccioso. Questo avrebbe significato altri passi indietro, proprio adesso che l'aveva convinta a uscire dal suo guscio?

"Kate...". Alzò di poco la voce. Non voleva richiamare l'attenzione dei passanti.  
La gente avrebbe pensato che avesse commesso chissà quali nefandezze per essere stato messo fuori dalla porta e lasciato a dormire sullo zerbino.  
Non gli rispose.  
"Apri", insistette. Nessuna reazione.  
"Ho io le chiavi", gliele mostrò attraverso il vetro, sentendosi molto idiota.  
Lei non rispondeva a nessun tentativo di stabilire un contatto.  
"Adesso apro. Anche se non vuoi".  
Gli sembrò di essere il lupo cattivo delle fiabe. Quello che cerca di entrare dal camino.  
Kate diede dei segni di vita. Abbassò il cappuccio di qualche millimetro, per lanciargli un'occhiata di rimprovero.  
Bene. Era inviperita, ma non sotto shock. Era un passo avanti.  
Aprì la portiera molto lentamente. Sarebbe potuto tornare al posto di guida, mettere in moto e riportarla a casa. Lei forse l'avrebbe preferito, ma lui si rifiutava di far vincere le sue paure.  
Si abbassò, piegandosi sulle ginocchia, per essere alla sua altezza e poterla guardare negli occhi.  
Appoggiò una mano sulla sua gamba e la scosse ruvidamente.  
Lei scappò più lontana possibile, per quanto glielo consentì lo spazio ristretto.  
"Kate...", ripeté per la terza volta, in tono più deciso, determinato a farsi ascoltare. "È stato solo un tir che ha preso una buca sulla strada. Non ti ha sparato nessuno".  
Sottolineò con enfasi l'ultima frase. Era un terreno molto minato, e lui lo sapeva.  
Lo sguardo che ricevette in risposta fu molto eloquente. Proprio quello che si aspettava. Probabilmente aveva voglia di spingerlo giù da un declivio a calci.  
Sapeva di essere stato molto esplicito, forse troppo, ma gli era sembrata l'unica soluzione. La verità in faccia, senza fronzoli. Dire le cose come stavano, per quanto crude potessero essere.  
"Voglio. Andare. Via", Kate pronunciò le parole con una pausa tra una e l'altra, per farsi capire meglio.  
"No". Castle non intendeva cedere. Non questa volta.  
Kate cercò di colpirlo, chiudendo di colpo lo sportello, facendolo barcollare.  
Non si era aspettato che tirasse fuori l'artiglieria pesante subito, ma non abbandonò la posizione, né i suoi propositi.  
"Devi affrontarlo". Sentì parlare lo psicologo da due soldi che albergava dentro di lui.  
"Lo sto facendo! Tutti i giorni. Credi che mi piaccia fare la parte della povera derelitta? Non avere il controllo delle mie emozioni? Spaventarmi per un rumore brusco? Pensi che sia divertente, Rick?", gli gridò in faccia, incurante di far sapere all'intera vallata i fatti suoi.  
Castle non vacillò. Ascoltò la sfuriata senza battere ciglio. Aveva voluto provocare una reazione, e l'aveva ottenuta. Almeno non era rimasta in silenzio.  
"No, non lo penso", rispose paziente, conscio di irritarla ancora di più con i suoi toni calmi. "È normale che tu si senta spaventata. O che salti in aria per rumori molto forti. Ma non era uno sparo. Non lo era, Kate".  
"Grazie per il chiarimento. Adesso mi sento meglio. Pensavo fosse un attentato, invece", replicò sprezzante, forse odiandolo.  
Castle pensò che la rabbia fosse un buon segno. Sarebbe stata una sua alleata per tirarla giù dall'auto a ogni costo.  
"Se è così, andiamo. Forza". Cominciavano a fargli male le gambe, ma sarebbe morto piuttosto che spostarsi.  
"Non vengo da nessuna parte. Voglio andare via".  
"No".

Di nuovo quell'unica sillaba. A Kate venne voglia di cavargli gli occhi. Cercò di allentarsi il collo della felpa che la stava soffocando. Era sudata.  
I raptus che doveva contenere per non ammazzarlo le stavano facendo affluire il sangue alla testa troppo velocemente. Sentì il familiare dolore sordo alla nuca, che sapeva per esperienza che sarebbe diventato in fretta un'emicrania con i fiocchi. Non aveva portato antidolorifici con sé.  
Strinse i denti, imponendo al mal di testa di andarsene. Non servì.  
Le era rimasta solo una cosa da fare.  
Si immobilizzò, guardando davanti a sé. Ammirò le fioriere traboccanti di corolle appena sbocciate. Non ne conosceva il nome.  
Giocherellò con il laccio del cappuccio, arrotolandolo per poi lasciarlo andare, come se fosse persa nei suoi pensieri.  
Aspettò che Castle si rilassasse. Con la coda dell'occhio controllava i suoi movimenti, senza perderlo di vista.  
Quando le sembrò abbastanza distratto, con un gesto fulmineo e imprevedibile gli balzò addosso per rubargli le chiavi dell'auto che teneva ancora in mano.  
Non ci riuscì. Castle, se pur colto di sorpresa, serrò il pugno impedendole di appropriarsene.

Era certo che avrebbe tentato di tornarsene a casa da sola. E non aveva alcun dubbio che l'avrebbe costretto a prendere un taxi, sempre che lì, nell'avamposto della civiltà, esistesse qualcosa del genere.  
"Bel tentativo. Ti facevo più furba, però. Ti si leggeva in faccia che stavi architettando qualcosa". Non era nato il giorno prima.  
Kate grugnì di esasperazione. Doveva tenere ferme le mani per non aggredirlo.  
Non riuscì a mantenersi calma.  
"Perché devi essere così insopportabile? E fastidioso? Vuoi essere implorato? Perché fai così? Ti diverti?".  
"Perché ti amo".  
Il macigno si fermò a mezza strada tra di loro.  
Kate ci mise un attimo a realizzare compiutamente il senso della frase. Lo fissò per qualche momento allibita. Aprì la bocca per dire qualcosa, ma poi la richiuse. Lo fece un'altra volta.  
 _Che cosa? Che cosa aveva detto?_  
Strinse gli occhi. Sentì un miscuglio disomogeneo di disagio, calore nello stomaco, voglia di graffiargli gli occhi, imbarazzo, timida felicità.  
Non riusciva a ritrovare la sua voce. Inoltre, non sapeva cosa dire, come commentare.  
 _Gli era andato di volta il cervello a quel pazzo?!_  
"Respira", commentò Castle divertito. "Sembri un pesce che si dibatte morente sulla spiaggia".  
Le sembrò uno sconosciuto. Da fuori sembrava che le avesse appena raccontato una storiella buffa, di nessuna importanza. Era rilassato e a proprio agio.  
 _Bugiardo._  
Kate sollevò le braccia e, facendo appello a tutte le sue scarse forze, gli diede uno spintone.  
Castle perse l'equilibrio, dovette appoggiare una mano a terra, per sostenersi.  
L'impatto con il terreno, su cui erano disseminati pezzi di legno e sassolini appuntiti non fu privo di conseguenze.  
Numerosi graffi, dolorosi come spilli gli strapparono un gemito.  
Il palmo della mano era molto irrorato di sangue, gli parve di ricordare. Poteva morire. Aveva fatto il richiamo dell'antitetanica?  
Era così preso dalle sue considerazioni sulla morte imminente che non si accorse che i colpi non erano ancora finiti. Si trovò seduto a terra, più malconcio di prima, con lei troneggiante su di lui, furibonda.  
Facendo leva su un braccio, che si piegò in modo innaturale e ignorando il dolore che ne seguì, cercò di non finire a terra.  
Con qualche smorfia e molti altri graffi causati da chiodi arrugginito, riuscì ad alzarsi.  
Indietreggiò, inciampando nella radice di un albero che affiorava sul terreno.  
Lei lo inseguì, determinata, ne era convinto, a farlo a pezzi e seppellire i suoi resti nel bosco. Chi se ne sarebbe accorto?  
"Tu...". Stava urlando. Ce l'aveva con lui a un livello mai sperimentato prima. Le aveva solo detto che l'amava. Era _vero._  
Era sicuro che in molti si stessero godendo lo spettacolo da dietro le tendine accuratamente ricamate a motivi alpini.  
"L'hai detto solo per creare un diversivo e confondermi! Non hai rispetto per niente?!".  
Sull'ultima parola la voce raggiunge lo spettro degli ultrasuoni. I cani dovevano stare passando un brutto quarto d'ora.  
Cercò qualcosa in tasca per fermarla, ma non trovò nulla. Avrebbe potuto lanciarle addosso le chiavi, ma lei avrebbe colto l'occasione di fuggire, piantandolo in asso.  
Provò a essere ragionevole.  
"Ha funzionato, no? Sei scesa dalla macchina senza nemmeno accorgertene". Dovette urlare sopra di lei per farsi sentire.  
Ottenne la sua attenzione. Kate smise di volerlo aggredire e si guardò intorno, smarrita. Era incredula per essere riuscita a staccarsi dal rifugio dell'auto, e averlo fatto senza pensarci. Senza paura.  
Le tremarono le gambe. Si avvicinò a una delle fioriere e si lasciò cadere di schianto sul bordo.

Castle si avvicinò cautamente – i vasi di fiori erano qualcosa di pericoloso, nella loro storia.  
Kate fissava qualcosa a terra, senza vederlo. Sembrava molto stanca e scoraggiata. Ansimava per la fatica dei ripetuti assalti. Forse era davvero troppo presto per farla uscire.  
Castle sentì la sua mano calda sulla guancia. Era strano, di solito aveva la pelle sempre molto fredda, da quando le avevano sparato.  
Lo accarezzò piano, seguendo il contorno del suo viso e delle sue labbra. Castle chiuse gli occhi, assaporando il suo tocco. Gli era mancata moltissimo. Non solo la Kate che non voleva vederlo, ma anche quella che dormiva accanto a lui, abbracciandolo. Quella di prima. Era ingiusto pensarlo, ma desiderava averla indietro anche solo per un attimo, per ricordargli come era quando non avevano un problema al mondo. Ne avevano sempre avuti, ma non di quella portata.  
"Andiamo. Ti offro un caffè. Te lo meriti", gli annunciò con voce determinata. Castle aprì gli occhi, sorpreso.  
Kate alzò le braccia per togliersi la felpa. "E questa finisce nella spazzatura". La lanciò nel cestino lontano qualche metro. Mancò l'obiettivo, e la felpa rimase appesa penzoloni, afflosciata su se stessa.  
Kate si voltò verso di lui. "Che c'è? Ho caldo", gli spiegò.  
Indossava una maglietta bianca aderente e, gli sembrò, quasi trasparente.  
"Così c'era una donna sotto tutto quel ciarpame", commentò mettendole un braccio intorno ai fianchi.  
In mezzo a tutta quella confusione emotiva forse non era l'idea giusta, ma Castle era stufo di aspettare. Consapevole che poteva finire con un occhio nero - la nuova Kate era solo leggermente più manesca della versione precedente - si chinò a baciarla sul collo, appena sotto l'attaccatura dei capelli.  
La sentì rabbrividire sotto le sue labbra.  
Di tutti i posti che avevano avuto a disposizione, da quando erano rimasti da soli, solo un giorno prima, il parcheggio non era quello migliore per iniziare certe attività, se ne rese conto troppo tardi. Cioè quando lui alzò la testa e lei piegò la sua per incontrare le sue labbra, infilandogli una mano sotto la maglietta. Il gesto fu così inaspettato e il contatto con il suo corpo così a lungo desiderato che il cuore saltò un battito. Si spinse istintivamente verso di lei per far diventare il bacio più profondo.  
Lei non si tirò indietro. Gli accarezzò piano la schiena emettendo dei piccoli gemiti che gli fecero perdere il controllo. Dimenticò dove si trovassero. Con lei succedeva sempre così.  
Fu solo quando si trovò il gancio del reggiseno tra le dita che si fermò, di colpo. Era forse impazzito? Erano in pubblico. Lei non stava bene. Lui non era un gentiluomo.  
A lei non sembrava importare di nessuna delle tre opzioni.  
Si staccò da lui, tornò a dargli qualche altro bacio sulle labbra, facendoli durare sempre più a lungo e, prima di alzarsi, lo ammonì. "Se ripeti un'altra volta che mi ami ti passo sopra con la macchina. Intesi?". Gli sorrise minacciosa.  
Fu costretto ad annuire, ancora scosso per i recenti eventi.  
Però lui l'amava, pensò. L'amava davvero.


	41. 41

Le aprì con esagerata galanteria la porta del locale, con l'intento nascosto di controllare se il posto fosse troppo affollato o ci fosse qualcosa - qualsiasi cosa - che potesse metterla a disagio. Era diventato un riflesso automatico, quello di accertarsi che la situazione fosse tranquilla. Doveva prevenire i pericoli. Tutti. Finora c'era sempre stato qualcosa che l'aveva colto impreparato e lui non voleva più che accadesse.  
Stava diventando iperprotettivo? Sì.  
Non gli importava. Se lei stava bene, lui stava bene.  
La tavola calda era più accogliente di quanto si fosse immaginato. L'interno era spazioso, luminoso e arredato senza stravaganza.  
C'erano ampi tavoli con panche di legno, ben divisi tra loro, vicini ai grandi finestroni che permettevano un'ampia visuale del paesaggio circostante. Forse erano stati disposti così proprio con quell'intento.  
Niente vasetti con deprimenti fiori di plastica. Né corna di cervo.  
Aleggiava profumo di torta di mele fatta in casa e di caffè. Di ottimo caffè.

Kate procedette decisa al centro della sala, come se sapesse già dove dirigersi. Erano presenti solo poche persone che li osservarono curiosi, ma non ostili. Qualcuno gli sorrise. Castle, pur abituato all'indifferenza della grande città, tirò fuori il suo animo socievole e ricambiò con la stessa cortesia, tenendo sempre d'occhio i movimenti di Kate, che però non sembrava aver bisogno di aiuto.  
Seguendola a distanza di qualche passo, pensò vagamente che i pantaloni che indossava, liberati dalla presenza ingombrante della felpa passata a miglior vita, non erano così sformati come gli erano sembrati all'inizio. Seguivano morbidamente le linee del suo corpo.  
Scosse la testa. Il bacio di prima aveva sbrigliato fantasie che non poteva permettersi di avere in un luogo pubblico. Doveva smettere di spogliarla con gli occhi. Poteva farcela.  
Girarono intorno al bancone centrale. Si ritrovarono in una zona più appartata.  
Kate prese posto a un tavolo enorme che avrebbe accolto una famiglia numerosa, sedendosi di fronte a lui. Immaginò che lo avesse scelto perchè era un posto tranquillo e anche perché il panorama era decisamente più impressionante, con la montagne che incombevano su di loro e, soprattutto, non c'era nessuna strada. L'incidente di prima aveva lasciato il segno.

Castle appoggiò gli avambracci sul tavolo di legno massiccio, che portava i segni di anni di allegra convivialità. Kate infilò subito le mani minuscole tra le sue. Fu felice del gesto spontaneo, molto felice. Significava che stavano progredendo nella direzione giusta. Era di nuovo la sua Kate. Quella felice e spensierata che non resisteva alla voglia di toccarlo. Se ne era sempre accorto benissimo.  
Dovette però reprimere una smorfia di dolore quando le piccole ferite che si era procurato nel parcheggio si fecero risentire bruscamente.  
"Che c'è?", gli domandò preoccupata.  
"Niente", si affrettò a rassicurarla, continuando a tenere le mani tra le sue. Non le avrebbe lasciate per niente al mondo. Era un uomo, via. Non doveva essere così difficile mostrare un po' di mascolina sopportazione di fronte alle prove della vita.  
Non ci riuscì. I tagli gli facevano molto male.  
Kate si allarmò.  
"Ehi. Fammi vedere. Che cosa ti sei fatto?". Non accettò un altro "Niente" in risposta e lo costrinse a mostrarle i palmi. Li osservò con attenzione. A lui faceva male già solo tenerli distesi. Ma volle mostrarsi stoico.  
"Poverino. Devi soffrire molto, vero?", commentò, mostrandosi esageratamente apprensiva.  
"Sì". Castle indossò la sua migliore maschera di martire, rispondendole con tono lugubre.  
"Posso fare qualcosa per alleviare le tue sofferenze?", proseguì volenterosa, accarezzandogli il polso con dita invitanti.  
Da quanto tempo non flirtava con lui? Castle temette di non essere pronto a ricevere tutti i doni che gli stavano venendo elargiti quel pomeriggio, senza che avesse fatto niente per meritarseli.  
Non era vero. Era pronto. Lo era sempre.  
"Sì", le lanciò uno sguardo che nascondeva intenzioni poco innocenti. "Molto. A casa. Più tardi". Giocherellò con il suo braccialetto di cuoio, senza guardarla in viso.  
Non sarebbe riuscito a starsene buono in mezzo alla gente in attesa di rimanere da solo con lei. Sarebbe stato tanto inopportuno trascinarla fuori e tornare a casa? Si vide spegnere il motore dell'auto, sollevarla dal sedile, correre oltre la soglia, ricordarsi di chiudere a chiave e infine deporla sul letto. Tutta per sé. Era così preso dalla sua fervida immaginazione che reagì sobbalzando, quando Kate parlò di nuovo.  
"Sempre che tu sopravviva", obiettò, cambiando completamente tono.  
"Che cosa?!". Alzò la testa di scatto, rimettendole subito addosso i vestiti che, nel giro di qualche secondo, le aveva tolto uno a uno. Un'altra volta. Gli sembrò di essere stato colto in flagrante. Era già pronto a scusarsi e fustigarsi.  
"C'è della terra nei graffi. E chissà cos'altro. È pericoloso, Rick".  
Lo pensava davvero o lo prendeva in giro, come sempre?  
Si concentrò sulle sue mani. C'era del sangue rappreso, e un po' di sporcizia, ma niente di importante, pensò.  
"Hai fatto l'antitetanica?", proseguì implacabile.  
Quindi era così. Lo pensava anche lei. Era grave, allora. Il sangue si sarebbe infettato e uno dopo l'altro i suoi organi avrebbero ceduto. Sarebbe morto di setticemia. E tutto per salvarla. Cosa avrebbero scritto sulla sua lapide? Qui giace un eroe...

Frenò la sua fantasia e si concentrò sulla domanda che lei gli aveva posto con tono molto serio. Forse era solo suggestione, ma il cuore aveva iniziato a battere in modo strano. A dirla tutta cominciava a non sentirsi più tanto bene. C'era qualcosa in fondo allo stomaco, un malessere che non riusciva a definire. Le abrasioni gli sembrarono più numerose di prima e molto calde. Era fatta. Stava già morendo.  
Frugò nella memoria, cercando di ricordare quando avesse fatto l'ultima iniezione. Era confuso. Gli sembrava di non riuscire a ragionare.  
"Io... dovrei chiamare a casa. Chiedere di controllare. Dovremmo..." si fece coraggio. "Pensi che dovrei andare in ospedale?".  
"Sì", gli rispose lei in un soffio. Castle scivolò in basso. "Ma non qui. Non è attrezzato. Ma forse hanno un elicottero, per quando salvano la gente dalle valanghe".  
Castle stava ultimando il testamento. Non riusciva nemmeno a vederla più nitidamente. Aveva sempre avuto quell'aura intorno al corpo?  
Stava sudando freddo. Forse sarebbe svenuto. Non sarebbe stato comico?  
"Rick. Ehi. Rick!". Si accorse che lo stava chiamando solo quando si sentì scuotere un braccio. "Sto scherzando. Non è niente di grave. Riprenditi".  
La mise finalmente a fuoco e capì che si era presa gioco di lui. E lui c'era cascato in pieno.  
Le rivolse un'occhiata malevola. Kate si mise a ridere. Castle si sentì molto ferito nell'orgoglio.  
"Non avrai pensato di stare per morire, vero? Avevi una faccia... ", non riuscì a proseguire, quasi soffocando dall'ilarità. Già, già, molto divertente.  
"Sei una donna crudele", l'apostrofò ancora oltraggiato e non disposto a perdonarla. Aveva perso tutta la sua virilità. Lo aspettava un'altra casta serata.  
Kate tossì, sforzandosi di smettere di agitarsi, ma senza successo.  
"Scusami...", iniziò cercando di mostrarsi dimessa, per poi farsi trascinare di nuovo dalle risate. "Sei impallidito e ti sei accasciato sulla sedia... Non ce la faccio...".  
Buttò indietro la testa, presa dal ricordo di lui convinto di essere a un passo dalla morte.  
Ottimo. Di bene in meglio. Non avrebbe mai recuperato i punti persi. Non l'avrebbe più convinta di essere irresistibile.  
"Quando hai finito di dare spettacolo ballando sul mio cadavere, vorrei ordinare, se non ti dispiace", annunciò con molta dignità, un po' offeso. La cosa la divertì ancora di più.  
Non sarebbero mai usciti vivi da quel pomeriggio.  
Castle accavallò le gambe, appoggiandosi allo schienale della panca, in quella che gli sembrò una posizione molto mascolina. Cercò anche di mettere in mostra i muscoli scattanti delle braccia, o almeno sperò che apparissero tali.  
"Scusami. Di nuovo". Finalmente era tornata tra loro. La vide prendere un tovagliolino dall'apposito contenitore e asciugarsi gli occhi.  
"Prego. Continua pure. Vuoi dimenarti a terra in mezzo alla sala? O raccontare agli altri clienti quanto sei stata cattiva con uomini affascinanti provati dalla sorte?".  
Si sorrisero. Uno di quei sorrisi che escludevano di colpo il mondo intorno a loro.  
"Non ridevo così tanto da... ", la voce di Kate si spezzò.  
Il cambiamento era stato così repentino che a Castle girò la testa, forse per via del precedente spavento. Non si aspettava che iniziasse a parlare di quello che era successo. Rimase zitto, per metterla a suo agio. Evitò anche di toccarla.  
"Da prima. Da quel mattino. Tu mi avevi raccontato qualcosa di buffo mentre io raccoglievo i vestiti sparsi ovunque. Ricordo che ero in ritardo. Mi hai seguito per casa con una tazza di caffè in mano e io ne ho bevuto un sorso quando ero già fuori dalla porta. Poi ti ho baciato. In fretta. Come se fosse scontato poterlo rifare di lì a qualche ora".

Soffocò un singhiozzo. Abbassò gli occhi. Strappò il tovagliolino in piccoli pezzi, senza rendersene conto. Caste ascoltava, timoroso che qualsiasi gesto avrebbe interrotto il flusso di pensieri che, intuiva, era la prima volta che esprimeva a voce alta.  
Avrebbe voluto essere da solo con lei, abbracciarla, fare da barriera tra lei e tutti i pericoli del mondo. Più di tutto, si rimproverava di non essere stato presente per tentare di deviare il proiettile. Si rendeva conto che era qualcosa di irrazionale, in quale vesti avrebbe potuto esserle accanto al lavoro? Eppure era qualcosa che lo pungolava da settimane. Perché non era stato con lei? Perché non l'aveva salvata?

Kate andò avanti, con la voce ridotta a un sussurro, pronta a scavare altre ferite nel suo cuore.  
"La prima volta che mi sono svegliata...". Si fermò. Gli lanciò un'occhiata nervosa. Lui sorrise partecipe, ma senza apparire troppo smanioso di ascoltare il seguito. Non voleva metterle pressione. Doveva sentirsi libera di fermare le sue confidenze quando non se la fosse più sentita.  
Riprese a parlare.  
"La notte dell'intervento. Credo fosse ancora notte. Ero ancora confusa dall'anestesia, immagino. Ho pensato di essere nel nostro letto. Che fosse una delle nostre serate. Ho allungato una mano e...". La voce si spezzò. Prese fiato. "Tu non c'eri. C'erano le sbarre di metallo. Erano fredde. È strano quello che rimane impresso nella mente".  
Si sforzò di sorridere. Castle era a brandelli sul pavimento. Il cuore rotolato lontano da lui.  
Non riusciva a parlare. L'idea di lei impaurita e sola che cercava lui, che voleva il conforto del suo corpo, era intollerabile. Era peggio della sofferenza che aveva provato in ospedale, quando era stato preoccupato per le sue condizioni, quando si era sentito impotente perché lei lo rifiutava o distrutto perché lo aveva abbandonato.  
Si sforzò di andare oltre il groviglio di emozioni che provava, dolore, dispiacere e rabbia, e di cancellare, per ora, il ricordo di lei indifesa tra quelle lenzuola bianche. Se solo lo avesse saputo, sarebbe stato con lei tutta la notte. Avrebbe messo sotto assedio l'ospedale, purché gli permettessero di starle vicino e consolarla.  
Aveva sperato che chiedesse di lui, ma era sempre stato intimamente convinto che non tenesse abbastanza al loro rapporto, per volerlo accanto a sé in una situazione del genere.  
Ecco perché, lo capì solo in quel momento, aveva accettato di essere tenuto fuori dalla porta e dalla sua vita. Non aveva pensato di avere il diritto di oltrepassarla. Si era detto che lo faceva solo per lei, per rispettare la sua decisione, ma la verità era che non aveva combattuto abbastanza. Era stato convinto di essere per lei solo un tizio con cui usciva da qualche tempo.  
Provò irritazione contro se stesso, rimpianto per le occasioni perdute, speranza per il futuro.  
"Mi spiace averti intristito". Kate si sentì costretta a riempire il vuoto dilagato tra loro, che stava assumendo contorni imbarazzanti.  
Castle avrebbe desiderato dimostrarle in molti modi, anche non verbali, che ci sarebbe stato. Fino a che lei avesse voluto. Provò a riassumere tutto in una frase, sperando che fosse significativa.  
"Ti prometto...", _che ti amerò per sempre, finché morte non ci separi._ Non scherziamo. La morte deve solo provare a separarci. "Che abbatterò tutte le porte che si metteranno di nuovo tra di noi".  
Lo disse con enfasi, convinto di aver trovato le parole giuste che rendessero alla perfezione quello che provava. Ma, quando si riascoltò, trovò che la sua arte retorica avesse bisogno di qualche miglioramento.  
Forse lei non se ne sarebbe accorta.  
"Grazie", rispose Kate molto seria. "Prego", avrebbe voluto ribattere lui con lo stesso tono.  
"Potremmo avere qualche problema, se continuerai a buttar giù porte per tutto il tempo, però, non credi?". Se ne era accorta e, impietosamente, rigirava il coltello nella piaga.  
Gli fece piacere che lo canzonasse. Era come tornare ai vecchi tempi quando quella lingua tagliente non gliene faceva passare una. Era normale. Era sano.  
"Sei solo invidiosa perché vuoi farlo solo tu con i tuoi tacchi da sexy shop", replicò con lo stesso tono ironico. A proposito, dove erano finiti tutti i suoi trampoli?  
"Io lo faccio per proteggere il mondo", gli annunciò altezzosa.  
"E io lo faccio per proteggere te". Avrebbe vinto lui. La vedeva già sciogliersi.  
Kate gli indicò qualcosa dall'altra parte della sala. "Lo vedi quel tavolo laggiù? Danno via le medaglie da principe azzurro. Ti conviene affrettarti".  
Antipatica. E lui che si era anche girato a guardare. Aveva vinto lei, come sempre. Le fece una boccaccia, ammettendo la sconfitta.

Si sorrisero, un'altra volta. Cominciava a sembrare una sorta di codice. Parlare a vanvera e poi trovarsi nei sorrisi.  
"Il nostro caffè sta diventando un miraggio". Kate cambiò discorso. Il momento intimo era finito. "Ma prima devi andare almeno a lavarti quelle mani".  
Le lanciò uno sguardo di rimprovero.  
"Non perchè tu stia per morire, ma devi togliere i residui di sporcizia dai tagli. Potrebbero infettarsi davvero".  
Castle si alzò, convinto dalla sua saggezza. "Grazie, crocerossina", le sussurrò senza farsi sentire da nessuno. Altre interessanti immagini sfilarono davanti ai suoi occhi.  
"E lascia stare almeno queste porte", gli gridò dietro ridendo.  
Castle le fece una linguaccia.  
Entrò in bagno, si diresse al lavandino e mise le mani sotto al getto dell'acqua fredda. Si insaponò con cura – la prudenza non era mai troppa. Prese qualche fazzolettino e si asciugò piano, perché provava ancora un po' di dolore, ma non lo avrebbe ammesso di fronte a lei. Si diede un'occhiata allo specchio, ravvivandosi i capelli.  
Tornando in sala si bloccò stupito nel vederla in piedi, stretta a un uomo che la stava abbracciando con troppo calore, dandole piccole pacche incoraggianti sulla schiena. Un uomo più alto e grosso di lui. Gli si rovesciò lo stomaco.  
Nessuno poteva toccare la _sua_ Kate senza prima aver fatto domanda ufficiale a lui, che tanto non ne avrebbe approvata nessuna.  
Tenendo a bada gli istinti omicidi, tornò al tavolo, pronto a dar fuoco al locale.


	42. 42

Nessuno dei due notò il suo arrivo, finché Castle non le passò un braccio intorno ai fianchi, costringendola a spostarsi all'indietro, facendola finire contro di sé. Interruppe così, con sua soddisfazione, il simpatico incontro che si stava svolgendo a sua insaputa.  
Una mossa meschina, ma di effetto.  
Kate sobbalzò – Castle si rimproverò di aver dimenticato la sua estrema vigilanza rispetto agli eventi esterni, e aver considerato solo i propri sentimenti.  
Fu ricompensato, pur senza meritarlo, dal sentirla rilassarsi contro il suo corpo, una volta che ebbe capito che si trattava di lui, e non di una minaccia. Lui era tra i buoni. Doveva ricordarlo.  
L'altro gli lanciò un'occhiata sospettosa, pronto, Castle era sicuro, a strappargliela dalle braccia. Castle sostenne il suo sguardo con gli stessi intenti poco amichevoli.  
Con Kate al sicuro dall'uomo cattivo che voleva portargliela via, Castle non aveva nessuna intenzione di cedere le armi, nemmeno quando lei appoggiò una mano sul suo braccio per allentare la tensione, invitandolo alla calma. O a smettere di fare l'idiota.  
Castle continuò a minacciarlo di morte incombente, se solo avesse fatto un passo verso di loro.

"Lui è Rick", lo presentò Kate, rassegnata. La faccenda non sembrava divertirla. Nemmeno lui trovava piacevole assistere al loro viaggio nel passato. Si sentiva male al solo pensiero che loro due... Preferì non concludere l'immagine, che lo stava mangiando vivo.  
"Richard Castle", esclamò gioviale, offrendogli la mano, che l'altro uomo strinse con forza. Troppa forza. Di quel passo i tagli non si sarebbero mai rimarginati. Represse il fastidio, stampandosi sulle labbra un cordiale sorriso di circostanza.  
"Lo scrittore?", tuonò il suo antagonista con voce stentorea, come se avesse passato la vita a sbraitare ordini. Non sembrò un complimento. Suonò più come: "Lo spogliarellista in locali promiscui?".  
Non gli rispose. Il disprezzo silente era meglio di quello espresso.  
Sentì di nuovo le dita di Kate stringere le sue per diminuire la pressione della mano. Non si era accorto di averla stretta più forte. Doveva controllarsi.  
La lasciò andare, scusandosi, incurante di avere uno spettatore. Che fosse chiaro a tutti che al suo benessere era di sua pertinenza esclusiva.  
Non sembrò seccata quando gli sorrise indulgente, finalmente libera dalla sua presa. L'uomo invece sembrò trovare la scena molto ridicola. O così parve a Castle, che era però troppo suscettibile per essere un buon giudice di anime.

"Vi porto qualcosa?", abbaiò al loro indirizzo _Voce Tuonante._ Non era un cliente, dunque. Era il proprietario del locale.  
Castle si figurò una giovane Kate aprire la porta allegra e con la coda di cavallo che le saltellava sulle spalle (non sapeva perché, ma era un dettaglio che gli scavava nelle viscere ancora più in profondità), girare intorno al bancone e sparire nel retro del bar insieme a lui.  
 _Smettila di pensarci. Il passato è passato. Non puoi essere geloso._  
Era geloso.  
Tentò di convincersi che non aveva il diritto di fare storie, mentre si sedevano ai posti di prima. Perché non se ne andavano? Poteva prepararle tutto il caffè che voleva. A casa. Chiusi dentro. Da soli.  
Kate ordinò anche per lui, mettendo fine ai suoi piani di fuga. Dovette rassegnarsi a rimanere.  
"Due caffè", ripeté ad alta voce Jack, così aveva detto di chiamarsi. Non se lo segnò da nessuna parte. _Vedi di ricordartelo, amico._  
"Vuoi una fetta di torta, Kate?", le domandò con tono affettuoso, sporgendosi verso di lei, lasciandolo fuori.  
 _ _E io sono il figlio della serva.__  
Lo stava facendo apposta. Voleva fargli saltare i nervi. Benissimo. Lui era un uomo cresciuto nella civiltà. Non avrebbe dato corda a certi comportamenti da gallo del pollaio. Nessun duello.  
L'avrebbe solo aspettato nel vicolo. Quella notte. Al buio.  
"Possiamo avere un menu?", chiese compito, esagerando con i modi affettati. Per mostrare a Kate la differenza tra un uomo delle caverne e uno dotato di buone maniere.

"No", abbaiò Jack, senza aggiungere altro.  
Kate represse una risata. Sembrava godersi lo spettacolo. Lei.  
"C'è solo una torta. Quella che abbiamo preparato, Rick". __Rick__ suonò molto offensivo. "Alle mele. Se ti va bene...", concluse la frase con un'eloquente alzata di spalle.  
"Ottimo. Grazie". Cortesia e distacco. Ecco cosa ci voleva.  
Il disturbatore se ne andò, ma solo dopo aver fatto l'occhiolino a Kate, come se loro due condividessero un segreto che lo escludeva.  
Fissò la sua schiena allontanarsi, trattenendosi a stento dall'andargli dietro e affrontare a viso aperto la situazione, ma Kate fu più svelta.  
Appoggiò i gomiti sul tavolo, sporgendosi a fatica verso di lui, per dargli un veloce bacio sulle labbra, che lo colse impreparato.  
La trattenne per un braccio, impedendole di muoversi, per replicare il bacio, questa volta con più partecipazione.  
"A cosa devo il gentile omaggio?", le domandò sfiorandole le labbra.  
"Mi sembrava ne avessi bisogno", rispose con gli occhi che ridevano, una volta tornata al suo posto. La vide sfregarsi un punto sulle costole, con espressione infastidita. Dimenticò tutto il resto, per concentrarsi sui segnali di disagio. Indovinò che si trattasse della cicatrice. Non l'aveva ancora vista e non sapeva di preciso dove fosse, ma si era accorto che era una zona che toccava spesso.  
"Tutto bene?", le chiese cambiando registro.  
"Sì. E tu, __Rick__?". Sottolineò anche lei il suo nome, proprio come il nemico.  
Amava quando lo prendeva in giro, con quel modo di sorridergli che le rendeva possibile dirgli qualsiasi cosa. Anche insultarlo.  
"Molto bene, grazie". Non le avrebbe confessato che era geloso dei suoi ex fidanzati boscaioli.  
"Quindi la piccola sceneggiata di prima non era dovuta a niente di particolare?".  
"Quale sceneggiata?".  
"Mi ha quasi sollevato di peso per allontanarmi da Jack".  
"Mi accertavo solo che stessi bene".  
"Capisco".  
Era un "capisco" che significava molte cose, nessuna delle quali gli faceva onore. Cercò di rimediare.  
"È normale che entrambi abbiamo un passato...".  
 _Ma dovevi portami proprio qui e mostrarmelo senza prepararmi?_  
"Ma è il presente che conta, giusto?", continuò senza sapere di preciso dove andare a parare. Dove l'aveva sentita? In una soap opera? Perle filosofiche per idioti?  
Sospirò, vagamente irritato con se stesso. Diede una rapida occhiata fuori dalla finestra.  
Il paesaggio idilliaco lo innervosì ancora di più. Gli sembrò di aver rovinato qualcosa, ma non sapeva perché. Non era lui ad aver fatto qualcosa di male. Era stato colpito alle spalle senza preavviso.  
"Quindi tu credi che... Jack e io abbiamo avuto una relazione?". Dovevano proprio parlarne? Non potevano metterci una pietra sopra?  
"Non è un problema, Kate. Non mi importa". Gli importava, eccome. Ma non avrebbe sprecato altro tempo.  
Si voltò verso la cucina, sperando di veder arrivare la loro ordinazione. Sentiva gli occhi di lei puntati su di sé, ma non voleva incrociare il suo sguardo, per non finire in uno dei suoi interrogatori. Avrebbero bevuto i loro dannati caffè e se ne sarebbero andati. Fine della storia.  
Aveva caldo, era affamato e di pessimo umore. Che magnifico pomeriggio.  
"Se non ti importa perché sei così arrabbiato?".  
"Non sono arrabbiato!". Si accorse di aver quasi urlato.  
Abbassò la voce, stringendo le labbra. "Va tutto bene. Sono solo stanco e stiamo aspettando da secoli. Il tuo fidanzato dovrebbe trattare meglio i clienti".  
Si pentì subito di averlo detto. __Il suo fidanzato__ _?_ Che cosa gli era venuto in mente? E lei non avrebbe di certo lasciato perdere.  
"Non è il mio fidanzato", lo contraddisse asciutta.  
"Ok. Ok. Ex-fidanzato. Non importa".  
Per quanto tempo ancora l'avrebbe ripetuto, che non importava? Suonava fiacco alle sue stesse orecchie.

"Rick".  
Era troppo impegnato a sentirsi miserabile per aver voglia di stare ad ascoltarla.  
Ma alzò gli occhi, malvolentieri, di fronte al suo tono autoritario. Non voleva rendersi ancora più ridicolo.  
"Non è un mio ex", annunciò con tono molto serio, per chiarire la questione una volta per tutte.  
"Perché me l'hai lasciato credere, allora?!", sbottò, sentendosi al contempo sollevato. _Uno in meno._ Pensiero irrazionale, ma che lo tirava su di morale.  
"Non te l'ho _lasciato credere._ _ _Tu__ l'hai dato per scontato".  
Colpito e affondato.  
"Sembravate intimi".  
"Solo perché ci stavamo abbracciando?".  
Aveva ragione.  
"Ti chiedo scusa". Era inutile cercare di giustificarsi. Meglio tagliar corto e ammettere di aver preso una cantonata. Appoggiò una mano sulla sua in segno di pace.  
"Sei carino con il broncio da geloso". Lui non meritava questa donna.  
"Non sono affatto geloso".  
"Vero. Te ne andavi solo in giro con il petto gonfio a mostrare che la tua coda di pavone era più bella della sua".  
"Perché è la verità. Più bella e più grande", scherzò. L'allegria che provava, per aver scoperto che tra i due non c'era stato nessun legame sentimentale, o di altra natura, lo aveva mandato su di giri.  
"Forse sua moglie non sarà d'accordo. Però, sì, preferisco anche io la tua ruota". Non era sicuro che fosse un complimento, ma lo prese come tale.

"Sono stato un idiota", ammise contrito, dopo qualche istante di riflessione.  
"Io ti ho lanciato un vaso in testa quando ti ho visto fuori con un'altra, e non stavamo nemmeno insieme a quei tempi. Sono stata più ridicola io".  
"Tu non sei mai...".  
 _Alt._ Che cosa aveva detto? Che __stavano insieme__? L'aveva detto ad alta voce, per la prima volta. Come se fosse una cosa naturale.  
"Stiamo insieme? Noi due?", la domanda uscì più diretta, e molto, molto meno romantica di quanto si fosse proposto. Con lei certi discorsi dovevano essere solo sfiorati, non esposti alla cruda luce di una lampada al neon. Rimpianse subito di non aver tenuto a freno la lingua, soprattutto quando la vide in difficoltà. Lo guardò incerta, e un po' dispiaciuta.  
"Questa mattina... avevo capito...". Intervenne afferrandole fulmineo un polso, prima di farla chiudere a riccio. Non di nuovo.  
"Avevi capito giusto. Stiamo insieme". Le sorrise.  
Suonava bene. Non avrebbe mai scommesso che avrebbero fatto così tanti passi avanti in poche ore. Solo il giorno prima era stato grato di poterle stare vicino, senza osare chiedere altro all'Universo. Che lo stava ricompensando. In abbondanza.  
Cambiarono discorso in fretta, per superare il disagio, ma colse il timido sorriso e il lieve rossore sulle guance di lei.  
Lui avrebbe voluto annunciarlo al mondo intero, pagare da bere a tutti, scriverlo su una torta di diversi piani, assumere una banda musicale.  
Preferì rimanere silenzio, senza percorrere la pericolosa strada delle battute idiote che avrebbero aumentato l'imbarazzo.

Jack tornò da loro. Gli sembrò solo un uomo tranquillo che faceva il suo lavoro, non più il nemico da combattere.  
"Come va su allo chalet? Avete bisogno di qualcosa?", si informò mettendo davanti a loro tazze fumanti e due fette di torta che avrebbero sfamato il circondario.  
Castle affondò la forchetta nel dolce, sentendo già l'acquolina in bocca. Il profumo era molto invitante. Anche il caffè gli sembrò preparato con cura, bollente e forte come piaceva a lui. In quel posto sapevano cucinare, dovette ammetterlo.  
"Stiamo bene". Kate rispose fissandolo negli occhi, a lasciar intendere molto di più di quello che la frase di circostanza poteva suggerire. Se ne accorse anche l'altro, che infatti commentò divertito. "È un posto molto romantico, vero, Rick? Anche molto _isolato_ ".  
Quindi adesso da terzo incomodo si stava mettendo a fare lo __shipper__? Non volle incoraggiare ulteriori toni confidenziali.  
Jack capì l'antifona, tornando serio. "Tuo padre è passato di qui, qualche giorno fa. Ci ha raccontato... quello che è successo. Volevano venire tutti a trovarti, ma abbiamo preferito lasciarti in pace".  
Giusto. Ci mancavano le visite di cortesia alla malata. E poi __tutti__ _chi_?  
"Grazie. Non sono ancora molto in forma. È la prima volta che esco". Una Kate così aperta con il prossimo era una cosa nuova per lui. In senso positivo. Era bello vedere che tenevano a lei.  
"Hai fatto bene a passare di qui. Posso farli venire a salutarti?".  
 _Adesso non ci allarghiamo._  
"Sì, certo", rispose Kate gentile.  
No, non andava bene così. Lei si stancava ancora molto in fretta, e quel giorno erano già successe molte cose. Doveva portarla via.  
Appena se ne fu andato a chiamare a raccolta il resto del popolo, Castle decise che ne aveva abbastanza di quel tavolo troppo grande per due persone e che li separava. Si alzò, si guardò in giro e recuperò una sedia, che posizionò accanto a Kate.  
Si sporse verso di lei, mettendole entrambe le mani sotto le ginocchia. Aveva bisogno di capire come si sentisse e, allo stesso tempo, di contatto fisico. Erano lontani da troppo tempo. Per essere uno che era stato obbligato a fare a meno di lei per settimane, questo la diceva lunga su come fosse si fosse abituato in fretta alla sua presenza costante, al punto da non averne mai abbastanza.  
"Non sei troppo stanca?". Le loro teste erano vicine, quasi a sfiorarsi. Le diede un bacio sulla tempia. Aveva scoperto che era il suo modo di darle, e darsi, conforto, quando era preoccupato per qualcosa che la riguardava Era una sorta di termometro emotivo della situazione.


	43. 43

"Sto bene", replicò infastidita. "Smettila di chiedermelo".  
Castle si ritrasse, l'incanto si era interrotto. Afferrò la sua tazza di caffè, ancora piena per metà, e la tenne in mano, guardando fuori. Ormai conosceva il panorama a memoria.  
Kate non parlò, limitandosi a giocherellare con la fetta di torta che aveva davanti. Non era un buon segno. Castle aveva capito da tempo che quando era molto stanca, o si stava facendo prendere da pensieri cupi, smetteva di colpo di mangiare. E non andava bene per tanti motivi che era inutile elencare di nuovo.  
Non voleva diventare opprimente. E non perché temeva che lo mandasse via. Quel pericolo era ormai superato. E lui non si sarebbe fatto mandare via di nuovo.  
Capiva che doveva aver sempre avuto intorno persone mosse dalle migliori intenzioni che l'avevano soffocata con le loro premure.  
Lo faceva anche lui.  
Era un suo diritto decidere cosa fosse meglio per se stessa, si disse molto saggiamente. Finché non fosse cozzato con quello che lui pensava fosse meglio per lei. Era molto semplice.  
Mentre era impegnato a elaborare la prossima strategia di accudimento, che consisteva nel farle fare quello che voleva lui, senza che lei se ne rendesse conto, fu sorpreso di sentire la sua mano posarsi sulla sua gamba.  
Continuò a guardare fuori, indifferente. Kate appoggiò la tazza sul tavolo, con un gesto brusco, con lo scopo di richiamare la sua attenzione. Non ci riuscì nemmeno questa volta.  
Scivolò allora sulla panca e appoggiò la testa sulla sua spalla, abbandonandosi. Castle avrebbe voluto attendere la prossima mossa, ma non riuscì a resistere e l'abbracciò. Rimasero in silenzio. Castle continuò a sorseggiare il suo caffè, le dita che si muovevano tra la nuca e il collo, cercando di rilassarla.  
"Sono solo un po' stanca. Ma non voglio andare a casa", mormorò lei, senza scusarsi.  
Castle avrebbe voluto farle notare, e a ragione, che era la prima volta che si avventurava fuori, e che poteva bastare. Le sue riserve di energia erano limitate. Si sarebbe però mostrato pedante e noioso, e lei avrebbe avuto ogni motivo per infastidirsi. Forse avrebbero litigato. Non avrebbe funzionato. Doveva invece trovare il punto di minor resistenza.

"È perché non vuoi rimanere da sola con me? Forse la proprietaria del supermercato ha gusti meno difficili". Tenne il tono volutamente leggero. Lei rise. Solo uno sbuffo, senza alzare la testa.  
"È solo che mi sembra di essere tornata alla mia vita di un tempo". Non era un buon segno nemmeno che non gli avesse dato una rispostaccia.  
"Quando ci abbracciavamo nei locali pubblici in una giornata lavorativa?". Altro sbuffo.  
"O quando passavo la pausa pranzo da te al loft?", lo provocò, stando al gioco. __Quello__ era un ottimo segno.  
"Voto la numero due. Meno stancante". _Con meno vestiti addosso._  
"Parlo sul serio". Chi aveva scherzato? "Mi fa bene stare fuori casa. Mi fa sentire normale".  
Lo capiva. Ma non doveva affrettare i tempi.  
Lo interruppe mentre si apprestava a parlare. "Se stai per tirar fuori qualcosa di molto sensato che finisce con me che torno a casa riposare perché mi devo riprendere, ti mollo alla prima donna che troviamo per strada".  
Giocava molto sporco. "Potrebbe stupirti sapere quante donne mi vogliono. E no, non intendo magnificarti i benefici del riposo. A meno che non si parli di noi due in un letto. A __non__ riposarci". Lui giocava più sporco.  
Kate aggrottò la fronte, prima di decidere di non dargli credito. "Sì, certo. Come se non sapessi che lo dici tanto per dire".  
Un momento. _Lui diceva tanto per dire_ _che cosa_?! Era un invito? Era convinto che fosse troppo presto. Inopportuno anche il solo pensiero.  
Preferì tacere. Cambiò discorso. "E tutta questa gente che deve arrivare? Devo aspettarmi qualche vecchia fiamma?". Scherzava, ma non del tutto. La questione "passato di Kate" era sempre aperta.  
"No, puoi riporre le armi. Sai, Rick, non so se mi lusinga il fatto che ti aspetti miei ex a ogni angolo".  
"Perché è impossibile che un uomo non ti voglia".  
Questa volta alzò la testa per lanciargli un'occhiata severa. "Hai altre frasi scontate come questa, nel tuo arsenale da _latin lover_? Tanto per essere preparata".  
Castle non aveva voluto fare il galante dei poveri. Lo pensava davvero. Ma lei sembrava essere impermeabile a qualsiasi complimento. O tentativo di avvicinamento. Per poi sorprenderlo con frasi che li definivano come coppia, o alludere ad attività piuttosto intime. O la loro mancanza.  
"Niente ex. Bene. Chi altri?".

Kate fece per spostarsi, forse per trovare una posizione migliore, ma Castle la trattenne contro di sé. Di scomodità non era mai morto nessuno. E lui voleva continuare ad abbracciarla. Lei sembrò volersi ribellare, forse rimproverarlo, ma cambiò idea e lasciò perdere. Si sistemò meglio, allungando una gamba sopra le sue. Un po' di resistenza aveva ottenuto l'effetto di fargliela quasi sedere in grembo. Entro dieci minuti avrebbe potuto farla sdraiare sul tavolo...  
 _ _Rick. Contegno. Pensa all'alfabeto al contrario.__  
"Gente del posto. Quando mio padre ha comprato lo chalet dopo... ". Si interruppe. "Ho trascorso qui qualche giorno, tutti gli anni. All'inizio ci vivevano in pochi. Poi hanno iniziato ad arrivare nuove persone, qualche volta per caso, altre per sbaglio, hanno trovato l'amore e sono rimaste, ingrandendo la comunità".  
"Come sarebbe 'Hanno trovato l'amore'?". Che strana definizione.  
"Pare che la media di coppie che nascono in questo posto sia superiore, e di molto, a quella nazionale. Sarà l'acqua che bevono...".  
Che assurdità gli stava raccontando? Soprattutto proveniente da una donna di solito così rigorosa?  
"Stai scherzando?". Si stava, di nuovo, prendendo gioco di lui?  
"No. Perché dovrei? Prendi Jack. È un ex marine. Quando è stato congedato è venuto qui in vacanza. Ha conosciuto sua moglie ed è rimasto, aprendo questo bar. Poi si è fatto vivo un altro marine, che era con lui in Iraq. Si è messo a dargli una mano in cucina. Una sera è entrata una donna in fuga da un ex marito violento, e lui l'ha aiutata e alla fine..."  
"Si sono sposati". Concluse Castle per lei. Era esterrefatto. Era una storia dal film horror.  
"Esatto. E posso farti molti altri esempi, ma tanto vanno sempre a finire tutti così. Matrimonio e figli".  
Castle iniziò a sudare. "Anche figli?".  
"Sì, certo. Hanno ripopolato il paese. Hanno perfino dovuto aprire una scuola".  
In che posto era capitato? Doveva essere per forza l'acqua che bevevano. O qualcosa nel terreno. O una forma di auto suggestione.  
"Dovrebbero pubblicizzarlo. Far venire i cuori solitari. O le agenzie matrimoniali", commentò, tanto per dire qualcosa, ma sentendosi molto inquieto.  
"Ci hanno pensato". Di male in peggio. Erano tutti pazzi. "Ma preferiscono che rimanga un segreto. Quindi, non dirlo a nessuno".  
Già. Come se avesse avuto voglia di far sapere in giro dell'esistenza in un posto del genere.  
"Rick". Non si era accorto che si era allontanata e che lo stava scuotendo per un braccio. "Sei sicuro di stare bene? Sei pallido come quando pensavi di stare per morire".  
"Sto benissimo". Doveva solo smettere di pensare di essere finito nell'incantesimo di un mago con uno strano senso dell'umorismo.  
"Temi che questo significhi che finiremo per sposarci e coltivare pomodori nel nostro orto?".  
Lui fece una risata molto forzata. "Certo che no".  
Lo studiò con attenzione. "Lo stai pensando, invece. E ti terrorizza". Era divertita, non offesa.  
"Il fatto è che mi piacciono le comodità cittadine. Tutto qui".  
"Capisco. È questa parte, quindi, che ti spaventa. Non...".  
"No, non la parte in cui sposo la cassiera del supermercato".  
Si tirò indietro prima che gli tirasse una tazza in testa. Quella avrebbe fatto più male del vaso.

Pochi minuti dopo Castle si trovò schiacciato in un angolo, con tutto il mondo riversato dentro al locale per salutare Kate. Erano stati sommersi dalla ressa, che li aveva separati e aveva spinto lui sempre più lontano. Non riusciva quasi a vederla. D'accordo, le manifestazioni di affetto erano sempre molto gradite, ma così si stava esagerando. Non capiva come lei potesse sopportare quelle attenzioni invasive. Temeva seriamente che sarebbe svenuta. In realtà stava reagendo alla situazione con più tatto di lui, che avrebbe voluto calpestarli e scortarla fuori. Non era del tutto a suo agio, ma cercava di essere educata.  
Non erano poi così tante persone, cercò di convincersi, ma parlavano per cento e, soprattutto, avevano interrotto il loro indolente pomeriggio trascorso chiacchierando e scherzando. E parlando di matrimoni. Degli altri.  
Castle si alzò, tanto per fare qualcosa. Nessuno avrebbe notato la sua assenza. Era stanco di stare seduto, voleva andarsene (era ormai diventato un ritornello trito e ritrito nella sua mente) e ne aveva abbastanza di tutta la faccenda. Erano tutti molto cortesi e di buon cuore, ma stavano mettendo alla prova la sua resistenza. Era tornato con lei da meno di un giorno. Era un suo diritto averla per sé.  
Si spostò al bancone per farsi versare un'altra tazza di caffè. L'avrebbe tenuta d'occhio da lì.  
"Siediti, Rick". Jack apparve davanti a lui, uscendo dalla cucina da cui provenivano profumi molto invitanti. Era quasi ora di cena. Erano stati fuori troppo. Era tutto sbagliato.  
"Ti va una birra? Offre la casa".  
Si stupì del tono amichevole. "Grazie". Avrebbe preferito qualcosa di più forte, ma poi avrebbe dovuto far guidare Kate. E lei si sarebbe addormentata al volante. Meglio di no.  
"Come sta? Intendo, come sta davvero?", gli chiese Jack mettendogli davanti una birra gelata. Bevve qualche sorso, prima di rispondere.  
"Non lo so". Era vero. "Fisicamente si sta riprendendo. Psicologicamente... Beh, le hanno sparato. Come può essere semplice?".  
Era strano, ma rilassante, parlare con qualcuno. Con un estraneo che non avrebbe rivisto.  
"State insieme da molto?".  
"No. Solo da qualche settimana prima che... succedesse".  
"Ma è una cosa seria". Lo era? Sì. Era serissima. Non si va all'inferno e si torna indietro solo per divertirsi.  
Non pensava però che qualcuno usasse ancora quei termini antiquati. Sorrise. "Lo è".  
"Bene".  
"Bene".  
Si erano detti quello che dovevano dirsi.  
"Kate non è mai venuta con nessuno, qui. Sono contento che ci sia qualcuno con lei. In questa situazione e... dopo".  
Castle annuì. Aveva capito il concetto. E lo condivideva. Gli faceva piacere essere lì, era felice che Kate che avesse voluto condividere con lui un pezzo della sua vita, di cui non sapeva nulla.  
"Scusami se prima ho ringhiato. Ma qui tendiamo a essere iperprotettivi. Siamo pochi e ci conosciamo tutti".  
Era qualcosa di nuovo per lui, ma gli sembrò positivo. Asfissiante, se portato all'eccesso, ma di base una buona idea. Gli fece piacere che qualcuno si fosse preso la briga di capire se Kate fosse al sicuro con lui. Perché lo era. Ma questo era un altro discorso.  
"Rimanete a cena? È quasi pronto".  
"No. È troppo stanca. Devo riportarla a casa". Gli venne facile condividere le sue preoccupazioni, sapendo di essere capito.  
"Vi preparo qualcosa. Così non dovete preoccuparvi di cucinare. E toglila da lì, prima che si senta male".  
Aveva ragione, se ne era accorto anche lui. Doveva intervenire. Lasciò a metà il suo bicchiere di birra, scese dallo sgabello e, incurante di mostrarsi sgarbato, fendette la folla riunita intorno a lei e andò a salvarla.

Non intendeva retrocedere di un passo. Kate aveva perso il colore in viso e i cerchi sotto agli occhi erano diventati violacei. La sua autonomia era finita. Tanti saluti a tutti. Non avrebbe ascoltato obiezioni. Si sarebbe fatto come voleva lui.  
Le persone sembrarono rendersi conto della sua determinazione e non opposero resistenza. Nemmeno Kate si ribellò. La sentiva tremare, mentre la sorreggeva. Camminava a fatica.  
Uscendo, prese il contenitore che Jack aveva pronto per lui,mentre li aspettava tenendo la porta aperta, lo ringraziò, e la riportò sana e salva in auto.  
Era finita.

Kate dormì per l'intero tragitto fino a casa. Doveva essere esausta. Non vedeva l'ora di metterla sotto le coperte e stendersi vicino a lei. Era troppo presto, si sarebbero svegliati nel cuore della notte e avrebbero sballato i ritmi del giorno successivo, ma non gli importava.  
Arrivati allo chalet, parcheggiò sotto il solito albero, e spense il motore. Cercò di fare piano per lasciarla dormire, ma doveva tirarla fuori in qualche modo dall'auto.  
Si trovò a pensare che era la seconda volta che la sollevava tra le braccia per portarla a letto e nessuno delle due volte aveva avuto conseguenze romantiche. Ma era felice così.  
Fu soddisfatto solo quando la vide rannicchiata sotto la coperta pelosa, finalmente libera di riposare e di recuperare le energie.  
Intendeva tornare fuori a prendere la loro cena, apparecchiare per quando avessero avuto fame, e sbrigare qualche faccenda, ma la sua voce lo fermò sulla soglia della camera.  
"Non andare via", mormorò insonnolita.  
Corse subito da lei. Non aspettava altro.  
"Non vado via".  
La baciò piano sulla fronte. Si sdraiò accanto a lei, appoggiando la testa sul cuscino. Era stanco anche lui. Era piacevole stare da soli e il silenzio era più che gradito, dopo l'intensa vita sociale pomeridiana.  
"Ancora".  
Si tirò su a guardarla.  
"Ancora cosa?".  
Si indicò la fronte, facendo scomparire subito la mano sotto la coperta.  
"Vuoi che ti baci mentre dormi?".  
Annuì. Era una richiesta strana, ma chi era lui per rifiutarle dei baci?  
La baciò lieve su ogni parte del suo viso, finché non si fu sicuro che si fosse addormentata. E poi andò avanti a lungo. Era sicuro di averla vista sorridere.


	44. 44

Castle era seduto da qualche tempo, non sapeva quanto, sul penultimo gradino della scaletta in veranda. Guardava fisso davanti a sé, immerso nei suoi pensieri. Li lasciava liberi di volteggiare nella sua mente senza una geografia precisa, evitando di dar loro troppa attenzione, come nuvole che correvano veloci nel cielo in un giorno di vento.  
Era scivolato nel sonno, sdraiato accanto a lei, senza rendersene conto, vinto dalla stanchezza della lunga giornata. O forse provato dalla tensione costante di controllare che tutto filasse sempre liscio.  
Avrebbe voluto non aver bisogno di riposare, ma, per la seconda notte consecutiva, il suo corpo l'aveva tradito, trascinandolo in un oblio senza sogni, da cui si era risvegliato molto tempo dopo, senza avere idea di che ore fossero.  
L'oscurità era calata sulla stanza, era riuscito a filtrare solo il debole bagliore di una luce lasciata accesa da qualche parte nella casa, che gli permetteva di intuire i contorni delle cose.

Non gli serviva sapere dove fosse Kate. La sua mano gli stringeva il braccio, non così tanto da fargli male, ma abbastanza da fargli intuire che non fosse arrivata lì per caso, muovendosi nel sonno. Gli dava l'idea che avesse avuto bisogno di aggrapparsi a lui. Che avesse voluto accertarsi della sua presenza.  
Questa volta non si era allontanata, arrotolandosi nelle coperte. Aveva sentito il suo respiro sulla pelle, segno che era solo a qualche centimetro di distanza, come quando si era addormentata.  
L'istinto gli aveva suggerito, come sempre, di appallottolarla e sigillarla tra le sue braccia e continuare a dormire fino al mattino. Ma era rimasto bloccato in una posizione scomoda per troppo tempo e aveva sentito provenire dal collo fitte dolorose. Aveva preferito alzarsi per provare a decontrarre i muscoli tesi.

Si era anche reso conto che la casa era era rimasta aperta, e questo l'avrebbe fatta impensierire.  
Si era fatto forza e aveva abbandonato il loro confortevole riparo. Avrebbe fatto un giro di controllo, per accertarsi che nessun animale notturno intendesse stabilirsi da loro e poi sarebbe tornato da lei.  
Quella era stata la sua idea iniziale, mentre si era trascinato fuori con gli occhi gonfi e la testa pesante. Avrebbe avuto bisogno di un caffè, ma prepararlo avrebbe richiesto più energie di quante ne avesse a disposizione.  
Una volta all'aria aperta, però, si era sentito subito meglio. Aveva inspirato aria ricca di ossigeno e aveva lasciato che la brezza fresca della notte gli accarezzasse la pelle arrossata del viso.  
Si era lasciato cadere, lì dove si trovava, come se le gambe fossero state dotate di propria volontà e non si era più mosso.

Il mondo era buio e silenzioso. Iniziava ad apprezzare la tranquillità di quel posto remoto. Abitarci da solo sarebbe stato deprimente, ma con lei... pensò che non sarebbe stata una cattiva idea dotarlo di ogni comodità e rimanerci a lungo. Loro due e basta. Sarebbe stato magnifico. Ma non era fattibile. A un certo punto lei sarebbe tornata al lavoro e lui dalla sua famiglia. Quel tempo regalato era tutto quello che avevano, e, presto, sarebbe finito.  
Sospirò, sfregandosi gli occhi. Ancora qualche minuto e l'avrebbe raggiunta a letto. La stanchezza generava pensieri strani perfino per lui. Si massaggiò il collo con energia. Fece una smorfia quando trovò un nodo rigido e dolente, che cercò di sciogliere, con poco successo. La verità era che si sentiva un rottame. E se ne vergognava.

Non la sentì arrivare. Se la trovò avvinghiata alle spalle, seduta dietro di lui. Sperò che non notasse che il cuore aveva iniziato a galoppare per lo spavento. E pensare che era lui quello deputato a fare la guardia, in grado di avvertire il pericolo da lontano e sconfiggere i mostri. Meglio non farglielo sapere.  
Il suo cervello non aveva registrato nemmeno lo scricchiolio delle assi di legno del pavimento.  
Si era mossa leggera ed era a piedi nudi, ma lui non voleva concedersi nessuna attenuante. Era stato distratto. Gli scoiattoli cattivi li avrebbero imbavagliati, prendendo possesso dalla casa, e lui non se be sarebbe nemmeno accorto.  
Kate strinse con forza le braccia intorno al suo collo, avvolgendolo in una nuvola che profumava di ciliegia. Si era anche fatta una doccia, dunque. Lui nel frattempo doveva essere stato rapito dagli alieni.  
Fu costretto, a malincuore, a farle allentare la morsa che rischiava di mandarlo in debito di ossigeno. Non era da lei essere così espansiva.  
Kate appoggiò la guancia sulla sua, incrociando le gambe intorno ai suoi fianchi. Era __più__ che strano.  
"Ehi". Le accarezzò una caviglia scoperta. "Non pensavo ti saresti svegliata. Dormivi come un sasso".  
"È per questo che sei fuggito?".  
Castle si inquietò subito, non appena sentì le sue parole. Girò la testa di scatto, in segno di protesta, per rassicurarla che non aveva voluto andarsene da nessuna parte, ma il movimento brusco gli strappò un gemito.  
Kate, con molta calma, lo obbligò ad adagiarsi di nuovo nella posizione di prima, che non gli permetteva di guardarla negli occhi e rendersi conto di cosa le stesse passando per la testa.  
"Sto scherzando", gli mormorò all'orecchio. Castle si rilassò, ma solo per poco. Rimase vigile, cercando di cogliere altri segnali per interpretare la sua reazione.  
"Quando abbiamo smesso?", continuò Kate, appoggiando la testa sulla sua spalla e passando distratta la punta delle dita sul suo collo.  
"Di dormire?".  
"Di scherzare".  
Oh. Quindi aveva intenzione di parlare di quelle cose che loro non si dicevano. Quelle che dovevano correre ad acchiappare mentre volavano via veloci.  
"Non abbiamo smesso". Si incupì. Era questo ciò che pensava di loro?  
"Sei teso. E preoccupato per me".  
Depositò un bacio leggero vicino al lobo del suo orecchio, mentre affermava una verità innegabile. Gliene diede un altro. Le mani di Castle, dotate di vita propria, erano già risalite sulle sue gambe, arrivando a solleticarle l'interno delle ginocchia.  
"Se continui così credo non rimarrò teso a lungo", commentò divertito.  
La sentì ridere piano.

Avrebbe voluto negare con forza quello che aveva detto, ma non poteva. Le sue condizioni di salute lo assillavano per la maggior parte del tempo e temeva le future ricadute di quello che le era successo. Per lei, per loro. Non gli pesava prendersi cura di lei. Soffriva, anzi, all'idea di fare troppo poco.  
"Qualche volta puoi anche lasciare che io mi occupi di te", affermò decisa, costringendolo, e non con le buone, ad abbandonarsi contro di lei.  
Castle si irrigidì. Non era abituato. Non si trovava a suo agio. Non solo perché stava perdendo l'equilibrio e non voleva pesare su di lei, per via della disparità fisica. Ma anche perché trovava ingiusto che lei, nelle sue condizioni, pensasse a lui. Apprezzava l'intenzione, ma non era necessario.  
O forse perchè un gesto così piccolo li aveva portati a un grado di vicinanza che non avevano mai sperimentato. E contro cui lottava, perché aveva sovvertito i ruoli. Non se lo poteva permettere. Si sentì come quando, sulla battigia, le onde si ritirano da sotto i piedi, portandosi via la sabbia, costringendo a indietreggiare per trovare una nuova stabilità.  
Appoggiò una mano sui gradini, spostandosi in avanti, recuperando l'equilibrio perduto. Kate non oppose resistenza, lo lasciò andare. Castle non si sentì sollevato come si era immaginato. Avrebbe voluto tornare ad appoggiarsi contro il suo corpo e farsi sostenere. Si stupì della sua reazione.  
"Hai dormito bene?", si informò.  
"Sì, grazie. Credi che il tempo si manterrà bello?".  
Non perdeva mai l'occasione di sottolineare con ironia l'ovvietà delle sue uscite. Lui di solito se ne serviva per cambiare discorso.  
Era uno strano momento di confusione, per Castle. Una vertigine da perdita di controllo. Se ne rendeva conto e non gli piaceva.  
Le prese una mano e le mordicchiò le dita, per punirla di averlo preso in giro. Kate gli accarezzò una guancia.  
"Non ho avuto i miei soliti risvegli angoscianti, se è questo che vuoi sapere", rispose sospirando.  
Questa volta fu lei a irrigidirsi. Significava che, invece, non era andata come voleva fargli credere, ma non voleva dirglielo.  
"Non mentirmi per farmi contento".  
Kate sbuffò fingendosi esasperata.  
"Ok, ok, _detective_. Però è stato meno brutto del solito. Sarà stata la torta".  
Kate cercò di prevenire la sua reazione chiudendogli le labbra con le dita, prima che la mordesse di nuovo. Castle si rese conto solo qualche tempo dopo di aver iniziato a lasciarsi andare e di essere tornato ad adagiarsi tra le sue braccia. Non si sentiva più strano, o a disagio. Non era male farsi coccolare, ogni tanto.  
E per quanto riguardava il futuro... sarebbe andata come doveva andare. Ci avrebbe pensato un'altra volta.  
Chiuse gli occhi. Kate mosse la testa, chinandosi verso di lui, per infilare piccoli baci lungo la sua mascella, uno dopo l'altro.  
Se quelli erano i progetti della serata, lui non avrebbe mosso obiezioni. Sarebbe potuto rimanere in quella posizione molto a lungo, anche per sempre. Potevano addormentarsi sul pavimento e trascorrere la notte all'aperto.  
Smise di preoccuparsi dell'ambiente circostante, per concentrarsi unicamente sulle sue intenzioni.  
Era interessante scoprire cosa intendesse per "occuparsi di lui". Era contemplato anche che gli sbottonasse la camicia? Avrebbe dovuto riflettere meglio sulla questione, ma preferì lasciarsi trasportare dalla corrente.  
La mano di lei passò leggera sul suo petto, disegnando linee casuali. Rabbrividì. Forse avrebbe dovuto farla smettere. Non era del tutto padrone di se stesso, semi sdraiato tra le sue braccia, alla mercé del suo volere.  
Non fu troppo sorpreso di sentirla appoggiare le sue labbra sulle proprie. Gli diede un bacio rapido, e poi uno che durò di più, prima di ripensarci e allontanarsi. Castle, che si aspettava di riceverne molti altri, aprì gli occhi, strappandosi al benessere appena conquistato.  
Incontrò i suoi, che lo fissavano con uno sguardo che non riuscì a interpretare del tutto. Lasciando agire l'istinto, che gli sembrava il consigliere più saggio, alzò un braccio, premendole una mano sulla nuca, per farla tornare verso di sé.  
Le loro labbra erano già pronte a unirsi in quel bacio atteso da troppo tempo.  
Il giorno prima gli era volata incontro, cogliendolo di sorpresa, nell'impeto di rivederlo. Qualche ora prima, nel parcheggio, si era trattato di un bacio di sfogo, arrivato dopo un momento di crisi, che aveva parlato solo del desiderio di aversi.  
Questa volta potevano permettersi il lusso di ritrovarsi con calma e pazienza, indugiando lenti sulla bocca dell'altro, per tornare a conoscersi di nuovo. Una nuovo inizio, suggellato dalla loro labbra unite. Kate gli affondò una mano tra i capelli, Castle si perse nel suo tocco.  
Il bacio si prolungò a lungo. Per quel che gli importava, gli scoiattoli avrebbero potuto incendiare l'intero bosco.  
Si staccarono ansanti. Era sicuro che anche il suo cuore stesse battendo altrettanto forte. Le sorrise, baciandole le palpebre, costringendola a chiudere gli occhi.  
"Dobbiamo mangiare. E dormire", le ricordò a bassa voce.  
Kate annuì, dichiarandosi d'accordo con lui, che ne fu un po' dispiaciuto.  
Si alzò per prima, dandogli una mano per aiutarlo a rimettersi in piedi, cosa che richiese un po' di coordinazione.

Si ritrovarono di fronte alla porta d'ingresso. Kate stava per impugnare la maniglia per entrare in casa, ma vacillò per un istante. Si voltò verso di lui. Non riuscì a capire chi dei due avesse allungato le braccia per primo, per allacciarle intorno all'altro. Forse avevano imparato a leggersi nella mente, o forse erano sempre stati capaci di farlo, dal primo giorno che si erano incontrati.  
Continuarono là dove si erano interrotti, saltando tutti i convenevoli. Sentiva il suo corpo premere contro il proprio, nel suo vestito leggero.  
Provò la sensazione di essere sull'orlo di qualcosa di proibito, quando si trovò la zip sotto le dita, pronto ad abbassarla. Esitò. Kate lo strinse più forte, invitandolo a continuare. O così preferì interpretare.  
Le accarezzò la schiena, inebriandosi del suo profumo.  
Non avrebbe proseguito, l'aveva sempre saputo.  
Aveva capito che cosa lei gli stava chiedendo di fare, ma non era ancora sicuro che fosse la cosa giusta. O che fossero giusti i motivi.  
Si fermò. Avevano ancora molti giorni davanti a loro. Dovevano imparare a conoscersi di nuovo, cercando di evitare di commettere errori che li avrebbe fatti finire di colpo in qualche posto buio e freddo con il cuore spezzato.  
Lui non sarebbe andato da nessuna parte. E lei... beh, sperava che anche lei sarebbe rimasta.  
Si sorrisero. Lui più sicuro, lei meno convinta.  
"Andiamo. La cena ci aspetta".


	45. 45

Non cenarono.  
Kate lo lasciò entrare per primo, preoccupandosi di chiudere a chiave la porta. La serratura girò con uno scatto secco. Nessuno dei due aveva ripreso a parlare.  
Castle aspettò che lei finisse quello che stava facendo e poi si diresse verso la cucina, ma la pressione decisa della sua mano sulla schiena gli fece capire che prima avrebbero fatto una deviazione.  
Lasciò che lo conducesse fino alla loro camera da letto.  
Più di una volta avrebbe voluto voltarsi verso di lei, per parlarle e farla ragionare, ma non sembrò mai il momento giusto.  
Una volta arrivati sulla soglia, dimenticò le sue intenzioni, bloccato sulla soglia dallo stupore.  
La stanza era rischiarata dalla luce di più candele. Kate doveva essersi data da fare per preparare tutto prima di raggiungerlo all'aperto.  
La immaginò seduta dietro di lui, in paziente attesa che si desse una mossa e la smettesse di mostrarsi tanto lento a capire i suoi propositi. Si sentì un po' ridicolo. Doveva aver alzato più di una volta gli occhi al cielo.  
La sua reputazione da playboy era in ribasso. Per fortuna poteva far appello al suo buon cuore. E ai loro trascorsi.

Kate non sembrava intenzionata a lasciare che perdesse altro tempo in riflessioni inutili ai fini del contesto. Lo incoraggiò a proseguire.  
Ok. Ok. Divertente. Ma prima dovevano almeno chiarirsi.  
Castle si fermò, girò su se stesso, in modo da averla di fronte per affrontare il discorso. Non aveva idea di quali parole avrebbe usato e non era del tutto convinto che fosse saggio prendere quella strada, che avrebbe raffreddato qualsiasi atmosfera romantica.  
Kate aveva previsto la sua mossa.  
Lo costrinse a indietreggiare, alzò entrambe le braccia e, con una spinta decisa, lo mandò a finire sdraiato sulla schiena.  
Soddisfatta del risultato, si arrampicò sopra di lui, sedendosi a cavalcioni in una zona del suo corpo poco confortevole.  
Il movimento fulmineo lo rese incapace di reagire, così si limitò a restarsene fermo sotto di lei, senza sapere cosa fare. Spostò solo la gonna che, nel fermento, era finita a coprirgli quasi tutta la faccia.  
La guardò sovrastarlo, un po' intimorito. Non aveva il coraggio di dire niente.  
"Rick". Non voleva richiamare la sua attenzione. Lo stava minacciando di morte precoce.  
Seguì una lunga pausa con il solo scopo di innervosirlo. Sapeva come condurre un interrogatorio, era da riconoscere.  
"C'è... c'è qualche problema?", balbettò Castle con una voce che stentò a riconoscere come propria. Meglio rimanere sul vago.  
"Dimmelo tu", fu la risposta che, nel dizionario: "Kate Beckett – resto del mondo" significava: avevamo già numerosi problemi, ne hai appena aggiunto uno, complimenti.  
Castle sapeva che qualsiasi cosa avrebbe detto, da quel momento in avanti, sarebbe stata usata contro di lui. E non solo, sarebbe rimasta registrata negli annali per sempre. Da anziani si sarebbero seduti su una panchina al parco a guardare le foglie cadere, lui avrebbe fatto un commento generico sulla corruzione dei costumi e lei avrebbe replicato, tagliente: "È colpa di quella volta in cui non hai capito cosa non andava tra di noi".  
Doveva trovare un modo per disinnescare la miccia, ogni minuto che passava in silenzio lo rendeva sempre più colpevole.  
Strinse i pugni per impedire alle mani di infilarsi sotto la sua gonna. Non era facile decidere una linea difensiva quando lei se ne stava appollaiata a gambe aperte sopra di lui.

Cercò di mettersi a sedere, per tornare ad assumere una posizione di parità, ma non gli fu consentito. Pensò che l'unica cosa rimasta da fare era lasciare che lei disponesse di lui a suo piacimento.  
No, non era giusto nemmeno così.  
Se dovevano parlare, avrebbero parlato. Sarebbe stata la conversazione meno romantica della loro storia e di tutte le storie d'amore degli universi conosciuti e sconosciuti. Il rischio di dire la cosa sbagliata non era nemmeno più un'ipotesi, ma una certezza, visto l'argomento. Preferì prenderla larga.  
Raccolse tra le dita una ciocca di capelli, seguendo con gli occhi i movimenti della sua mano, per evitare di guardarla.  
"Sai cosa ho pensato appena sei entrata in libreria, quel giorno?". __Molto__ alla larga.  
"No". Dal tono capì che le ostilità erano diminuite, ma non cessate. Era riuscito a incuriosirla. Non avevano mai parlato delle loro prime impressioni. Non ne avevano avuto il tempo.  
"Che quel taglio di jeans ti stava benissimo".  
Fu pronto a fermarla prima che lo soffocasse con un cuscino. Almeno l'aveva fatta ridere e aveva alleggerito la tensione. Non lo fissava più pronta a premere il grilletto.  
Non era la verità, la prima cosa che aveva pensato era stata che quei jeans glieli voleva togliere. Meglio darle una versione più blanda della storia.  
"E lo penso ancora", continuò, scegliendo con cura le parole.  
"Che i pantaloni mi stanno bene?", gli chiese divertita e insieme incerta, non sapendo di preciso dove volesse arrivare.  
"I pantaloni _stretti_ ", puntualizzò. "E le gonne", prese in mano un lembo del tessuto sparpagliato intorno a loro. "E niente", finì a bassa voce, facendosi forza per controllare il bisogno che aveva di mostrarle nei fatti che non aveva mai smesso di desiderarla.  
Kate rifletté sulle sue ultime parole.  
"Non hai... ". Si fermò. "Da quando sei qui non hai mai cercato di...". Fece un'altra pausa. Castle percepì la sua irritazione, per non essere riuscita a spiegarsi meglio.  
"Rick. Prima faticavamo a uscire dal letto", sbottò.  
E quindi l'aveva detto. Si accorse che si era pentita di essere stata così brusca. Si stava mordicchiando le labbra, guardando altrove. "È perché ti ho tenuto lontano? È cambiato qualcosa? Tra di noi, intendo".  
Era una domanda molto diretta, che immaginò le fosse costato molto porre, e che necessitava di una risposta altrettanto onesta.  
"No. Io...". Qualcosa era cambiato, in effetti. Lui l'amava. Ma le aveva promesso di non ripeterlo più e questo limitava molto le possibilità discorsive. "Per me è tutto come prima. È __più__ di prima, ma... credo sia presto, per te".  
Si era esposto anche lui, alla fine. Era stanco di girare intorno all'argomento.  
"Per me? Lo stai facendo per __m__ _e_?".  
Per chi doveva farlo? Per la figlia del fioraio? Era un uomo rispettoso, _ _lui.__  
"Sei stata in ospedale per settimane. Cominci solo adesso a riprenderti. Mi sembra normale che tu non te la senta".  
"Io non me la sento?!", lo aggredì facendolo ritrarre per timore di ripercussioni fisiche. "Io me la sento benissimo".  
"Ma... i medici cosa dicono?". Era la sua ultima cartuccia.  
"I medici devono solo fare silenzio". La sua strategia non aveva funzionato. Era più agguerrita che mai. Lo afferrò per il mento, stringendo troppo forte.  
"Ho sofferto ogni minuto dei giorni passati in quel letto. Parlo di dolore fisico. Ero un'unica massa dolorante. In qualsiasi momento poteva entrare chiunque e, senza darmi spiegazioni o chiedermi il permesso, mi faceva iniezioni, prelievi, analisi. Mi infilavano aghi ovunque. Venivano tutte le mattine a medicare la ferita, neanche quello era una passeggiata. Mi sentivo un pezzo di carne in balia delle decisioni altrui. Lo so che lo facevano per il mio bene, ma non mi sentivo padrona del mio corpo. Quindi, se permetti, decido io se sono pronta o meno. Non un medico".

La lunga tirata lo lasciò con il respiro corto come se fosse appena arrivato di corsa. Non aveva pensato alla questione in quei termini. Ogni volta che si alzava il velo sulla sua terribile esperienza, lui ne usciva annientato.  
"E vorrei che tu...".  
Castle non la lasciò finire di parlare. Non voleva costringerla a ripensare a quello che aveva passato, adesso che era chiaro cosa ci fosse in ballo.  
Voleva tornare a essere guardata come una persona, e che lo facesse lui. Non tollerava che i suoi occhi gli rimandassero l'immagine di una persona sofferente. Impotente. E aveva bisogno di riconciliarsi con un corpo che l'aveva tormentata a lungo.  
Si sollevò con forza, tenendola ferma perché non scivolasse all'indietro. Si guardarono negli occhi solo per un breve istante.  
Lasciò che gli togliesse la camicia e solo allora la indusse ad alzare le braccia per far passare quel dannato vestito sopra la testa, per lanciarlo lontano.  
Si fermò. Si sentiva tremare. Aveva aspettato quel momento da più tempo di quanto pensasse. Non voleva commettere nessuno sbaglio.  
Voleva farle capire che per lui era sempre bellissima e che amava il suo corpo, che era al sicuro tra le sue mani. Il tempo del dolore era finito. Se ne sarebbe occupato lui. Si sarebbe mosso piano, per non farle male. E lui, in cambio, sarebbe tornato a casa.

Quando gli rivolse il suo sorriso, quello privato, molto tempo dopo, capì di aver realizzato i suoi propositi.  
Era stata una rivelazione anche per lui. Non avevano solo ripreso da dove si erano interrotti, ma l'avevano fatto con una profondità e una consapevolezza che un tempo li avrebbero spaventati. Avevano sempre avuto paura di cadere dal precipizio. Questa volta si erano lanciati tenendosi per mano. E non si erano fatti male.  
"Kate", mormorò tra i suoi capelli, steso sul fianco, con un braccio abbandonato sul suo corpo nudo e accaldato.  
"Ti prego di non cominciare a tormentarmi perché non abbiamo cenato", si lamentò con voce tenebrosa. "Lo so che non starai tranquillo finché non avremo messo qualcosa nello stomaco".  
Rise. "No". Si chinò a baciarla su una spalla. "Anche perché la cena è in macchina e presto dovremo fare colazione". Era rimasta accesa una sola candela, ma ormai la luce del giorno aveva iniziato a farsi strada, rischiarando la stanza.  
Seguì con le dita le linee del suo corpo, provocandole dei brividi quando si soffermò su zone ancora sensibili. Disegnò dei cerchi sulla pancia, facendole il solletico. Aveva voglia di trascorrere il giorno seguente a ripassare la memoria tattile della sua pelle. Il caso voleva che avessero tutto il tempo del mondo.  
Il mattino non era luminoso come lo era stato il giorno prima. Con un po' di fortuna avrebbe piovuto. E loro avrebbero potuto dedicarsi senza alcun senso di colpa a tutte le pigre attività in cui avrebbero desiderato indulgere.  
Più tardi l'avrebbe messa al corrente dei suoi progetti.  
"Kate", mormorò di nuovo, avvicinando le labbra al suo orecchio.  
"Smettila di essere così fastidioso".  
"Non la pensavi così fino...".  
Lei spalancò gli occhi, irritata. "D'accordo. Parla. Che cosa c'è?".  
"Ricordi quella cosa che mi hai chiesto di prometterti?".  
"No". Era sempre così di ottimo umore, __dopo__ _._  
Non si fece scoraggiare. "Nel retro del ristorante".  
"Il ritrovo degli spacciatori?".  
Molto romantico.  
"Sì. Hai detto che non dovevamo...".  
"Affezionarci", concluse lei.  
"Innamorarci", la corresse lui.  
Seguì un silenzio carico di aspettative.  
"Non credo di potertelo promettere di nuovo".  
Kate si accoccolò contro di lui, pronta ad addormentarsi. Castle pensò che il discorso fosse chiuso. Almeno non l'aveva minacciato, era già un successo.  
"Non credo di poterlo fare nemmeno io", sussurrò a voce così bassa che Castle si chiese se se lo fosse solo immaginato.


End file.
